Dejate querer!
by Arwen-chan
Summary: CAPITULO 22.... GD.... CAPITULO FINAL
1. Default Chapter

Este fic va dedicado muy especialmente para: AiRiLeE (gracias amiga por darme la idea del nombre) ,Sakura Shidou y Ukyo fics (o. princesa. no se) Que fueron las primeras que la leyeron. Aunque sin olvidar a las personitas que me han apoyado en todos mis fics: Mep1, Nisa, Bere Radccliffe, Lucia 3 y Loyda. Y si se me olvida alguien... sorry. Prometo que Ginny no va a llorar tanto... espero que les guste.  
  
"Déjate querer"  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
Esta historia sucedió en un lejano pero hermoso castillo, ahí se celebraria la boda mas esperada desde hacia 19 años... se casaria el hijo del rey con una hermosa princesa de una lejano y pobre reinado... pero poderoso. El hijo del rey llamado Draco era un guapo joven de 18 años de cabellos rubios como el sol, de ojos grises como el hielo, alto y de una personalidad egocentrica. Aún así era asediado por las mujeres y admirado por su belleza por el pueblo. La gente decia que ellos usaban la magia negra y estaban vinculados con cierto mago tenebroso...  
  
El, ahora se encontraba esperando impaciente a su prometida enfrente del altar, mientras veia los invitados llegar. Todo mundo pensaba que él se casaba con ella solo porque su padre lo obligaba hacerlo... pero eso era mentira, el se habia enamorado de ella cuando la volvio a ver hacia tres años en una fiesta organizada por un reino cercano...  
  
De pronto se escucharon los cascos de los caballos que tiraba el elegante y sobrio carruaje que traian consigo a la princesa ataviada con su vestido de novia que habia sido confeccionado por las mejores costureras del castillo. Ella sostenia fuertemente en su mano un hermoso dije de oro, mientras lagrimas silenciosas caian en su rostro. Ella no era feliz casi fue obligada a casarse con el hijo del rey .  
  
Él la vio llegar su corazon le latia rapidamente, ella venia como se la imaginaba cada noche desde que se entero que se casaria con ella: hermosa con su largo pelo rojo recogida en un elegante moño adornandole hilos de oro y a la vez orgullosa de hecho eso habia sido lo que lo habia cautivado . Ella llego a su lado, el le tomo su mano entre la suya mientras sonreia feliz por que al fin la hiba a tener a su lado. Mientras escuchaban al padre que los estaba casando, vio que atravez de su velo (que tenia tapandole la cara) habia lagrimas, él sabia muy bien la razon de sus lagrimas. Cuando se acabo la ceremonia los invitados querian ver el primer beso de sus soberanos, el lentamente levanto su velo admirando sus grandes ojos azules y se acerco besandola tiernamente en los labios, mientras acariciaba su cara con su mano, pero ella se separo terminando rapidamente el beso.  
  
Durante la fiesta mientras todos celebraban ella evadia cualquier acercamiento de él, Draco se estaba empezando a molestar y decidio no molestarla al fin y acabo dentro de poco estarian solos y podria platicar libremente.  
  
******** ******  
  
Hacia una hora que se habia acabado la celebración, Virginia estaba en su recamara esperando la llegada de Draco. Nerviosamente peinaba su largo cabello, mientras una de sus damas la ayudabaa quitar algunos ultimos adornos que aun tenia en su pelo. Ella ahoras se encontraba sentada enfrente del espejo aun peinado su cabello.... cuando de pronto la puertase abrio, era él.  
  
-Retirate Margot.  
  
-Pero señor todavia no termino...  
  
-Te he dicho que te retires. - Margoth le dio una ultima mirada a su ama, y en ella solo encontro desesperación.  
  
-Si, señor. -ella se retiro dando una ultima reverencia y cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Por qué tiemblas Virginia? -lo decia mientras se acercaba a ella- sabes que no te voy a lastimar...  
  
-No estoy temblando Malfoy.-dijo firmemente.  
  
-¿Malfoy?... querida recuerda que ahora soy tu esposo y me debes de llamar por mi nombre. - ahora el se encontraba atrás de ella, acariciando su pelo -te ves hermosa... sabes como he deseado este momento -empezando a darle pequeños besos en su cuello y desabrochando su bata.  
  
-No... -se alejo rapidamente  
  
-No ¿qué?  
  
-No quiero!!! -  
  
-QUE!!!... Virginia recuerda que ya eres mi esposa y por lo consiguente puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera!!! -se estaba empezando a enfurecer.  
  
-Para eso tienes a tus doncellas... yo no quiero hacer nada contigo.  
  
-Asi... -se acerco a ella rapidamente y la beso salvajemente, empezando ella a llorar.  
  
-Maldita sea Virginia -la solto- yo estaba tratando cambiar por ti.. porque...  
  
-No me interesa!!!  
  
-Sabes que te quiero.  
  
-Pero yo no... a mi me das asco... no quiero que me toques!!!!  
  
-Pero... aun sigues enamorada de ese...  
  
-Si... lo querre siempre -lo vio despectivamente  
  
-Bueno asi lo quieres... no me volvere acercar a ti...  
  
-Te odio!!!  
  
-Si me odias pero aun asi tendras que permanecer a mi lado por siempre! -le grito mientras salia furioso y azotando la puerta .  
  
******** ********  
  
Al otro dia Draco se encontraba desayunando, en la gran mesa a lado de uno de sus amigos y compañeros de caza.  
  
-Y que tal te fue Draco?- le decia con tono de burla.  
  
-Mmmm....  
  
-Te has llevado a una de las mas bellas pricesas y ... -pero el vio la cara de enojo de él- no me digas que no sucedió nada??? -lo dijo atonito.  
  
-Exacto... esa no ha olvidado a ese Potter...  
  
-Jajajaja quien hiba a pensar que alguna mujer le hiba a decir que no al futuro rey!!  
  
-No te rias Blaise...  
  
-Pero tienes que comprenderla -lo dijo cuidando sus palabras- recuerda que ella estaba enamorada de ese y por poco se casan... si no hubiera sido por tu padre... tambien recuerda que ella estuvo enamorada de ti desde niños y tu lo unico que hiciste cuando la volviste a ver fue burlarte y mostrarle tus nuevas conquistas.  
  
-Pero tambien recuerda que cuando la volvi a ver ella ya estaba saliendo con ese Potter... entonces no creo que le haya molestado tanto.  
  
-Si jajaa... que ironias ¿verdad? Recuerdo todas las cartas que ella te enviaba y yo era el que contestaba jajaja- el solo lo vio con una mirada de odio.  
  
-Habia olvidado eso.... -lo dijo pensativamente- donde esta mi esposa -lo decia viendo a una sirvienta que acababa de entrar para traer pan fresco a la mesa.  
  
-Señor... la señora no ha salido de su cuarto y a ordenado que nadie la moleste mas que su doncella y...  
  
-Ya callate... largate -ahora se dirigio a Blaise - ya ves lo que te digo... ella no me quiere...  
  
-Amigo pues no se que decirte...-los dos se quedaron callados mientras terminaban de desayunar.  
  
**************  
  
¿Y bien?. espero que les guste!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!! 


	2. Capitulo2

Capitulo 2  
  
Habia pasado dos largos meses en que el otoño se volvio invierno, haciendo que el castillo se sentiera cada vez más frio. Ninguno de los dos habian tocado el tema de esa noche, él cada vez estaba más irritable mientras ella distante y triste era raro verla sonriendo. Las pocas veces que se les veia era solo para algun evento que era necesario que estuvieran juntos, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigian la palabra.  
  
Ella hiba caminando hacia el jardin, por aquel pasillo frio y oscuro. De pronto se detuvo... habia escuchado risas y voces en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Al encontrar la puerta grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a Draco con sus amigos bebiendo y acompañandos de algunas chicas que sonreian tontamente. El se encontraba besandose con una en particular llamada Sophia. Al verla entrar todos se quedaron sorprendidos siguiendole un silencio sepulcral.  
  
-Querida, se te ofece algo -lo decia sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras abrazaba a la mujer. Ella entorno los ojos viendolo fijamente.  
  
-Si vas hacer "fiestas" privadas, has el favor de no hacer tanto ruido- contesto friamente -ademas por lo menos evita que te encuentre con tus "amiguitas" es muy desagradable para mi ver ese espectaculo.  
  
-¿Celosa? -pregunto, abrazando más a la mujer.  
  
-¿Ja tu crees?... sabes bien lo que pienso de ti.  
  
-Si, como sea -contesto sin darle importancia- ¿deseas algo más mejestad- lo dijo mientras se paraba y le daba una reverencia. Sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-No, solo eso - Estaba por salir, cuando volvio a escuchar la voz de Draco.  
  
- Virginia... no quiero que entres sin antes tocar la puerta. ¿Entendido? - lo dijo mientras la miraba por ultima vez y otra vez empezaba a besar a Sophia.  
  
-Si... .- ella se retiro molesta, escuchando que seguian riendose como si ella nunca hubiera entrado.  
  
Era muy temprano apenas estaban empezando a salir los primeros rayos de sol. Él entro silenciosamente a la recamara de ella, en la cama se encontraba ella durmiendo placidamente, algunos rayos de sol estaban entrando en su ventana iluminando su pelo rojizo, noto que en su mano derecha sostenia un dije. Acerco su mano acariciando lentamente su cara, ella sonrio mientras decia: Harry. Él se separo bruscamente haciendo que se despertara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Draco? - dijo mientras voltiaba a todos lados, aun adormilada.  
  
-Mis padres van a llegar hoy a las 10:00 -lo dijo friamente.  
  
- Lo habia olvidado. -contesto. Retiro algunos mechones de su frente.  
  
-Quiero que por lo menos enfrente de ellos te comportes como mi esposa.  
  
-Si. -contesto fastidiada  
  
-Ponte uno de tus mejores vestidos y arreglate un pco porque ultimamente pareces mas una de tus doncellas que una princesa.  
  
-Ya entendi... te puedes retirar para poderme cambiar.  
  
Cuando ella bajo, los padres de el ya se encontraba en la sala, esperandola. El padre de él la saludo friamente, mientras que su suegra la abrazo cariñosamente.  
  
-¿Y como les ha ido? -pregunto alegremente Narcissa.  
  
-Muy bien madre... ella es maravillosa. -lo dijo viendola con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y tu que dices querida- lo dijo friamente Lucius.  
  
-Tambien pienso lo mismo. -respondio, desviando su mirada hacia una pintura de un bosque en plena primavera .  
  
-Estamos ansiosos por tener a nuestro primer nieto. -exclamo Narcissa, mientras veia a Virginia.  
  
-Si.. este nosotros tambien. -dijo incomodamente Draco- ¿Y por que han venido?  
  
-¿Qué no te alegras? -pregunto Lucius, mientras levantaba una ceja.  
  
-Si, pero se me hace extraño de que vengan sin avisar desde antes. -contesto rapidamente Draco.  
  
-Es que la familia Potter esta de fiesta y hemos venido a la celebración.  
  
-Este.. ¿por qué? -pregunto quedamente Ginny, esperando ansiosa la repuesta. Lucius la vio fulminandola con la mirada.  
  
-Por que se acaba de comprometer el principe con una bella chica de la familia Chang- Ella palidecio notablemente. Draco la vio de reojo.  
  
-Harry... este digo el principe Harry se comprometio? -pregunto temiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Si... se va a casar dentro de una semana. -Contesto Lucius con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el sabia bien que estaba enamorada de Harry. Ella se empezo a marear. Sentia como si el mundo se le vinera encima.  
  
-Disculpen... necesito retirarme... de pronto me he sentido mal.  
  
-Claro, querida pero nos vemos en la cena.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? -Draco se levanto ayudarla.  
  
-No, gracias. -Se retiro a su habiatacion y no salio hasta la cena.  
  
Ella bajo bellamente arreglada con un vestido color verde con bordados en oro. La cena fue hecha especialmente para los padres de Draco, tratando que la comida fuera del gusto de ellos.  
  
-Recuerda Draco que has sido invitado a la boda y tienen que ir.- dijo Narcissa con un tono de autoridad. Virginia la vio, pero enseguida desvio la mirada. Esa noche ella estaba especialmente callada.  
  
-Si, padre...  
  
-Pero... yo...  
  
-Virginia ya escuchaste a mi padre - lo decia friamente- vamos a ir.  
  
-Draco tenemos que hablar en privado. -dijo Lucius mirandolo fijamente.  
  
Ellos se levantaron, y se fueron a la biblioteca, dejando solas a las mujeres que se quedaron viendose un silencio muy incomodo.  
  
-Draco, me he enterado de que tienes problemas con tu esposa.  
  
-Este... si un poco. -admitio vagamente.  
  
-Recuerda que no me importa si los dos no se llevan bien... quiero un nieto cuanto antes.  
  
-Pero, padre... ni si quiera ella y yo... -dijo sonrojandose.  
  
-No es posible llevan dos meses de casados... -exclamo enojado- esa muchachita me va a escuchar.  
  
-No quiero que le digas nada. -ordeno Draco.  
  
-No le dire nada, pero si no me dan un nieto cuanto antes... sera mejor que se cuide -lo decia maliciosamente- tal vez podria tener un accidente... y tendrias que buscar a una nueva esposa que si te responda como tal...  
  
Los padres de él se fueron tres dias antes de lo previsto. Faltaba dos dias para la la boda de Harry. Ginny estaba desesperada no queria verlo junto otra, no sabia que hacer sabia que al otro dia tendria que ir, asi que se decidio ir hablar con Draco.  
  
Ya era tarde, al llegar ante la puerta toco suavemente, escucho que alguien se levantaba, algunos pasos y despues se abria la puerta lentamente.  
  
-Virginia ¿qué quieres a estas horas? -lo dijo estrañado pero a la vez sorprendido. Mientras hacia atrás un rebelde mechon de cabello.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo... por favor -contesto nerviosamente.  
  
-Este... es que -se escucho una voz que le hablaba. - Que sucede, vente a dormir. -Ginny se quedo paralizada, no sabia que hacer.  
  
-Ahora tus mujeres -lo decia tranquilamente -te mandan... mañana hablaremos.  
  
-Espera -lo dijo mientras tomaba su brazo- si viniste era por algo importante.  
  
- No importa...  
  
-Venias hablar sobre la boda de tu querido Harry - dijo vagamente.  
  
-Mañana hablaremos.  
  
-Contestame.  
  
-Si, es sobre él... no quiero ir a la boda -lo dijo en tono de suplica.  
  
-Sabes que es nuestra obligacion...  
  
-Puedes ir tu solo... no quiero verlo... -lo decia viendolo a los ojos.  
  
-Cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien que al mes de que se casa su amada se compromete con otra... - dijo molesto.  
  
-¿Al mes?  
  
-Si, no lo sabias -dijo inocentemente, con una sonrisa burlona- Ademas despues de una semana de que nos casamos ellos se hicieron novios... -dijo mientras veia su reacción.  
  
-No eso no puede ser cierto... - Ella no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, se fue corriendo hacia el bosque queria estar sola. Escucho que Draco le hablaba, pero lo ignoro, mientras pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos.  
  
El le habia prometido que siempre estarian juntos, ¿cómo la habia podido engañar así?.. Ella corrio hasta llegar a un claro del bosque empezo a llover, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayendo de rodillas, lloraba como lo habia hecho la noche que se habia separado de él , mientras sostenia con su mano el dije.. el dije que él le habia regalado  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Harry, amor me tienes que ayudar no puedo estar con él -lo decia mientras gruesas lagriamas caian en su cara y él la tenia abrazada fuertemente.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada...  
  
-Vamos a escaparnos -lo decia con un tono de suplica.  
  
-Gin escuchame- tomo su cara con sus manos- es necesario que te casaras con él... a mi me duele no sabes como... y con solo pensar que ese imbecil te va hacer de él esa noche...  
  
-Yo lo evitare... te lo prometo... yo soy tuya y de nadie más.- lo decia desesperadamente, mientras le daba besos entrecortados- a mi me da asco en solo pensar en eso...Harry...  
  
-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.. pronto. -Mientras decia eso, sus caras se acercaron para acabar en un beso.  
  
FIN DEL FLAHS BACK  
  
Bueno aquí queda el capitulo, espero que les guste. A mi casi no me convencio... pero bueno aquí esta y es un capitulo muy largo. Por cierto lean mis otras historias... tal vez les gusten. Si tienen dudas o me quieren simplemente platicar escriban a mi correo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Aquí esta las contestacion a los reviews!!!!  
  
Patricya Weasley: Que bien que te guste el fic. Gracias!!!! Sigue envando reviews!! Besos!!!  
  
Alma: Aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.  
  
Loyda: Hey que bien que ahora leas este nuevo fic, bueno espero que te siga gustando. Y lo estoy logrando!!! ¿qué? Que cada vez mas sean seguidoras de draco jaja. Esperate faltan algunas sorpresitos a cuanto a Harry.  
  
Catty-Shenka: Hi!!! Gracias por dejarme un review, sabes que me has dejdo impactada con tu fic!!! Es uno de los mejores que he leido (y he leido muchos). A mi tambien me recuerda un poco a los cuentos que leia.... espero que te siga gustando el fic. La princesa cisne... claro que la he visto ¿quién no?... me gusta!!. Por cierto me gustaria platicar contigo un dia... tal vez te mande un correo ¿qué piensas? . Y gracias por tus consejos, en este trate de meter mas descrpiciones... aunque no salieron tan bien como hubiera querido... ademas comprendamen un pco acabo de salir de examenes y mi cabeza esta ehecha un lio!!! Y si tienes mas consejos adelante, que yo los acepto gustosa. (ACTUALIZA TU FIC!!!!)  
  
Sakura Shiduo: Gracias por seguir otra vez la historia... y no quieres que Gin se quede con Harry... bueno todavia no se que va a pasar!!! Y no te gusta esa pareja... bueno a mi si, pero no tanto como g/d... y prometo que el proximo cap. pasara algo de las cartas que le enviaba Gin. Ok. Besos!!!  
  
Icaper 2002: hola!! Claro que es un d/g... aunque al final quien sabe, ahora quiero terminar diferentes mis fics. Y sobre el otro fic... va a haber varias sorpresitas!!! Y me encanta que me dejes reviews !!!  
  
Katy: Me pone contenta que te guste... y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Y lee mis otros fics que son la mayoria fics de d/g (amo a esa pareja!!!).  
  
AiRiLee: Amiga sabes que tu eres una de las que me han apoyado y ayudado !!!! Que bien que te guste!!!... aunque no se comparan con los tuyos. ¿Por cierto porque ese nick??? Espero pronto vlver a platicar contigo. Ok.!!! Besitos!!!!  
  
Kap de Weasley: Que bien que te gusto!!!! En serio piensas que escribo mejor...hmmmm. Voy a tratar de poner algo mas de Zabini. Saludos!! (por cierto me encanta tu historia!!!)  
  
Luciana (ó prefieres que te diga Lucy): Gracias por tu review!!!Y porque no se pudo casar acon Harry... bueno eso ni se me ha ocurrido jajaja, depsues te digo!! Saluditos! 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
Se podia observar a una joven de cabellos rojos en aquel frio pasto que cada vez se volvia más blanco a causa de la nieve que empeza a caer en aquella noche llena de estrellas. . Algunas motitas de nieve le caian en la cara sonrojada por el frio, mezclandose con aquellas lagrimas calidas que le brotaban en ese momento. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado ahí, pero necesitaba desahogarse y lo estaba haciendo. Su vestido estaba ya manchado de lodo, hierbas y nieve.... Ella estaba acostada viendo las estrellas que un dia habia compartido junto a su querido amor. Esa noche habia sido maravillosa, se habian entregado los dos por primera y ultima vez... Entre sus pensamientos se mezclo el recuerdo de Draco ahora su esposo, sonrio tristemente... ella habia estado enamorada de él no lo podia negar...  
  
Flash back.  
  
En la orilla del rio se encontraba jugando tres niños alegremente con una pelota (n/a: jeje no se si existian, pero usteden digan que si), mientras era observados por una pequeña peliroja de unos 8 años de edad que sonreia abiertamente sin dejar a observar aquel niños de rubios cabellos. Cuando sintio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Virginia eres una tonta- grito aquel chico rubio sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-Draco dejala, tu fuiste el tonto.- decia Harry mientras se acercaba a su pequeña amiga que estaba apunto de soltar algunas lagrimas.  
  
-Harry ya va a defender a su novia!!! -dijo un niño de cabellos negros.  
  
-Callate Blaise -dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-No se como mi padre quiere que me case con ella -señalo a Virginia- esta muy fea jajaja. -Virginia se le quedo viendo, haciendo salir pequeñas lagrimas.- Y ahora lloras... que fastidio.  
  
-Vamonos Draco, ya me aburri... -dijo Blaise despreocupadamante.  
  
-Si, vamonos y dejemos a la parejita jajaja.  
  
Harry se habia quedado con ella consolandola... siempre lo hacia... por eso lo consideraba su amigo, pero claro estaba que Harry preferia estar con sus amigos Hermione y Ron, pero ese dia ellos estaban estudiando y no habian podido ir a jugar.  
  
***Unos años depues***  
  
Virginia estaba emocionada al fin habia recibido respuesta de Draco, se fue rapidamente a su habitacion queria leer la carta tranquilamente sin las burlas de sus hermanos, sus ultimas cartas habian sido muy lindas. Tenia unos meses esperando esa respuesta, ella sabia que estaba ocupado con sus multiples clases por eso esperaba pacientemente:  
  
Virginia:  
  
Sabes ya me tienes un poco cansado con tus ridiculas cartas, ya tienes 14 años y es hora que dejes de comportarte como una niña.  
  
Adios  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ella se quedo impactada, solamente habia escrito eso cruelmente. No podia creerlo ella le habia declarado abiertamente su amor y el se burlaba de ella. Ese dia habia llorado mucho, como siempre Harry estuvo ahí consolandola. Fue importante aquel dia porque se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que Harry tenia por ella y un año despues le correspondio. Se hicieron novios a escondidas y ellos ya pensaban en el futuro... un futuro que nunca pudieron tener.  
  
Fin flash back.  
  
Draco no podia dormir, tenia pesadillas. Se levanto de su cama, viendo a su lado que habia una de las tantas mujeres que siempre dormian con el, no recordaba su nombre... ni le interesaba. Sintio el impulso de ir hacia la ventana estaba nevando, le agradaba esa vista, sonrio mientras tocaba la fria ventana y sus ojos se perdian en aquel paisaje. Siempre le habia gustado jugar en la nieve, sentirla entre sus manos mientras se tornaban rojas por el frio. Hacia unas cuantas horas que habia dejado ir a Virginia, Aún recordaba el día en que la vio como si hubiera sido la primera vez y se enamoro perdidamente.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Estaba en la fiesta de los Potter, el no queria ir pero fue obligado por sus padres. Estaba con su amigos platicando animadamente con algunas chicas de la fiesta. Una de las razones por la que no queria ir es porque sabia que iria su prometida y ya estaba harto de sus ridiculas cartas de amor que siempre le enviaba y aunque sabia que se casarian no soportaba verla antes de tiempo.  
  
Algo llamo su atención, una chica acababa de llegar le recordaba a alguien. Ella venia con un vestido color rojo oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo y su blanca piel. Su pelo lo tenia recogido elegantemente. Y como accesorio traia una gargantilla de oro con pequeños diamantes y al bajar su mano vio que traia un anillo... el anillo que sus padres le habian hecho mandarle...  
  
Ella entro sola con la mirada buscaba a alguien. Un chico alto, de ojos verdes y de un pelo negro alborotado se le acerco...  
  
-Gin!!! -le decia cariñosamente.  
  
-Harry, Felicidades -lo djo mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-Tenia ganas de verte -lo dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica  
  
-Harry, aquí no- lo dijo nerviosamente  
  
En otro lado del salon.  
  
-Ya viste Draco, aquella chica tan guapa...-comento, mientras sonreia dandose cuenta de algo- ha pero si es tu prometida jajaa.  
  
-Si ya la vi -estaba impresionado, tenia como dos años sin verla. Para él ella era una niña bella pero sin ninguna gracia, ademas de que se comportaba como niño (tenia 6 hermanos) y para nada era femenina. Pero ya no era esa niña... sino una hermosa y femenina chica.  
  
-Si que tienes suerte... quien hiba a pensar que aquella chiquilla pecosa se hiba a volver en aquella chica.  
  
-Si... quien. -decidio acercarse a ella acompañado por su amigo Blaise.  
  
-Mira Blaise a quien tenemos aquí -lo dijo sarcasticamente mientras le hacia una reverencia.  
  
-Buenas noches Malfoy. -comento friamente.  
  
-Te has puesto muy hermosa. - vio la cara de odio que le hacia Harry.  
  
-Ya no me han llegado tus "lindas" cartas. -dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Ya no me interesa escribirlas -respondio secamente. El se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿Porque no adelantamos nuestro noche de bodas? -lo dijo susurrandole al oido , haciendo que ella se sonrojara.... pero de coraje.  
  
-Nunca la obtendras.  
  
-Jajaja tu crees... dentro de poco seras mi esposa -contesto, mientras la veia de arriba a bajo.  
  
-Vamonos Harry. -dijo decididamente, mientras tomaba el brazo de él.  
  
El habia decidido ir hablar con ella, le habia gustado su nueva actitud y la encontraba realmente hermosa. La encontro en la terraza sentada en una banca como esperando a alguien. Apenas se hiba a cercar cuando alguien le gano.  
  
-Ya llegue -le entrego una rosa.  
  
-Oh... gracias -lo dijo sonrojandose -no sabes como te he extrañado...  
  
-Yo tambien... -el se sento tomandole las manos entre las suyas. -¿ya lo viste?  
  
-Si... estaba con esa... Pansy -lo dijo quedamente.  
  
-Todavia sigues enamorada de él.  
  
-Jajaja estas celoso -lo dijo besandolo - el amor que yo sentia por el, era el amor platonico de una niña... (n/a: ya se siempre pongo lo mismo, pero no se como explicarme... sorry) ahora ya encontre a un amor verdadero. Y no puedo olvidar su ultima carta... se burlo de lo que sentia por el. -Ya olvidalo disfrutemos el momento.- lo dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente.  
  
En toda la fiesta no pudo evitar obsevarla. Sonreia, ante cualquier cosa. Se veia feliz. A veces notaba que Harry le tomaba discretamente la mano mientras ella se sonrojaba notablemente.  
  
Fin flash back  
  
El aun observaba el paisaje cuando llamo su atencion aquel pelirrojo cabello que resaltaba en aquel pasto nevado. Inmediatamente tomo su bata y salio rapidamente de su habitación estaba pensando lo peor, cuando apenas hiba a llegar a las escaleras, la vio entrar con aquel vestido que si recordaba bien era de color gris oscuro, pero en ese momento no se distinguia bien por lo sucio que estaba. Tambien su pelo que siempre traia magistralmente peinado ahora se encontraba suelto y despeinado. Su cara se encontraba sonrojada haciendo resaltar unas cuantas pecas y sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos. Vio que subia cansadamente, levantando algunas veces su mano para secar algunas lagrimas que aun surguian de sus tristes ojos.  
  
El hiba a ir a su encuentro, tal vez para abrazarla y decirle que sentia mucho el dolor que estaba pasando y que ahí estaba el para ayudarla a olvidar... pero su orgullo no se lo permitio. Observo que casi llegaba a la puerta de su habitacion dando un largo suspiro, y subitamente caia al suelo desmayada....  
  
CONTINUARA...... Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola!!! Como veran hize este capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que les guste, ahora si en el proximo capitulo habra algo de Harry.  
  
Icaper 2002 (Anvi Snape): No te preocupes por dejarme siempre en em MSN... ya me estoy acostumbrando :P y te entiendo mi loca maquina tambien me hace eso. Jjaaa como estuvo ¿pobre Cho?.. .sabes odio ese personaje pero bueno... Ysi es un D/G, para que le doy vueltas al asunto, en este capitulo se explican porque Gin se desiluciono de Draco. Por cierto tienes el ¿Severus/Arthur Weasley? Me gustaria reirme un rato... Nos seguimos viendo en el messenger!!!  
  
Miina Diggory: A mi me gustan mucho tambien los d/g. y y tambien tuve que asimilar esta pareja, pero ya vez ahora yhasta escribo fics de ellos jajja. Y son la mejor pareja... aunque no creo que Rowling los vea asi...Ya se Draco liandose con otras... es que el chico tiene necesidades (como me dijo mi amiga AiriLeE) jejej y ya que in no quiere....  
  
Loyda: Gracias por tu review amiga!!! En el proximo capitulo veras un poquito de Harry... no creo dejarlos juntos... ya veras porque. Gracias por apoyarme siempre. Besos!!!! (Por cierto me gusta platicar contigo en el messenger!!!)  
  
Patricya Weasley gracias por tu review. prometo subirlos mas rapido.  
  
Malkavian Lirie Croiff (que nick tan raro jaja): Bueno como quieras gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme review.  
  
Sakura Shidou: Que bien que te gusta, eso me pone muy contenta. No te preocupes Ginny se las cobrara por ser tan fresco el Draco y ya se Ginny esta muy tonta por gustarle Harry... Bueno puse algo de las cartas ,pero no me quise extender mucho... sorry. Besos!!! 


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
La luz del sol entraba entraba alegremente en aquella habitacion, que en ese momento se encontraba en completo silencio. Virginia desperto un poco extrañada, lo ultimo que recordaba es que habia estado llorando en el bosque... pero ya no recordaba más. Se vio acostada en su cama de ebano negro, en sus finas sabanas de color blanco perla. Alguien le habia colocado su bata color gris claro y la habia peinado un poco, sonrio el aspecto terrible que tenia esa noche. Suspiro cansadamente y recordo que entre sueños veia a alguien acompañandola, hablandole en susurros y tomando su mano afectuosamente.  
  
-Señora al fin despierta - decia alegremente su dama de compañía llamada Margoth.  
  
-Margoth, ¿que paso?-pregunto extrañada, viendola fijamente.  
  
-Usted se desmayo en la puerta de su habitacion y fue encontrada por el señor Malfoy.... él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, se veia muy preocupado mi lady. -contesto, mientras limpiaba la habitación.  
  
-Mi esposo estuvo aquí?... ¿no fue a la boda?? - pregunto un poco sorprendida.  
  
-No, el se quedo con usted... estos cinco dias en que usted no despertaba. -La muchacha voltio a ver su reacción.  
  
-¿Dónde esta él? -pregunto inmediatamente.  
  
-Descansando... pero dijo que avisaramos cuando despertara.  
  
-Ve avisarle que ya desperte.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama arreglando su cabello.  
  
Margoth volvio acompañado por Draco, que aunque se veia soñoliento y cansado se podia ver que estaba feliz de verla al fin despierta. Se acerco lentamente a su cama.  
  
-Que bien que estas bien -lo dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa..  
  
-Gracias -ella tambien sonrio. El se sorprendio desde que se caso con ella  
no la habia visto sonreir asi.  
  
-Este... yo no hize nada -dijo nerviosamente.  
  
-Yo se que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo- contesto.  
  
-Virginia... yo solo quiero... que estes bien. -dijo, viendola a los ojos.  
  
-Lo se Draco... lo se -contesto mientras dirigia su mirada a la ventana  
con las cortinas color verde oscuro abiertas.. Era un lindo paisaje  
invernal, la copa de los arboles estaba llena de escarcha blanca y a lo  
lejos se podian ver a niños jugando con las bolas de nieve. Sonrio ante  
este espectaculo, le recordaba aquellos dias en que jugaba felizmente con sus hermanos en la nieve. Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a surgir.... él a  
verla no lo pudo evitar y la abrazo temeroso a que lo evitara, ella al  
principio se resistio un poco pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Lo  
abrazo con desesperacion, durante un tiempo ella lloro intensamente... hasta cuando lentamente fue bajando la intensidad de sus sollozos, quedando  
dormida en los brazos de él. Draco sonrio al verla dormida tan tranquila,  
limpio sus lagrimas y con cuidado la volvio acostar en la cama. Salio de  
su habitacion sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
********** ************ ********  
  
De ese dia habia pasado 6 meses, donde el sol frio y sin vida cambio a un sol que salia alegremente iluminando todo aquel paisaje que otra vez se volvia de color verdoso, derritiendo los ultimos vestigios de aquel frio invierno. Ella otra vez volvia a ser aquella joven feliz y sonriente que Draco veia cuando eran mas jovenes. Sus ojos azules intensos otra vez se mostraban llenos de alegria.  
  
Ella trataba de conversar con el, pero los silencios incomodos hicieron que se volvieran alejar como dos extraños. A Virginia se le podia ver caminando en los jardines, fascinada observando como surgian aquellas flores de multiples colores llenando con un olor peculiar aquel lugar. Tambien a veces platicaba con sus sirvientes o jugaba con los hijos de ellos. Draco pensaba que no era propio de una princesa que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero evitaba comentarselo porque sabia la actitud que ella tomaria contra él.  
  
Un sabado en la mañana de dia especialmente soleado ella decidio ir al rio para pasar todo el dia disfrutando de aquel tiempo tan favorable. Habia sido acompañada por sus doncellas, aunque ella invito a su esposo, el opto por no ir.... los ultimos dias lo habia visto muy sospechoso y hasta preocupado, pero ella preferia no darle importancia.  
  
Le agradaba ver a tierra, plácida y humeda por la cercania del rio. El reflejo transparente de las aguas la hacian sentir libertad... el aire lleno de olores primaverales acariciaba su pelo, jugando con el.  
  
Ya cuando los ultimos rayos de sol se hiban perdiendo, regreso al castillo, llevando con ella flores de muchos colores entre sus manos. Se dirigio rapidamente a la lujosa escalera de mármol, queriendo ir a darse un baño y arreglarse para bajar a cenar. Ya hiba a dar el primer paso para subir, pero se quedo extrañada escuchando las multiples risas y voces que no reconocia.  
  
-Señora -dijo un sirivente haciendole una reverencia -su esposo la esta esperando en la sala.  
  
-¿Sabes para que me quiere? -pregunto.  
  
-Tienen invitados. -contesto con cautela.  
  
-Dile que en un momento bajo, solo me quiero arreglar un poco.  
  
-Señora -dijo incomodo -el señor dijo que fuera inmediatamente.  
  
-Esta bien -contesto fastidiada.  
  
Virginia se dirigio con cara de fastidio a la sala, se preguntaba que era tan importante para que le impidiera ir a darse un merecido baño de espumas y que la vieran en ese estado tan desarreglado. Cada vez que se acercaba se escuchaban mas fuerte las voces y las risas estridentes.  
  
Abrio lentamente la puerta, esperando a ver los molestos amigos de su esposo, pero al abrirla totalmente se encontro aquellos ojos verdes que ella amaba sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa.  
  
Dejo caer las flores, llamando la atencion de los invitados y su esposo que al verla sonrio maliciosamente. Ella se quedo paralizada en la puerta sin saber que hacer viendo intensamente a Harry. A ella lo primero que se le ocurrio hacer, para quitar aquella molesta escena fue inclinarse a levantar las flores, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, Draco se levanto inmediatamente acercandose a ella.  
  
-Querida -dijo dandole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - deja que algunos de los sirvientes lo recojan. -dijo con arrogancia -ella tomo su mano levantandose elegantemente.  
  
-Bueno noches -dijo con aplomo.  
  
-Buenas noches, princesa -algunos de los invitados se levantaron, para posteriomente hacerle una reverencia y besar su mano. Ella sonreia forsozamente.  
  
-Tom, mira ella es mi esposa Virginia- dijo Draco con orgullo.  
  
-Pero que mujer mas bella...-exclamo- no me atrevo en besar a tan bella dama porque temo perder el corazon (esta pequeña frase la saque de la pelicula "Lancelot") -dijo Tom. Ante la mirada molestas de Harry y Draco. El en realidad se llamada Tommas Ryddle su padre Lord Voldemort (como solia auto-llamarse) era una persona muy poderosa... al igual que peligrosa.  
  
-Gracias -contesto sonrojada. Acordandose del aspecto tan desarreglado que traia. Su vestido era muy sensillo, sin ningun adorno.. a diferencia de las mujeres que acompañaban aquellos hombres. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo lo traia suelto dejando ver su hermosa caida en rizos.  
  
- Dime tu para cuando te casas? -dijo Draco, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que Tom no le quitaba la mirada a su esposa.  
  
-Yo, jaja... estoy mejor soltero... pero si hubiera conocido a tu mujer me hubiera casado inmediatamente. -contesto alegremente, mientras la veia. Harry lo fulminaba con vista.  
  
-Mi esposa es unica. - contesto friamente mientras se sentaba en un sillon elegantemente revestido en colores claros. Virginia se sento a su lado.  
  
Ella al verlo acompañado de su esposa hizo que su pequeño mundo feliz en el cual estaba trabajando arduamente se derrumbara. Nunca penso verlo feliz y tranquilo sin ningun sentimiento de culpabilidad. Cho la veia altivamente. Sintio que Draco tomaba su mano y la apretaba delicadamente, ella en respuesta entrelazo su mano con la de él. Respiro lentamente y trato de sacar su mejor sonrisa. Sabia que aunque se sintiera sola... ya no lo estaria ahora él la apoyaba y no la dejaria que se volviera a derrumbar.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!!  
  
Hey que tal les parecio!!! A mi me agrado este capitulo. En el proximo capitulo va a pasar algo importante en la relacion de D/G. Veremos a un Harry celoso, un Tom coqueto, y muchas cosas mas!!! Bueno hoy ando de muy buen humor y quiero platicarles que ya estoy empezando a escribir un fic nuevo... jeje por un rato no los dejare descansar de mi jajja. Por cierto quiero promocionar el fic de mi hermanita sSIRIUs BLAck22!!!!! se llama: "El dia más triste de Harry".. que esta muy interesante!!! (Antes que lo pregunte no somos hermanas.. solo que asi nos llamamos). Besitos y si tienen tiempo hagamen feliz y dejen un review o escibanme a mi correo. arwenchan2003@hotmail.com que yo estare gustosa a contestar preguntas y recibir comentarios.  
  
Ahora los reviews!!! (gracias)  
  
Kap´de Weasley: jeje a todas les esta gustando Draco... aunque es un poco mujeriego... pero que se le hace, es Draco y asi sera siempre. Y prometi hacer llorar menos a Gin... pero ustedes no estarian igual????.. bueno yo si jajaja. Gracias por tu review y por certo continua pronto con tu fic (me encanta). Besos!!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Amiga que iben que te siga gustando el fic, lo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor possible. Gracias... besos!!!  
  
Catty_Shenka: Me has puesto de muy buen humor.. (por continuar tu fic) me alegro que la historia me este quedando mejor, en serio gracias por decirme que se nota el cambio!!!! Te voy a mandar un e-mail... y avisame cuando lo vuelves a actualizar tu fic. En este capitulo puse muy ligth a Draco... pero no se preocupen dentro de poco sera otra vez el chico arrogante que nos gusta tanto. Gracias por review (sigueme dejando mas). Saluditos!!  
  
Lucia 3. Como siempre apoyandome... gracias!!! Estas disculpada... solo dejame reviews de vez en cuando =P ¿Te gusta este fic? Que bien que si, eso me pone muy contenta. Y claro gente como tu es la que me hcae tratar de escrbir mejor cada dia. Y aquí se encuentra el nuevo capitulo, el proximo lo subo pronto ya lo tengo muy adelantado.  
  
Lyo-piper: Graciasp or tu review.. pues bien aquí lo tienes!  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff. Que bien que te guste. gracias por tu review.  
  
AiRiLeE: Amiguita!!! Que bien que te gusto, y veras mas de Draco... el proximo capitulo te va a encantar... va a pasar lo que te platique en el messenger jeje.Ya sabes solo tu y yo lo comprendemos jeje... y en cuanto que es un bomboncito...hmmm. Besos!!!!!!  
  
Invy Snape: Me agrada que te siga gustando el fic.. y ya falta poco para que pase algo mas entre g/d.... y si en el pasado capitulo sirvio de incentivo para que ginny viera de otra manera a draco... huy el proximo capitulo va a estar.... Bueno sigue leyendo, para que me des mas ideas ok.. Saludos!  
  
Loyda: Hey amiga!!! Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu?... jejej ya vere que hago para que sufra mas Draco jejeje... todavia falta mucho por recorrer y recuerda la venganza es dulce. Besitos!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, bueno este capitulo lo hice mas largo de lo normal, me emocione escribiendolo.... espero que les guste. Y o me pregunto de donde me salen tantas ideas locas jaja. Besos a todos!!! Tambien este pensaba subirlo hasta el sabado, pero viendo su respuesta pues mejor lo subi hoy.  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
***Ahora va a ser como Draco vio toda la escena de la llegada de Virginia. ****  
  
Draco estaba nervioso, no sabia la actitud que tomaria su esposa al ver a Harry otra vez. Ese dia queria ir con ella al rio, tal vez era una oportunidad para acercarse más a ella... le gustaba verla sonreir, platicar... todo en ella le gustaba. Pero recordo que hoy llegarian algunos amigos de él, para la gran fiesta que dentro de unos dias se haria en el castillo por la celebracion de su cumpleaños numero 19. Su padre lo habia obligado a invitarlo, tuvo que acceder a pesar de las suplicas. Claro estaba que se conocian desde niños, pero nunca le habia agradado del todo y menos cuando se entero que estaba enamorado de su esposa. Por ahora se sentia tranquilo, el vendria con su esposa y asi él no se podría acercar a Virginia.  
  
Fueron llegando uno a uno sus amigos y esposas, el ultimo que llego ( tenia esperanza que no llegara) era Harry y su esposa. Se entraban platicando y riendo animadamente historias inverosimiles que uno de ellos inventaba. Era alto, de porte elegante, de tez blanca y palida, ojos de un azul intenso que tenian cierto aire de maldad (aunque casi nadie se le notaba) y el pelo negro como la noche.  
  
-Luego viene aquel troll y lo deriba de un golpe en la cabeza -decia alegremente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Hiba a continuar con su narración, pero vio que entraba una linda joven silenciosamente. Aparecio una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Draco vio como entraba y quedaba paralizada en el umbral de la puerta viendolos a todos dejando caer unas flores que traia consigo. Noto que ella veia a Harry fijamente y sus ojos empezaban a poner cristalinos. Para romper aquel silencio molesto, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella rapidamente.  
  
-Querida deja que algunos de los sirvientes lo recojan. -dijo con arrogancia. Sujentando su mano, pero ella la retiro inmediatamente.  
  
-Bueno noches -vio como ella se dirigia a los demas, pero evitando ver a Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches, princesa -algunos de los invitados se levantaron, para posteriomente hacerle una reverencia y besar su mano. Ella sonreia forsozamente. Draco no necesitaba ser adivino, para saber lo que ella sentia en ese momento. Vio como Cho la miraba con cierto odio.  
  
-Tom, mira ella es mi esposa Virginia- dijo Draco con orgullo, trato de que su esposa dejara de pensar en Harry.  
  
-Pero que mujer mas bella... no me atrevo en besar a tan bella dama porque temo perder el corazon (esta pequeña frase la saque de la pelicula "Lancelot") - escucho lo que dijo su amigo, en ese momento sintio la necesidad de golpearlo, pero solo se le quedo viendo friamente.  
  
-Gracias - vio como se sonrojaba, sintio celos ella nunca se sonrojaba con él.  
  
- Dime tu para cuando te casas? -dijo Draco, tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que Tom no le quitaba la mirada a su esposa y si seguia haciendo eso se hiba levantar a golpearlo. Observo a harry y se dio cuenta que a él tampoco le agrado ver eso.  
  
-Yo, jaja... estoy mejor soltero... pero si hubiera conocido a tu mujer me hubiera casado inmediatamente. - contesto... y si en ese momento era capaz de matarlo... ¿cómo se atrevia a ver a su esposa asi?.  
  
-Mi esposa es unica. - contesto friamente mientras se sentaba en un sillon elegantemente revestido en colores claros. Virginia se sento a su lado.  
  
Vio como respiraba agitadamente, tratando de controlarse. El acerco lentamente su mano hacia la de ella y la tomo entre la suya. Penso que otra vez la retiraria pero ella entrelazo la suya con la de el. Se sintio feliz y sonrio. Harry solo veia la escena tratando de aparecer indiferente.  
  
Ota vez Lord Ryddle tomaba la palabra y seguia con la historia, pero sin dejar de ver a Virginia, ella le sonreia divertida de todas sus ocurrencias.  
  
-Disculpen, me retiro por un momento- dijo, levantandose.  
  
- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Draco.  
  
-Me tengo que cambiar para la cena...  
  
-Pero asi te ves hermosa -contesto Tom. Draco lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-Este... -dijo nerviosamente - me retiro.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Faltaba unas cuantas horas para la cena. Asi que decidio darse un merecido baño de espumas. Cuando termino, se puso un vestido color rojo oscuro, su pelo solo lo recogio un poco dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su cara. Ver a Harry le trajo muchos recuerdos, se sentia sola, no queria saber mas de el... como se habia atrevido a engañarla si el sabia que lo amaba mas que la vida misma??. Estaba buscando algun accesorio cuando se encontro el dije que Harry le habia dado.  
  
Flash back  
  
Era un dia soleado, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaros entre los arboles que se levantaban imponentes. Se veia a una pareja corriendo entre los arboles. El trataba de alcanzarla, mientras ella corria y tambien le enviaba besos con la mano.  
  
-Te he atrapado -dijo feliz. La atrapo abrazandola ,haciendo que los dos cayeran al pasto.  
  
-Harry, que van a pensar los demas - dijo. Mientras ella sentaba.  
  
-No me importa Gin... todo el mundo sabe que te quiero- la beso. Ella se separo rapidamente.  
  
-No tardan en venir mis hermanos... sabes que te matarian  
  
-No lo creo, soy el mejor amigo de Ron -dijo con seguridad.  
  
-Si tu lo dices... -contesto insegura.  
  
-Te traje un regalo  
  
-Si ¿qué es? -pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Mira -le enseño un lindo dije de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones en diamante.  
  
-Harry es hermoso... pero no te lo puedo aceptar.  
  
-Gin te lo doy como prueba de que te amo- dijo, mientras levantaba su pelo, para poder ponerle el dije en su cuello.  
  
-Me encanta- dijo admirando el dije -Gracias -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella se acosto en el pasto, siguiendola despues Harry.  
  
-Me gustaria estar asi siempre -dijo Harry. Abrazandola y ella puso su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando como su corazon latia rapidamente.  
  
-¿Estaremos juntos siempre? -pregunto inocentemente viendolo a los ojos.  
  
-Claro que si... claro que si -contesto con inseguridad. Desviando su mirada con melancolia hacia el cielo azul. Ella sonrio y cerro los ojos respirando tranquilamente.  
  
Ella nunca si hiba a imaginar que esa misma noche sus padres le dirian que habia llegado la hora de que se casara con el principe.. que ella tanto detestaba. El cielo antes tranquilo y despejado se volvio a un cielo intranquilo y nublado....Ella les imploro llorando que no la casaran que estaba enamorada de Harry...  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
La cena transcurrio normal, diferentes bebidas y comidas exquisitas pasaron por aquella mesa. Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella lo veia indiferente, tratando de evitar que se le viera el dolor que ahora sentia.  
  
-Cariño, ya les platicaste la buena noticia -dijo Cho con cierta malicia.  
  
-No... no creo que sea el momento adecuado -dijo Harry incomodo.  
  
-Pero cuentemos que sucede - exclamo Lord Ryddle con curiosidad.  
  
-Si cuentenos -dijo otro de los invitados.  
  
-Bueno... pronto va a nacer el primer heredero de nuestro reyno- dijo Cho sonriendo con arrogancia.  
  
-Felicidades -todos exclamaron con alegria. Harry dirigio su mirada hacia Virginia la veia con desesperacion, le queria explicar... que todavia la queria. Ella se habia puesto palida, lo veia incredula no podia creerlo... un hijo... un hijo de aquella desagradable mujer y su Harry... Draco la vio indiferente, en su interior sentia una cierta alegria porque al fin ella olvidaria a Harry.  
  
-Ahora vengo... compermiso - Virginia sonriente se levanto de su silla, saliendo rapidamente del comedor.  
  
Camino lentamente en aquel pasillo frio y oscuro. Se recargo en la pared respirando agitadamente tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, deslizandose suavemente hasta quedar sentada. Escucho rapidos pasos que se acercaban a ella, se levanto rapidamente limpiandose con su mano las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.  
  
-Gin -reconocio aquella voz.  
  
-Se le ofrece algo... por cierto me llamo Virginia -dijo viendolo friamente.  
  
-Perdoname...  
  
-No le tengo que perdonar nada... si me disculpa tengo que ir con mi esposo. - empezo a caminar para ir al comedor.  
  
-No tenia salida...  
  
-¿No tenias salida?... jaja pero que conveniente. -dijo enojada -a mi me hicieron casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera soportaba ver -grito.  
  
-Gin, escuchame- se acerco a ella abrazandola. Ella se separo rapidamente.  
  
-Y no me negaras que ella nunca se te hizo indiferente... siempre te gusto...  
  
-Eso no te lo voy a negar... pero yo no la amo -contesto.  
  
-Como quieras... pero ahora tendras un hijo con ella... cuando yo...  
  
-¿Tu que? -pregunto con interes.  
  
-Yo ni siquiera... -ella vio que venia rapidamente su esposo.  
  
-Viginia te he estado buscando.... -dijo con cierto tono de molestia.  
  
- Despues hablamos -dijo quedamente Harry. Retirandose del lugar.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado Malfoy.  
  
-No... ¡¡Draco ayudame a olvidarlo!!! -lo dijo con desesperacion. Ella entendio como un "si" cuando el paso sus brazos alrededor de ella fuertemente.  
  
****************************  
  
No queria estar sola, no queria recordar aquel hombre en que verdad amo y la engaño, prometiendole que algun dia volverian a estar juntos. Ella entro silenciosamente al cuarto de él, deseando que ninguna mujer estuviera con él.  
  
-Draco -le hablo quedamente. Parada ante su cama.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- se levanto asustado.  
  
-Este... no solo que... -contesto nerviosamente.  
  
-Ya habla... tengo mucho sueño  
  
-No quiero estar sola... necesito estar con alguien -dijo apareciendo un leve sonrojo en su cara.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Solo esta noche... -el sonrio.  
  
-Bueno - El se hizo a un lado, dejando que ella se acostara a su ladose sentiaEl se voltio y se estaba empezando a dormir nuevamente.  
  
-Draco -escucho que le hablaba otra vez en un susurro.  
  
-Ahora que Virginia -lo dijo con un tono exasperado.  
  
-Abrazame.  
  
-Tu estas loca.  
  
-Solo hazlo.-El se voltio a verla, ya no habia lagrimas pero si una mirada triste. Lentamente la abrazo. Abrazada a ella se fue quedando dormido. Cuando sintio que ella delineaba suavemente su rostro con sus dedos. Abrio lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de ella que lo observaban fijamente.  
  
-No eres tan malo como los demas piensan.. -susurro acercando su cara hacia la de el. Lo beso. El se sorprendio y tambien la empezo a besar suavemente... de pronto el se separo.  
  
-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto extrañado. Ella lo callo tapando su boca con su mano y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella. Ahora el la besaba apasionadamente disfrutando aquellos labios que tanto habia deseado. El empezo a desabrochar su bata, besando suavemente su cuello... esta vez ella no se lo impidio.  
  
-¿Draco me ayudaras a olvidarlo? -pregunto. El se separo un poco viendola a los ojos.  
  
-Si... -ella sonrio, volviendolo a besar. Aunque sentia como la besaba y acariciaba con tanta dulcura, no evito pensar en Harry. Pero Draco poco a poco se fue metiendo en sus pensamientos... prefirio no pensar mas en Harry y disfrutar el placer que le estaba brindando aquel hombre esa noche.  
  
Él desperto temprano pensando que todo era un sueño... un agradable sueño... no queria abrir los ojos. Cuando al fin se decidio abrirlos, se encontro con su esposa a su lado dormida profundamente.. esa noche ella habia sido maravillosa, nunca la olvidaria...  
  
Cuando ella se levanto ya no habia nadie a su lado, sonrio cuando se acordo lo que habia pasado... ese seria el primer paso para olvidara a Harry.. tambien recordaba como Draco le decia una y otra vez que la amaba, mientras los dos se entregaban apasionadamente. Despues de arreglarse ella bajo a desayunar, encontrando solo desayunando.  
  
-Buenos dias... ¿cómo dormiste? -ella sonrio  
  
-Buenos dias Draco... dormi muy bien - se acerco a besarlo  
  
-Me podria acostumbrar a esto - lo dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba en sus piernas, besandola nuevamente.  
  
- Este disculpen.... siento interrumpir... -dijo incomodo Blaise.  
  
-Pasale, Blaise no interrumpes nada -lo dijo mientras veia a Ginny lenvantarse sonrojada.  
  
-Veo que van bien las cosas con ustedes. -dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-Si -tomo la mano de ella entre la suya.  
  
-Querido amigo te tengo una sorpresa- Draco lo vio levantando su ceja- Pasa - decia Blaise emocionado, mientras veian entrar a una chica de cabellos rubios y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Vestida elegantemente.  
  
-Condesa Parkinson - inmediatamente solto la mano de Ginny, levantandose a abrazarla.  
  
-Dejate de formalidades y llamame Pansy.... Cada vez te pones mas guapo -lo dijo guiñandole el ojo.  
  
-Igual tu... pero mirate estas muy cambiada!! -contesto emocionado.  
  
-Ella es tu esposa -dijo viendola arrogantemente  
  
-Si... pero deja eso ¿Qué has hecho? -asi los tres empezaron a platicar, ignorando totalmente a Ginny, que desayunaba silenciosamente.  
  
-Disculpen me retiro. - dijo molesta. Ellos la vieron asintiendo con la cabeza volviendo nuevamente a su platica.  
  
Continuara.... dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Bueno ¿que les parecio?... al fin pasa algo entre G/D.. lo trate de hacer lo mejor posible.... espero que les haya gustado. Se han dado cuenta que siempre pongo a Blaise en mis fics????.. la respuesta es sensilla, me da flojera poner otro personaje. En el proximo capitulo habra baile!!!!! Si me quieren escribir a mi correo o platicar en le messenger conmigo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Miina Diggory: Ya te recuerdo... con que eras Rinoa??? Me has tenido esperando ver la continuacion de tu fic "Embra .... continualo POR FAVOR!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!! ¿La Bella y la Bestia? Jeje nunca me habia puesto a pensar en ello... esta pelicula es una de mis favoritas tambien (ademas del Rey Leon). Es cierto Draco es simplemente genial -suspiro- y espero que si gin no se queda con Harry (en el libro) por lo menos se quede con Draco... seria interesante ver eso. Otra que le tiene mania a Harry, a mi me gusta, pero por ahora me atrae mas Draco. Un minuto de silencio para Diggory ¿cómo se atrevio Rowling matarlo?. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Ukyofics: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandarme un e-mail...  
  
Sakusa Shidou: Que bien que al fin me puedas dejar review... ya te estab extrañando. Si espero conversar protno nuevamente. Gracias por decirme que cada vez estoy mejorando!!! Estare esperando ansiosa el fic de tu amiga. Cuidate!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Hola!!! Gracias por tus reviews que siempre me dan muchos animos!!!! Y como veras Gin ya acepto a Draco... pero todavia no esta enamorada... pero Draco se volvera a portar mal... jeje. Tom ese chico tiene varias sorpresas. No se si meter a Voldmeort, lo pensare mas a delante. Espero encontrarte pronto en el messenger!!!!Besos!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Hey, gracias por dejarme siempre review, ese Tomva a levantar muchos enojos vas a ver.... Pobre Harry ¿en verdad no lo quieres... ni siquiera un poquito?.Si, como veras este fic me esta gustando mucho y tengo algo de inspiracion... aunque a veces se me acaba. Saluditos!  
  
Lucia 3: Jjeje con que quieres mas... por eso trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo, espero que te haya gustado.Y si Tom le va a dar un poco de doleres de cabeza a Draco... bueno eso espero y se me ocurre que poner jaja. Y t e viste muy grafica... pobre de ti ¿te duele? Por eso subi mas rapido el capitlo, no queria que te quedaras sn dedos. Besos!!!  
  
loyda: Amiga!!! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review!!!  
  
Catty_Shenka : Ya ves yo si actualizo pronto. no como otras.. Jeje .Por favor actualiza pronto, me encanta tu fic, pero bueno la espera vale la pena. ¿En seri crees que he mejorado?... gracias por el halago, pero si se que me falta descrbir mas los pensamientos y las sensaciones... pero a veces cuanod escribo y me pongo en el lado de Gin, hasta ganas de llorar me dan jaja... que sensible soy. Tom, me encanta y espero ponerlo muy malo jaja. Jejej Draco no es tan malo... bueno si un poco... pero el es Draco, asi de simple (se ve que me gusta). Bueno espero que subas pronto tu one- shot para leerlo. .. pero primero tu fic .... Saluditos!!! 


	6. capitulo 6

Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo trate de hacer un poco largo... besos a todos!  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Ella se fue a su recamara un poco molesta ¿cómo se atrevia a tratarla asi? Le molestaba aquella mujer, ella la conocia muy bien y nunca le habia agradado. Sabia que era muy amiga de él... pero eso no quitaba que se comportara con el tan comodamente. Despues de que ella ya lo empezaba aceptar, el le hacia eso. Le estaba agradando estar con él, aunque no lo amaba, pero ella trataria de hacerlo para al fin olvidar a Harry. . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.  
  
-Virginia, te estaba buscando. -dijo Draco, acercandose a ella.  
  
-¿Asi? - contesto de mala gana -¿para que? Si me podrias decir o me vas a ignorar otra vez - eso hizo que Draco esbozara una sonrisa.  
  
-Jajaja no te ignore... - lo dijo mientras la abrazaba- solamente que extrañaba mucho a Pansy, tenia un año sin verla.  
  
-Y para que me estabas buscando -dijo al fin sonriendo.  
  
-Me voy a cazar ¿vas? -ella se separo.  
  
-¿Ella va? -pregunto  
  
-Si ella, Blaise y tambien los demas que ya se adelantaron...  
  
-Vete. -se separo rapidamente  
  
-Gin, no te enojes.  
  
-No me vuelvas a llamar Gin... y no estoy enojada. - lo dijo mientras salia de aquella habitacion.  
  
********* ******* *********  
  
Era una tarde hermosa y calurosa , ella habia empezado a revisar los preparativos de la fiesta, asi que se paso todo el dia paseando por todo el castillo revisando que todo empezara a estar perfecto.  
  
Salio a la entrada del castillo a revisar que podaran bien los arbustos del jardin. A lo lejos pudo ver que empezaban a llegar en compañía de sus perros de caza, ellos cantaban alegres, se imagino que debieron haber tenido una buena caza. Ella se hiba a cercar a recibirlos cuando vio que venia acompañado aun por Pansy, ella al verla sonrio con malacia acercandose a él dandole un pequeño beso en los labios. El sonrio como si fuera normal aquella actitud.  
  
Virginia se quedo parada, cerrando fuertemente los puños... ahora si estaba enojada, decidio marcharse antes de que la viera. Ademas notando que Harry venia abrazado por su esposa, no queria... ni podia soportar ver ese tipo de escenas. Lord Ryddle vio divertido la escena (fue el unico en darse cuenta), le habia gustado mucho esa mujer... y no hiba a parar hasta que fuera de él.  
  
-¿Dónde esta mi esposa? -pregunto a uno de los sirvientes que se acerco para ayudarlo a quitarse la capa.  
  
-La señora acaba de entrar en el castillo, señor.  
  
-¿Ella me vio llegar? -pregunto.  
  
-Si, señor. -contesto.  
  
- Maldicion... -lo dijo mientras entraba en el castillo.  
  
-Draco ¿por qué te preocupas?... solo fue un pequeño beso de amigos -dijo "inocentemente" Pansy.  
  
-Yo lo se...- trato de que se escuchara indiferente, sintio que alguien palmeaba su espalda.  
  
-Amigo jajaja si que sabes como hacerla... -dijo en tono burlon.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Zabini? -dijo bajando la voz.  
  
-Lo que te costo que tu esposa te hicera caso -draco fruncio el entrecejo- y al fin lo hace... y tu te besas en su cara con Pansy.  
  
-No fue nada... -contesto molesto.  
  
-Tu y yo sabemos que no fue nada... ¿pero ella? -dijo, mientras caminaba hacia Pansy.  
  
-Es que... -hiba a replicar, pero Zabini ya se encontraba a lado de Pansy.  
  
-Vamos Pansy... muero de hambre -la tomo del brazo y se la llevo con el, hacia el comedor.  
  
******** ********* *********  
  
Esa noche ella no bajo a cenar, ella al ver aquella escena se fue directo a su cuarto acostandose en la cama y quedandose dormida de inmediato. Los sonidos pajaros cantaron hicieron que al fin abriera los ojos pesadamente. Ella se desconcerto cuando sintio una calida y tranquila respiracion cerca de su oido.... era Draco que la tenia abrazada y dormia placidamente a su lado. Quito suavemente su brazo, levantandose de la cama. Escucho un pequeño gruñido, ella voltio a verlo.  
  
-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? - dijo Draco aun soñoliento. Se habia despertado cuando ella quito su brazo.  
  
-Ya es tarde y debemos seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. -contesto alegremente. Ella no hiba a dar motivos para que creyera que se habia molestado por lo de Pansy, asi que se decidio dar la mejor cara.  
  
-Ven - dijo. Tomando su cintura y acostandola nuevamente -duerme un rato mas.... ya se encargaran los sirvientes.  
  
-Es que yo quiero revisarlo personalmente. -replico, mientras sentia nuevamente que la abrazaba.  
  
-Ya se... que tal si hacemos algo mas divertido -dijo viendola con cierto coqueteo.  
  
-Jaja ¿algo mas divertido?.... tu lo que necesitas es dormir -viendo la cara de decepcion de el, dijo rapidamente- pero despues abra tiempo de hacerlas -dijo coquetamente, mientras se trataba de levantar de la cama.  
  
-Quedate un rato mas. -dijo casi durmiendose. Ella se volvio a recostar aun abrazada de su esposo y cerrando nuevamente los ojos.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar tomados de las manos. Ante la mirada de enojo de Pansy y el asombro de Harry. Todos se levantaron a saludarlos para despues proseguir con el desayuno. Poca gente se encontraba desayunando, muchos se haban ido a pasear a los alrededores del palacio con sus esposas. Virginia se sento a lado de su esposo, que le sonreia constantemente. Pansy la miraba con cara de odio.  
  
-¿Por qué no bajo a desayunar usted? -pregunto Lord Ryddle.  
  
-Oh... que pena, lo que sucede es que estuve todo el dia con los preparativos y llegando a mi habitacion me quede dormida.  
  
-Si, mi mujer nunca habia hecho esto... cuando subi a dormirme a nuestra habitacion -voltio a ver la reaccion de Harry, que empezo a tomar su cara un tono rojizo -ella se encontraba dormida.  
  
******** *******  
  
Las nubes blancas como algoones se movian lentamente a travez de aquel infinito cielo azul celeste. Virginia fue a dar un paseo por los jardines (n/a: ya se lo pongo mucho, pero la verdad no se me ocurre que poner =P ) necesitaba estar sola... pensar como hacerle para olvidar a Harry... lo seguia amando y le dolia verlo con ella. Aquella mujer que siempre anduvo tras él y finalmente lo tuvo para ella. Le estaba gustando estar a lado de Draco, mas que como esposo lo veia como amigo, penso que tal vez si lo llegaria amar con tanta intensidad como lo hacia con Harry.  
  
-Princesa -escucho una voz ronca y varonil.  
  
-Lord Ryddle -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Me agradaria mas si me llama Tom -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ella no se habia dado cuenta lo guapo que era: alto, delgado, de porte gallardo, con unos hermosos ojos azules y pelo oscuro... de hecho se parecia mucho a su antiguo amor, se sonrojo levemente . -y que hace una bella mujer como usted aquí sola.  
  
-La mayoria del tiempo estoy sola -lo dijo tristemente.  
  
-Y mi querido amigo no pase tiempo con usted? -pregunto interesado.  
  
-No, el esta muy ocupado -contesto rapidamente. El la via atentamente, haciendola sentir un poco incomoda.  
  
-Me gustaria obsequiarle un vestido que he traido de Francia. -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
-No se moleste tengo muchos.. . -contesto educadamente.  
  
-Este es especial.... me gustarIa que lo llevara una linda mujer como usted.  
  
-En su honor lo llevare gustosa...  
  
Draco se encontraba practicando con su espada en el gran salon donde habia multiples armas colgadas alrededor. El sol entraba por aquellos grandes ventanales iluminando el salon y haciendo que el cabello rubio de Draco brillara aun mas.  
  
-Bravo Draco -dijo feliz Pansy. Mientras aplaudia fuertemente.  
  
-Zanibi... cuantas veces tendre que decirte que yo soy el mejor manejando la espada. -dijo arrogantemente, dandole la mano a su amigo que se encontraba tirado en el piso.  
  
-Callate Draco, que recuerda que yo tambien te he ganado. -contesto molesto. Levantandose rapidamente, sacudiendo sus ropas.  
  
-No te enojes -dijo divertido.  
  
-Tengo sed... voy a buscar a alguien que unas traiga unas bebidas.  
  
-Yo voy tambien Blaise- se levanto Pansy de la silla donde habia estado observando todo aquella practica.  
  
Draco siguio practicando solo, moviendo agilmente su espada . Detuvo su espada y se quito algunos mechones rubios que le caian en su frente mezclandose con un poco de sudor. Escucho pasos detrás de él.  
  
-¿Draco quieres que te ayude a practicar? -pregunto secamente Harry.  
  
-Ahh... Harry... claro que me encantaria - contesto firmamente -escoje la espada que quieras.  
  
-Escojo esta -dijo señalando una espada de color plateado.  
  
-La de siempre -contesto en tono burlon.  
  
Harry tomo la espada en su mano. Empezaron a "practicar" , pero mas que practica parecia que luchaban de verdad.  
  
-Has mejorado un poco Harry - dijo Draco deteniendo su espada, mientras respiraba rapidamente.  
  
-¿Eso crees? -dijo atacandolo de nuevo.  
  
-Jajaja... como veras siempre sere el mejor ... -dijo con su famoso tono arrogante que sabia utilizar en ocasiones como esta.  
  
-Si Draco... siempre creyendote algo que no eres... -replico Harry -Hay!!!!! -grito Harry, cayendose al piso... tocandose con la mano la cara que empezaba a sangrar. Draco le habia hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
-Sabes Harry... ahora mismo te podria matar - se acerco peligrosamente a él, ponendo su espada cerca del cuello.  
  
-No eres tan valiente... ademas Gin nunca te lo perdonaria. -Se veian a los ojos con odio fijamente.  
  
-No vuelvas a llamar asi a mi esposa - dijo Draco enfadado. Le acerco mas la punta afilada a su cuello. -Ya dejate de tonterias y no la molestes... yo te la gane y no podras hacer nada. - quito la espada de su cuello, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada.  
  
-Hay que aceptarlo... -se tocaba el cuello suavemente - te casaste con ella... pero ella fue mi mujer primero... -dijo triufante.  
  
-¿Qué dices? -voltio rapidamente fuminandolo con los ojos.  
  
-¿No te conto Gin.... nuestra ultima noche juntos? -pregunto maliciosamente, notando como la cara palida de Draco se tornaba un poco roja.  
  
-Dices mentiras... -decia Draco incredulo- porque sabes bien que nos estamos llevando muy bien.  
  
-Si como digas Draco - el ahora se adelanto para salir - pero sabes como me gusta esas pequeñas pecas que tiene en su espalda -dijo en tono soñador.  
  
Draco se quedo parado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Viendo como se alejaba Harry caminando. No sabia que hacer ni pensar... queria ver a Virginia que le contara la verdad, que le dijiera que eso era mentira... que lo abrazara y besara.... queria ver sus pecas en la espalda... se quedo paralizado mientras arrojaba un grito de furia. Despues de todo Harry si le habia ganado. Salio caminando rapidamente del lugar.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!!  
  
Prometi baile en este capitulo... sorry... pero en el proximo si habra. Dejen reviews que me hacen sentirme muy feliz. Que por cierto agradezco grandemente al os que se han tomado la molestia de enviarme uno. Me siento contenta porque cada vez mas me estan llegando reviews de gente nueva.... GRACIAS!!!  
  
Virgi: Gracias por tu review... y la respuesta es si, se sintio un poco celosa, imaginate despues de lo que paso entre ellos.... pero todavia no esta enamorada.  
  
Katy: Gracias por escribir, y la verdad nunca me canso de escuchar que esta bien mi fic... no es por sangrona sino porque me ha sentir muy contenta que piensen eso. Los trato de actualizar pronto, porque a mi en particular me molesta esperar semanas para esperar un nuevo capitulo en algun fic... por mucho que sean buenos. Y ademas sus reviews me animan a subirlos pronto. Sigueme dejand estos reviews largos que me ecnantan. Saludos!!!  
  
Claire: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, Yo tambien soy super fan de la pareja de g/d ... y bueno espero que te siga gustando.!!!!  
  
Anvy Snape: Gracias por siempre dejarme review, aunque lo leas antes de que los suba en la pagina =P . Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y abra mucho celos, amor , traiciones... algunas muertes jejeje. Ahora si quiero ponerle algo mas de accion y que mejor que en la epoca medieval... Vere que hago con el guapo Blaise, que ocmo han vsto es buena persona... y sbre poenrla con Pansy mmmmm tratare de hacerlo (me cae mal pansy).Y sabes que me encantan que me den consejos, yo los acepto gustosa!!!! Besos!!!  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Amiga que bien que siempre me dejas un review, ¿cómo esta tu prima? (le mando saludos). Jejeje solo dormir ¿?? Imaginate tener a un chico como Draco a tu lado ¿tu podrias solo dormir?...Ya sabes Draco es Draco y siempre cuando consigue las cosas se aburre... pero no te preocupes Ginny se vengara =P . Besos!!!!  
  
Loyda: Amiga!!!! Me dio mucho gusto haber platicado contigo el sabado... recuerda leer el libro que te recomende, esta super lindo. Me imagino que pensamos lo mismo de la Pansy grrr... (disculpa que no te halla enviando el cap. nuevo de Si alguna vez... cuando platicamos). Saluditos!  
  
Miina: Que lindo y largo review (sabes que me encanta que esten asi de largos).Si al fin pude hacer uno largo... jej me emociona escribir esta historia. Pobre Harry... ya hay mas gente que no lo soporta jejeje y ahora con este fic lo vas a odiar mas. Bien lo que hizo de Draco en parte SI (oh.. decepcion) lo hizo en parte para vengarse de Harry y SI le esta empezando a tomar cariño a Draco (¿quién no?) pero todavia no podemos ahablar de "amor". Sigue tu historia ("Embrasse-moi"...) quiero ver que pasa con Harry al verla tan cambiada... n me hagas esperar plis!!!! Por cierto ¿Qué pelicula alquilaste?... y no hay nada de malo que te gusten las peliculas de Disney, a mi me facinan... cuando fui a ver la de "Toy Story 2" (ya se es de Pixar) habia mas grandes que niños en la sala del cine... fue muy chistoso. Jejeje.  
  
Kap d Weasley: Hola!!! ¿Tu cuando continuas con tu fic? (tu sonrisa en un e-mail).... Que bien que te haya gustado los capitulos pasados (espero que este tambien), Zabini... que chico mas guapo ¿alguien sabe porque a veces lo ponen de mujer en los fics!!???? Que yo los he leido guak!!. Gracias y espero que con este capitulo tengas respests... pero buenmo es sensillo Pansy solo va a molestar (maldita.... la odio!... bueno no tanto como la tal Cho!) Besos!!!!  
  
Ginny Potter W. Gracias por tu review. que bien que lo hayas leido y te haya gustado ¿quien te lo recomendo?. a quien lo hizo le envio un gran beso!!! Si Ginny se tiene que quedar con Draco... pero a veces me da la locura y quien sabe que suceda... y a mi tambien me gustan la pareja G/H, pero con Draco como que se me dan mejor las historias. Ya se que malito nos resulto Harry... un hijo jaja y con esa Cho... pido disculpas por poner a esa mujer pero quien mejor para hacer el papel de estupida y mala en los fics. Cuanod tengas tiempo dejame un review y me pondre muy contenta!!! Saluditos! 


	7. capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7  
  
Caminaba rapidamente buscando a su esposa desesperación, como se había atrevido a engañarlo a él. Él que la habia estado ayudando a que olvidara a ese, el que la amaba... Estaba realmente furioso, no sabia que podia hacerle a su esposa si la veia en ese momento, prefirio deternerse y pensar un poco mejor las cosas. Se recargo en una ventanal que daba hacia los jardines del palacio, ahora se veian bellamente decorados con multiples adornos y el jardin fue arreglado majestuosamente.  
  
A lo lejos la vio... tan bella como siempre caminando entre aquellos verdes arbustos. Pero no hiba sola, apreto fuertemente los puños, estaba acompañada por su amigo el Lord Ryddle, que aunque eran amigos conocia muy bien la fama de conquistador... y él se habia dado cuenta que le habia agradado su esposa... demasiado para su gusto.  
  
Se dirigio rapidamente hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines, apenas hiba a salir cuando ve entran sonrientes Lord Ryddle y su esposa Virginia. El le diriga coquetas miradas y ella solo sonreia.  
  
-Draco -exclamo ella, acercandose para darle un beso. El la evito.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar -dijo friamente.  
  
-Amigo que tienes -pregunto con preocupacion Lord Ryddle.  
  
-Disculpa... nos tenemos que retirar. -dijo educadamente. Tomo a Virginia fuertemente del brazo, llevandola hacia su habitación.  
  
Ella no entendia por que la estaba tratando asi. El la estaba sujetando fuertemente lastimando su brazo. Llegaron a la habitación y la solto bruscamente. Cerro fuertemente la puerta.  
  
-¿Draco, que te sucede? -pregunto preocupada.  
  
-Que me sucede -dijo en un susurro, acercandose a ella -ya me entere... -trato de contenerse, pero esa coraje que llevaba por dentro se estaba empezando a manisfestar - eres una cualquiera.  
  
-Porque dices eso, no te entiendo. -ella se estaba empezando a molestar.  
  
-Me hubiera casado con una sirvienta y hubiera resultado igual. -dijo, ignorandola.  
  
-No te entiendo - -el la sujeto de los hombros, viendola con cara de rencor. Ella se asusto.  
  
-Me entere lo que paso entre tu y ese maldito. -ella palidecio -entonces no era mentira... - contesto con un mirada de tristeza, la solto alejandose rapidamente de ella, como si le quemara.  
  
-Draco, entiende...  
  
-Que quieres que entienda -grito. El queria alejarse de ella, no sabia si podia soportar tenerla a su lado.  
  
-Yo lo amaba, estaba triste porque me hiba a casar contigo -dijo en voz baja -sucedió, ya no lo puedo remediar.  
  
-Yo que te dije abiertamente que te amaba... yo... MALDICION ¡!! - grito, enojado.  
  
-Eso ya paso -ella se acerco a él, tratando de abrazarlo.  
  
-No te me acerques -dijo, empujandola haciendo que ella se callera al piso.  
  
-Draco -exclamo. Ahora si estaba asustada, aquel hombre que anteriormente estaba empezando a querer ahora le daba miedo.  
  
-Virginia.. yo.... -salio rapidamente de la habitación. Ella se levanto lentamente, mientras no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder... su pequeño mundo feliz otra vez se derrumbaba. Fue hacia su tocador, sacando un pequeño estuche color negro. Salio rapidamente de la habitación.  
  
******** ******  
  
Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro, en la pequeña biblioteca del castillo. Estaba solo, pensando constantemente sobre lo que habia dicho... se sentia arrempentido, despues de todo lo que le habia hecho, el la amaba pero sabia muy bien que no podian estar juntos. Cerro sus ojos verdes, recostando su cabeza en el sillon.  
  
-Harry -dijo aquella voz que el conocia perfectamente. El abrio lentamente sus ojos, ahí enfrente de él se encontraba la mujer que tanto amaba.  
  
-Gin... - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y plaff!!! Se escucho un fuerte en aquella solitaria habitación - ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto levantandose, sujetandose la mejilla.  
  
-Te odio.... como me pudiste hacer esto -sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos.  
  
-De que hab.... - dijo callandose rapidamente , entendio rapidamente lo que ella quera decir.  
  
-Harry, yo estaba empezando a olvidarte... estaba empezando a querer a Draco... y luego tu!!!- grito.  
  
-Tu no lo puedes amar como me amas a mi!!! -grito él tambien.  
  
-Claro que puedo, tengo el mismo derecho que tu... como tu me olvidaste.  
  
-Gin yo nunca te he olvidado.... -dijo, tratando se acercar.  
  
-No, Harry tu me olvidaste desde que yo sali de mi casa...  
  
-Te sigo amando... todos los dias pienso en ti.  
  
-Yo nunca deje de pensar en ti... pero tu... -dijo tristemente, algunas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban adornar su cara.El trato de limpiarselas, pero ella se alejo.  
  
-No tenia otra salida....  
  
-Simpre hay otras salidas...siempre -contesto friamente, saco de la cajita negra, el dije que él le habia dado - esto me ayudo a pasar todos estos meses sin ti... -le entrego en la mano el dije.  
  
-Es tuyo...  
  
-El dije ya no es mio... era mio cuando tu me pertenecias... ahora ya no - contesto, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.  
  
Draco la evito todo el dia, no fue a dormir junto a ella y ni siquiera le dirigia la palabra , solamente cuando estaban sus amigos y era forzosamente necesario.  
  
******* ************  
  
La fiesta llego con el entusiamo de todos los invitados. El castillo estaba elegantemente arreglado. El joven principe ya estaba en la fiesta en la espera de su esposa, aun molesto. De pronto todos guardaron silencio, ella hiba entrando triunfantemente con su caracteristo andar. Su vestido era de un color platiado. Era un poco moderno para la epoca su escote estaba muy pronunciado dejando ver un poco de su busto (n/a. No se si se usaba ese tipo de vestidos...). Su pelo lo tenia peinado magistralmente adornandole una tiara de diamantes. Lo complementaba una gargantilla, pulsera y anillo.  
  
Todos los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando su belleza. Ella se sento a lado de Draco que no dejaba de verla.  
  
-¿No crees que es un poco escotado tu vestido? -dijo molesto.  
  
-No -dijo firmemente.Ella se habia arreglado especialemente para el y esperaba que le dijiiera algo mas agradable.  
  
-Anda tenemos que abrir el baile. - dijo, mientras tomaba su mano bruscamente.  
  
Ese fue el unico baile que le dedico a ella. Durante toda la noche se la paso bailando divertido con la condesa, que coqueteaba con el abiertamente ante la mirada de ella. Virginia no soporto seguir viendo aquella escena asi que decidio salir un poco al balcon.  
  
-Me permitira un baile -dijo cortesmente una voz.  
  
-Tom, me asustaste - dijo, sonriendo.  
  
-No te ves contenta.  
  
-La verdad no lo estoy. - contesto tristemente, observando la decoración del lugar.  
  
-Es un idiota por no darse cuenta lo que tiene -lo dijo pensativmente.  
  
-Jajaja -suspiro- pero bueno...  
  
-Si yo fuera el nunca te dejaria sola- la tomo de la cara, besandola.  
  
-No... esto no puede ser... - dijo, ella separandose rapidamente de él, se fue dejandolo solo. El sonrio, viendo como se alejaba.  
  
Ella volvio al baile, donde Draco aun continuaba bailando con su amiga, como el no le haca caso, decidio retirarse. Ella ya estaba dormida cuando el entro a su habitacion.  
  
-Virginia ¿por qué te retiraste del baile? -dijo una voz molesta.  
  
-Que? - pregunto soñolienta.  
  
-No sabes el ridiculo que me hiciste pasar...  
  
-Por favor Draco tu estabas muy feliz con la condesa. -contesto molesta.  
  
-Tu eres la que estabas sentada... -replico.  
  
-No entiendo como nuestros padres decidieron casarnos si ni siquiera nos queremos!!!  
  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo yo me queria casar con Pansy... - sabia que no era verdad, pero de alguna forma se tenia que contestarle de la peor forma.  
  
-Y tambien te casaste conmigo para vengarte de Harry!!! -grito.  
  
-Te digo la verdad... si, jajaja... aunque no hay que negar que eres una de las princesas mas hermosas que hay por aquí. -dijo con cierta malicia.  
  
-No creo soportar esto... me quiero ir con mis padres  
  
-No te lo permito. -contesto con autoridad.  
  
-Para que me quieres tener aquí si me estas ignorando.  
  
-Otra vez vas a empezar... me voy con Pansy. -exclamo fastidiado.  
  
-No te soporto.  
  
-Por cierto, no quiero que vuelvas a usar un vestido como ese...  
  
-Yo me pongo lo que quiera... ademas solo me tienes de adorno. -contesto molestandose aún mas... como no se daba cuenta que ese vestido se lo puso especialemente para él.  
  
El salio, ella se imaginaba que hiba a ir a correr a los brazos de Pansy, como lo habia hecho los ultimos dias.. lo que no entendia era por que le dolia.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!! Dejen reviews!  
  
Bueno espero que les guste a todos!!! Les platico que ando feliz porque voy a comenzar un fic compartido con una amiga llamada Anvi Snape (que es buena escritora, pero sus fics no los sube en esta pagina)... despues les digo el tiitulo. Escribanme o si quieren platicar conmigo: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Loyda: Jjaaj que bueno que te a gustado... y ya ves aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, aunque ya sabessi me llegas a ver en msn te lo envio antes de subirlo para que me des tu opinion. Besos!!!  
  
Luciana: Te mando otro besote!!! En agradecimiento, que linda que te tomaras el tiempo de leerlo y ademas de recomendarlo (jjej siguelo haciendo), y otro beso mas para tu hermana!!! Gracias... por cierto que lindo nombre.  
  
Mariana: Gracias por el review.  
  
Bere_Radcliffe: Graciasp or lo que dices y la verdad no me canso de escuchar que les esta gustando, como veras lo hago especialemte para ustedes!!! ¿Me quedo bien Harry malo? Jajaj a mi me encanto. Besos!!  
  
Katy: Hola!! Sabes me agrado conocerte en el MSN, eres muy linda persona. Y gracias por tu review!!!! Yo tambien amo a Draco... lastima que sea tan sangron (pero as nos gusta más). Saluditos!!  
  
Hermanita!: Gracias por dejarme review.. jajaj logre que lescayera mal Harry, la verdad adoro este personaje pero me gusta ponerlo de diferentes personalidades. Un gran beso para mi compañera de batayas... ¿qué me hibas a preguntar?.... jaja.  
  
Claire: Como veras Draco nucna aprende... y seguira igual o peor. Y no te preocupes Ginny se las regresara y bien!!! La tonta de Gin, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y desmentir lo que dijo Harry asi que cmo ves Draco ya se entero.. por cierto me encnata que se metan en mis fics y me digan lo que sienten ! Muchos besos!  
  
Miina: Jajaj si que soy rapida para escribir... no como otras ¿y cuando tienes examenes? Jajaj que mejor forma de quitarse el estrés. Si estaba empezando a surguir algo entre d/g , pero tenia que venir Harry y echarlo todo a perder!! A mi me gustan mucho los malos y me agrada Tom, de hecho siempre lo ahbia querido poner, pero al fin tuve la oportunidad!! Como veras, Gin esta empezando a sentir algo por el... pero ya veremos. YA QUIERO EL NUEVO CAP. DE "Embrasse-moi"... no me puedes dejar asi!!!! Y que tonto harry al no darse cuenta del cambio de Ginny... tonto...tonto (te lo vuelvo a prepetir =P ). Un beso!!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic... y darme tantas ideas. A mi tambien me encanta este fic, es uno de mis favoritos... aunque el de "Tristes sentimientos" tambien por ser el primero que escribi (jajaj que esta fatal). Tratare de meter a tu papi... y estoy empezando a pensar como podriam meter a un nuevo personaje para que sea pareja de Lord Ryddle ó Blaise... pero todavia no se... pero eso si abra muchos celos (eso le dan sabor a la vida)... Besos!!!  
  
Catty_Shenka: Hi!!! Como me alegra encontrar tus reviews, jaja siempre me dices lo que esta bien o mal... jaja y eso me gusta. Que bien que ahora si aparecio este review, la verdad se me hizo extraño que no me dejaras... gracias por decirme que he mejora , uff! creo que lo estoy logrando. Lo leiste dos veces jajaja... gracias, lo mismo me sucede con el tuyo (YA CONTINUALO!!!) .Tu pregunta lo que quieras, yo contesto (por cierto sera un poco larga): Mira lo que siente Pansy por Draco lo podrias considerar como amor, porque ella lo conoce tambien desde niños, y si recuerdas ella lo hiba acompañando en la fiesta cuando vuelva a ver a Gin. Ella lo quiere, y Draco la verdad si le gusta... y desgraciadamente mucho, pero no siente amor por ella, mas que nada la considera su amiga y en alguien con quien pasar el rato (jaja.. si es lo que te imaginas). Y bueno por Blaise siente atraccion.. pero quien sabe tal vez algo mas, jeje con el tambien se divierte un poco (dichosa Pansy). Ahora viene lo de Tom... para mi es encantador y si tal vez tenga algo que ver con Gin....Harry, quise ponerlo un poco diferente al tipico niño bueno, que bueno que te gusto la personalidad que le puse (malo se ve mas guapo) y claro que esta celosisimo, imaginate!!!. Al fin Draco es hombre por consiguiente machista (bueno no todos)... y ella es una tonta por no decir nada, pero la verdad en ese tiempo no le importaba tanto lo que hiciera Draco, pero ahora si le esta empezando a importar. Yo tambien soy feminista, pero recuerda la epoca en la que estan, toda mujer tenia que llegar virgen al matrimonio, bah!! Y los hombres que se diviertan!! No es justo...Jajaja gracias por el review e imaginate si no tuvieras prisa. Bueno ya consteste todas tus preguntas y si tienes mas... pues mandame un correo o aquí mismo. Besos! 


	8. capitulo 8

Hola a todos, este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para Anvi Snape (te cumpli tu pequeño capricho) y Andre Sirius (gracias por apoyarme mi compañera de batayas!).  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
La noche cubria el cielo, algunas veces la luna iluminaba el camino por donde hiba ella caminando. No queria llorar... no queria demostrar debilidad. Odiaba todo cuanto veia, ya no se sentia feliz... todo habia acabado y gracias al hombre que ella habia amado... si habia amado porque ahora solo quedaba restos de aquel amor tan grande que sentia por Harry. Como se habia atrevido a decirle a Draco lo que habia pasado entre ellos, eso era solo de ellos y nadie mas debia saberlo.  
  
Su corazon ya no queria sentir nada... pero ahora nuevos sentimientos empezaban a surguir en él... ella los habia tratado de evitar. Pero ultimamente con el simple hecho de ver sonreir a Draco la ponia contenta. Cuando la abrazaba, la besaba... aquel aroma -suspiro-. No podia creer como el se habia metido poco a poco a su corazon... y si se estaba enamorando... pero tenia que venir Harry...  
  
Ella se sento en una banca, algo alejada del palacio algunas luciernagas volaban alrededor de ella. El frio aire hacia que templara era temporada de calor, pero eso no quitaba que en las noches bajara la temperatura. Virginia salio de su habitacion despues de Draco, solamente con su bata color blanco aperlada, solto su pelo tratando de tomar algo de calor de el.  
  
A veces se preguntaba si era mejor morir... solamente queria dejar de sentir.... vio la pequeña daga que traia consigo, la luna se reflejaba en ella. Sonrio. Estaba decidida, queria dejar de existir y asi dejaria de sentir. Levanto su mano (que temblaba levemente) y acerco la daga a su muñeca... ya estaba lista para hacerlo.  
  
-Que piensas hacer -ella voltio asustada, escondiendo su daga entre sus ropas. La voz era de Lord Ryddle.  
  
-Nada... solo... -contesto tranquilamente.  
  
-Virginia, ese no es el camino.... -dijo, viendola con algo de tristeza. El pensaba como alguien como ella podia sufrir.  
  
-Pero yo no quiero seguir aquí.... -dijo, viendo hacia la nada.  
  
-Es por Draco? -pregunto.  
  
-Ya es tarde, no es apropiado que yo este, con usted a solas -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. El tomo su mano delicadamente, quitandole la daga de sus manos.  
  
-Todo mejorara... te lo aseguro.  
  
-Gracias, Tom -se despidio de él, dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
El se quedo un rato mas, sentado en la misma banca que hacia uno momentos ocupaba Virginia. El tenia muchos planes... y ella estaba en ellos.  
  
********** *********  
  
Al otro dia todos los invitados se fueron retirando a sus respectivos palacios. Harry trato hasta el ultimo momento hablar con Virginia, pero ella lo evitaba.  
  
Vio como se perdia su carruaje en aquel paraje, desde el balcon que daba a su habitación derramando las ultimas lagrimas que hiban dedicadas para él. No se dio cuenta que desde la entraba Draco la veia.  
  
Ella hiba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, cuando se va cruzando con Draco. Ella hiba a pasar de largo, pero la tomo del brazo fuertemente, y la puso contra la pared fria haciendo que se estremeciera.  
  
-Virginia -dijo susurrandole al oido.  
  
-Dejame ir... no quiero hablar contigo. -exclamo molesta, mientras se trataba de soltar.  
  
-Disculpame, no me he portado bien contigo. -dijo suavemente, viendola a los ojos. Se sentia mal, por como la habia tratado. Ahora se sentía tranquilo al ver que Harry se había ido.  
  
-No me importa. - susurro indefente.  
  
-Claro que si -dijo mientras le empezaba a dar pequeños besos en los labios, ella trataba de evitarlos.  
  
-Yo no querias que te enteraras asi... eso es algo que paso antes de que estuvieramos casados. -dijo finalmente, respondiendo poco a poco sus besos.  
  
-Ja eso lo se... ya olvidalo - murmuro un poco molesto. Aun sentia las ganas de matar a Harry, pero trataba de escucharse indiferente.  
  
-Draco... -dijo separandose  
  
-No hablemos de nuevo de ese... sabes te veias hermosa con ese vestido... -decia mientras acariaba su pelo.  
  
-Si... claro, como si me hubieras puesto atención -dijo molesta. Alejandose de él. Todavia no se olvidaba que la habia dejado sola todo el baile. Levantando chismes y burlas sobre el "triangulo" amoroso que todos hablaban.  
  
-Yo trato de arreglar las cosas... y tu empezas con tus tonterias -grito enojado.  
  
-¿Tonterias?... que te beses con la condese esa, son tonterias...  
  
-Ella y yo solo somos amigos -replico, aburrido. Le molestaba el hecho de que ella no entendiera que Pansy era una amiga... claro estaba que le gustaba divertirse un rato con ella... pero no la maba.  
  
-Si amigos... -respondio secamente. Tomando de nuevo su camino. Draco se recargo en la pared, frustado.  
  
******* ***********  
  
La condesa Parkinson, disfrutaba alegremente esta situacion, ahora Draco pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ella, mientras que ella hacia que por momentos se olvidara de Virginia.  
  
Paso dos largos meses... la relación de ellos no mejoro, el a veces se hiba a solas con Pansy por dias. Virginia, trataba de ver con indiferencia lo que hacia su esposo... de hecho todo lo veia con indiferencia.  
  
Ultimamente Draco noto que ella se pasaba mucho tiempo platicando con Lord Ryddle , le molestaba verlos juntos y sonriendo. Ella estaba agradecida que el apareciera en el preciso momento en que casi terminaba con su vida. Además de que habían guardado aquel hecho como su pequeño secreto. Se divertia mucho con él y sus pequeñas bromas.  
  
Ultimamente habia tenido muchos mareos y algunos desmayos.... cierto dia que se puso muy mal, pidio a su doncella Margoth que le avisara a su doctor, pero le pidio la mayor discrecion posible, no queria que pensaran que era por llamar la atención.  
  
Ella esperaba nerviosa la contestacion de su doctor, en ese momento Draco se encontraba de caceria con su amigo Blaise.  
  
-Y bien, doctor?- pregunto preocupada.  
  
-Majestad... le tengo una buena noticia... no puedo creerlo -exclamo emocionado el doctor.  
  
-Por favor digame ya.  
  
-Usted esta embarazada mi lady!!!... el primer heredero!!  
  
-Yo.. estoy... embarazada -contesto sin poderselo creer, sonrio.  
  
-Esto lo tiene que saber todo el pueblo...  
  
-No... no quiero que diga nada. -respondio con autoridad.  
  
-Pero... majestad -exclamo no creyendo lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Acate mis ordenes... por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere.  
  
-Esta bien -contesto resignado -entonces le ire a decir a nuestra majestad.  
  
-No, yo le digo...  
  
-Perfecto... pero señora se tiene que cuidar bien.  
  
-Sucede algo? -La veo muy desmejorada... su salud ultimamente no ha estado bien.  
  
-No se preocupe, todo saldra bien. -respondio, concendiendole una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Estaba feliz, se levanto para verse al espejo. Su estomago aun seguia sin ninguna muestra de embarazo. Toco lentamente su vientre, sonriendo. -Draco- dijo, saliendo corriendo de la habitación le tenia que decir tal vez asi se arreglarian las cosas...  
  
Ella hiba al estudio de él, en un pasillo donde dio vuelta escucho leves risas y murmuros. Cuando al fin llego hacia ese lugar se encontro a Draco y a Pansy besandose... no era un simple beso. Ella se quedo ahí parada viendolos, no podia creer que ahora Draco se besara en cualquier lugar con ella, sabiendo que su habitación estaba cerca. El noto que alguien lo veia, levanto la vista hacia ella.  
  
-Virginia... -exclamo soltandose rapidamente de Pansy.  
  
-Se te ofrecia algo princesa -dij Pansy arrogantemente.  
  
-Yo.. yo queria hablar con mi esposo....  
  
-Yo no quiero hablar contigo... asi que mejor vete.  
  
-Pero es algo importante -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -para ti y para mi.  
  
-Tu y yo... desde cuando somos ¿tu y yo? -pregunto indiferente. Pansy la veia feliz, no poda creer que Draco en ese momento la prefieriera a ella y no a su esposa.  
  
-Sabes... no vale la pena decirtelo.... tu mismo te daras cuenta. -contesto molesta.  
  
-Espera. -queria saber que era tan importante para que hasta que lo fuera a buscar....  
  
-Dejala Draco, continuamos con lo que estabamos -dijo tratando de besarlo de nuevo.  
  
-No... ahora no Pansy -dijo alejandose. Porque siempre ehcbaa a perder las cosas, penso molesto consigo mismo.  
  
Se sentia mal por como la trataba, pero aun tenia mucho coraje dentro de él. Sabia que ella sufria por sus malos tratos... el que se habia prometido hacerla feliz, y ahora lo unico que veia era verla constantemente triste y sola. Cada vez la veia mas palida y delgada... El sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y no hacia, sabia bien que ultimamente se desmayaba, pero trataba de hacer se el que no le importaba.  
  
El hiba a ir a buscarla cuando llega uno de sus sirvientes, para avisarle que tenia visita. El bajo para encontrarse con su padrino que lo esperaba sentado en la sala.  
  
-No puedo creerlo -exclamo emocionado Draco. -Lord Snape en mi casa -dijo ceremoniosamnete. Viendo a su padrino, aquel hombre de edad madura que lo queria casi como un hijo. Su cabello y sus ropas negras concordaban con su aspecto que daba miedo...  
  
-Draco -sonrio, con aquella sonrisa que solo hacia para las personas mas allegadas a él.  
  
-Qué primo ¿no me vas a saludar? -dijo la voz roca de una ,ujer.  
  
-Oh.... si es Lady Margareth -respondio sonriente. Ella era blanca como la nieva y de pelo oscuro (n/a: no es blancanieves... he!) .Su vestimenta tambien era de colores oscuros. La abrazo como si fuera su hermana pequeña.  
  
Zabini hiba entrando platicando sonriente con Pansy, él al verla borro inmediatamente la sonrisa. Ella sonrio maliciosamente, aunque sus ojos habia un deje de dolor.  
  
-Ann -susurro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Solo el le decia así. Ella temblo un poco al escuchar nuevamente su nombre en aquella boca... aquella boca que muchas veces beso.  
  
-Blaise -contesto ella friamente, mientras le dirigia una mirada de odio a Pansy. Ella se limito a sonreirle maliciosamente.  
  
CONTINUARA...... DEJEN REVEWS!!!  
  
Les gusto??? Bueno espero que si, ahora hize el capitulo mas largo... temo decirles que esta semana me voy a tardar en actualizar un poco.. solo un poco. Entro a examenes y ahora si van a estar muy pesado =( . Pero prometo no tardarme. Ok.  
  
*Le mando un pequeño saludito a Lorena... aunque no me manda reviews ( por cierto la acabo de conocer) me puso de muy buen humor haber palticado con ella!!! Gracias ¡  
  
Claire: Gracias por dejar review, Draco es un tonto, pero ya veras.... Besitos!  
  
Loyda:Amiga! Si los hombres son un mal necesario... como nos hacen sufrir, pero bien que nos encantan.... Sufrira Draco, ya lo veras. Antes sufria porque no le hacia caso Gin, ahora sufrira por culpa de ... Besos!!!  
  
Mariana: Gracias por el review.  
  
Alma: Gracias por tu review, a mi tampoco antes me gustaban los fics de D/G (yo no veia a gin sin Harry), pero de pronto un dia me empezaron a gustar y ya me ves aquí escribiendo... Tratare de hacerlo mas largos.... Saludos!  
  
Miina: Jajaj no creo tener super poderes.... aunque los quisera. Ya se los subo demasiado rapidos, pero la verdad ver tantos reviews me emociona mucho y empiezo a escribir como loca. Draco es muy tonto, y machista,... pero al fin hombre. Jajaj yo se que no me hechas la culpa, yo soy 100% feminista y no soportaria un hombre que me hiciera eso, lo mandaba a #$%$%&$$....Jejej al fin Ginny se puso un poco inteligente y le regreso el dije a Harry... y pobre el idiota de Draco no se dio cuenta que se arreglo solo para el. No creo que estes loca... solo un poco...Espero que te vaya bien en tus examenes.. yo entro de nuevo la proximo semana. Tu sigueme contando de tu vida, si quieres despues te cuento algo de la mia (por cierto un poco aburrida).¿Con quien se va a quedar harry?... por DIOS, Hermione no1!! (ella es de Ron).Besos!  
  
Clover: Bueno cumpliste que bueno!!! Yaa lo estaba esperando, gracias. Tom, te lo aseguro, dara mucha guerra a Draco, si este son se pone listo. Nos vemos despues en el messenger. Saluditos!  
  
Catty_Shenka: Gracias por dejar review... jajaj yo se que soy muy rapida, para subir los capitulos jeje pero no lo puedo evitar. Me encantan (como ya te habia dicho) qe me digas lo bueno y lo malo, me ha servido para mejorar un poco (solo un poco) mi forma de escribir... deberias ver mi primer fic (da miedo). Como crítica constructiva se aceptan alegremente y si molesta que te lo digan en mala onda.. pero siempre hay uno asi. En serio crees que es el mejor GRACIAS!!!, tengo una gran maestra de quien aprender. Tratare de ponerlo menos machista, jejeje que se cuide porque Tom le va a causar muchos celos. Yo te apoyo ¡VIVA EL FEMINISMO!... pensar que aun hay hombres asi (tengo un profesor que dice que las mujeres estudiamos "mnc" ... significa: mientras nos casamos). Cierto los unicos que se divierten son Tom y Pansy... suertudos. Me encanta la cultura maya... esper que hayas terminado tu tarea... Besos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Sorry, pense meter a Lady Margaret (jeje no podia escoger todo el nombre) pero prometo meterlo en el proximo capitulo. Leiste en HA "Tristes sentimientos", eres la primera que me dice eso, que feliz alguien lo leyo en esa pagina!!! Tambien es mi historia favorita... aunque creo que la nueva que estoy escribiendo me gusta mas (despues te la mando). Yo tampoco creo que sea tan tonta Pansy... por algo es tan amiga de Draco. Oyes ponerte como un personaje de mi historia te inspiro!!! Sigue asi! Todavia estoy pensando con quien te dejaria.... tu solo espera ok. Bueno pues continua con nuestro fic, ¿te gusto el nombre del fic? La verdad no se me ocurria que poner... Besos!  
  
Kap de Weasley. Que pena. pero la verdad no me llego ningun review en el pasado capitulo, tu has visto siempre los contesto!!!. Pero bueno, te agradesco mucho que te tomes el tiempo. Me da alegria que te encante este fic, lo trato de hacer lo mejor posible paara que ustedes lo lean!Ya ves, Draco nos alio muy machista( pero no se le quita lo sexy) ... al fin hombre. Harry le gano a Pansy, huy eso si es mucho jaja. Tratare de sacar mas a Zabini. Y ya continua con tu fic!!! Besos!  
  
Igni: Gracias por lo que dices!!! Me anima a escribrir mas... me sonroje jejeje. Ginny apenas esta sintiendo algo por Draco.. todavia no esta enamorada. Besos!  
  
AiRiLeE: Jajaja, ya no te cae tan bien harry ¿verdad? Pero bueno el niño esta tonto, y al fin ginny saca las uñas, imaginate que simplemente se hubiera quedando llorando de coraje, pues no, fue y le dio una buena cachetada!. Oyes por ser Draco no le quita de que sea un tonto!!! Yo lo golpeo por ti jaja. Besitos!!!  
  
Luciana: Gracias por tu review, jeje si yo hago sufrir mucho a Gin, pero me encanta hacerlo =P . Draco esta muy tonto por los celos... que por ahora son injustificados... pero mas adelante ya veras.. Un gran chuick!!! (y esa palabra de donde la sacaste). Saluditos!  
  
Bere_Radcliffe: A m me va bien, pero ya ves la proxima seman empieza examenes y n creo poder actualizar tan pronto como quisiera. Si Draco fue un poco cruel con Gin... el amor que sentia por Harry se acabo por todo lo que le hizo, con uns dias tuvo para que la desilucionara totalmente. Por ahora Ginny no le dira nada a Draco, pero Tom seguira insistiendo. Gracias por leerlo y aguanta tantas tonterias jaja. Estoy esperando ansiosa tu proximo capitulo (como molesto jaja). Besos! 


	9. Capitulo 9

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo. Gracias Lorena por darme tantas ideas (muchas las puse) para continuar (disculpa no puse a Herm pero en el proximo pongo algo sobre ella) , jeje la verdad no tenia nada de inspiracion... despues de examenes me suele suceder. Espero que les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
En esa habitación se sentia una gran tensión. Las ds mujeres presentes se veian con odio. Blaise las veia a las dos constantemente, mientras Lord Snape (el no sabia nada) y Draco sonreian ante el espectaculo divertidos.  
  
-¿Cómo estan tus padres? -pregunto Snape a Blaise.  
  
-Ellos estan muy bien - contesto, acecandose para saludarlo. Pansy también se acerco a saludarlo y despues se dirigio a saludar a la chica que la veia con odio.  
  
-Querida, que bien te ves -dijo hipocritamente, saludandola de beso.  
  
-Gracias, pero la verdad tu te ves fatal ¿qué te paso? - exclamo sarcasticamente , haciendo que los demas soltaran una carcajada mal disimulada.  
  
-Niñas, ya dejense de peleas- dijo divertido Lord Snape. A Pansy la conocia desde niña al igual que a sus padres.  
  
-Si padre - dijo obedientemente. Sentandose a su lado. Blaise no la dejaba de ver y eso la empezaba a incomodar. Ella trataba de evitar sus ojos azules, pero eran demasiados llamativos para poder evitarlos.  
  
-Draco, donde esta tu esposa la quiero conocer. -comento Lord Snape, despues de una larga platica.  
  
-Este... ella ya no tardara en bajar -dijo, evitando la mirada de su padrino. -es que los ultimos dias no se ha sentido muy bien.  
  
Noto que su padrino no le estaba poniendo atención, y voltio hacia el lugar donde el estaba viendo. En la puerta se encontraba su esposa bellamente arreglada y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Me dijieron que tu esposa era hermosa... y no me mintieron -explico, acercandose a ella, para educadamente saludarla. (N/A: snape no le gusto, solo lo dijo como comentario).  
  
-Gracias -contesto un poco apenada.  
  
-Con que tu eres la famosa esposa de mi primo -se acerco rapidamente, saludandola en la mejilla. Ella solo sonrio.  
  
-¿Famosa? -pregunto divertida. Esa chica le habia caido bien, se veia una persona muy sincera y alegre.  
  
-Si, el se la pasaba hablando siempre de ti -contesto viendo el sonrojo de Draco. Virginia lo voltio a ver con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-La verdad no creo que ahora hable mucho de mi. -exclamo con un deje de tristeza. Draco desvio la vista hacia su amigo Blaise. -Pero disculpa no me he presentado - dijo educadamente -Soy Virginia de Malfoy.  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lady Margareth Snape y mi padre -dijo señalandolo -es Lord Severus Snape. -él hombre de pelo negro y largo, inclino cortesmente la cabeza.  
  
-Ahora recuerdo, ¿cómo estan tus hermanos gemelos? -pregunto interesada Lady Margareth.  
  
-Ellos estan bien, me acaba de escribir Fred diciendome que al fin se va a casar -respondio sonriendole.  
  
-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo. Al fin lograron atrapar a uno de los solteros mas perseguidos -exclamo divertida.  
  
-Si, la familia esta muy feliz por el acontecimiento, pero ahora todos nos preguntamos cuando lo hara George.  
  
-Oh... George tan divertido y guapo que es -Blaise la voltio a ver celoso, no le agradaba para nada que hablara asi de George.  
  
-Jaja se ve que lo conoces bien - dijo Virginia, sentandose en un sillon alejada de Draco.  
  
-Si te enteraras -contesto viendola directamente a los ojos, tomando un leve color rosado su palida cara.  
  
Siguieron platicando animadamente. A Virginia le agradaba ver como Lady Margareth trataba de forma sarcastica y cruel a Pansy. Pero con ella era my amable. Tambien notaba el cambio de Draco con ella, la trataba como su hermana y a Lord Snape lo trataba mas como un padre que como lo hacia con el rey Lucius. A veces veia a Zabini viendo a Lady Margareth notando como ella se ponia nerviosa.  
  
************* ****************  
  
Se habian quedado solos Lady Margareth y Draco platicando. Ahora se encontraba acostados a lado de la chimenea como lo hacian cuando eran niños, era lo unico que alumbraba la habitación que ahora se veia lujubre y solitaria.  
  
-Draco que sucede entre Virginia y tu? -pregunto ella. El se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo una copa de vino. Le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de contestarle.  
  
-Ella no me quiere -contesto simplemente. Reflejandose el fuego de la chimenea en sus ojos grises.  
  
-Si seras tonto... -dijo ella, en tono de regaño.  
  
-Oyes, porque me dices asi.  
  
-Por la forma que te veia, note que no le eres idiferente... -respondio, ahora ella dandole un sorbo a su copa de vino.  
  
-¿Tu crees? -pregunto incredulo. Le gustaba hablar con ella, entre ellos habia mucha confianza y se contaba todo al igual que con su amigo Blaise.  
  
-Claro -contesto segura- pero tu no dejabas de mirar a Pansy -dijo molesta. El sonrio.  
  
-¿Pansy? -pregunto divertido.  
  
-Esa mujer no te dejara nada bueno... deberias alejarte de ella - respondio seriamente.  
  
-Sabes bien que yo escojo mis amistades -exclamo molesto. Ahora ella venia despues de no verse por dos años a decirle con quien debia o no juntarse.  
  
-Si lo se, pero por su culpa perderas a la mujer que amas -replico tambien molesta.  
  
-A Virginia no le importa que yo me ande lidiando con Pansy...  
  
-Pansy... Pansy, esa mujer solo sirve para andarse acostando con los hombres de otras!!! - dijo levantando la voz. La odiaba por su culpa habia perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora lo queria hacer de nuevo con Draco, alejandolo de la mujer que queria.  
  
-Lo dices por que Blaise te dejo por ella -contesto mordazmente. Ella lo voltio a ver furiosa, a veces hasta con ella podia ser cruel. Le habia tocado el punto que mas le desagradaba tocar.  
  
-Draco... tu estas mal, bueno es tu problema. -hablo casi en un susurro, pero su cara de pronto se ilumino.  
  
-Si es mi problema - respondio un poco mas calmado. Viendo la expresión de ella.  
  
-Pero.... no solo de Pansy te deberias de cuidar... -dijo tentativamente.  
  
-Ja de quien mas me tendria que cuidar, ya no esta el estupido de Harry -dijo indiferente. Ella era de las pocas personas que sabian de la relación pasada entre Harry y Virginia.  
  
-No querido, Harry ya no es peligroso... me han llegado muchas noticias interesantes -dijo, viendolo de reojo.  
  
-Que noticias interesantes -pregunto tratandose escuchar indiferente.  
  
-Aquí se encuentra Lord Ryddle... que hombre tan apuesto -dijo en un suspiro. A él lo conocia porque su padres tenian tratos, que ella desconocia.  
  
-Si, que hay con él. -gruño.  
  
-El ha puesto los ojos en una chica.... como lo he escuchado no le importa que este casada.... el se esta enamorando.  
  
-Ya dejate de juegos y dime quien es la chica la que le gusta -dijo, se estaba empezando a cansar de esa platica que no llevaria a nada.  
  
-Jjaja, por lo visto te interesa... esa mujer es tu esposa - respondio seriamente. Ella sabia que Lord Ryddle siempre lograba lo que queria. Por eso era una de las razones por las que se encontraba en aquel lugar: prevenir a Draco.  
  
-Él... no puede gustarle mi esposa, es mi amigo... ademas yo no lo permitire!!! -exclamo enojado, parandose con los puños cerrados.  
  
-Por eso te digo Draco, deberias de ponerle mas atencion a tu esposa, y no andarte liando con mujeres faciles...  
  
-Me lo temia... he notado como la mira y pasan mucho tiempos juntos.  
  
-Bueno, primo tu sabes que hacer. -dijo resueltamente, levantandose para irse a dormir -solo cuida a tu esposa. Hasta mañana.  
  
El la vio salir de la habitación perdiendose en la oscuridad. El deseaba ir a la habitación de su "amigo" y decirle que se fuera... pero no podía por las negociaciones que ahora trataban, ademas no era bueno tenerlo de enemigo. Se sento en un sillon, tomando nuevamente su copa que la sostenia fuertemente. Viendo el danzar de las llamas que se hiban apagando lentamente.  
  
////// /////////// ///////////  
  
Draco bajo un poco tarde, su cara se veia demacrada notandose que se habia desvelado. Al llegar al pie de la escalera escucho unas risas divertidas que hiban saliendo del comedor. Eran Virginia y Lord Ryddle que venian platicando alegremente, ellos al ver a Draco se paro.  
  
-Buenos dias -dijo friamente viendolos. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa claro y traia una capa en sus hombros, como si fuera a salir.  
  
-Amigo que bueno que ya te despertaste -respondio jovialmente Lord Ryddle.  
  
-Buenos dias Draco -saludo Virginia, quitando la sonrisa rapidamente.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Draco.  
  
-Si, en este momento hibamos a ir a dar un paseo tu esposa y yo. Le queria mostrar unas nuevas tierras que acabo de comprar.  
  
-Solos...  
  
-No, va a ir Margoth conmigo. -respondio molesta.  
  
-No pense que tu querias ir -explico rapidamente Lord Ryddle.  
  
-La verdad tengo otros asuntos que hacer... -fue interrumpido antes de termnar.  
  
-Perfecto, nos vamos linda dama -dijo galante.  
  
-Claro -contesto sonriendo -hasta luego Draco.  
  
Los observo desde la gran puerta de madera como se alejaba su carruaje. Escucho pasos detrás de él.  
  
-No escuchaste lo que te dije anoche ¿verdad? -dijo la voz de su prima.  
  
-Claro que lo escuche perfectamente... -contesto, bajando para dirigirse al comedor. Respiro fuertemente tratando de controlar su enojo.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
En la tarde, despues de que habian vuelto del paseo Virginia se encontraba seleccionando el vestuario que llevaria a su viaje. Iria a pasar unos dias en la casa de su hermano Ron y su esposa. Lord Ryddle se habia ofrecido acompañarla al viaje ,ya que el hiba a visitar a su padre y no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de ellos.  
  
Escucho que la puerta se abria, y por ella aparecia su esposo enojado.  
  
-A donde crees que vas? -pregunto abruptamente.  
  
-Voy a visitar a mi hermano... necesito alejarme de aquí unos dias. -contesto debilmente. Escogiendo algunos vestidos más.  
  
-No me has pedido permiso para irte.  
  
-Le dije a tu prima que te avisara, Tom me esta esperando -respondio rapidamente.  
  
-Eso tambien me entere.... -dijo friamente sin dejarla de ver -No quiero que te vayas... -exclamo tratando de controlar sus celos.  
  
-Voy a ir -dijo firmente, acercandose a su tocador para sacar algunas joyas. Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos.  
  
-Te vas con el... ¡¡¡me engañas con él!! -grito  
  
-Yo no te engaño con nadie -grito tambien ella , tratandose de soltar.  
  
-Tal vez tu no... pero yo he notado como te ve, quiere alejarte de mi!!!  
  
-Solo se ofrecio acompañarme -dijo tranquila, soltandose de el.  
  
-No se si creerte!!! -grito desesperado, empezo a caminar de un lado hacia otro.  
  
-Ya dejame, me tengo que ir. - susurro, sentandose a una silla. Esos mareos que tanto odiaba se empezaban a manifestar.  
  
-Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar salir.  
  
-Que.. no te entiendo -dijo, tocandose la frente con la mano respirando rapidamente.  
  
-Que te vas a quedar aquí, encerrada. -grito autoritariamente. Saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion, cerrandola con llave.  
  
-Draco dejame salir -escuchaba la voz de ella atraves de la puerta, estaba empezando a llorar.  
  
-No dejare que te alejen de mi. -contesto celoso.  
  
-NO seas ridiculo. -grito  
  
- Por favor... necesito alejarme de aquí -el solo escuchaba sin contestarle. Ella empezo a golpear la puerta fuertemente. Ella empezo a llorar fuertemente.  
  
-DRACO ABREME! -gritaba desesperada.  
  
-Le acabo de decir a Tom que no irias... asi que el se fue hace unos minutos - dijo friamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
-¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?.... NO TE HE DADO MOTIVOS PARA QUE SEAS ASI CONMIGO!!!.... - así continuo gritando, pero fueron disminuyendo sus gritos hasta hacerse susurros y sollozos. El se alejo caminando sin sentido, no soportaria seguir escuchandola. Todo lo hacia porque la amaba y no aguantaba la idea que otro se la llevara. Esucho unos rapidos pasos en el pasillos acercandose hacia donde él estaba..  
  
-Se puede saber que demonios haces -escucho la voz de Blaise, que venia acompañado de Lady Margareth.  
  
-Escuchamos los gritos desde abajo. -dijo alarmada.  
  
-Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa. - contesto enojado.  
  
-No la puedes dejar ahí!!! -exclamo Lady Margareth  
  
-El se la quiere llevar... y yo lo voy a impedir. -dijo desesperado. El sabia que estaba mal loque estaba haciendo con ella.  
  
-Draco, lo unico que haces es alejarla mas de ti!!! -grito Blaise, su prima se acerco a el para abrazarlo.  
  
-Es que no se que mas hacer!!! -dijo lentamente, abrazando a su prima. Escucho que le hablaban, se separo rapidamente de su prima viendo quien hacia la osadia de molestarlo en ese momento. La vio friamente.  
  
-Señor... disculpe -era Margoth la doncella de Virginia.  
  
- ¿Que quieres? -pregunto molesto.  
  
-No le haga eso a mi señora... -dijo suplicante.  
  
-TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME COMO TRATARLA -grito enojado.  
  
-Señor... en el estado de la señora no puede recibir esos tratos. -respondio con la voz casi en un susurro, temblando.  
  
-Que estado? -pregunto ya mas calmado, Blaise le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara.  
  
-No puedo hablar... me prohibio hablar  
  
-Me vas a decir ahora mismo que se traen entre ustedes! -volvio a gritar, acercandose a ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo. -YA DIME!  
  
-Este.... ella esta embarazada -contesto, cerrando los ojos al punto de las lagrimas. Estaba traicionando a su ama, y tal vez eso le costaria el trabajo. Pero no le gustaba verla sufriendo. Sintio como soltaba su brazo rapidamente . Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, vio como habia salido corriendo Draco seguidos por sus amigos.  
  
CONTINUARA.... Dejen reviews!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, creo que me quedo un poco largo... pero el proximo sera mas!! Bueno ya saben si me quieren escribir o platicar un rato conmgo... o saber adelantos del nuevo capitulo ó hasta enviarles el nuevo capitulo antes de ser subidos ( jaja y es en serio siempre lo leen antes de subirlos) : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com Besos a todos!  
  
ERgA: Disculpa por no sacar pronto el capitulo.. Draco no es malo solo que es un celoso y machista sin remedio! Gracias por el review. Besos! Gaudi-Black: Que bueno que te decidiste leer mi fic, a mi me gusta mucho el tuyo (continualo!!!) .Bueno Ginny ahora siente algo por el, pero todavia no esta enamorada... aun no. Besos!  
  
Luciana: Hola! Me va muy bien porque ya termine mis espantosos examenes. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Draco si quiere a Ginny pero es un cabeza dura que no se da cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que ella tiene!!!Como veras en este capitulo si que se puso celoso... jeje y se pondra mas! Chuiks!!!!  
  
Anvy Snape: Que bueno que te guste mi fic jaja ¿cómo te fue el sabado?. Ya viste ahora slaiste mucho... aunque lo que te prometi en el messenger no sucedió... pero esperate poquito que hasta te hare sonrojar jaja. Jajaja me asustase con tu preposicion con Kap Weasley jaja pero lo bueno que es "Decente"... la verdad no creo hacerte mucho caso, ya sabes como estoy de loca jaja. Ya termine examens felizmente... aun no se los resultados pero despues te los digo. Ya estoy de vuelta lista para continuar ocn nuestro fic!! Quiero saber las ideas que te dieron!!! Por cierto no pude evitar en poner muchos celos... sorry Besos°!  
  
Bere_Radcliffe: Apurate con tus fics!!! (jeje otra vez voy a empezar).Ya se me he paso cn las desgracias... pero tratare de ponerlos mas felicesm pero me encanta hacerlos sufrir!!!Y ya habra una reconciliacion (que yo tambien me canse de verlos separados). Ese Snape aun no se que hara por alla, pero si ayudara un poco.Suerte con tus examenes ¿o ya pasaron?... Odio dejar de escribir!!! Besos!  
  
Mariana: Ya se, la embaraze muy rapido, pero recuerda que solo estuvieron una sola noche juntos (ese Draco nos salio muy efectivo) . Disculpa que no haya subido el cap. pero tuve examenes y me fue imposinle escribir. Saludos!  
  
Hermanita: Wua dos revies al mis mo tiempo....Jaja que bueno que te gusta, y que raro que te guste mas que el otro fic. pero bueno. No sorry no era tu querido Sirius.... desgraciadamente no creo que salga aquí. Claro que hacen una super pareja G/D . Besos de tu compañera de batayas!  
  
Laura. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, por lo menos un poco. Gracias por lo que dices me siento muy afgradecida y feliz por que te gusten mis fics. Y bienvenida (lee mis demas fics jje)!! Besos!  
  
Claire: Jajaj ya viste en este capitulo sufrio un poco. Ya en el proximo cap. se enterara del embarazo... y no se que hara jajaja, todavia no pienso que poner! Y no es Potter te lo aseguro. Si soy un poco mala, pero si no les dejo con la intriga no leen mis fics jaja, Todavia no sale en accion Lord Ryddle, pero lo unico que adelanto es que hablara con su padre sobre Virginia....Por cierto tu escribes fics?? Porque yo he leido a una chica con el mismo nick en Ha. Saludos!  
  
Loyda: Gracias por el review (jeje sguelo haciendo) que bueno que te gusto este capitulo, jajaj todos odiamos a Pansy!!!, todavia no se muy bien que papel hara Snape, pero solo va a molestar un poco... Besos!  
  
Kap d Weasley: Jejeje. creo que ahora te quede mal, no lo subi tan rapdo como siempre. Gracias por lo que dices, y yo taambien odio a Pansy... pero no tanto como a Cho, quien sabe que tednran estas dos mujeres que son insoportables!.Tratare de poner mas a Blaise, aunque con el nuevo personaje va hacer que aparezca más. Bueno aparecio un poco George, pero tratare de ponerlo mas pero solo dejame pensar como ok. Me encanta los reviews largos y no te preocupes nadie me pone lata. Me gusta muchu tu fic... que bueo que lo estes actualizando rapido. Me fue bien en mis examenes, gracias por desearme suerte... Besos! 


	10. capitulo 10

****Dedicado a "mi compañera de batayas", sabes que te quiero mucho y gracias por apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas. Animate y sonrie. Viva Colombia!!!**** (¡Airilee! ¿dónde andas??????)  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
Los tres se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Virginia. Draco se sentia mal, ella no merecia sus malos tratos... recordo que queria hablar con él cuando lo encontro con Pansy y la cara de decepción de ella.  
  
-Draco no hagas alguna tonteria -dijo Lady Margareth. Tratando de calmarlo.  
  
-No lo hare, ahora dejenme solo -exclamo.  
  
-Te esperamos afuera -dijo Blaise tranquilamente. Sentandose en un pequeño sillon que estaba casi enfrente de la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Draco saco las llaves de sus ropas ya no escuchando ningun sollozo. La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad. El entro silenciosamente tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.  
  
-Virginia -la llamo casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Draco? -contesto la voz de ella friamente. Saliendo entre las sombras sosteniendose de la pared - quiero que me dejes sola....  
  
-Yo he sido un tonto.... -respondio acercandose a ella. A la luz de la luna se veia tan debil y delicada. Ella lo ignoraba viendo hacia la nada.  
  
-Estoy celoso de que te vean otros hombres... no soporto  
  
-Yo no te he dado motivos... -dijo agitadamente. Cada vez los mareos se presentaban, solo que no queria que él se diera cuenta.  
  
-Me entere... que seremos padres - exclamo alegre.  
  
-No creo que eso te interese mucho... porque no te vas con Pansy y me dejas tranquila. -respondio secamente.  
  
-No se que hacer para que me quieras....  
  
-No tienes que hacer nada... por ahora solo vete.... -dijo, recostandose en la cama. Ya los mareos se le estaban pasando.  
  
-Dame una oportunidad.... -exclamo con un tono un poco desesperado. Sentandose junto a ella en la orilla de la cama.  
  
-Crees que es facil olvidar tus tratos y desprecios. Contesto desviando la mirada.  
  
-Hazlo por nuestro hijo. -replico.  
  
-Nuestro hijo -susurro, inconsientemente toco su vientre, ya no se sentia sola. Ahora tendria a su bebe, sonrio solo al pensar en eso. Sintio la mano de Draco sobre las suyas.  
  
-Solo una mas... -dijo anhelando que se lo diera. Él la amaba pero sus tontos celos salian y echaba todo a perder.  
  
-Está bien... pero solo una -respondio levemente. El se acerco a abrazarla, deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos. Pensaba que gracias a sus tonterias la habia alejado. Ella se recosto en su hombro respirando tranquilamente. El con unas de sus manos empezo a jugar con algunos mechones de su pelo.  
  
-Draco  
  
-Si, que sucede  
  
-Quiero irme de aquí unos dias, semanas, no se solo me quiero alejar de aqui. -dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-Pero porque... ya estamos bien. -respondio un poco molesto y sin entender el porque se queria alejar.  
  
-Por favor -dijo en tono suplicante -quiero ir con mi hermano, estar con mi familia tengo ganas de verlos.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo forzosamente, separandose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta. Estaba molesto, lo unico que queria ahora era estar con ella y ella se queria alejar de el.  
  
-Gracias - susurro, viendo como salia de la habitacion. Se recosto sobre su almohada, quedandose dormida rapidamente.  
  
Draco salio de la habitación, vio que sus amigos aun se encontraban afuera, esbozo una mal lograda sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos a la sala -dijo dando a entender que no queria hablar en ese momento. Ellos lo siguieron silencioso. Cuando llegaron a la sala se sentaron y empezaron a beber una botella de vino que les acababa de traer un sirviente.  
  
-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto curiosa.  
  
-Hablamos... y me dio una nueva oportunidad  
  
-Bien, ya viste si te quiere -exclamo contento Blaise.  
  
-No se... ella se quiere ir con su familia, a pasar unos dias -explico en tono bajo.  
  
-Pero te dio una oportunidad, quiere respirar otro ambiente. -dijo alegre, tratando de animarlo - ademas es por el bien de su hijo.  
  
-Lo se, Meg -respondio Draco. Ella sonrio, tenia muchos años que no escuchaba que le dijiera asi. (n/a: ahora llamare a Lady Margareth como "Meg", solo en algunas ocasiones usare lo de Lady....)  
  
-Jjaja quien hiba a pensar que el gran "Draco Malfoy" hiba a ser padre tan pronto -dijo Blaise.  
  
-Eso hay que celebrarlo... ya me imagino como se pondra tus padres. -exclamo Meg sonriente.  
  
-Cierto, mi padre lo unico que queria era un heredero lo mas pronto posible -dijo disgustado. A su padre no le importaba que el se casaba por amor, solamente a él le importaba que se casara con una mujer que le podria dar un hijo para ser el proximo rey.  
  
-Un Malfoy mas...  
  
-Y ustedes no estaban enojados -pregunto Draco viendolos como se sonrojaban.  
  
-Jajaja -sonrio nerviosa Meg -nosotros nunca estuvimos enojados. -contesto viendo a Blaise, mientras recordaba su platica antes de haber subido a buscar a Draco.  
  
FLAHS BACK  
  
Ella hiba hacia la biblioteca, estaba aburrida y le apetecia leer un buen libro. Vio luz en la habitación y penso que era Draco. Entro para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Zabini.  
  
-Disculpa no queria molestarte. -dijo Meg, tratando se de ir.  
  
-Quedate, no me molestas -contesto viendola detenidamente. Ella fue hacia el librero a buscar un libro. Se empezo a poner nerviosa por la mirada insistente de él.  
  
-¿Qué me ves? -exclamo nerviosa. Tratando de alcanzar un libro de pastas negras.  
  
-Nada, dejame ayudarte -dijo, levantandose de su sillon. Se acerco a ella y le bajo el libro dandoselo en la mano.  
  
-Gracias....  
  
-Ann, te ves muy bella... -dijo seductoramente Zabini acercandose mas a ella.  
  
-Este... creo que ya me tengo que ir.  
  
-No esperate -dijo tomandola de la cintura, ella trataba de soltarse pero no podia. -necesitamos hablar.  
  
-¿Sobre que? -contesto molesta, otra vez recordando el porque del enojo con él. -tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, lo que paso fue algo para pasar el rato querido...  
  
-Yo se que no fue solo para pasar el rato -dijo seguro, acariciando su cara.  
  
-Tu no sabes nada Zabini -exclamo friamente.  
  
-Todavia recuerdo nuestras noches juntos... -dijo acercandose a sus labios, ella los queria evitar pero eran tan tentadores que empezo a ceder... besandolo.  
  
-No Blaise... -se separo rapidamente de él. Todavia tenia el orgullo de los Snapes en la sangre y eso evito que lo siguiera besandolo... sabia que él no solo queria un solo beso, él queria llegar hasta el final.  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto extrañado.  
  
-No quiero tener nada contigo... por ahora solo te quiero de amigo.  
  
-No hay ninguna pequeña esperanza -dijo ilusionado, sonriendole.  
  
-No se... tal vez... -contesto tratandose de ver indiferente. El se volvio acercar para besarla, pero se separaron rapidamente al escuchar unos gritosreconociendolos rapidamente como los de su amigo. Inmediatamente se fueron corriendo a ver lo que sucedia.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
********** **********  
  
Era una tarde fria, aunque los rayos del sol calentaba un poco aun asi el frio invernal hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Ella observaba tranquilamente a toda su familia sentada en una banca del jardin trasero del pequeño palacio de los Weasleys y los cambios que habia en ellos. Hermione y Ron, se paseaban alegremente con su bebe presumiendo sus pequeños logros a cuanto persona vieran. Sus padres seguian siendo amables y cariñosos con ella y estaban emocionados por la llegada del nuevo Weasley a la familia.  
  
Sonrio divertida tocando ya su notorio estomago, tenia algunos meses ya que habia llegado. Draco le enviaba muchas cartas, pidiendole que regresara, ella solo le respondia que le diera un tiempo mas. Le gustaba estar en ese ambiente tranquilo y familiar. Ahora observaba a los gemelos tan traviesos y divertidos como siempre. Fred ya se habia casado hacia dos meses y ahora podia decir que dentro de 8 meses seria padre. George llego acompañado de una chica nueva, por la cara de su mamá se vio que no le agradaba.  
  
-Cariño, ya entra a la casa, te vas a resfriar -dijo amorosamente su madre. Viendola tan dulcemente que cualquier problema que tuviera la hacia olvidar al instante.  
  
-Si, mamá ahora entro. -respondio, levantandose de la banca. Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, mojandola levemente sus ropas. Lo extrañaba... no sabia porque, pero deseaba que en ese momento el llegara y la abrazara tratando de darle un poco de calor.  
  
La noche estaba nublada, en ese momento nevaba volviendo todo de color blanco, volviendolo un bello paisaje invernal. La habitación estaba iluminada por muchas velas. En la cama estaban acostadas Virginia y Hermione, . Entre sus manos tenian una gran taza de chocolate caliente y conversaban como si tuvieran 8 años y no tuvieran otras preocupaciones mas que el de saber con que muñeca jugarian al otro dia.  
  
-Ya es hora que regreses -dijo Hermione.  
  
-No lo se... en este momento debe estar con Pansy -dijo molesta.  
  
-Eso suena a que estas celosa -lo decia entre risas.  
  
-No.  
  
-No te creo -respondio viendola divertida.  
  
-Bueno tal vez un poco. -dijo, con una mueca molesta.  
  
-¿Un poco? -pregunto incredula  
  
-Esta bien, estoy celosa... no soporto que esa mujer se le acerque.  
  
-¿Lo quieres? -lo dijo seriamente  
  
-¿¿Quererlo?... si quererlo es pensar en el todo el dia, desear estar con el todo el tiempo... si lo quiero.  
  
-Que bien que olvidaste a Harry -decia alegremente.  
  
-Hermione a él lo voy amar por siempre... pero mis sentimientos cambiaron y ahora deseo estar con Draco - lo dijo sonrojandose.  
  
Esa mañana fria fue despertada por su mamá, que le hablo suavemente, mientras abria las cortinas de la ventana.  
  
-Gin, cariño te buscan - susurro cerca de su oido.  
  
-¿Quién? -pregunto soñolienta. Pero su madre ya habia salido de la habitación. De pronto su cara se ilumino, tal vez seria él. Se levanto de su cama, poniendose un vestido de colores claros y peinandose rapidamente.  
  
Llego casi corriendo hacia la sala principal. Se encontro a un hombre de espaldas platicando animadamente con su padre... el tenia el pelo negro y cuando la voltio a ver le dedico una gran sonrisa. El padre de ella se retiro, dejandolos solos.  
  
-Tom -dijo, un poco desilucionada.  
  
-Que hermosa te ves... -exclamo encantado por verla. Acercandose para saludarla.  
  
-¿Cómo estas?...-pregunto, tratandose de escucharse alegre.  
  
-Muy bien, feliz por verte... sabes estaba hablando con tu padre.  
  
-Si ¿de que? -pregunto extrañada  
  
-Mi padre los quiere conocer... le gustaria hacer negocios con tu padre  
  
-Que bien, porque no vamos a caminar...  
  
-Pero hay mucha nieve afuera, ademas el bebe...-dijo preocupado  
  
-No te preocupes, me encanta ver ese paisaje... ¿vamos?.  
  
Desde ese dia la hiba a visitar todas las tardes.Ya estaba empezando a anocher cuando decidieron tomarse un té. Ellos se sentaron juntos en un sillon, para disfrutar el delicioso té que les habria traido su madre.  
  
-Virginia... tengo que hablar contigo -dijo seriamente Tom.  
  
-¿De que? -pregunto extrañada.  
  
-No se como comenzar -exclamo nervioso, ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa, haciendolo sonrojar levemente.  
  
-Habla, para eso somos amigos. -dijo aun sonriente. El tomo una de sus manos, sujentandola fuertemente. Ella se sorprendio... ya empezaba a entender de que queria hablar.  
  
-Bien, tu sabes los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti.  
  
-Este.. no se de que me hablas -contesto nerviosamente.  
  
-Yo estoy enamorado de ti -dijo viendola a los ojos, ella queria soltar su mano, pero el no la dejo.  
  
-No, Tom... tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi... yo estoy casada. -explico esperanzada a que se diera cuenta que ella queria a Draco, claro estaba que el no se le hacia indiferente, y eso era lo que mas le ponia nerviosa.  
  
-Virginia eso no me interesa... mi padre nos podria ayudar.  
  
-Pero, yo estoy embarazada.... y esta Draco. -le dolio al recordarlo, tenia una semana que no le habia escrito. Sintio que Tom le soltaba su mano, para ahora acariciar su pelo.  
  
-Draco... -sonrio maliciosamente, él sabia como quitarselo de encima, eso era facil teniendo un padre como el suyo -por el ni te preocupes.  
  
-Esto no esta bien... -el se acerco rapidamente para besarla... pero Ron aparecio con cara de desagrado a la sala. Se separaron inmediatamente, Tom solo lo vio con odio. Virginia respiro aliviada... no sabia si hubiera evitado el beso  
  
-Gin, te buscan -su tono se escuchaba molesto.  
  
-Ya voy... disculpame ahora vuelvo. - Sonrio. Retirandose de lugar.  
  
En la entrada se encontraba esperandola un hombre, que al principio no reconocio, porque su capa de viaje le tapaba su cara, tenia residuos de nieva en ellas. Penso lo mal educado que era su hermano por no hacerlo pasar a la sala. Cuando al fin lo vio bien, su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente, el estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
-¿Cómo estas? -pregunto, esbozando una timida sonrisa.  
  
-Draco -exclamo emocionada. No sabia ni porque lo hacia pero fue corriendo hacia él abrazandolo. El contesto pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
-¿Por qué estas aquí? -pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Tenia ganas de verte... ya no soportaba tener otro dia sin ti, ademas queria ver como estaba mi hijo.  
  
-Viniste solo? -pregunto de inmediato.  
  
-Shh... - tomo entre sus manos su cara acercandola a la de el. Ella sintio sus labios frios en los suyos, pero se fueron tornando calidos. El cerro los ojos para disfrutar aquel beso que habia deseado. El la besaba desesperado tratando de quedarse asi con ella. Virginia entreabrio sus labios para hacer mas profundo el beso, Draco acepto gustoso.  
  
-Vamos a otro sitio -suplico Draco, besandola por la cara. Aun abrazandola por la cintura -necesito estar contigo...  
  
-No puedo... -contesto ella, besando el cuello de el haciendo que se estremeciera -tengo visi....  
  
-Mira quien esta aquí.... mi querido amigo Draco -dijo la voz fria de Lord Ryddle antes amable y dulce que siempre usaba al hablar con ella, veia molesto la escena de ellos abrazados. Sonrio maliciosamente al ver la reacción de enojo de Draco.  
  
CONTINUARA..... ya saben dejen reviews y haganme feliz!!!  
  
Bien, como veran este capitulo esta largo!!! Espero que les guste. Yo ya queria poner una pequeña reconciliacion, pero todavia falta mas sucesos como: Tom le pedira ayuda su padre Lord Voldemort para que lo ayude con Gin... etc... Ya saben si me quieren escribir o palticar : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
**** LEAN MI FIC COMPARTIDO: SIMPLE JUEGO****  
  
***** Lean los fics de Erga, Capit, Luadica, Sirius Black, Airilee, Kap d Weasley, Vanesa C, Mep.... huy son muchas buenas escritoras que podemos encontrar, despues les recomiendo mas.*****  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Hola!! Me encanto hablar contigo. epsero que tu problema se haya solucionado. Al fin puse una reconciliacion ya hacia falta jaja, que bien que te siga gustando. Y para cuando publicas tu fic??.... no niña me haces sufrir mucho. Besos!  
  
Malfoy´s Girl: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste! Gracias por el review.  
  
Anvi Snape: Tu personaje esta causando sensacion jaja (gracias!), y tu personaje hara muchas cosas.... jeje tu espera. Blaise me fascina... notanto cmo draco, pero bueno los dos estan muy bien.... pero como vas a cambiar a Blaise por George POR MERLIN!!! Que comparas (sorry kap) ¡!! Por cierto hay que compartir, yo tengo que compartir a todos los que me gustan... no ha y otra opcion. Besos!  
  
Catty_Shenka: Que bien que ahora si me dejaste review =) pense que no te habia agradado los cap. , yo te avisare cuando actualize. Lo de ginny solo fue una manera de sacar su desesperacion, porque para mi tambien se me hace una tonta salida, pero como veras el buen Tom (que ya no sera tan bueno) salio al rescate . T gusto el comportamiento de draco, te digo que es un tonto!!! Esa Margareth esta teniendo éxito... y todo fue por la idea de mi amiga anvy, como ya lo dije ella me hizo girar la historia totalmente. Me encanto tu cap nuevo... actualiza pronto!!!  
  
Kap d Weasley: Gracias por el review. espero que te vaya a ti bien en tus examenes, a mi me fue super bien!!! Blaise me encanta.. pero George...mmmm, se me hace divertido.  
  
Claire: Hey yo he leido tus fics... en Ha! Si te recuerdo a mi me parecen buenos. ¿Cuál es tu fic? Que publicaste aquí.... yo tambien leo todo lo que sea de d/g.Margareth me encnata , le dio otro giro a la idea y ella esta inspirado en mi amiga Anvi Snape jeje.... que bueno que te guste. Besos!  
  
Alma: Ya ves ahora actualize mas rapido! Gracias por tu review.  
  
Loyda: Amiga gracias por tus palabras.... y si me encanta cortarle en lo mas bueno jeje. Draco sufrira, pero dejare que tengan unos momentos de paz... pero ya veras, recuerda que soy una caja de sorpresas jaja. Besos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Yo estoy muy bien! Que bien que te siga gustando, jeje me pone super contenta!!! Cuidate y besos!  
  
Mariana: Espero que tengas suerte en los examenes!!! Y gracias por el review!  
  
Capit: Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu?..... si la verdad no creo que mis historias sean buenas, pero a la gente le gusta y eso me alegra mucho. Catty Shenka es magnifica!!! Me fascina como escribe, y ni que decir de Airilee aparte de gran amiga, escribe fantastico... yo fui una delas que te inspire jajaj no lo creo... yo no inspiro a nadie jajja. Y me encanta como escribes, aunque casi no actualizas pronto.... (se te pego de catty_shenka) gracias por los animos! Todas odiamos a Pansy... y Draco, es Draco... tonto por naturaleza!!! Tom, el va a dar unas pequeñas sorpresas en el proximo cap. lo he puesto demasiado tranquilo... ya veras. Besos! 


	11. capitulo 11

Este capitulo está dedicado a mi pequeña amiga Luciana... que siempre platicamos en la noche y a Laura que me da muchas ideas a traves del MSN.  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
Draco se encontraba sentado en la misma banca en que siempre veia a su esposa sentarse y admirar sonriente aquel panorama de grandes montañas ó simplemente leer atentamente un libro. Tenia ya mucho que se había ido no recordaba desde cuando se habia alejado de él, pero sentia como si años hubieran pasado. Hacia frio y la nieve caia constantemente, pero no le importaba... solo deseaba estar con ella. Tenia la cara escondida entre sus manos tratando de olvidar la trista expresión que llevaba su esposa cuando se fue.  
  
-Draco, no crees que ya es hora de que la vayas a buscar -comento la voz calida de Meg, sentandose a su lado. El levanto la cara viendola detenidamente, sonrio.  
  
-No se... yo le mandado cartas pidiendole que vuelva y ella me pide tiempo... mas tiempo -dijo tristemente Draco.  
  
-Es verdad, pero deberias buscarla- dijo - mi padre a traido nuevas noticias.... que creo que no te gustaran.  
  
-Cuando llego mi padrino -pregunto interesado.  
  
-Hace unos momentos, quiere hablar contigo -respondio seriamente.  
  
Encontro a Lord Snape sentado en un sillon, su aspecto se veia desmejorado. El lo saludo y se sento en un sillon que estaba enfrente de él, Meg se sento a lado de su padre tomando una de sus manos. Los dos se veia preocupados.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto extrañado Draco.  
  
-Acabo de regresar del palacio de tus padres -respondio friamente -no estan nada contentos de que tu esposa no este junto a ti.  
  
-Pero a ellos que les interesa -exclamo molesto.  
  
-Estan contentos con el nacimiento de tu hijo.... pero dudan -dijo Snape desviando la mirada hacia su hija. Ella lo vio significativamente.  
  
-¿Qué dudan? - pregunto rapidamente tratando de escucharse tranquilo.  
  
-Dudan de que ese hijo sea tuyo....  
  
-Claro que es mio, Virginia solo ha estado conmigo -respondio seguro. Noto como respiro mas tranquilo. Él no entendia el porque de esa platica - ya dime que sucede, no le des más vueltas al asunto.  
  
-Tus padres no les gusta Virginia... piensan que tal vez... ella debería desaparecer -dijo, observando como se empezaba a enrojecer Draco - y buscarte una nueva esposa... como la condesa Parkinson.  
  
-¿Desaparecer? -pregunto incredulo - ¡Buscarme una nueva esposa! -grito furioso- si yo quiero estar con ella... yo estoy loco por ella.  
  
-Si, lo sabemos.... pero Lucius -dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Mi padre ya no puede elegir con quien yo quiero estar. -dijo secamente.  
  
- Perfecto - esbozo una sonrisa - me agrada que pienses asi, pero debes de ir por ella cuanto antes.  
  
-Severus tu no solo me vienes hablar de eso -pregunto suspicaz Draco. Lo conocia bien, su padrino lo vio directamente con aquellos ojos negros.  
  
-Me conoces bien.. - dijo resignado, no podía engañar a Draco -Lord Voldemort esta haciendo movimientos extraños... no se porque presiento que vienen tiempos peligrosos -dijo Snape perdiendo su vista en la chimenea.  
  
-Ese hombre quiere destronar a mi padre!!! -grito Draco.  
  
-Se lo he dicho a tu padre, pero sabes que él confia ciegamente en Lord Voldemort. -comento Snape suavemente.  
  
-Lo se... -dijo Draco, tranquilizandose. Se volvio a sentar, respirando mas tranquilo. Observo a Meg que en toda la platica se había mantenido en slencio. Siempre le había llamado la atención como ella se comportaba con su padre. Aunque era una mujer quien no soportaba ordenes de otras personas, a su padre lo obedecia sin decir ninguna queja. Tal vez se debía que cuando murio su madre, su padre la cuido lo mejor posible y le dio todo lo que ella quisiera. Además de que ella lo admiraba por su valentia y coraje que siempre demostraba en ocasiones de peligro.  
  
-Draco, hay otra cosa mas que me preocupa: el hijo de él.-susurro Snape. Draco levanto la ceja viendolo curioso.  
  
-Si.. que sucede con Tom. -pregunto algo nervioso, presentia de lo que se trataba.  
  
-Meg ya te había dicho de los sentimientos de él con tu esposa.  
  
-Si ya me lo habian dicho... pero no creo que ella sea capaz de engañarme con él - murmuro, más para si mismo que para su padrino. Tratando de no imaginar a Virginia en los brazos de Tom.  
  
-¿Sabes donde se encuentra? -pregunto Severus, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Sintio la mirada penetrante de Meg, viendolo con sus ojos azules que a veces podían ser tan frios o calidos como en ese momento.  
  
-No -contesto sin entender el porque de la pregunta. A él que demonios se encontraba, mientras no estuviera cerca de su esposa.  
  
-Él ahora - prosiguio lentamente - se encuentra en el castillo de su padre.  
  
-¡Maldicion! - grito, levatandose rapidamente dispuesto a salir cuanto antes en busca de ella. (n/a: recuerden que el castillo de Tom, se encuentra cerca del castillo de ella, salio en el cap. 9)  
  
-Espera Draco - exclamo Meg, acercandose a él -deja que te acompañe.  
  
-Esta bien, vamonos ya -dijo saliendo rapidamente de la habitación. Meg se despidio de su padre saliendo rapidamente tras de Draco.  
  
//////////******//////////******//////////  
  
Lord Ryddle al percatarse que Virginia se había tardado, decidio ir a buscarla. Hiba caminando hacia la entrada cuando se va encontrando la escena amorosa de Virginia y Draco. Instintivamente toco su espada con intensión de sacarla y matarlo rapidamente pero no podía.... mas bien no debía.  
  
-Mira quien esta aquí.... mi querido amigo Draco -dijo la voz fria de Lord Ryddle antes amable y dulce que siempre usaba al hablar con ella, veia molesto la escena de ellos. Sonrio maliciosamente al ver la reacción de enojo de Draco.  
  
Draco se separo rapidamente de Virginia, tratando de controlar su enojo, ahora menos que nuca tenía que demostrar lo celoso que lo ponía Tom. Ahora que ella lo aceptaba y había notado que ella lo extraño tanto como él.  
  
-Tom...¿Como estás? -pregunto forzosamente.  
  
-Yo perfectamente, la compañía de Virginia alegra a cualquiera - contesto con cierto aire de malicia - he tratado de visitarla todos los días.  
  
-En serio.. -respondio Draco, viendo como ella sonreia con dulcura. El hizo una sonrisa un poco forzada.  
  
-Si, a Tom ha sido una gran compañía para mi. -exclamo contenta Virginia. Como había estado deseando verlo, besarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
-Bueno me despido, ya es tarde y mi padre me necesita -dijo rapidamente. Se despidio besando la mano de ella y prometiendole que la visitaria pronto. Salio al frio clima dejandolos solos.  
  
Ella tomo la mano de él, para llevarlo a la sala.  
  
-No espera -dijo Draco, aun sosteniendo su mano -Meg viene conmigo, pero prefirio esperar afuera.  
  
-Que bien - dijo alegremente -Hazla pasar!! -exclamo sonriente. Draco salio pór su prima. Pero regreso rapidamente con su prima que tenia sus ropas llenas de nieve. Su pelo negro lo tenia tapado por la capucha de la capa haciendo que su imagen se viera muy misterioso.  
  
-Querida Virginia -exclamo Meg al verla - pero que linda te ves... ya se te ve muy avanzado tu embarazo -dijo sonriente, mientras tocaba su abultado estomago.  
  
-Si... cada vez mas falta menos. -contesto, mientras notaba como Draco la observaba emocionado.  
  
-¿Cuanto falta? - pregunto curiosa Meg.  
  
-Como tres meses -respondio, mientras sentia como Draco tomaba su mano.  
  
-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? -dijo una voz ronca. Meg al verlo sonrio coquetamente.  
  
-George... - dijo, quitandose la capucha, dejando ver su pelo negro como la noche.  
  
-Pero que gusto tenerte aquí -exclamo, acercandose para abrazarla.  
  
-Me da gusto verte - dijo feliz, mientras lo abrazaba. Ellos eran amigos desde niños. Cuando tenian 16 años se hicieron novios a escondidas, pero aparecio nuevamente Blaise (él se habia ido unos años a estudiar junto con Draco a Fancia) y ella opto por dejarlo, le gustba pero siempre estuvo enamorada de Blaise. Ellos aun se veia, pero muy pocas veces. Se trataban como hermanos, era uno de los pocos hombres que realmente la conocian fuera de su faceta de mujer fria y sin sentimientos que tenia enfrente de los demás.  
  
//////////******//////////******//////////  
  
Tom bajo rapidamente del carruaje, sin importarle ensuciar sus finas botas con el lodo y la nieve. Entro furioso dentro del castillo, estaba asi porque al fin se había armado de valor para decirle sus sentimientos a Virginia y llegaba Draco a estropear el momento. Cuando al fin hiba a probar nuevamente los delicados labios de ella... esos labios que lo volvian volvian loco al recodarlos...  
  
El castillo Era frio y misterioso, poca gente se atrevia acercarse sin permiso, varias generaciones de los Ryddle habían vivido y muerto ahí. Su decoración era elegante y en su mayoria sus muebles eran de colores oscuros. En la entraba había una gran pintura de su padre un hombre de aspecto temible y malvado, que podía ser la persona mas amable cuando se lo proponia y le convenia. La poca iluminación que tenía lo llevo a la habitación de su padre. No le importo tocar la puerta de su padre, al abrirla lo encontro con una joven doncella en la cama.  
  
-Padre, necesito hablar contigo -dijo seriamente, sin ponerle importancia a la escena.  
  
-Retirate a tus quehaceres -dijo friamente Lord Voldemort a la joven ella asintio obedientemente. Tom vio divertido como salia vistiendose la joven sonrojada.  
  
-Jajaja padre, nunca pierdes tu encanto -dijo sarcasticamente. Observando la habitación, mientras su padre se vestia.  
  
-Habla -ordeno impaciente su padre. Él era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel palida y de frios ojos que denotaban maldad.  
  
-Acabo de regresar de ver a Virginia.... y llego él!!! -grito enojado.  
  
-Calmate y prosigue - exclamo, viendolo detenidamente. Se sento cerca de la chimenea yy lo invito a sentarse.  
  
-Le había hablado de mis sentimientos... cuando la hiba a besar, llega el estupido de Malfoy.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que te olvides de ella.... -dijo con voz fria.  
  
-No puedo -replico.  
  
-tantas mujeres que quisieran estar en este mismo instante contigo.. te vas a buscar a una que ya esta comprometida.. al fin es igual que todas -dijo en tono de burla.  
  
-Padre , ella no es igual que todas -dijo molesto Tom.  
  
-Todas las mujeres son iguales.... si tanto te gusta que esperas para llevartela a tu cama -respondio Lord Ryddle divertido al ver a su hijo desesperado por una mujer.  
  
-No padre, no entiendes yo estoy enamorado de ella.... y nunca le haria eso.... -susurro mientras las llamas del fuego de la chimena se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Enamorado? -pregunto con malicia.  
  
-Si, enamorado -contesto firmemente- por eso quiero que me ayudes a quitar a Draco del camino...  
  
-Esta bien, no estaba dentro de mis planes.... - dijo divertido por la preposición -pero no quiero que busques por un tiempo a Viriginia, me entere que esta embarazada....  
  
-Si... pero ¿Porque no quieres que me acerque a ella? -pregunto extrañado.  
  
-Deja que tenga a su hijo... tal vez me sirva para mis planes -dijo pensativamente - dejame pensar como te podria ayudar con ella, ahora dejala tranquila, que disfrute la compañía de su esposo... ahora vete -ordeno friamente. Tom se levanto obedientemente, viendolo con algo parecido a odio y salio de la habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Weasley se veia a Virginia tomada de la mano de Draco, mientras veian divertidos como bailaban Meg y George en medio de la sala. Mientras los demas miembros de la familia los animaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la musica tocada por un par de musicos improvisados. Esa noche habían celebrado la llegada de los invitados con una majestuosa y rica cena. Al final Draco acompaño a su habitación a Virginia durmiendo abrazados como tanto lo habian deseado cada noche.  
  
CONTINUARA...... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado.... ya se no puse la reaccion de Draco al ver a Tom, pero la pondre en el proximo capitulo. Ahora queria ponerlos un poco más felices. Queria escribir más pero ultimamente he andado un poco deprimida y eso no me deja inspirarme, mil disculpas... tratare de escribir más en el prox. capitulo, ademas de que todavia falta mi regalo de agradecimiento por haber llegado a mas de 100 REVIEWS!!! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LOS HAN DEJADO!!!! Asi que el proximo capitulo si va hacer muy largo... y habra muchas sorpresitas.  
  
Si quieren escribirme haganlo a mi e-mail: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
***** LEAN MIS OTROS FICS******* ****Me dejaron muchos reviews, que feliz me hace eso!!!!  
  
Lucy: Hola!!! Yo estoy bien, que bueno que te gusta el fic, por certo se me hace que ya no te los voy a mandar... proqeu ya no me habias dejado review =P jeje mentira. Cuantos meses tiene... pues aquí ya te diste cuenta ok. Y no me molestas, de hecho me encanta platicar ocntigo. Besos!  
  
Hermanita: La dedicatoria te la puse porque te quiero mucho y para m es importante tu amistad....Gracias por decir que es el mejor (mentirosilla...) peor bueno espero que te siga gustando. Despues platicamos lo de tu fic y otra cosa jaja se van a creer lo del club jaja. Por cierto que review tan largo... gracias! Besitos!  
  
La peye_Malfoy: Hola!! Wua!! Te leiste los 10 capitulos GRACIAS!!! Me haces sentirme muy feliz jajaj aunque ¿no te dolio la cabeza con tantas tonterias?. Todos odiamos a Pansy, pero ella le da sabor a la historia... para mi desgracia.Si a Draco le perdonamos cualquier cosa jaja. Ya no voy hacer tan mala con ellos... por ahora. A mi tambien me encantaria hablar cotigo, cuando quieras platicamos. Besos!  
  
Airilee: Al fin volviste!!! Jajaja ya se Tom les arruino el momento, pero habra muchos otros, asi que ni te preocupes. Ya sabes tambien me encanta el drama jaja me divierta escribirlo. Besos!  
  
Deniko: Que bueno que te gusten estos fics... gracias! Me encanta tu fic y unpon en especial que nunca continuaste "She´s leaving home" continualo por favor!!!! Estoy desespeada por leer los nuevos cap. Tratare de no hacerlos pelear... pero draco se lo busca por coqueto jaja. Besos!  
  
Athena Katsura: Gracias por el review y lo que dices del fic... por cierto te gusta el mangaka Katsura el que hizo DNA2 y Video Girl Ai?? (lo digo por tu nck) a mi gustan muchos esos mangas.... Saludos!!  
  
Kap d Weasley: Por que ustedes lo pidieron por eso puse esa reconciliacion jeje. Quien era la chica que acompañaba a Geroge... su prometida (si quieres pongo tu nombre jeje). Besos!  
  
Mariana: Gracias por el review.  
  
Miina: Que bien que me dejaste review... pense que te habias olvidado de mi fic =P .. jeje mentira yo se que andas ocupada, asi que no te preocupes si tienes tiempo dejame un pequeño review (o grandes que son mis preferidos) .... Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, uff!! si vieras como m tardo en pensar que poner para que les siga gustando.Ya viste no paso nada con Tom... por ahora jeje. Gusta Meg, ese personaje esta inspirado en una amiga. Que rico pizza!!! Yo quiero!!!. Chaos!  
  
Loyda: Gracias por el review. ¿quieres que draco sufra mas?, huy que mala eres pero te cumplire, solo deja que vivan unos momentos de paz y zaz!! Otra vez los problemas jaja (sonrisa tipo voldy) . Besos!!  
  
Catty_Shenka: Hi! Ya se los capitulos muy cortos. 10 minutos??? Si vieras cuanto me tardo en escribirlos....Yo tambien te decia ironicamente lo de lasreacciones de Draco jaja a nadie le ha gustado como se comporta. Esa Meg esta gustando jeje que bueno y puessi tal vez si ceda un poco.... Gracias por decirme que h mejorado... me lo han dicho ya varias chicas y eso me pone feliz!! Gracias por los consejos, pero si tienes alguno mas damelo que lo acepto gustosa. (continua tu fic!!) Besos!  
  
Yoko: Gracias por el review!!! Ya se draco se descarga con la pobre gin... prometo ue ya no la maltratara tanto jeje. Y lo del bebe es una sorpresa, por cierto ya no tarda en nacer!!! Besos!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: (Mag, para mi) Hello! Al fin te registraste!!! Como viste saldra Tom... ya ssabes tengo algunas cosillas preparadas para el. ¿Prefieres a george que a blaise??? Por merlin, niña no me puedes hacer eso!!!! Y tu sigue promocionando tus fics que a mi no me molesta... y ya te deje un review por ahí. Sube fics de draco/gin!!!!!!Prometo hacerte sonrojar mucho... y por cierto jaja no leiste el cap 10 completo... te falto una parte que no te mande ups!Lord Snape es neceario... solo espera!! Besos! 


	12. capitulo 12

Dedicado especialmente a Lucre, Lucy y Laura.... aquí está por fin gracias por los animos!!! A por cierto al final esta mi pequeño regalo (agradecimiento por llegar al review 100) otro fic que voy a empezar (otro jeje) bueno espero no aburrirlas.... y si lo hago me lo dicen ... Besos!!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 12  
  
Draco escuchaba el galopeo de los caballos y el andar del elegante carruaje con los ojos cerrados. Sintia la respiración tranquila de Virginia que dormia placidamente recargada en su pecho, mientras que sus manos estaban entreladas. Regresaban despues de pasar unos días con la familia de ella a su castillo. Abrio lentamente los ojos al sentir que ella acariciaba su rostro.  
  
-Draco ya estamos por llegar -dijo dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa. Dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana, le gustaba observar el camino decorado con multiples luces que la llevaba al castillo.  
  
En la entrada del castillo ya se encontraban varios sirvientes esperando su llegada. Cuando bajaron del carruaje muchos de los presentes no pudieron evitar exclamar gritos de alegria al ver a la princesa con su notorio embarazo. Muchos se acercaron a felicitarla, ella sonreia agradecida por las muestras de cariño de parte de sus sirvientes. Meg se adelanto a entrar al castillo, para toparse con él que menos queria ver.  
  
-Buenos noches Ann -susurro cerca de su oido. Ella lo vio con indiferencia, aunque por dentro se moria por ganas de besarlo.  
  
-Blaise, buenas noches... -contesto, tratando de mantener una distancia más alejada- por cierto no me agrada que me llames Ann.  
  
-Pero asi te llamo desde... -dijo sorprendido, viendo la fria mirada de ella.  
  
-Dime Margareth -dijo sin ponerle atención -¿Donde está mi padre? -pregunto, buscandolo con la mirada .  
  
-Cierto -dijo como si estuviera recordando algo- Lord Snape fue llamado por el rey Malfoy, salio está misma mañana.  
  
-Gracias -dijo cortante, caminado hacia su habitación había sido un largo viaje y queria descansar. Él la vio alejarse hasta que se perdio en la oscuridad, suspiro desganado.  
  
Noto como bajo rapidamente de las escaleras la Condesa Parkinson para ir al encuentro de Draco, pero cúal fue la sorpresa de Pansy al verlos entrar tomados de las manos. Su cara de felicidad se volvio a una cara de enojo.  
  
-Pansy -exclamo de forma de saludo Draco. Virginia solo hizo una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-Querido Draco - dijo, acercandose rapidamente a él para saludarlo de un beso en la mejilla. Cuando apenas hiba a llegar que se atraviesa Virginia.  
  
-Draco, ya estoy cansada me voy a la habitación -dijo rapidamente, mientras Pansy la veia con odio. Ella le sonrio con burla.  
  
-Si, al rato de alcanzo - contesto Draco.  
  
-Hasta mañana -se acerco a besarlo tiernamente, mientras la condesa la veia ahora si furiosa.  
  
-Si... -contesto embobado viendo a su esposa irse.  
  
-Con que ya estan nuevamente juntos -dijo friamente Pansy.  
  
-Estoy enamorado... cada vez se pone más hermosa. -murmuro.  
  
-Si, Draco como digas -dijo ironicamente. Tratando de imaginar como seria la manera más dolorosa de matarla. Al imaginarse la escena sonrio.  
  
***************** ************************  
  
Los meses pasaron sin que hubiera nada que pudiera opacar la felicidad de aquella pareja. Habian sido días de paz y tranquilidad. Los padres de Draco estaban de visita en el castillo muy pronto seria el nacimiento del proximo rey. Su padre se veia indiferente ante la situacion, aunque le recalcaba que esperaba que fuera un niño, mientras que Narcissa se mostraba emociona ante la situación.  
  
Draco regresaba despues de un dia de caza acompañado por algunos amigos y su padre. Cuando entro al castillo, vio como Meg bajaba las escaleras rapidamente para hablar con el.  
  
-Draco... - grito  
  
-Que sucede? -pregunto .  
  
-Virginia... - dijo, el no quiso saber mas subio rapidamente las escaleras hasta que llego a la habitacion de ella. Lo primero que vio fue a Ginny dormida placidamente en aquella cama con sabanas blancas. Meg se le acerco con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.  
  
-Al fin llegas... mira bebe ya llego tu papá. -dijo sonriente viendo a Draco. El no se lo podia creer ya habia nacido su hijo. Lo tomo entre sus brazos temeroso.  
  
Porque no me fueron a buscar? - pregunto molesto.  
  
-Ella no quiso, prefirio darte la sorpresa... y no es él... es ella. -corrigio Meg. La madre de Draco lo veia emocionada.  
  
-Una niña... bien! -exclamo notando las pequeñas pecas en la cara de la pequeña.  
  
-Draco - dijo la voz cansada de Virginia que se habia despertado, se acerco rapidamente a ella.  
  
-Es preciosa ¿verdad?- sonrio - tiene el pelo rubio -lo decia cansadamente.  
  
-Si, al fin mi hija -lo decia orgullosamente, mientras se acercaba a besarla. -Ahora duerme - Ella solo asintio quedandose rapidamente dormida. Draco se topo con los frios ojos de su padre que lo veia decepcionado. Lucius salio de la habitación azotando la puerta.  
  
-Dame a mi nieta -dijo la vos suave de su madre.  
  
-Si, ahora vengo - comento calladamente.  
  
Salio tratando de encontrar a su padre, ya se imaginaba el sermon que le hiba a decir. Pero no le importaba al fin podia ser feliz junto a alguien que amaba y ahora tenia a alguien más a quien amar... su pequeña niña. Era cierto la niña era rubia como todos los Malfoys pero esos ojos azules y pequeñas pecas eran caracteristicas de los Weasley. Toco levemente la puerta de la habitacion de sus padres.  
  
-Padre, puedo pasar.  
  
-Pasa -ordeno friamente.  
  
Ahí estaba él imponente rey Lucius, dueño de casi todas las tierras de aquel país pero que se podia manejar con facilidad. En los ojos de Lucius denotaban furia y a si mismo veia a Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué no quisiste conocer a mi hija? -pregunto molesto.  
  
-Draco... una niña, sabes los problemas que causa eso .  
  
-No entiendo cual es es problema... es mi hija y va hacer poderosa como su padre.  
  
-Por Dios!!... ella va es mujer, ella no puede gobernar nuestro reyno... muchos hombres la querran por esposa solamente porque sera la dueña de estas tierras.  
  
-No importa... podemos tener más. -respondio.  
  
-Jajaja... creo que esa mujer te afecto -dijo con desprecio.  
  
-Eso a ti no te interesa. -respondio desafiante.  
  
-Mirate... -empezo a decir con malicia mientras en sus labios salia una sonrisa burlona - me imagino que ella debe de ser muy buena en la cama... para tenerte asi jaja, tal vez algun dia me la podrias prestar solo para verificarlo.  
  
-No vuelvas a decir eso -grito acercandose peligrosamente a él-a ella la respetas.  
  
-Yo puedo decir lo que quiera... -dijo levantando la voz- soy el rey y tu me debes de obedecer ciegamente... si quiero en este momento puedo ir a su habitación y..... -plaf! Acababa de recibir un golpe de parte de Draco. Cayo en el piso pesadamente, su largo cabello se habia despeinado haciendo que su vista .  
  
-Sere lo que sea... por lo menos yo no soy un titere que se deja manejar por alguien que ni siquiera es de nuestro nivel -grito casi lanzandose para golpearlo de nuevo, pero un brazo lo detuvo.  
  
-Basta Draco -grito la voz aspera de Lord Snape, tratando de detenerlo.  
  
-Anda detenlo... no creo que tenga el valor de hacerlo de nuevo -dijo burlonamente Lucius, sacudiendose su fina vestimenta.  
  
-¿Que sucede? -pregunto sorprendido por encontrarlos en aquella situación.  
  
-Nada importante... solo que la estupida mujer de él acaba de tener a su "hija".  
  
-Que bien, felicidades -dijo cambiando su voz a una más amable. Lucius lo vio con odio, pensaba que hiba a estar de acuerdo con él.  
  
-Gracias -sonrio levemente, sin quitar su mirada del hombre que se decia ser su padre.  
  
-Draco ya es la segunda vez que te digo: ten cuidado con tu esposa, no vaya a tener un "accidente" -susurro friamente. Esa mismo día se habian ido del castillo. Su madre se despidio tristemente porque ella queria quedarse más dias y pasarla con su primera nieta.  
  
Él se despidio de ella, desde la ventana.. .al fin respiraba tranquilo, aunque un poco de preocupación empezo a crecer dentro de sus pensamientos, sabia que su padre no dejaria todo asi... el siempre tarde o temprano quitaba a la gente que le estorbaba.  
  
********** ******************  
  
Unos meses antes ya habia nacido el primer hijo de Harry, el estaba feliz por su pequeño hijo. Pero ella no le agradaba, su esposa se habia vuelto una mujer celosa que no lo dejaba solo e insoportable. Siempre le recordaba a Virginia, no sabia si eran por celos o solo para que sufriera.  
  
-Harry... -dijo la voz molestosa de su esposa.  
  
-Que sucede Cho -dijo indiferente, leyendo un libro.  
  
-Acaban de llegar noticias del castillo del principe Malfoy...  
  
-Si... dimelas -dijo tratando de escucharse tranquilo. Pero Inmediatamente solto su libro paara ponerle atención.  
  
-Tu querida Virginia ya tuvo a su hijo... bueno hija una bastarda más que soportar como ella .  
  
-Callate Cho -ordeno.  
  
-Dicen que va muy bien la relacion de ellos....  
  
-Te dije que te callaras -grito, levantandose del sillon. Cho lo vio asustada.  
  
-Harry porque no me quieres... -dijo tristemente, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.  
  
-Cho cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si te quiero - respondio fastidiado. Le cansaba verla siermpre llorando.  
  
-No es cierto -contesto sollozando.  
  
-Si no te quisiera no me hubiera casado contigo -dijo sacando una sonrisa forzada. Se acerco a ella para abrazarla. - Ya Cho... deja de llorar - Suspiro largamente, si la queria pero el amaba a Virginia y cada día lo hacia mas. Pero ahora se tenia que conformar con su bella esposa y tener que aprender amarla, aunque eso significaria tener que olvidar para siempre a Vrginia.  
  
***************** ************************  
  
Ota vez, todas las mañana lo despertaba los molestos lloriqueos de su pequeña hija. Todo el mes no habia podido dormir y eso lo estaba cansado. Además Virginia no le ponia nada de atención por estar todo el tiempo con la niña. Desde que había nacido no habian estado ningun momento a solas y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Además de las multiples visitas de la familia y amigos de ellos. El castillo parecia hotel todos entraban y salian. Todos querian conocer a la pequeña Ailian (n/a: es un nombre chino que me gusta mucho ) que cada dia crecia más y se parecia mucho a su madre.  
  
-Buenos dias dormilon -dijo una sonriente Virginia, acostando a su hija en la cuna que tenia cerca de su cama. Él se levanto con su cabello desordenado y esbozando una sonrisa(n/a: suspiro... ¿por qué no existe en verdad? ). Se acerco a ella abrazandola.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños - susurro en su odio.  
  
-Crei que no te hibas acordar -respondio, mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.  
  
-Como olvidarlo... te tengo una sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué es? -pregunto emocionada.  
  
-Es una sorpresita, pero te tendras que esperar hasta en la noche.  
  
-La espera sera larga -dijo decepcionada.  
  
-Pero te puedo dar un adelanto -Draco acerco sus labios a los de ella, besandola tiernamente. La fue llevando lentamente hasta la cama (n/a: me ruboriza escribir esto... jeje pero como ustedes lo piden =P ) hasta hacerla acostar.  
  
-¿Que pretende hacerme Principe? -pregunto juguetonamente. Draco le seguia depositando pequeños besos.  
  
-Algo que he deseado por meses -respondio seductoramente. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, se besaban como si fuera la primera vez. Se fueron despojando lentamente de la ropa...  
  
-Te amo -dijo entre besos Draco, la siguio besando esperando una respuesta. Se separo viendola a los ojos.  
  
-Draco no se que decirte -murmuro , desviando su mirada. Sintio como él se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir.  
  
-No tienes que decir nada Virginia -dijo friamente saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Ella lo vio con tristeza, lo queria pero aun no lo amaba... para su desgracia aun seguia amando a Harry. Le gustaba mucho Draco y había aprendido a quererlo por todas las atenciones que habia tenido con ella, pero todavia no lo amaba. Deseaba estar con él, besarlo, etc... pero era dificil olvidar todos los momentos vividos con Harry. Se levanto de la cama, y se visitio saliendo rapidamente.  
  
En el pasillo se encontro a Meg que platicaba con Zabini, aunque los dos se veian que estaban incomodos y que discutian.  
  
-Meg -la llamo, Meg sonrio al verla.  
  
-Buenos dias -saludaron los dos.  
  
-¿Han visto a Draco? -pregunto nerviosa. Lo queria ver, necesitaba hablar con él decirle sus sentimientos. No queria estar otra vez lejos de él.  
  
-Si salio hace unos minutos... -respondio extrañada Meg.  
  
-Él salio con Pansy -acompleto Blaise. Virginia hizo una cara de molestia.  
  
-Ya lo sabia... es mentira -dijo molesta.  
  
-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Meg, notando la actitud entre molesta y triste de ella.  
  
-Es que él y yo... -se sonrojo - estabamos...  
  
-Jaja no digas más ya entendimos -dijo divertida Meg -Blaise creo que está es una platica de mujeres... asi que has el favor de irte.  
  
-Bien, pero si necesitan algo me buscan. -dijo decepcionado, caminando hacia su habitación.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?, esa cara de tristeza quiere decir que sucedió algo -dijo seriamente Meg.  
  
-El me dijo que me amaba -respondio casi en un susurro.  
  
-¿Draco dijo eso? -pregunto sorprendida - felicidades es la primera vez que lo dice...  
  
-Yo no respondi nada - respondio desesperada.  
  
-Eso si que le debio de dolorle -dijo lentamente -¿pero que sientes por mi primo?  
  
-Yo lo quiero... pero no lo amo....  
  
-¿Todavia piensas en Harry?  
  
-Harry - susurro, se sorprendio al no sentir nada al escuchar ese nombre, aunque hacia rato lo estaba recordando y decia que lo amaba... pero al escuchar el nombre de otra persona no sintio nada. Sonrio lo estaba empezando a olvidar y no se había dado cuenta. -No ya no pienso en él -contesto en un tono seguro.  
  
-Bien, ese el el primer paso... olvidarlo - exclamo viendo hacia el camino que habia tomado Blaise.  
  
-Pero ahora se fue con Pasy... -dijo molesta.  
  
-No te preocupes ella no es peligrosa... solo sirve para diversión -dijo burlonamente. Aunque Pansy siempre habia querido a Draco, él nunca la tomo en serio. Meg siempre se burlaba de ella por eso... tal vez esa fue la razon de que coqueteara con Blaise, solamene para vengarse de ella.  
  
-Eso es lo que me molesta... soy su esposa y este yo.... -comento sonrojandose. Meg rio abiertamente, la abrazo y se la llevo al comedor para que desayunaran juntas.  
  
CONTINUARA... . DEJEN REVIEWS...  
  
Lo se me tarde mucho, pero la inspiración esta off... pero al fin volvi jeje, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Estoy realmente feliz, recibi muchos reviews!!! Siganlo haciendo que me hacen sonreir y me animan en escribir mas rapido. Ya saben si quieren platicar o escribirme : arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
El fic "Si alguna vez" esta estancado... pero pronto veran su proximo capitulo (y creo que ultimo) nunca me habia sucedido eso... Bueno lean mi nuevo fic : The long and Winding Road es un r/herm..muy triste por cierto. dejen un pequeño review ¿si??.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Quwe bien que Kap te lo recommendo (gracias Kap!!) de hecho si me habia dicho eso... a mi tambien me gusta la parejita de r/herm. Gracias portomarte el tiempo por leerlo.... graciasp or tus palabras huy me pusiste retecontenta!! No eres la primera que se enamora de Draco y como lo describo (yo soy la primera) jeje , me encanta que me digan eso por que se que a muchas chicas les desagrada él (yo lo amo!!!)... hey pero Draco es mio y de Airilee (una buena amiga escritora tambien) y no lo compartimos!! ¿Odias a Tom? Jaja si vieras como me gusta... pero cierto es malo. Ginny es la mujer mas envidiada tener el amor de tres de los chicos mas guapos y deseados jaja. Que bien que te guste Meg, me gusta mucho ese personaje, ademas es la primera vez que un personaje (inventado por mi) le doy mucha importancia como ella. De hecho por ella Pansy quedo en segundo plano.... TODOS ODIAMOS A PANSY (y a cho). Es un gran elogio decirme que por com la describo la hago odiarla.. gracias!! Y no me aburren los reviews largos.. siempre lo digo me encantan.... Besitos!!  
  
Lucre: Pero que lindos nombres tiene ustedes, jeje me dejaste review!!! Gracias, tu hermana decia que no dejabas... Bueno me gustaria volver a platicar contigo... (dejame reviews... pero dile a Lucy que tambien lo haga) Besos!  
  
Lira Garbo: Hola!! Que bien que y supiste como usarlo, yo batalle mucho como te lo dije anteriormente... y no eres torpe jej todos batallamos en hacer eso. Gracias por tus palabras, disculpa que no te haya dejado reviews e ntu fic, pero la estupida maquina no me deja.. tratare de hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez si aparezca de nuevo Harry... de hecho ya estoy empezando a idear como jeje. No le voy hacer nada a Draco.. por lo menos yo no. Besos!  
  
Wapka: Gracias por leer el fic, continualo haciendo he! Si se que hize a Gin toda dramatica (me encanta hacerlo jeje) pero imagiante obligarte casar con un hombre que no quieres y odias (si.. aunque sea el guapo y sexy de Draco). Por ti puse un poco de h/ch.. su vida matrimonial, al rato pondre un poco mas. Casi pongo una parte de amor entre g/d.. pero ya viste l oque sucedió jeje en le proximo si habra te lo aseguro. Viste te cumpli todos tus pedidos... Saluditos!!!  
  
Hermanita: Gracias por el review!! Todavia no sale nada de Voldy.. pero no tarda en empezar a molestar. Yo tambien te quiero un monton... besos!  
  
La_ Peye_Malfoy: Jejeje que bien que lo sigas leyendo, trate de hacer el capitulo mas largo.. espero que te guste. NO voy a matar a Draco te lo aseguro... es más facil que mate a Harry que a Draco jeje. Gracias por los animos, ya estoy mejor... y espero poder hablar contigo pronto. Besos!  
  
Catty_ Shenka: Muchas gracias por decirme que estas impresionada por el nuevo capitulo... la verdad que no creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias! Hiba a poner a Draco celoso, pero quiero dejarlos ser un tiempo felices jeje despues habra mas oportunidadesde ponerlo celoso. Snape casi no lo puse ahora pero tratare dep onerlo más, jej cierto el le da el toque misterioso y sárcastico al fic. Ya viste la actitud de Lucius... creo que su esposa no le da ..ejem cambiemos. Es que a él nunca le ha gustado Virginia, pero como es un matrimonio arreglado... y si se podria decir que le tiene envidia al hijo por que él si ama a su esposa. Si estaban bonitas las botas de Tom... que lastima pero acabo se puede comprar mas jeje. Viste ahora puse de celoso a Tom y no a Draco ( si lo estaba pero se contuvo... se acaba de reconciliar con Ginny ). Yo si hububiera sido Voldy lo hubiera mandado a dar unos azotes... que envidioso Tomo como el no pudo "divertirse inocentemente" con Ginny por eso le arruino el momento a Voldy. Si el primer Voldemort que no tiene ojos rojos... pero es que siempre lo ponian asi, y le quise cambiar un poco... Por ciert ome divierten mucho tus reviews, sigue mandando más asi.. Besos!!!  
  
Erga: Si que da miedo ese Voldemort.. Si es necesario, pero no te preocupes no aparecea mucho... solo su hijo que aunque lo he puesto bueno y amable es igual a su padre jeje.La pareja g/d tambien es de mis favoritas jaja ¿mi culpa? SI!!! No eres la primera que ha caido en las redes de esa parejita... de hecho que por los fics me volvi loca por esa pareja. Besos!  
  
Anvii Snape: Thank´s por el review. si pienso hacerlas sufrir mas jeje. si no lo hiciera no seria yo jaja. Meg... esa meg si que me ayudo a cambiar la historia., que bueno que te gusto porque si no me hubiera puesto triste... Malfoy (padre) es malo y siempre lo pondre malo!!!Volvio Pansy y mas molestona!!! Besos!  
  
Kap de Weasley. Gracias por el review. y ya se a veces se batalla para poder dejarte reviews!!! A mi me sucede muy a menudo. Si voy a poner a Josefina... pero te lo digo desde ahorita no va a tener mucho papel en este fic.. despues hare otro y te pongo mas ok. Voldemort es malo... rete malo jajaj. Hey evitare que desaparezca a Draco s i él no esta ahora si me mandan a matar (ya saben en el otro fic que mate a uno de los personajes favoritos) . Ya viste fue mujer ARRIBA LAS MUJERES!!!... aqu las mujeres pueden gobernar!! Gracias por recomendar mi fic, en serio solo hablas de mi fic... muchas gracias!!!! (siguelo recomendando) .Besos!  
  
Mariana Dark: Pronto lo veras (lo de cómo molestan a draco)... gracias por el review!  
  
Luciana. Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?.... Si seis largos meses... en mis fics el tiempo para rapidisimo jaja. Ya ando un poco mejor de animo.. si como no jaja por eso escribi el fic de r/herm para desahogarme un poco. Gracias por tus felicitaciones tu fuiste una de las que hicieron que lograra llegar hasta el review 100!!! Besos!  
  
Loyda: Hey amiga! Ya sabes me encanta hacerlos sufrir!! Es algo que no puedo evitar, me gusta el drama de hecho pienso que es lo mejor que escribo jaja. Si Tom esta enamorado de Gin... Besos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Me va bien.... pero pronto entrare de nuevo a examenes y finales!!! Que bueno que te tomaras un tiempecito a escribirme un review (que los aprecio mucho) por cierto te cambiaste de e.mail??? Despues hablaremos.... Es un G/D 100% jaja a Tom solo lo pongo para darle sabor a la historia... y la pregunta ¿por qué no Harry? Ja porque Harry es otra de mis debilidades y capaz que al ultimo lo dejo con él... pero es un G/D!!! A gin le gusta Tom porque le recuerda a Harry y el es muy amable con ella... pero ya viste su corazoncito se lo ha ganado Draco. Y no me molesta que me escriban tan largos los reviews... me encantan!!! Besos!  
  
¿??????? SIN TITULO????????????????? (si ha alguien se le ocurre un titulo me lo dicen...)  
  
En la estación del tren muggle estaba una chica de unos 17 ó 18 años, despidiendose de sus padres y hermanos. Ese año iria estudiar a una universidad muggle. Los convencio facilmente cuando consiguio una beca, además de que su padre era amante de lo muggle .  
  
-Ginny te cuidas -decia su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Si, mami - dijo abrazandola.  
  
-Mi niña ¡!! -exclamo su padre al punto de las lagrimas - mi pequeña niña.  
  
-Papá prometo mandarte objetos muggles cada vez que pueda -dijo sonriente, su padre también sonrio complacido.  
  
-Si algun muchacho te molesta... nos llama -dijo Ron seriamente - no porque te vayas te dejaremos de cuidar.  
  
"Favor de abortar el tren numero 15, tiene 10 minutos para hacerlo" -dijo una voz mujer.  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir -dijo finalmente, su voz ahora si se escuchaba triste. Voltio a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona que solo deseaba ver en ese instante.  
  
-Cuidate -dijieron todos, abrazandola otra vez. Su madre seguia llorando en le hombro del Sr. Weasley. Ella empezo a caminar hacia la entrada del tren, hiba a subir el primer escalon cuando escucho que le gritaban.  
  
-Ginny!! -grito un chico de cabellos negros y una gran sonrisa, corriendo por el largo pasillo de la estación.  
  
-Harry -exclamo sonriente.  
  
-Uf! Crei que no me hiba a poder despedir -dijo hablando cansadamente, su cara estaba humedecida por gotas de sudor. Le entrego un ramo de rosas en las manos .  
  
-Gracias... -susurro, viendo su sonrisa.  
  
-Este yo queria disculparme por lo de.... -dijo incomodo.  
  
-No... no digas nada... solo dejame recordar tu cara, tu sonrisa... -dijo Ginny, al fin esas lagrimas que tanto habia querido guardar en su interior se estaban manifestando.  
  
-No llores... y menos por mi - dijo, limpiando suavemente sus lagrimas.  
  
-Harry... -sin pensarlo dos veces ,tomo su cara con sus delicadas manos y beso sus labios con tanto amor . Él se separo tratando de no verse que la había despreciado, pero su novia estaba esperandolo junto ala familia Weasley. Harry noto la mirada dolida de ella.  
  
-Gin... yo -trato de excusarse Harry.  
  
-Ya no importa... espero que seas feliz en tu boda. - dijo cortante, viendolo como si lo acabara de conocer, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos el porque no la habia escogido a ella... ella que siempre lo habia amado. Él quiso hablarle, pero se encontro con la mirada de Ron, como diciendole que mejor asi dejara las cosas. Ella se subio rapidamente al tren, caminando entre el pasillo donde la llevaria a su asiento.  
  
Le había tocado en una ventana, se sento observando atravez de la ventana a su familia. Vio a Harry tomado de la mano de aquella chica que la veia con pena. Escucho como la maquina del tren empezaba a funcionar... ya habia llegado la hora de separarse de aquellos que tanto amaba y de despedirse para siempre de su amor por Harry. Trato de sacar una de sus mejores sonrisas y se despidio con la mano. .  
  
Vio como los gemelos corrian persiguiendo el tren y gritaban cosas que ella no entendia mientras poco a poco avanzaba el tren hacia su nuevo futuro. Esa escena la habia hecho recordar como cuando ella tenia 10 años e hibaa despedir a sus hermanos a la estacion del tren que los llevaria a Hogwarts, ella corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sus hermanos se despedian desde la ventana, sonrio levemente.  
  
Todavia sostenia las flores que Harry le habia dado, las dejo a un lado de su asiento. Otra vez esas molestosas lagrimas surcaban su cara, cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar esos ultimos meses que la decidieron alejarse de su familia.  
  
Continuara... se imaginaran que es un dg.... pues si jeje no puedo evitar escribir sobre esta parejita .... 


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13  
  
El atardecer empezaba a llegar, llenando los bellos campos de tonalidades naranjas y amarillentos. Algunos pajaros surcaban el cielo despejado y limpio de cualquier nube. Él cabalgaba rapidamente en su fino caballo pura sangre, el viento jugaba con su cabello rubio y haciendo que su piel tomara un leve color rosado. Atrás de él venia Pansy tambien cabalgando un caballo y riendo divertida. Llegaron al castillo y bajaron de sus caballlos aun sonrientes.  
  
-Draco no aprendes.... -dijo una voz fria, que lo observaba con reproche.  
  
-¿Que quieres Meg? -pregunto en tono molesto .  
  
-Virginia te ha estado buscando.  
  
-Despues la busco.... -dijo, entrando al castillo del brazo de Pansy.  
  
-Meg dejalo en paz... solo te la pasas fastidiandole - intervino molesta Pansy.  
  
-Condesa.. ¿te gusta recibir las sobras de las demas? -dijo ironicamente viendola con rencor.  
  
-Jajaja... todavia me tienes coraje porque te quite a Blaise. -contesto mordazmente, riendose.  
  
-¿Tu crees?.... jaja tu recibiste mis sobras al igual que estas recibiendo las de Virginia... por favor ten un poco de dignidad -dijo burlonamente, Pansy se separo de Draco y se acerco a Meg.  
  
-¿Crees que con esa actitud Blaise volvera contigo? -pregunto contratacando.  
  
-Querida... a Blaise lo puedo tener conmigo cuando quiera. - dijo en voz baja, para que solo escuchara ella.  
  
-No lo creo... -respondio molesta, pero una pequeña sonrisa surco su cara - anoche no se quejo y ni dijo nada sobre ti... -sonrio más abiertamente al ver la cara de molestia de Meg.  
  
-Jajaja - ella se empezo a reir burlonamente.  
  
-¿De que te ries? - pregunto furiosa, no le gustaba que se rieran de ella.  
  
-Una vez más me das la razon... eres una cualquiera que solo busca un poco de "aceptación" de parte de los demás y ¿sabes que es lo peor?.... que ellos solo te quieren para pasar el rato. - respondio sonriente , mientras que se retiraba del lugar.  
  
-La... la odio - exclamo casi al punto de las lagrimas y cerrando fuertemente los puños.  
  
-Pansy, sabes bien que a ella nunca le has caido bien... dejala esta molesta y no le hagas caso. -dijo, abrazandola.  
  
-Draco -lo llamo la pelirroja, frunciendo el entrecejo al verlos abrazados. Él solto a Pansy y la vio indiferencia.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto en tono fastidiado.  
  
-Ven -se acerco a él y lo tomo del otro brazo, la siguio obediente. Lo llevo a caminar entre los jardines que estaban empezando a florecer, aunque todavia se veian algunos indicios del invierno.  
  
-Sigues molesto -pregunto, pero él no la estaba viendo y no contestaba. -Dime... yo se que no hice bien en no decirte nada...  
  
-Virginia ya te dije que no tenias que decir nada...  
  
-Pero yo te lo quiero decir -dijo, tomando su cara con sus manos, le agradaba ver sus grises ojos pero él los desviaba hacia otro punto como si estuviera interesado.  
  
-Bien dime...  
  
- Quiero decir mi contestación -el la vio interesado -yo te quiero, pero aun no se si te amo... sabes todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros me tiene confundida...  
  
-Yo no me siento confundido, yo estoy enamorado de ti... tu lo sabes bien  
  
-Si, lo se -sonrio -solo dame tiempo.  
  
-¿Tiempo?, te he dado todo el tiempo que me has pedido -contesto molesto.  
  
-Es dificil olvidar el primer amor -murmuro más para si misma, que para él.  
  
-Harry tenia que salir en la platica... -exclamo molesto.  
  
- Él ya no me interesa... -dijo, besandolo suavemente en los labios-solo me interesas tu.  
  
-¿Segura?.... porque Tom... -respondio celoso.  
  
-Jaja Tom, él solo es un gran amigo... -susurro cerca de su oido, para separse rapidamente de él cuando apenas la hiba a volver a besar.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto desconcertado, solamente queria besarla y continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso esa mañana.  
  
-Me tengo que arreglar para el regalo que me daras en la noche. -respondio, mientras se alejaba de él.  
  
-Ah... si, pero todavia es temprano.  
  
-Quiero ponerme bella para ti . -dijo coquetamente, caminando hacia el castillo. Draco suspiro largamente, camino rapidamente para alcanzarla y entrar tomados de las manos al castillo.  
  
////////***********//////////**********////////////  
  
Lord Riddle estaba sentado frente a su padre, acababa de volver de un largo viaje, ahora estaba observando sus frios rasgos y preguntandose porque estaba tan tranquilo.... cerro los puños desesperado, tenía ganas de estar junto a Virginia y su padre se lo había estado impidiendo, mandandolo por algunos meses a reynos lejanos hacer algunas negociaciones con los señores feudales que les vendian las tierras más baratas.  
  
-¿Cuándo empezaremos? -pregunto inquieto Tom.  
  
-Creo que ya es hora -respondio friamente lord Voldemort- de que llevemos a cabo el plan... pronto sere el rey más poderoso de todas estás tierras.  
  
-Si... y yo estare junto a ella -susurro sonriente. Su padre lo vio con decepción, crei que al mandarlo lejos se olvidaria de ella y le molestaba que se mostrara debil por una simple mujer.  
  
-Te enteraste que tuvo una hija.... -dijo, con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Una niña... todo se va hacer más facil -respondio indiferente.  
  
-Lucius pidio mi ayuda -dijo tentativamente.  
  
-¿Tu ayuda? -pregunto extrañado Tom.  
  
-Quiere mi ayuda para eliminar a Virginia... la ve como un peligro para el futuro de su reyno.... y no sabe que el peor peligro soy yo jajaja -dijo burlonamente. Sabia bien que Lucius confiaba ciegamente en él.  
  
-Maldito Lucius, como se atreve a pedirte eso... lo matare. -exclamo furioso.  
  
-Tranquilo hijo... él pronto desaparecera, no lo dudes y sera más pronto de lo que te imaginas.  
  
-Espero que sea cierto... que si se atreve a tocarla yo mismo lo matare. -respondio viendolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Pronto...  
  
////////***********//////////**********////////////  
  
La noche cubria el cielo llenandolo de muchas estrellas y la luna se encontraba radiante alumbrando los jardines donde Draco esperaba impaciente la llegada de Virginia. En esa parte del jardin él habia mandado adornar con velas y en el centro de ellas se encontraba una mesa finamente tallada, adornada con un bello mantel y su vajilla de porcelana solo para dos personas.  
  
Queria pasar una noche especial con su esposa. Sonrio al verla llegar elegantemente al recinto haciendo que su largo y rojo cabello se moviera con su andar. Draco la veia embobado, ella al percatarse de su mirada le sonrio coquetamente.  
  
-Buenas noches princesa -dijo Draco sonriente y con un tono de voz que solo utilizaba con ella.  
  
-Mi majestad -dijo solenme haciendo una reverencia. Draco sonrio mas abiertamente.  
  
-Ya te habias tardado - comento sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella.  
  
-Solo fue un poco -respondio, viendo la decoracion del lugar.  
  
-¿Te gusto mi regalo? -pregunto impaciente, mientras tomaba su brazo para guiarla a su asiento.  
  
-Es maravilloso... que romantico -respondio emocionada dandole un rapido beso en las labios.  
  
La cena trancurrio entre risas y conversaciones amenas. Él la escuchaba hablar divertido por sus multiples anecdotas. Brindaron durante todo el transcurso de la noche hasta que ella se empezo a marear porque no acostumbraba a beber, pero como esa noche era su cumpleaños no le importo.  
  
-Draco creo que ya estoy mareada... y ya tengo sueño -decia entre risas, mientras que daba otro sorbo a su copa.  
  
-Mal... muy mal aun falta otro regalo. -contesto, mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano- creo que ya es hora de que te lo de -susurro lentamente, sonrojandola.  
  
La cargo agilmente entre sus brazos, llevandola hacia su habitacion. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acariciando su cabello. Llegando a su habitacion la acosto suavemente en la cama empezandola a besar lentamente en los labios.  
  
-Creo que ya no tengo sueño -murmuro Virgina, mientras sentia que las manos de Draco empezaban a desabrochar su vestido. Los besos y caricias se fueron tornando mas intensos. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuentan cuando sus ropas terminaron esparcidas en el suelo.  
  
No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentian en ese momento, solo estaba dedicados a hacer que cada uno disfrutaran las diferentes senciones que los hacia estremecer y desear llegar hasta el final. Ella solto un suspiro cuando sintio las manos de recorrer sus piernas lentamente mientras que sentia sus labios calidos en los suyos ....  
  
********* *********** ********  
  
Draco llego al comedor para desayunar encontrandose a Virginia y Meg platicando casi en murmuros y soltando risas tontas, pero ellas al notar a Draco callaron rapidamente.  
  
-¿Qué tanto platicaban? -pregunto curioso, notando el sonrojo de su esposa.  
  
-Cosas de mujeres - exclamo tratandose de escuchar indiferente Meg.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Me platicaba como se divertia junto con George.. jaja que cosas mas divertidas hacian. -respondio Virginia, mientras que Draco la besaba en los labios.  
  
-Si... pero por desgracia dentro de poco dejara la solteria -dijo resignada Meg.  
  
-¿George se casa? -pregunto impresionado Draco.  
  
-Si, nos acaba de llegar la invitación. -respondio Virginia.  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaba? -pregunto.  
  
- Con tu prima Josefina Buttelli... - respondio Virginia. - no puedo creer que tu prima lograra hacer lo que ninguna mujer habia podido. -Que tristeza... otro más que se me escapa de las manos -dijo en broma Meg, haciendo que ellos se rieran fuertemente.  
  
-Mi majestad, lo busca Lord Ryddle - dijo un sirviente, un hombre ya entrado en años. Virginia no pudo evitar sonreir, tenia varios meses que no lo había visto y queria platicar con él. Draco quito su sonrisa cuando escucho el nombre de Lord Ryddle. Molesto observo como sonreia y trataba de arreglar su cabello su esposa.  
  
-Hazlo pasar en seguida -ordeno rapidamente. Lord Ryddle entro sonriente al verla.  
  
-Virginia -exclamo, acercandose a ella y abrazandola. Ella se sonrojo levemente haciendo que Draco la viera friamente.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Tom? -pregunto Draco.  
  
-Draco, amigo -dijo alegre, saludandolo. Vio a Meg, y su sonrisa se acentuo más -Lady Snape -dijo coquetamente, acercandose a ella para besar su mano.  
  
-Lord Ryddle... como siempre tan apuesto y caballeroso -comento Meg.  
  
-Al igual que usted que cada dia que la veo es más bella -respondio galantemente.  
  
-¿Qué asuntos te traen por aquí? -pregunto cortante Draco.  
  
-Vine a... -empezo a decir Tom, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la llegada de Lord Snape mostrando un semblante de preocupacion y tristeza.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto rapidamente Draco.  
  
-Ha ocurrido una desgracia -empezo a decir nerviosamente Severus - tu padre fue asesinado....  
  
Draco lo vio incredulo, sin poder creer lo que acaba de de escuchar, la habitación se quedo en silencio. Se surco una fria y despistada sonrisa en los labios de Tom observando fijamente a Virginia.  
  
CONTINUARA........ Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... que a mi la verdad no me agrado mucho, pero bueno aquí lo tienen. Tambien se que me quedo corto pero no pude hacer más , ademas de falta de inspiracion... me falto tiempo, por que me tarde mucho en escribir el final de mi otro fic llamado "Si alguna vez". Prometo hacer el prox capitulo mas largo y un poco mas interesante...  
  
Lean el fic de Lira Garbo, llamado :"Una chica misteriosa" .... y a saben tambien lean a Anvy Snape, Airilee, Askaban, Kap Weasley, Sirius Black, Mep.... huy son demasiados los fics que me gustan, despues les pondre más nombres ok.  
  
**** Saluditos a Laura... aunque nunca me manda reviews, se que le gusta mucho mi fic, siempre me lo dice por el msn. *****  
  
Adri_ Weasley: ¿Qué tiene los Weasley que todas los quieren? Jeje muchisimas gracias por el review.... que linda, "lista de fans" jaja no creo que tenga tantas.... y no tengo "muchos" ¿por qué los hombres no lee mis fics? ¿Seran muy empalagosos o que?.. creo que me desvie del tema jaja. "Buena escritora" jeje eso tampoco lo creo... yo me considero fatal... pero gracias por considerarme asi....y ya estas en mi lista jaja .Te mando un gran beso!  
  
Pame-lita: Gracias por el review.... creo que es el primer review que me dejas ¿verdad? Y claro que leere el fic de tu hermana. Saluditos!  
  
Airilee: Ahora ocntestare tu e-mail... ups! Creo que es un review jaja , creo que andabas inspirada al momento de hacerlo (sigue asi). Si los vimos juntos... y ahora mas con este cap nuevo. Y a Pansy no se le puede quitar lo zorra... es su naturaleza. Huy que mala si ton solo la quieroe como "amiga" y Meg tambien me gusta mucho, nunca pense encariñarme tanto con un personaje inventado y darle tanta importancia en la historia ¿te habias dado cuenta de eso?. Jaja ya viste Lucius murio ( escucho una exclamacion de alegria por aahi) y no le hizo nada a Gin... pero todavia queda uno mucho peor que Lucius: Voldemort. A mi tambien me gusto mucho ese nombre, es que lo escuche en una pelicula china (o eso creo yo que era jaja) y claro que la niña esta bonita porque se parece a Draco... y bueno a Gin un poco (solo dije un poco). ODIAMOS A LA CHO!!... es inevitable es un personaje que guak! Y te va a caer peor cuando leas el 5to libro ...te lo aseguro. Jjaaj entonces ya no odias tanto a Harry?, se porto mal pero que peor castigo que aguantar a la tonta de la Cho. Y el niño se llama... mmmm..... James, jeje mentira no tengo idea, despues lo pensare., me la pusiste dficil, pense que nadie le interesaria el nombre del pequeño Potter. Y se parece a Harry(aunque los dos son blancos y de cabello negro guak!). A mas de una les quite la inspiracion cuando corte la escena de g/d... sorry jeje esa fue la intencion y lo si fue esa la razon de que ella no le dijiera que lo amaba (lo de que se acabaria mi fic...ect). Gacias por el grandisimo review (la verdad nunca me habia llegado uno tannnnn largo... a si creo que los de miina y catty_shenka te hacen competencia)Besitos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Gracias por el review Lady Snape (si por ella me inspire este personaje... creo que siempre lo repito ups!) Si fue niña y se que pongo a Lucius insoporable.. aunque siento que lo podria poner mas jeje. .. logre que te cayera mal (es un gran logro para mi!!).Lo de Meg y zabini protno se vera, tu solo espera... Bueno tambien aparecera un poco de Narcissa con eso de que esta de luto, necesitara de alguien que la consuele. Bueno ya que termine el fic "si alguna vez" creo que subire el fic nuevo, auqneu tengo otros pendientes (son como 4... por merlin como le hago para escribir tanto jeje ). Besos!!  
  
Loyda: Jajaja ¿me crees tan mala como para matar a gin?... prometo no hacerlo jeje. Besos!  
  
Lucre: La hermana mayor... espero que estes bien. Otro revew mas de Lucre que contenta me pones!! Gracias a personas como tu el animo me volvio y ya viste ya escribi mas.... besos!  
  
Elsa: Jajaj otra que se quedo con las ganas de la escenita de d/g... espero que este cap no te haya dejado con las ganas jaja. Saluditos!  
  
Hermanita: Como siempre me animas con tus reviews, me pone super contenta que te gusten mis fics y si tonta de Gin yo que ella le hubiera dicho :Si te amo... auqneu fuera mentira jaja. Besos!  
  
ERgA: Si los estoy tratando de actalizar, pero lso examens y trabajos finales me exprimen el cerebro y no puedo pensar jaja. Gracias por tu review... besitos!  
  
Lucy: Holas!!! Wua! Un gran review... creo que andabas inspirada jaja. Que bueno que te gusto el cap pasado. ¿En lugar de ginny que hubieras dicho?, es que no se la voy a poner tan facil a Draco despues de lo mal que se ha portado con ella... jeje. Por cierto Draco solo se fue a pasear con Pansy, no sucedió nada... muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, siempre me animan y mas cuando me soportas siempre mis "depresiones de escitora ". Hey yo le habia mandado a tu hermana el cap del nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo... Besos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Holas!! Que bueno que me escribes un review... y si es un d/g ¿lo dudabas? Si sabes bien que adoro esta pareja. Tu mandame reviews cuando puedas, pero en vacaciones me tienes que mandar he! La historia nueva pronto vera la subire, me gusto el nombre que me diste, pero ya hay otro fic llamado asi... asi que como quiera gracias... Besos!  
  
Kap Weasley: (hay muchas weasleys or aquí jeje... menos mal que no son malfoy) Que bueno que te guste la pareja de m/z... jeje otra mas que le gusta bien!!! Me pone contenta que te guste mi fic... y yo tambien odio a Cho, es que la verdad la niña es insoportable!! Tenia que ser niña ¿qué las mujeres no podemos gobernar ? y por supuesto que debe deestar linda si se parece a Draco. Hey no te puede gustar Draco (recuerda que eres la sra. Wealey... y ademas draco es mio y otras miles de chicas). ¿Amas este fic? Gracias!!! Besos!  
  
Lipi Weasley: Primero que todo... ¿cuál de los Weasley te gusta?, jaja que bien que te guste Draco (me fascina...) y a mi tambien me caia mal...demasiado jaja. Ese Snape como cae bien, ¿qué tendra?. Si Gin ya empezara amar a Draco, y si me gusta mucho la pareja de meg/zabini y si creo que tiene futuro, principalmente pense poner a Meg con Tom, pero no... para el tengo otros planes jeje. Ah y el nuevo fic no lo tardo en subir... y ahí encontraras la explicaciones que me pides. Besos!  
  
Eli: Que bueno que hice que te gustara Ginny, ese personaje me encanta (es mi favorita) y espero que te siga gustando. Saluditos!  
  
Suarts: Gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para escribirme el review.... y espero el prox sea largo (tu lo prometiste) . Por cierto estoy leyendo tus fics y me gustan mucho!!!. Besos!  
  
Wapka: Ya te cumpli otro mas de tus peticiones: una escena de amor... aunque no soy muy buena para describirlas, jeje espero que te guste!! Que bien que te gusto mi nuevo fic... me gustaron los tiulos que me propusiste... ah!! pero para nada voy a dejar este fic, que de hecho es mi favorito y me encanta escribir. Besos!  
  
Lira Garbo. Gracias por el review.... y por decir que me quedo genial... jej no lo creo peor muhcas gracias. Espero que hayas visto un poco más de amor en este cap ..... buena idea lo de Harry, pero como veras esta un poco tonto y no se le ocurrio hacer eso jaja. Y aparecio un poco el guapo de Tom (suspiro)... besos!!! 


	14. capitulo 14

Dedicado especialmente a : Lucre, Lucy y Laura que siempre me estan apoyando con este fic y me estan insistiendo a que lo continue jeje.  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Él no sabía que sentir si tristeza o alegria, no sentia nada más que un leve descanso o algo parecido. Su padre siempre había sido estricto y frio con él y nunca le brindo un abrazo o palabras de aliento, Lucus siempre le decia que para eso estaba su madre. Aunque tambien encontro un poco de cariño en Lord Snape, le agradaba ir a visitarlo cuando su madrina Violet Snape (n/a: otra más para ti Anvy) seguia viva, porque ahí se sentia en casa. Pero todo cambio cuando ella murio, él estuvo ese día tratando de consolar a Meg y ver como se derrumbaba lentamente su padrino. Nunca imagino el dolor tan grande que ellos sintieron... aunque con la muerte de su padre no sentia ese vacio que el noto en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo esta mi madre? -pregunto preocupado y notando cierta tristeza en su padrino.  
  
-Ella esta bien.... ella fue la que lo encontro... muerto. -respondio lentamente, le había afectado porque ellos eran amigos desde niños y aunque su amistad se había enfriado con los años aun lo consideraba su amigo.  
  
-¿Pero que sucedio? -pregunto, sintio como su esposa tomaba su mano y la acariciaba suavemente.  
  
- Lo que sucedió fue.....  
  
//////Flash Back////////  
  
Era un dia soleado, sin viento y tranquilo, el carruaje paso el largo puente que daba hacia el castillo, Lord Snape se asomo en la ventanilla viendo el lago que rodeaba el castillo que servia para evitar ataques sorpresas de sus enemigos. Sus aguas eran peligrosas porque todo el que caian en ellas no salia de nuevo, muchos se preguntaban que hacia que fueran peligrosas pero nadie sabia y preferian no investigar.  
  
Bajo elegantemente del carruaje, caminando hacia la entrada que extrañamente estaba en silencio. Antes de llegar a la escalinata de piedra un sirviente se acerco a él.  
  
-Señor es urguente que entre -dijo rapidamente el sirviente de aspecto debil.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto friamente.  
  
-Yo no puedo hablar.... necesita ver a nuestra majestad. - contesto sumisamente mientras lo veia con cierto temor.  
  
Él hombre de cabellos negros lo siguio en silencio, el sirviendo lo fue llevando por un pasillo alumbrado por la luz del sol queentraba por los altos ventanales. Se pararon enfrente de una puerta donde se podian escuchar algunos lejanos sollozos.  
  
-Espere aquí -dijo el sirviento entrando a la habitación.  
  
Estuvo un largo tiempo esperando afuera de esa habitación, empezandose a desesperar y dispuesto a irse para volver más tarde. Sus ojos toparon con un cuadro pintado al oleo de la reyna que el recordo que fue hecha despues de la majestuosa boda. Sonrio tristemente recordando como la habia amado y que sus destinos fueron por caminos diferentes por las obligaciones que cada uno tenia y que ellos aceptaron aun teniendo que separarse y sacrificar su amor.  
  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del sirviente, que salio casi en silencio de la habitación.  
  
-Señor puede pasar - dijo, entrando junto a él.  
  
Encontro a Narcissa con su largo cabello rubio sentada a lado de la cama donde estaba como dormido Lucius, notando la palidez de su cara. Ella sujetaba la mano de él y se podian escuchar sus largos sollozos.  
  
-Severus -exclamo al verlo y abrazandolo con desesperación -esta muerto.... esta muerto .  
  
-¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? - empezo a formular preguntas tan rapidamente que no saia si ella le habia entendido aunque sea una, notando que como su cara estaba llena de lagrimas y temblaba en sus brazos.  
  
-Lucius.... fue asesinado... yo lo encontre. -respondio pausadamente, tratando de mantenerse tranquila - anoche no llego a dormir y pense que estaba con una de sus amantes -dijo con cierta molestia. Ella sabia bien que Lucius nunca la había querido y que la engañaba cada vez que podía. Prosiguio - yo me levante temprano, no había podido dormir.... sali a caminar y lo encontre... alguien lo habia apuñalado por la espalda...  
  
Snape se acerco a ver el cuerpo sn vida de Lucius y habia algo que nadie se habia percatado... en una de sus manos tenia aferrado fuertemente un pedazo de tela donde se podia ver la mitad de algun emblema familiar, que él reconocio inmediatamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-Eso fue lo que sucedio, tu madre ahora está mejor.... ella quiere que vayas al entierro... pero yo prefiriero que te quedes aquí -dijo sigilosamente, mientras veia de reojo a Lord Ryddle.  
  
-Yo necesito estar con ella -exclamo Draco molesto - mi madre no puede estar sola...  
  
-Lo entiendo, pero ahora que tu seras el proximo rey, es peligroso que andes viajando... muchos quieren la corona... - dijo casi susurrante y viendo directamente a Lord Ryddle que lo vio con indiferencia.  
  
//////////////// ********** /////////////////  
  
Esos dias fueron sombrios para todos, Lord Snape viajaba por los alrededores y siempre regresaba con malas noticias que tenian muy nervioso a Draco. Pronto seria la coronación y se escuchaba que muchos de sus enemigos querian ese reynado, porque era el más importante y rico de los alrededores.  
  
Todo el pueblo se mantuvo en varios dias de luto, no querían al rey Lucius pero le mantenian respeto y tenian la esperanza que con el principe Draco las cosas mejoraran.  
  
Draco le escondia las noticias a Virginia, no queria que se preocupara y ella mientras tanto se mantenia ocupada con la pequeña Ailian que cada día crecia y se volvia muy juguetona, casi siempre estaba acompañada por Meg ya que Draco no queria dejarla ningun momento a solas, además de que Lord Ryddle ya no había vuelto desde el día que su padre murio y eso no le daba mucha confianza.  
  
Una tarde que amenazaba con llover, Lord Snape estaba hablando con el joven principe. Los dos salieron a caminar por los verdes jardines, ellos sabían que ese era de los pocos lugares donde podían hablar sin ser molestados y escuchados, pero aun asi casi hablaban en susurros que solo ellos podían escuchar.  
  
-Draco te tienes que ir de aquí cuanto antes -dijo gravemente , viendo nerviosamente los alrededores.  
  
-No me voy a ir como si fuera un cobarde -exclamo friamente, observando hacia el castillo.  
  
-No tardan en atacar al castillo... Voldemort esta muy misterio y lo han visto hablando con gente de otros lugares....  
  
-Severus no te preocupes, mis guerreros ya se estan preparando y como veras ya esta siendo custodiado por mis mas fieles sirvientes. -dijo en tono autosuficiencia, no se imaginaba quien se atreveria atacarlos sabiendo que tenia a los guerreros mas feroces y fuertes de todos los reynos cercanos, sonrio al solo pensarlo.  
  
-Por lo menos aleja de aquí a Virginia y a tu hija, llevalas con tu madre ó con los padres de ella -dijo seriamente Lord Snape, lo veia con preocupacion ya que sabia que Draco se estaba tomando las cosas sin seriedad.  
  
-Mira, esta empezando a llover -dijo ignorandolo, mientras que veia en su mano como caian pequeñas gotas y alzaba sus hermosos ojos grises (n/a: chicas suspiren jeje) hacia el cielo que cada vez se tornaba más oscuro.  
  
-Draco no me estás escuchando... es necesario que ellas se vayan -exclamo en tono desesperado, viendo como él cerraba los ojos dejando que la lluvia mojara su cara. Noto como suspiro largamente y lo voltio a ver friamente.  
  
-No las voy a lejar de mi de nuevo.... -empezo a decir Draco en un tono peligroso mientras se acercaba a su padrino, hasta quedar frente a su cara. - si ella esta junto a mi estara más segura.  
  
-No te das cuenta que estas cavando su propia tumba ¡ES PELIGROSO QUE ELLA ESTE AQUÍ! -grito aquel hombre de cabellos negros trantado que su sobrino entendiera un poco la gravedad de las cosas. Lord Snape no le había dicho la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el joven Tom.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Severus entro a un hostal (n/a. ¿son hostales? No se pero bueno entro au n bar o algo parecido) que decían que tenia mala fama, pero a él no le importo solo queria descansar del largo viaje sefue a sentar a una mesa alejada de todo el bullicio.  
  
-Buenas noches guapo ¿qué se le ofrece? -dijo una joven mujer que vestia un escotado vestido color café, sus cabellos eran oscuros y los tenia recogidos desordenamente. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como se le acercaba la mujer.  
  
-Trae una cerveza y algo caliente para cenar - ordeno viendola friamente.  
  
-Enseguida guapo -respondio guiñandole un ojo alejandose hacia la cocina.  
  
Le habían traido la cena rapidamente, el comia tranquilamente cuando escucho unas risas estridentes y una voz de hombre que sobresalia de ellas y que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.  
  
-¡Que sorpresa!... a quien me tuve que encontrar aquí.... si es Lord Snape -dijo hipocritamente, mientras lo veia con desagrado.  
  
-Buenas noches Tom -dijo Snape sin hacerle caso y continuando con su cena. Tom tomo una silla y se sento cerrca de él, pidiendo que lo dejaran solos.  
  
-Dime que te trae a estos rumbos - pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-Nada que te incumba... ¿y tu que haces aquí? -pregunto Severus extrañado, ya q ue sabía que Tom no le gustaba visitar esos tipo de lugares.  
  
-¿Yo?... descansando y divirtiendome un poco - contesto maliciosamente, subiendo sus botas sucias a la mesa. Sonrio divertido al ver la mueca de desagrado por parte de Severus.  
  
-¿Cómo está tu padre? -pregunto tratando de controlar su enojo al ver la estupida sonrisa que tenia Tom.  
  
-Mi viejo padre está bien... comprando tierras y mujeres jaja -dijo arrogante Tom. -¿Hacia donde vas? -pregunto indiferente, tomando una manzana y empezandola a comer tranquilamente.  
  
-Voy a visitar a Draco y a su esposa... -respondio cuidadosamente observando como Tom lo observaba con interes al escuchar que hiba a visitar a Virginia.  
  
-¿Cómo está ella? -pregunto interesado. Ultimamente no había podido ir a verla porque andaba ocupado con los negocios de su padre.  
  
-Ella muy bien, cada día mas feliz junto a mi sobrino -respondio triunfante, observando como Tom lo veia con odio.  
  
-Bien, me voy me estan esperando -dijo levantandose de la mesa y sonriendo a las mujeres que lo esperaban en la otra mesa.  
  
-Espera... -dijo Severus, levantanse de la mesa para quedar casi enfrente de Tom, ya que él era más alto- Ten cuidado Tom.... no te atrevas hacerle daño a Draco - susurro amenazante Severus tomandolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa de él.  
  
-Severus... tu deberías de tener cuidado... pronto todo esto que ves sera mio... y Virginia también. -respondio bajamente mientras una fria sonrisa salia de sus labios.  
  
-JAJA eso es lo que tu crees.. no te lo permitire - dijo soltando bruscamente a Tom, y observo como la gente los veian con interes y se murmuraban cosas entre si.  
  
-Nos veremos pronto... -dijo divertido Tom alejandose junto a las mujeres que lo acompañaban.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
-Tu no te das cuentas que si ella no está junto a mi... no se que hacer -grito Draco sacandolo de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
-Bien, has lo que quieras pero manten bien vigilado el castillo -dijo rapidamente Severus - ahora metengo que ir... necesito ir a hablar con...  
  
-Con Dumbledore... con ese viejo chiflado, por favor que ayuda nos podria dar -dijo riendose burlonamente.  
  
-Él sabe muchas cosas.... me tengo que ir -dijo caminado y despidiendose con la mano de Draco. Él se quedo viendolo extrañado.  
  
////////// *********//////////////  
  
Ya era madrugada y el silencio solo era roto por los fuertes truenos que retumbaban en las ventanas e iluminaban el paisaje, en la habitación dormian placidamente la joven pareja de principes que fueron despertados por unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, Draco se levanto molesto abrir la puerta para encontrarse a su amigo Blaise respirando agitadamente y con algunas heridas en sus brazos y pecho.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto rapidamente Draco, observando como llegaba Meg con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Nos atacaron... fue una emboscada.... - decia con dificultad - yo pude escaparme para avisarte... no tardan en llegar.  
  
Acababa de terminar la frase cuando del piso de abajo se empezaron a escuchar gritos de pelea y lucha.....  
  
CONTINUARA!!!! DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Hola a todos... que raro ahora casi no me dejaron reviews...mmm... sera que el pasado cap. no estuvo bueno, bueno muchasgracias a los que si lo hicieron. Esta semana cre oque voy a actualizar de nuevo...estoy de vacaciones!!! Y ya tengo la idea de como continuarlo. Por cierto ya cambie mi biografia... al fin jaja, por algo mas alegre. Bien ,em depsido..cuidense y sigan leyendo mis otros fics!!!  
  
Tefi: Gracias por el review... y ya se Draco es demasiado mujeriego... peor creo que ya se le quito... bueno al fin hombre. Saluditos.  
  
Lucre: holas!!! Que bien que me dejas otro review uqe me hacen sentirme muy feliz... por icerto si quieres te mando a draco para que te de una cena a la luz de las velas... pero ..ejem... te va a costar $$$$ jaja. Si todas estamos de fiesta por la muerte de Lucius jaja.... besos!!  
  
Lipi Weasley: Dios mio esto parece más un e-.mail que un review.... yo pensaba que Airilee me habia mandado uno largo...pero tu has sido la ganadora!!!! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo...me ha encantado. Aunque te debo de decir que le más precioso y bello es mi Draco jeje. Se ve que te ha gusta el fic que bueno... jaja otra mas que cae en las redes del rubio hermoso de Draco... ceo que lo amas porue casi no ha moletado a Ron..si no lo seguirias odiando. YO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE GINNY!!!...me apunto para ser la primera jaja... protno ella se dara cuenta de lo que vale Draco . Pormeto no matar a la pequeña hija de ellos... que me creen que soy tan maa jaja... ya todos me dicen: No mates a Harry... o a otro persona jaja como saben que si soy capaz de hacerlo jaja (se esuchca como una sonrisa tipo como las que hace mi amigo Voldemort jaja). ¿Un desliz de Narcissa? Jaja no lo creo... aunque.... Muchas gracias por lo que me dices y espero no defraudarte con los prox capitulos. Si, no aparece magia ni nada... y no se porque jaja... Sabes, me encanta cambiar de situaciones como de alegria, tristeza, etc. Por cierto me has hecho sonrojar... GRACIAS.,.. MUCHAS GRACIAS... por personas como tu es que me inspiro a escribir. Viste que listo fue Draco al poner a Gin un poco tomada porque a él ni se emborracho ni un poco. "La gran noche" y eso que casi no la describi... porque lo hiba hacer pero no me agrado al final y quite varias partes jeje. Buenas ideas me has dado para acabar con Pansy... muy buenas jeje (Arwen mueve sus malos malvadamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa malvada sale de sus labios ). Meg... ese personaje me encanta, no se ni como es que ha tomado tanto protagonismo en mi fic, de hecho es el primero que lo toma. Pobrecito de mi Tom (jeje me encanta tambien este personaje) tan bueno el y quiere a Virginia... pero bueno como no hiba hacerse malo teniendo un papá como Voldy??? Ah!!! mis respetos para Voldy el malo más malo de la historia... Cho... es un tema dificil de abordar creo que a sus padres se les cayo de la cuna por eso ella es tan ... estupida y todas nos compadecemos de Harry... ¿alguien quiere ocupar su lugar?. YA LO CONTINUE...NO ME ASESINES!!!... por cierto si hubo fiesta pero privada... ejem... tenia que mantener las apareciencias. Muchas gracias de nuevo por este gran review... wua!! Espero queme sigas mandando más asi...ok.. Besos!  
  
Lucia 3: Wua!! Apareciste... despues de mucho tiempo.... ya extrañaba tus reviews. Y tu pregunta lode blaise y meg es si... es que él la engaño con Pansy, y Meg es una chica muy orgullosa y por eso lo dejo. No hay problema ero espero que ahora si me dejes review ¿si?.  
  
Lira Garbo...Perdon!!!! ups! No me he podido inscribir a tu comunidad de HP... pero es que anduve muy ocupa estos dias or los exmanes y el fin de semana me lo tome descanso (lo necesitaba) pero ahora si hoy me inscribo y subo mis fics...ok CHICAS INCRIBANSE ¡!!!! A mi tambien me cae mal Pansy...grr!! Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar a muerte de Lucius jeje.... ¡ te mando un gran besote!  
  
Poly-14: Gracias por dejarme el review.. y espero que me dejes mas!! Y como ya dije ya lo lei y me gusto mucho...gracias por invitarme a leerlo y ya deje review. Saluditos!!!  
  
Luciana: Espero que ya te hayas aprendido mi nombre (hey pero no lo digas aquí!!). Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap... ya que siempre me estas diciendo que lo continue jaja. Si murio Lucius y es lo mejor del fic jaja.... y se viene un problemon... despues te lo platico en el msn. Muchas gracias... besos!  
  
Kap de Weasley. Gracias por tu review.. Bueno espero que te haya gustado la pequeña mencio,tratare de ponerte de nuevo...pero no se si se puede depende de cómo me lleve los cap restantes.. Otro bebe más?? Imaginate pobre Gin... hay que dejarla descansar un poco. Hey para consolar a Draco aquí estoy yo!!! Jajaja y aunque seas su prima... no me agrada la idea jaja. Cuidate!!  
  
Wapka: Si ya te cumli la escena de amor... y no es tan dificil continuar los cap pero a veces ando o cupada y no me da tiempo... ups! Y estoy espeando leer tu fic ¿para cuando?.... Saluditos!  
  
Loyda: Jajaj ¿por qué odias a pansy? Si ella es toda duilcura jaja... mentira ¡MUERTE A PANSY!... y la vas a odiar más con lo que va hacer en el prox capitulo. Felicidades por lo de tu tesis!!! Besos!  
  
Anvi Snape: Querida amiga.... si Meg es fantastica jaja. Yo tmabien quiero una sopresita como la de Draco...mmmm ...ejem. Ahora sale mucho de tu papi y de Tom...pronto saldra Voldy hacerles compañía jaja. Y siento decepcionarte al no poner casi a Blaise pero ahora si en el proximo cap saldra y habra romance jeje. XXX!!!  
  
Laura_potter: Dios!! El mundo se va acabar ¡!! Me has dejado un review ... jeje muchas gracias y al fin logro que me dejes uno.... graciasp or siempre insistirme a que lo escriba si no lo hicieras jeje creo que me tardaria mas...besos!  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Graciasp or el review y que bien que te este gustando y si ella ya se olvido de Harry (para alegria de todas), por icerto ya lei su fic y me gusto mucho y mas por que empieza a salir mi pareja favorita (g/d) y continualo pronto... debe de ser divertido hacer un fic con tu hermana....Besos! 


	15. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15  
  
Salieron por un pasadizo secreto que era solamente utilizado pen caso de emergencias, ella solamente tuvo tiempo de vestirse con un sencillo vestido y de colocarse una capa de color verde oscuro decorados con algunos hilos de oro que le acaban de confeccionar sus costureras personales.  
  
Por lo tanto Draco, solamente se coloco algunas finas ropas sin ninguna capa o abrigo que lo cubriera del frio viento nocturno y tomo su espada favorita que casualmente tenia en su habitación por que unas horas antes habia estado practicando con su amigo Blaise.  
  
En la salida secreta del castillo los esperaban dos carruajes conducidos por dos elegantes y negros caballos, custodiado por 3 hombres cada uno. Virginia llevaba cargada a su pequeña hija, que hacia uno momentos se habia despertado por los fuertes ruidos de pelea, la pequeña Ailian lloraba insistentenmente porque la habían despertado con brusquedad, su madre la trataba de callar con cierta desesperación. Detrás de ellos venia Meg que se veia preocupada pero no perdiendo la compostura y Pansy que sonreia despistadamente ante el espectaculo.  
  
-Meg tu te iras en un carruaje junto con mi hija y su niñera -dijo tratandose de escuchar calmado Draco - es peligroso que todos vayan en un mismo carruaje.  
  
-Si, Draco -respondio Meg, la joven niñera tomo a la niña que se empezaba a dormir de nuevo. Draco se acerco y le dio un leve beso a su hija y la observo por unos instantes.  
  
-No quiero que se detengan hasta llegar con mi madre -ordeno Draco a los guardia que acompañarian a ellas en su travesia con su singular voz de mandato. Ellos asintieron obedientemente y dandole una reverencia para cada uno irse a su puesto.  
  
-Vamonos Blaise -dijo Meg apresuradamente, tomando la mano de Blaise entre las suyas.  
  
-No, Ann... yo me quedo, tengo que ayudar a Draco -dijo Blaise soltandose con delicadeza de ella.  
  
-Estas herido... no puedes pelear asi... vamonos -dijo casi en un tono suplicante.  
  
-Ann, yo voy a estar bien -dijo con seguridad, sonriendole.  
  
-Mirate... ni siquiera puedes sostener la espada -replico ella, viendo como tenia lastimado su brazo.  
  
-No te preocupes... ya vayanse. -dijo tajante, observando sus ojos verdes que lo veian con preocupación y perdiendose en los labios rojos de ella.  
  
-Pero... - empezo a decir pero no pudo continuar porque fue callada por los labios de Blaise. Él no había podido evitar no besarla aunque sabia que tal vez ella lo evitaria... pero se dio cuenta que tanto como él, ella tambien lo deseaba.  
  
-Ahora si vete, todo saldra bien -dijo Blaise separandose de ella que estaba sin habla solamente viendolo.  
  
-Si, nos veremos pronto... -dijo Meg sonriendo mientras era ayudada por Blaise a subir al carruaje, despidiendose de ella con un rapido beso en los labios, los dos sonrieron traviesamente... pero cuando cerraron la puerta del carruaje ella volvio a tener la misma cara de intranquilida, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas de pronto se tornaran rojizas.  
  
-Vayanse ¡ya! - exclamo Blaise, observando como partia con velocidad ese primer carruaje hacia el castillo de la todavía reyna Narcissa que ademas hiban para avisarle del ataque y estuvieran preparados por cualquier eventualidad.  
  
A unos pocos metros de ahí se encontraba el otro sombrio carruaje preparado para salir en cualquier momento y llevarlas a un lugar más seguro. Los caballos se veian nerviosos al igual que los guardias que los acompañarian durante la travesia. Virginia había decidido hacia unos momentos que ella preferiria ir antes al castillo de su familia, para buscar a sus hermanos para que vinieran a ayudarlos a proteger su palacio. A lo lejos se escuchaban el golpear de las espadas y los gritos de lucha y uno que otro grito de temor.  
  
Un poco alejados se encontraba la pareja real abrazados y hablando, ante la mirada enfurecida de la Condesa Parkinson que los esperaba ante la puerta negra del carruaje.  
  
-Virginia te tienes que ir... te acompañara Pansy - musitó Draco acariciando su rostro.  
  
-¿Tu tienes que venir conmigo? -pregunto suplicante abrazandolo más fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.  
  
-No puedo... es mi deber proteger al castillo. - repuso con tuna aparente tranquilidad.  
  
-Yo me puedo quedar junto a ti, se usar la espada -dijo desesperada, separandose de él y tomando sus manos.  
  
-Lo se -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- pero es peligroso y no quiero que te suceda nada...  
  
-Draco no me quiero ir... -exclamo con voz apagada, bajando la vista-tu me has hecho ver la vida de otra manera... no se cuando empeze a sentir este sentimiento... yo te amo. -dijo finalmente, Draco se quedo asombrado viendola con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Es en serio lo que dices? -pregunto entusiasmado.  
  
-Si... tan en serio como para decirte que estoy dispuesta a morir junto a ti si es necesario... -respondio con seguridad, viendo sus frios ojos grises... aunque para ella en esos momentos los notaba calidos.  
  
Él hiba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por gritos que se acercaban cada vez más. Obsevando a lo lejos como Blaise lo apresuraba con la mirada.  
  
-Ya vete - ordeno con brusquedad Draco, tomando su brazo para llevarla al carruaje.  
  
-Me prometes que iras por mi - expreso ella.  
  
-Si, lo prometo -dijo, besandola rapidamente porque ya no había tiempo para otro tipo de beso.  
  
-Cuidate... hazlo por mi y por nuestra hija -dijo sonriendo, subiendo al carruaje junto con la Condesa que no la dejaba de ver con cierto rencor.  
  
-Pansy, cuidense... -dijo Draco a modo de despido.  
  
-Por supuesto -respondio maliciosamente Pansy.  
  
Draco vio como se alejaba el carruajes perdiendose rapiadamente en la oscuridad, bajo la vista por unos momentos como reflexionado cual sería el siguiente movimiento que tendria que hacer pero enseguida la levanto, en sus ojos se reflejaban cierto aire ansiedad. Voltio a ver su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa presuntuosa.  
  
-Ahora Blaise, vamos a divertirnos. -dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.  
  
-Si, a luchar -respondio Blaise con el mismo tono de voz utilizado por su amigo hacia unos momentos.  
  
Los dos entraron al castillo, seguidos por algunos de sus fieles caballeros y guardias de confianza que los esperaban en la entrada secreta.  
  
**** /// **** //// **** //// ****  
  
Lentamente el sueño fue invadiendo a Virginia, escuchaba las ruedas de madera del carruaje pasar por aquel camino empedrado y maltrecho, ya que habían tenido que irse por otro camino que no era conocido y era el más seguro... por el momento. Estaba preocupada por su esposo, que hasta ese momento de peligro se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba estar junto a él y lo amaba. Era algo diferente a lo que había sentido por Harry, era algo que había guardo desde niña en su corazón, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio cuando los dos eran niños y lo vio entraer al recinto con su caminar arrogante y el pelo rubio cayendo en su cara.  
  
Casi estaba dormida cuando escucho como un leve silbido rompia el silencio... la velocidad del carruaje empezo a incrementarse, y se escucharon el galopar de otros caballos y los gritos ordenando que pararan el carruaje.  
  
Ella vio por la ventana que lo que acaba de escuchar era unas flechas y vio que unos hombres con capuchas perseguian el carruaje. Se escucharon algunos gritos y el caer de los cuerpos de los guardias que tratataban de protejerlas. Ella temblo un poco al sentir que los caballos lentamente aminoraban su andar... hasta que finalmente se detuvieron con brusquedad. Abrieron la puerta mostrando el rostro del ultimo guardias que con dificultad habia logrado alejarse un poco de sus agresores.  
  
-Majestad... -decia uno de sus fieles guardias que estaba muy malherido - huyan... ya no puedo hacer más -dijo finalmente cayendo muerto.  
  
Se dieron cuenta que los caballos de su agresores velozmente se acercaban, asi que decidieron introducirse en el oscuro bosque. Corrieron por algun tiempo hasta que escucharon que todo estaba en silencio, el camino a seguir era un poco dificil de distinguir por la densa niebla que cubria a su alrededor haciendo que el bosque se viera sin salida.  
  
Atrás de ella escuchaba el rapido respirar de Pansy que habia parado unos momentos a descansar. Virginia tambien se detuvo respirando agitadamente, con algunas gotas frias cayendo por su sien observo que Pansy se encontraba tranquila.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo? -pregunto extrañada por la actitud de la mujer.  
  
-Virginia... creo que hasta aquí vas a llegar. -comentó con cierta emoción en su voz. - He esperado tanto este momento...  
  
- Ya basta de tonterias Parkinson -dijo un poco alterada.  
  
-Tonterias -repitió - no son tonterias...  
  
-Vamonos, no tardan en llegar - comenzo a caminar, pero sintio como Pansy tomaba con brusquedad su brazo.  
  
-Estupida... al fin Draco será solo para mi - exclamo, riendose fuertemente.  
  
-Pansy jajaj... dejame reirme de lo tonta que puedes ser -repuso tajante ante lo que acababa de decir ella. - Sueltame -grito.  
  
-No... - murmuro tratando de ver atraves del velo de niebla de pronto le surguio una sonrisa perversa en los labios y se acerco a ella -Pronto llegaran -murmuró.  
  
-Condesa - grito una voz grave y rasposa.  
  
-¡Aquí estoy! - grito divertida.  
  
Lentamente pudieron observar como un grupo de hombres llegaban a ellas. Virginia sintio un leve estremecimiento... empujo con fuerza a Pansy haciendola caer, para despues correr con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia.  
  
Pero no tenia escapatoria uno de sus agresores cubria el paso. A lo lejos distinguio a un hombre alto y delgado, su rostro no se distinguia bien por la poca luz que habia pero noto sus finos rasgos. Escucho el leve ruido del rio que usualmente solia visitar junto con su esposo.  
  
Ella al querer huir de nuevo tropezo con un rama que se encontraba entre las hierbas, cayendo sin poder sostenerse... al caer golpeo su cabeza con una pequeña roca haciendola desmayarse al instante.  
  
-Idiotas... les dije que tuvieran cuidado - dijo la voz furiosa de un hombre -si ella le pasa algo lo pagaran con su vida...  
  
-Señor... nosotros no queriamos -dijo con miedo la voz de otro hombre.  
  
- ¿Crei que hibas a traer a su hija? -pregunto la voz ronca que Virginia trataba de reconocer y no podia, trataba de enfocar a la persona que limpiaba con delicadeza su herida que tenia en su frente.  
  
-No... Draco la envio con su madre por separado, pero que importa ya cumpli con mi parte -dijo la voz de una mujer que se escuchaba como si hubiera ganado una herencia o algo parecido.  
  
-Muy bien, Condesa... -dijo de nuevo la voz ronca, que levantaba del suelo a Virginia.  
  
-Espero que tu cumplas la tuya joven Ryddle -dijo secamente viendolo con desagrado.  
  
-Lo hare... -dijo Tom con arrogancia - Darney! ve avisar que se retiren...  
  
-Hoy hare mi mejor actuación -murmuro para si misma.  
  
/////******/////*****/////*****/////*****/////  
  
Habian pasado unas horas desde que el ataque habia cesado, no entendia como de pronto sus enemigos se habían retirado tan rapido como llegaron. Un sirviente curaba algunos cortes que tenia en su brazo. La mañana no tardaba en llegar, ya que finos hilos de luz traspasaba la cortina iluminando un poco el rostro de él.  
  
Los pocos cuerpos muertos en combaten ya habían sido retirados, e inmediatamente hacia una hora había mandado a buscar a su esposa ya que para ese momento ella ya debia de estar bajo a protección de su familia... pensaba él.  
  
-Pansy -exclamo Draco levantandose velozmente de la silla. Pansy venia en muy mal aspecto, sus ropas un poco rasgadas y con algunos leves moretones alrededor de su cara.  
  
-Oh! Draco... -decia ella entre lagrimas.  
  
-¿Qué paso? -pregunto Blaise a su espalda.  
  
-Nos alcanzaron -emepzo a decir entrecortadamente, limpiando algunas de sus lagrimas fingidas con su mano - y mataron a nuestros guardias... luego ellos... Draco es muy dificil.  
  
-Dime que sucedió -exclamo desesperado.  
  
-Nos persiguieron... y cerca del rio nos alcanzaron... -por un momento en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa cuando sintio como Blaise la abrazaba.  
  
-¿Dónde esta ella? -pregunto alterado, esperando que en cualquier momento llegara con su dulce sonrisa Virginia.  
  
-Ella... cayo al rio... Draco en serio trate de ayudarla a salir... pero fue muy tarde... -termino diciendo esto con un fuerte sollozo.  
  
Draco trato de imaginarse lejos de ese lugar y que lo que acababa de escuchar era un mal sueño, movia la cabeza incredulo por las palabras de su amiga. Hacia unas horas él se había despedido de su esposa, se habian prometido que se verian pronto... Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor y sintiendo un raro estremecimiento salio del lugar.  
  
/////******/////*****/////*****/////*****/////  
  
-Eres un estupido -dijo la voz furiosa de Voldemort, que entraba con precipitacion a la habitacion haciendo caso omiso de que ahí se encontraba convaleciente ella. Tom observo divertido la cara furiosa de su padre, asi que tranquilamente se sento en el elegante sillon rojo oscuro que tenia a lado de la cama donde ella descansaba, tomando su mano acariandola con cierta ternura.  
  
-¡¡Como te atreviste a parar mi ataque!!!... -exclamo enfurecido- no te imaginas lo que causaste -dijo incredulo viendo la escena "amorosa" de parte de su hijo.  
  
-No me interesa ¿ para que quieres mas tierrras? ...si eres casi dueño de todo - respondio sin darle importancia.  
  
-Ese no es el caso... muchacho estupido -musitó exasperado, al ver como su hijo se doblegaba ante una mujer. Él que siempre habia estado orgulloso de su hijo...  
  
Se levanto de su asiento, dejando con cuidado la delicada mano de Viirginia, hizo una seña a su padre para que salieran del recinto.  
  
Ya afuera, Tom suspiro esperando la reprimenta de su padre.... lo veia con desafio, no le interesaba lo que su padre le decia ahora estaba feliz, al fn tenia la mujer que le gustaba.... y ni él ni nadie se interpondria.  
  
-Aunque yo no hubiera detenido el ataque....hubieras perdido... -agregó sin entusiasmo.  
  
-Tal vez... pero gracias a tu intromisión todo esta perdido.... - reposo tajantemente - y todo por una mujer que ni siquiera vale la pena!!  
  
-No hables asi de ella.... -sentencio peligrosamente.  
  
-Porque no simplemente te la llevaste... jugabas un rato con ella -dijo con malicia en sus ojos.  
  
-Cuantas veces he decirte que ella no es cualquier persona... ella no merece ser tratada así.  
  
-Bien, bien... haz lo que te plazca... se que cuando te aburras de ella la vas a dejar - expreso, callando por unos segundos añadio - diviertete...  
  
Tom le hiba a contestar, pero prefirio quedarse callado... pronto se iria de ahí y claramente que no solo. Lord Voldemort empezo a caminar pero su hijo lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto con fastidio. Él voltio encontrandose a su hijo con un brilllo de maldad en sus ojos.... -Wilson ven enseguida -grito a un guardia que estaba al final del castillo custodiando la habitacion.  
  
-Si, señor -dijo el hombre llegando a su lado.  
  
-Ya es hora... se lo pueden llevar - ordeno a sus guardia. Llego otro guardia que tomaron con brusquedad a su padre que lo veia incredulo.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -pregunto molesto.  
  
-Lo que debi hacer desde hace mucho tiempo... matenlo!!! -ordeno de nuevo observando como forseajaba su padre.  
  
-Esto no se quedara asi!!! - exclamo, tratando de soltarse de sus fuertes captores.  
  
-Si padre... -dijo cinicamente, abriendo la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a entrar.  
  
-Siempre seras igual de estupido como tu madre...  
  
-Callate...no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre!!! -grito furioso acercandose peligrosamente a él.  
  
-Tal para cual.... digno hijo de una mujerzuela como esa -exclamo con burla  
  
-Ella era la mujer mas pura que algun dia pudiste tocar -grito en su cara.  
  
-Eres un ingenuo... -empezo a decir antes de sentir como una daga fria cortara de un solo tajo su cuello.  
  
Sus captores lo soltaron y Lord Voldemort tenia un gesto de impresión en su rostro, se fue tambaleandose viendo como su hijo sostenia la daga llena de sangre... hasta caer al piso con su ultimo suspiro de vida. Tom sonreia con una mueca de malicia al ver recorrer la sangre por el cuerpo ya inmovil de su padre. Hizo un ademan de que se llevaran el cuerpo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entro nuevamente a la habitación de su amada.  
  
Continuara.... Dejen reviws...  
  
Ya escucho sus voces de reproche jeje... me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero a saben se atravesaron las vacaciones y todo eso y pues no lo puede continuar. Pero bueno, aquí lo tiene espero que les guste. Espero que no les moleste los cambios que pronto vendran en la historia. Hey pero vieron como hize de largo este capitulo, espero poder seguir haciendolo asi, ahoraque todavia estoy de vacaciones.  
  
Hoy conteste reviews de muchas chicas nuevas... gracias!! Aunque muchas otras me han dejado !__________! . Saluditos a Bere_Radcliffe que ya no se aparece casi... niña tienes mucho que leer jaja .  
  
Por cierto, leyeron mi fic navideño... leanlo y lean mis otras historias.... ¿si? Felicidades atrasadas... ha! Pero FELIZ DIA DE REYES!!!!!  
  
Mi compañera de batayas: No quiero que te me desanimes... no me agada verte asi, ya quiero que continues tu fic... mira si yo me hubiera puesto asi con mis primeros fics (que recibi muy pocos reviews) no estaria aquí... pero bueno animate ^_^ que a MI SI ME GUSTA COMO ESCRIBES...recuerda lo que te dije cuando lei por primera tu fic (ya sabes me dio pena enseñarte los mios). Yo tambien te quiero un monto y extraño nuestras charlas nocturnas!... te adoro!!  
  
Wapka: Gracias por el review.... que bueno que te gusto el final del pasado capitulo... espero que te siga gustando. Cuanots reviews me gusta recibir.... buena pregunta jaja es que ustedes tiene la culpa porque primero me emocionan con muchos reviews...y zaz! de repente solo me llegan poquitos jeje... creo que funciona que deje de actualizar porque asi me llegaron muchos jaja. Besos!  
  
Lucy: Alias "La traviesa" jaja.... solo por que te lo dedique te gusto ¬¬... jaja mentira yo se que te gusta todo el fic... besos!  
  
Angela_30: Me has hecho sonrojar.... jeje ^_^ en serio piensas eso... que linda eres!!! Para nuestra desgracia esa pareja en el libro es totalmetne imposible... por lo menos espero que se quede con Harry. Claro que te puedo decir como se publican los fics (si... en este tiempo me imagino que has publicado)... priemro te tienes que inscribir... sabes que ta lsi algun dia nos encontramos en el msn y te explico porque es un proceso un poco largo y tedioso escribirlo por aquí... (me gustaria leer tu fic...). Besos!  
  
Loyda: Amiga ¿qué tal?... yo estoy bien, al fin pude terminar este capitulo... es fatal cuando tienes la idea pero no la puedes escribir ¬¬. No murio mucha gente... no me apetecia tener que describir las escenas sangrientes que aparecian en mi mente jaja. Todas celebramos la muerte de Lucius... besos!  
  
Anvi Snape (Meg) : Amiga.... Si sale tu papi.... hmmm creo que me estas influenciando demasiado!!! Como veras todavia Pansy es necesaria para la historia, pero no te preocupes... Ya te cumpli con una pequeña escena amorosa...te lo he prometido por mucho tiempo jej pero tendras otras más y mas subiditas he! Viva el Juramente Potterico!!! XXX....  
  
Lira Garbo: Holas!!!! Espero que te siga gustando Tommy... pobrecito hay que ocmprenderlo... (otro personaje que me encanta),--- y aquí tienes otro capitulo... besos! **LEAN SU FIC: "La chica misteriosa".**  
  
Laura_Malfoy: Gracias por el review... que bueno que te sigue gustando (gracias por siempre darme ideas...) viste : tom se llevo a Gin... jeje bueno tu ya sabes lo que continuara.... Besos!  
  
Suarts: No hay problema cuando puedas dejame review... pero hazlo para saber que todavia te gusta el fic ^_^ ... Draco esta tonto..pero es tan guapo!!! Besos!  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Hola! Si Draco es un cabeza dura... pero a él le permitimos que haga cualquier cosa... Gracias por seguirlo leyendo y dejarme reviews... Pues si, Tom se llevo a Gin... sufrira mucho Draco... pero solo por un tiempo (tampoco soy tan mal). Otra que quiere ver a R/H... otra vez digo tratare de incoporarlos a la historia pero no les aseguro nada. ¿Has actualizado? He buscado tu fic para ver si tienes capitulos nuevos ...y no los encuentro y me quede en la parte mas interesante !_______!. Besos...  
  
Catty_Shenka ^^.: Me has dejado sin habla, es el review mas original que me han enviado, en serio muchas gracias y espero que me sigas dejando mas asi. Quede muy complacida ya que ultimamente no dejabas ¬¬... jaja me das muchos animos... Por cierto (¿crees que se me olvidaria?) cuando actualizas?????? Ya estoy desesperada por leer tu fic ESCRIBE!!!! Eres mala por dejarnos con esa curiosidad, ahora que estabas de vacaciones espero que le hayas avanzado un poco... me dice una amiga que soy demasiado insistente jeje ( verdad Mione???)ya se yo tambien andaba hecha un lio con los trabajos finales... Besos!  
  
Andrea: Que bueno que encontraste el fic aquí... es que HA casi no me dan ganas de actulizar el fic por los pocos reviews que me dejan ¡_______! Peroi bueno ya viste aquí lo tengo muy avanzado jeje. Saluditos!  
  
Claudia: Gracias por tu review... saluditos!  
  
Dafne: Muchas gracias pro tu review, mwe agrada que digas que te encanto... saluditos!  
  
Afimax: Wua!! Otra que logro que me deje un review!!!! Muy bien señorita espero que asi continue. Kisses!  
  
Luciana: Jeje aquí tengo a mi gran consejera... cambie muchas cosas que habia escrito antes... jaja segui tus ordenes lo trate de hacer largo ... Besos!  
  
Lucre: ¿Como me dijiste que se decia gracias en arabe?. Gracias por aguantarme jeje tu y tu hermana son fantasticas. Optra más que cayo bajo los encantos de Tom...de hehco estoy pensando hacer un Tom/Ginny... Besos!  
  
Lipi Weasley: No abes como me agradan tus reviews, aunque este te quedo chiquito al pasado jaja. Creo que ahora odiaras a Riddley... pues murio el odioso de Voldy... pero su hijo le gano en lo malo ¿verdad?.Viste no le hizo nada a Ginny asi que no podras de dejar de leerlo ^_^ . Me gusta mucho que te "explayés" en tus reviews y me digas que te agrada o desagrada del mismo, ya que sus reviews osn los que me hacen tratar de mejorar. Lo de Snape/Narcissa lo veremos mas adelante... tal vez pueda suceder algo. Viste que malo puede ser Tom, ya esta sacando su verdadera personalidad... y si habra que salvar las futuras generaciones jaja. "El detective Snape"... jaja me gusto la idea. Todavia no te puedo contestar algunas de tus preguntas... "Todo esto y mucho más, véalo en el siguiente capítulo de... "Déjate querer" jajaja. Espero pronto volver a poner a r/herm, pero ahora si no prometo nada porque luego no me gusta quedar mal jeje. 


	16. Capitulo 16

Dedidacado sper especialemente a Lucy y Lucrecia... me encanto hablar con ustedes!!! (Espero que se vuelva a repetir). Viva Argentina!  
  
Otra cosa... al final viene el primer capitulo de un fic de una amiga. Meichen- chan (ella no lo quiso subir... y le tuve que rogar mucho para que me dejara subirlo). Espero sus opiniones.  
  
CAPITULO 17  
  
Draco mando a buscar algun signo de vida de su esposa. Estaba incredulo de que ella hubiera muerto. Algo dentro de si, le decia que ella vivia y que lo estaba esperando.  
  
El anochecer estaba llegando y aun no encotraban nada. Todavia quedaban algunos cantos de aves que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Él cielo se empezaba a llenar de estrellas y una fria brisa comenzaba a mover con lentitud las ramas de los arboles.  
  
Se sento por unos momentos en la escalera de la entrada, como tratando de entender que habia sucedido. Sus manos ocultaban su rostro y su respiración era entrecortada. Tenia los ojos cerrados, queria descansar solo por unos momentos, para continuar con la busqueda.  
  
-Mi majestad -dijo un hombre que llego corriendo a su lado.  
  
-Si, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto, levantandose con rapidez.  
  
-Encontramos esto -dijo, y le entrego la capa color verde que su esposa habia usado antes de partir.  
  
-¿Dónde? - dijo sosteniendo la capa entre sus manos. Noto algunas rastros de sangre en ella.  
  
-En la orilla del rio... señor fue lo unico que encontramos.  
  
-Quiero que busquen debajo de las piedras si es posible... hasta encontrar el... -se detuvo unos momentos - cuerpo de ella.  
  
-Si, señor -respondio el sirviente.  
  
Pasaron tres las días, sin encontrar nada más. Aunque Draco no aceptaba ninguna negativa en el fondo había perdido las esperanzas. El palacio se encontraba sometido al silencio y las aves dejaron de cantar como si presintieran la muerte de ella.  
  
Lentamente enfrente de la entrada del palacio, se fueron llenando de flores y mucha gente empezaba a llegar de diferentes reynos para alzar algunas peglarias ó simplemente despedirse de la princesa que muchos amaban.  
  
Ella era conocida, porque era muy bondadosa y amable con los demás. La familia Weasley llego a los dos días, ayudando en la busqueda con desesperación.  
  
-¡Meg! -exclamo Blaise abrazandola.  
  
-Oh... que triste noticia -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿Dónde está Draco? -pregunto inmediatamente.  
  
-Él no ha salido desde hace días de su habitación.  
  
-¿Seguros que ella...? -empezo a preguntar.  
  
-Encontraron su capa de viaje en la orilla del rio....  
  
-No puedo creerlo... que final tan triste -dijo, sollozando mas fuertemente.  
  
-Ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es apoyar a Draco. -expreso Blaise con firmeza.  
  
-Pobre de Draco... lo unico bueno, es que él no se entero de la noticia que ella le tenia - musitó con tristeza, aún abrazada de él.  
  
Se separaron rapidamente al escuchar que tocaron las grandes puertas de madera con desesperación. Meg fue inmediatamente abri encontrandose con un joven alto y delgado y de cabellos negros. Sus ojos verdes estaba llenos de tristeza.  
  
-Quiero hablar con Draco. -expreso alterado.  
  
-Harry, creo que no es buena idea. -dijo con incomodidad en su voz. El semblante de él era terrible.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto una voz que venia bajando de las escaleras.  
  
-Dime que es mentira... que ella no esta...  
  
-Si... ella... -dijo desviando la mirada hacia un ventanal que mostraba el jardin que tanto le gustaba a ella.  
  
-Draco, tu prometiste protejerla... aunque me dolia que estuviera contigo sabía que ella estaba bien... pero ahora POR TU CULPA ELLA MURIO - grito enfurecido, acercadose a Draco y lo empezo a golpear con todo ese rencor que tenia guardado.  
  
-¡Basta Harry! -gritaron a sus espaldas. Los dos gemelos altos y fuertes (n/a. Y guapos jeje... wap weasley y airilee no me matan por dar mi opinion) fueron a detener a Harry sosteniendolo con fuerza.  
  
Mientras que Blaise y Meg, ayudaban a pararse a Draco, que se solto con brusquedad y se limpiaba el labio con su mano.  
  
-Ron... yo la amaba -decia sollozando abrazado de su amigo.  
  
-Lo sabemos... ven, vamos con mamá.  
  
-Si tanto la amabas,te hubieras casado con ella y... - empezo a decir con su tipica voz de desprecio.  
  
-¿Asi no hubiera muerto?... -termino Harry. En ese momento él no podía creer que Virginia se hubiera muerto, no había un día que no pensara en ella. Y recibio la noticia de la "muerte" de ella de la boca de su propia esposa.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Harry estaba jugando en el piso con su pequeño hijo, disfrutaba ver su sonrisa y las expresiones infantiles que tenia el niño.  
  
-Harry querido... me acaba de llegar una noticia muy triste -dijo fingiendo tristeza pero sin poder evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Él se levanto, cargando al pequeño entre sus brazos y acercandose a ella.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió ahora? -empezo a decir con sarcasmo - Las costureras no encontraron la tela para un vestido nuevo ó no van a poder venir a tomar el té tus "amigas".  
  
-No, era eso... -respondio molesta.  
  
-Bueno, ya dime -dijo fastidiado, empezando a jugar de nuevo con el pequeño.  
  
-Virginia a muerto -dijo rapidamente, disfrutando la cara de incredulidad de Harry.  
  
-Eso es mentira... -murmuro para si mismo.  
  
-Claro, que no... fue hace dos días. -fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir, porque Harry había salido corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Fin del Flash back.  
  
-Anda Harry, vamos con la Sra. Weasley -dijo a su lado la voz suave de Hermione.  
  
-No te costaba nada irte con ella, cuidarla -prosiguio- pero me imagino que te quisiste ver el muy valiente enfrente de ella.  
  
-Tu no sabes nada Potter... -murmuro furioso, viendolo a los ojos.  
  
-Claro que lo se, lo que mas me duele es haberla dejado con un hombre como tu y se que sufrio mucho a tu lado, porque no te amaba como me amaba a mi.  
  
-¿Eso crees?... dejare que sigas imaginando eso -termino de decir subiendo de nuevo las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación.  
  
Entro a su habitación, y llegando se fue a a la cama. Aún guardaba un poco del aroma a flores de ella y toda la habitación seguia estabdo igual como Virginia la había dejado. Cerro los ojos unos momentos, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, sin darse cuenta se fue sometiendo al sueño hasta quedar completamente dormido.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
La primavera llego en todo su esplendor al reyno. Draco estaba acostado en el pasto verde observando el movimiento lento de las nubes. Cuando sintio que unas manos le cubrian los ojos.  
  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto reconociendo esas manos suaves y fragiles.  
  
-Adivina -dijo la vocesita infantil de su hija.  
  
-Hmm.. no se -contesto siguiendo el juego.  
  
-Papi soy yo -respondio la pequeña con inocencia.  
  
-Lo sabia -dijo incorporandose y levantando a su hija que sonreia divertida. Cada día el parecido con su Virginia era sin igual, ultimamente la cara pecosas se notaban más. Su pelo rubio largo y sedoso seguia siendo como el de él.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto con curiosidad, buscando quien era la acompañante de su hija.  
  
-Tia Mione me dejo venir -respondio, señalando a lo lejos a su tia que la estaba observando de la puerta.  
  
-¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu primito? -pregunto Draco, saludando a Hermione con la mano.  
  
-No me gusta ...ese niño siempre me pega -gruño haciendo un puchero.  
  
-Recuerda que te iras unos dias con tu tios.  
  
-No quero... -dijo abrazando con fuerza a su padre.  
  
-Podras ver a tus otros primitos.. recuerda los dulces que te da tu abuelita. -dijo tratando de convencer a la pequeña.  
  
-Cada vez se parece más a ella ¿verdad? -dijo una voz varonil atrás de él.  
  
-Ron, ¿cómo estas? -saludo.  
  
-Muy bien, vengo por la niña. -respondio, aun observando a su sobrina y suspiro largamente con trsiteza.  
  
-Aquí la tienes -dijo dandosela a él.  
  
-Papi no me quero ir -insistia de nuevo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos. A Draco esto le hizo recordar cierta parte de su pasado que trataba de olvidar.  
  
-Ailian anda y celebraremos tu cumpleaños en grande -dijo tratandose de escuchar divertido. -¿Me daras muchos dulces? -pregunto mirandolo con sus ojos azules .  
  
-Claro que si... ademas recuerda que eres mi sobrina consentida, pero es un secreto entre nosotros. . -dijo dandole a su voz cierto grado de secretismo, haciendo que la niña se emocionara en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Si! -exclamo la niña.  
  
-Bueno, te la traigo en una semana -dijo a modo de despido.  
  
-Esta bien -respondio con simpleza.  
  
-Ah... por cierto, felicidades en tu proxima boda. -dijo sin entusiamo.  
  
-Gracias -respondio con voz apagada.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
Enfrente de un gran espejo se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios probandose nuevamente su vestido de novia. Siempre encontraba algun detalle que le desagrada y lo mandaba otra vez hacer.  
  
-Auch!...estupida ten cuidado -grito enfurecida, por que una de las costureras la había picado con un alfiler.  
  
-Si señora -respondio sumisamente.  
  
-Dime: SI, MI MAJESTAD -ordeno con arrogancia.  
  
-Si mi majestad...  
  
-Eso se escucha mucho mejor.... ¿Quién dejo ese vestido aquí?... QUIERO QUE LO TIREN EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!!  
  
-Señora, digo mi Majestad... no podemos tirarlo, el Señor nos ordeno que no movieramos nada de está habitación.. ya que era de la nuestra alteza... -dijo con un deje de miedo a su voz.  
  
-¿Cuándo entenderan que ella está muerta? -pregunto divertida, observandose de nuevo en el espejo.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Callate, si no quieres perder tu trabajo. -dijo friamente.  
  
-¿Vestido blanco, Fleur? -pregunto burlonamente una voz a su espalda.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Margareth? -pregunto con desprecio.  
  
-Creo que ese color no se te da, no se como te atreves a poner algo asi... que de pureza no tienes nada -comentó con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas, dentro de poco sere tu reyna y señora.... y tendras que hacerle caso a mis mandatos. -respondio, apretando sus puños con fuerza.  
  
-No entiendo como Draco acepto casarse contigo... -dijo con su habitual voz.  
  
-Por que Draco sabe lo que valgo.... pobre Virginia se debe de estar retorciendo en su tumba... claro si tiene en algun lugar en donde descansar... -expreso riendose fuertemente.  
  
-Recuerda tu siempre seras una sombra de lo que fue Virginia... nunca alcanzaras hacer como ella...- callo po unos segundos y proseguir con una voz triunfante -ni el amor que Draco todavia siente por ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Largate de aquí!!! -grito encolerizada.  
  
-Si, como usted mande.. mi "alteza" jaja - concluyo haciendole una ridicula reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Lo primero que hare cuando me case sera tirar toda la basura de ella... y sacar definitivamente de aquí a esa mujer -murmuraba molesta mientras sus costureras continuaban con su arduo trabajo.  
  
Ella y Meg desde el principio no se habían llevado bien, Fleur era una persona arrogante y con malos sentimientos, pero enfrente de Draco se comportaba amable y servicial con los demás. Pero su gran belleza lo habia conquistado, aunque no la amaba, simplemente se casaba por tener a una hermosa reyna a su lado y tratar de olvidarse de Virginia.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Draco, ¿a que no adivinas quien acaba de volver de su largo viaje? -dijo la voz divertida de su amigo Blaise.  
  
-No se -respondio sin interes, tomando un poco del vino frances.  
  
-Nuestro gran amigo Tom Ryddle. -dijo, viendo la expresión de curiosidad de su amigo.  
  
-Que bien, tengo cuatro años sin verlo despues de la muerte de su padre.  
  
-Y otra cosa que no he podido creer... viene casado.  
  
-¿Casado? - pregunto asombrado.  
  
-Si, y con un hijo tambien. -respondio sonriente, imaginandose a Tom con su hijo en los brazos ...eso habría que verlo.  
  
-Me has dejado impresionado... ¿quién fue la escogida? -pregunto con cierto interes en su voz, ya que no se imaginaba quien podía haber enamorado a uno de los solteros más cotizados de aquella región.  
  
-Eso es lo raro... -dijo con estrañeza - casi nadie la ha visto, pero creo que se llama Elizabeth.  
  
-¿Elizabeth?... -dijo tratando de recordar alguna Elizabeth que conociera- ni idea.  
  
-Majestad lo buscan -dijo un sirviente  
  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto Draco.  
  
-Tu amigo Tom -dijo, entrando un Tom muy cambiado.  
  
-Que casualidad en este preciso momento hablabamos de ti. -dijo levantandose de su asiento para ir abrazar a su amigo.  
  
-Espero que bien. -exclamo divertido.  
  
-Me decia Blaise que te habias casado.  
  
-Si me case hace 4 años... -respondio esbozando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Cuatro años? -dijo más sorprendido.  
  
-Si... poco despues de la muerte de ella. -dijo bajando un poco su voz.  
  
-Oh..  
  
-Mi esposa es maravillosa. -exclamo, para cambiar de tema.  
  
-Con que ya eres padre -dijo Blaise  
  
-Si, feliz con un muchacho que cada día crece más.  
  
-Cuando nos hara el placer de visitarnos tu esposa. -dijo Draco, viendolo fijamente.  
  
-Este... no creo que sea buena idea en este momento se encuentra indispuesta -dijo rapidamente.  
  
-¿Dónde la conociste? - formulo otra pregunta Draco, notando como Tom se mostraba levemtne nervioso.  
  
-La conoci en ... -fue interrumpido por la entrada precipitada de Meg.  
  
-Recuerdas a Lady Margareth -pregunto Blaise tomando la mano de ella.  
  
-Claro que si... señorita -dijo inclinandose caballerosamente ante ella.  
  
-Señora... -dijo interrumpiendo con orgullo en su voz- es mi esposa.  
  
-Que sorpresas me voy encontrando amigo Blaise .-dijo abrazandolo para felicitarlo.  
  
-Yo tambien me volvere a casar -dijo rapidamente, evitando la mirada curiosa de Tom.  
  
-Te digo me estoy llevando muchas sorpresas el día de hoy -expreso, observando como una mujer hiba entrando al recinto.  
  
-Amor te he estado buscando -dijo la joven rubia acercandose a besarlo.  
  
-Ella es mi prometida.  
  
-Mucho gusto... -dijo viendola con curiosidad su cara se le hacia conocida.  
  
-¿Verdad que es hermosa? -pregunto Draco observando a su prometida.  
  
-Hermosa... pero no tanto como lo era Virginia -dijo tajante, en ese preciso momento recordaba de donde había visto aquella mujer.  
  
Fleur hizo un gesto de molestia, pero se controlo. Meg rió fuertemente sin poder contenerse.  
  
-Estamos de acuerdo Lord Ryddle. -exclamo Meg.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
- Lord Ryddle... -dijo una arrogante voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-No, lograste tu cometido -dijo burlonamente reconociendo la voz.  
  
-No... esa maldita rubia se tenia que meter -gruño- ¿Dónde esta ella?  
  
-En mi palacio...  
  
-Estas estupido o que, como te atreves a regresar  
  
-Cuidadito de cómo me hablas...-dijo amenazante- vine porque asi lo quise...  
  
-¿Tienes un hijo?... tengo entendido  
  
-Si... ¿algun problema? -pregunto viendola con desprecio.  
  
-Haber dejame imaginarlo... es pelirrojo ó.... ya se ¿cabello rubio? -dijo con voz divertida.  
  
-Estupida callate... -ordeno friamente.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba el niño no es tuyo. -exclamo triunfante.  
  
-Edward no tiene nada de él... -empezo a decir.  
  
-Tommy... no se como te denigraste a quedarte con esa mujer y luego ademas embarazada de otro...  
  
-Me estas cansando Parkinson -dijo tomandola de la cara con fuerza.  
  
-Algun dia vas a perderla... al igual que yo perdi a Draco.  
  
-Espera... ¿Como sabias que estaba embarazada? -pregunto dandose cuenta, que muy pocos sabían sobre el niño.  
  
-Ella se entero el mismo día cuando te la llevaste... pero queria guardale la sopresa a Draco hasta el día de su aniversario, por eso no le dijo nada.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?  
  
-Por que no quise... queria dejarte esa sorpresita. -termino dedicandole una sonrisa burlona.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Fleur no llores -decia Draco abrazandola.  
  
-Draco es que nadie aquí me quiere -decia entre sus fingidas lagrimas.  
  
-Eso es mentira...  
  
-Siempre me comparan con ella... -dijo sollozando más fuertemente.  
  
-No se que hacer para que no lo hagan -expreso con sinceridad, ella sonrio.  
  
-Yo se que puedes hacer... pero no se si quieras... -dijo acercandose más a él, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y llevandolo lentamente hacia la cama.  
  
-Dime... -dijo antes de caer en la cama y empezar a besarse con ella.  
  
-Primero quiero que te deshagas de las cosas de ella. -dijo con suavidad.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Todo el palacio esta lleno de los recuerdos de ella.... -dijo alejandose de {el con una cara de tristeza.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-¿Qué mas? -decia entrecortadamente sintiendo los labios de ella en su pecho.  
  
-Ya no quiero a Margareth.... aquí -dijo seriamente.  
  
-No se si pueda hacer eso, ella es mi prima y mejor amiga.... ademas Blaise es mi consejero -dijo con franqueza.  
  
- Draco como quieres que me respeten si ella se burla de mi enfrente de los demas. -dijo llorando de nuevo.  
  
-No te prometo nada... pero tratare - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entregarse nuevamente a ella como lo hacia desde hacia un año.  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Tom que bueno que llegaste -dijo una sonriente mujer de cabellos rojizos.  
  
-¿Donde esta el pequeño? -pregunto, despues de haberle dado un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
-Se encuentra en su habitación, durmiendo placidamente. -respondio con una sonrisa.  
  
-Perfecto -respondio, tomandola de la cintura y besandola.  
  
Ella le respondia besandolo tambien, pero había algo que no la hacia sentir tranquila. Sentia que antes ya habia probado otros labios que la hacian estremecer con el simple roze... pero no recordaba nada. Solo recordaba cuando desperto en la habitación de él y su cara de alegria al verla.  
  
Flash Back!!!  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-Virginia, al fin despiertas.  
  
-¿Quién es Virginia?... ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto asustada viendo al alrededor.  
  
-Soy Tom...  
  
-No se quien eres. -dijo, viendolo con temor.  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada? -pregunto con dulcura, acariciando su rostro.  
  
-No.. dime algo -decia con desesperación.  
  
-Recuerdame... soy tu esposo  
  
-Mi esposo...  
  
-Y tu te llamas ....Elizabeth... -respondio, obsservando una cuadro donde aparecia una mujer de rubios cabellos y de aspecto triste: su madre.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
*/*/*/*/*(((((((&&&&&&))))))))*/*/*/*/*  
  
Meg se levanto un poco tarde, era domingo asi que decidio quedarse dormida por unos instantes mas, pero habia algun sonido lejano que no la dejaba dormir. Eran como si movieran muebles o algo parecido, asi que decidio levantarse para ir a revisar.  
  
Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en los pasillos muchos articulos, ropas, pinturas, etc... de Virginia, y saliendo con una sonrisa de superioridad a Fleur.  
  
-¿Por qué tiran las cosas de Virginia? -pregunto molesta Meg, mientras veia pasar a varios sirvientes con algunos cuadros en sus manos.  
  
-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Margareth -dijo Fleur.  
  
-Si, Draco se entera...  
  
-Querida, él fue el que decidio tirar las cosas inservibles de aquella mujer -dijo con su voz llena de desprecio.  
  
-No es posible... yo ire a hablar con él.  
  
-¿Hablar de que? -pregunto una voz fria sus espaldas.  
  
-Draco, no puedes hacer eso.. estas tratando de borrar todo recuerdo de ella.  
  
-Meg, es mi decisión y no puedes cambiarla -dijo con su mismo tono de voz.  
  
-¡¡Es con lo unico que tu hija puede recordar a su madre!! -grito  
  
-Mi hija tiene a sus tios y abuelos para eso - se callo unos momentos- de mi parte desde hoy Virginia... nunca existio.  
  
-No puedo creerlo... -dijo atónita, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Fleur.  
  
-Disculpe... mi majestad -dijo una joven sirvienta- ¿Qué hacemos con las pinturas de nuestra señora? - termino señalando un par de pinturas que se había hecho ella y decoraba varias partes del palacio.  
  
-Quemelas -respondio con frialdad Fleur, Draco no dijo nada.  
  
-Perfecto, mi majestad... -dijo con sarcasmo- si tu intencion es borrar todo aquel recuerdo que se relacione con Virginia... entonces creo que me ire.  
  
-Espera Meg, no quiero que te vayas.  
  
-Pense, que habias cambiado... pero sigues siendo el mismo de antes. -dijo antes de salir con rapidez de ahí.  
  
-Draco, no le hagas caso. -dijo -Además tu no la sacaste, ella se fue por merito propio. -dijo brindandole una sonrisa.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Hola a todos. espero que les guste este capitulo. Por cierto, espero que no les moleste los cambios que hice en la historia. Lo se...me tarde mucho pero como les dije empeze las clases y uff!! si que ando ocupada. Bueno ahora si lo hice largo.... 14 paginas... rompi mi record jaja.  
  
Hermanita. Que bueno que al fin nos volvemos a encontrar... te quiero mucho. Besos!  
  
Padfoot: Muchisimas gracias por el review jaja ¿te ha hecho llorar?.. super! ¿Crees que es original?..hmmm.... no lo creo pero aun gracias de nuevo. Saluditos!  
  
Ginny_montero. Que bien que te haya gustado... ¿lo leiste todo de un jalon? Wua! ¡gracias!, me emociona que les guste y no se aburran con el. Jaja, sabes me encanta hacerlas sufrir (solo un poco), pero bueno, tratare de no ser tan mala. Claro que cada review me da animo, la verdad si no recibiera, creo que no seguiria escribiendo. Saluditos!!!  
  
Saray: Gracias por el review, espero que no te deje de gustar despues de los pequeños cambios que le hice a la historia. Jaja creo que Fleur le ganara a Pansy en cuanto a las antipatias de todas. ¿odias a Ryddle?.. jaja ¡bien!. Ups! La escena no me quedo muy romantica que digamos, pero bueno se lo dijo, despues sera mas romantico, te lo aseguro!! (¿qué son las "chicas tipo polita?). Me encanta los reviews largos, asi que siguelos mandando que no me aburren. Tu di lo que te gusta y no te gusta, asi es como yo puedo mejorar ok? Saluditos!  
  
Anvi Snape. ¿Crees que es uno de los mejores este capitulo? wua!! Gracias! Trato que cada vez el fic se vuelva un poco mas interesante (creo que varias personas perdieron el interes en este fic ¬¬), hey me haces sonrojar... bueno no mucho pero te agradezco tus palabras. Me encanto la actuacion de Pansy...y el otro menso que se la cree (sera muy draco (guapo,sexy,ect...) pero no se le quita lo menso). Hey ceo que no terminaste de leer el cap... jaja se muere Voldy al final del capitulo, checalo de nuevo. X.  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Huy si que extrañaba tus reviews... espeor que ya no andes tan ocupadita para que me sigas enviando muchos reviews. Este review vale por 6 jaja, pero por lo menos te acuerdas de mi, sabes eres de las pocas chicas que me siguen desde mi primera historia (hace un buen tiempo) gracias! Besos!  
  
Lira Garbo: Me fue en las vacaciones ¿y ti?, creo que todavia tienes ¬¬ (que envidia). Prometo que va a sufrir Pansy jaja tratere de que sea lento y doloroso. Que bien que te sigue gustando Tom, pero claro esta que Draco es el #1. Si murio Voldemort... un besazo!  
  
Lucre: Jajaja... ya me regañaron... si se que me demore mucho, pero tu sabes las razones (flojera, falta de inspiracion,festividades, etc). Tom es malo (me encanta!!! ¿cuántas veces lo he dicho?) y si, al principio no pense matar a Voldy, pero lo necesito fuera jeje. Y ten por seguro que nunca me aburres... besos!  
  
Tabatas : Hola Loyda, jeje tu fic esta gustando he! Bien, no me regañaste jaja porque todas me estaban regañando, en fin... que bien que te haya gustado . Que mala eres con Pansy, pero tratare de cumplir tus deseos (que muchas tambien lo quieren). Besos!!!  
  
Poly-14: Jaja otra que me regaña... pero que bueno que te gusto (ufff... de la que me salve). Hmmm... Tom es un amor jaja, pero en fin si es malo no lo uede evitar... creo que me atraen los personajes malos (Este... me encanta). Claro que ella no tiene dueño, VIVA LAS MUJERES!!!!. Saluditos!  
  
Pame-lita: Se demoro mucho, pero tratare de no tardarme tanto. ¿No me podras negar que es mas largo que mis anteriores capitulos? Y temo decirte que ya entra a clases asi que si me tardo es por las clases. Ya estoy leyendo los capitulos que me faltaban de tu fic (que esta muy bueno...despues te dejo review). En serio tratare de meter un poco de Herm/Ron. Garcias a ti por leer mi fic!!!!  
  
Wapka:¿Cómo crees que se me puede olvidar seguir con el fic? Jaja nunca... a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias , asi que no te preocupes lo terminare. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo, lo trate de hacer lo mejor posible. Esa Pansy si que es odiosa jeje.... pero pobre tendra un triste final. Por cierto Feliz año, claro esta con dos semanas de retraso peor aun vale jaja... Besos!  
  
That the moment (creo que ese era el titulo jeje)... por Meichen-chan  
  
¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? ahora la causaba gracia y se preguntaba: ¿cómo le podía haber gustado Potter? Claro que no era que Harry estuviera mal. al contrario, las prácticas de quidditch habían hecho efecto en él. Pero él ya no le gustaba más. Y. ¿ahora? No le gustaba nadie. aunque no faltaban pretendientes, no estaba interesada en establecer una relación con nadie.  
  
Tenía casi todo para ser "feliz", era buena alumna, se podría decir la mejor de su clase (con ayuda de Hermione), sus hermanos la "malcriaban" todo el tiempo, sus padres le daban un amor incomparable, estaba en el equipo de quidditch, tenía grandes amigas, ¿qué más se podía pedir? Pero sentía que le faltaba algo, todo lo que hacía lo hacía como de rutina: levantarse, una ducha, recoger sus cosas, bajar a desayunar, ir a sus horas de clases, tareas, entrenamiento, ir a caminar un rato para despejar su mente, volver al comedor e ir a dormir para comenzar un nuevo día, nada más. era tan. aburrido. tan.común.  
  
Volvía ya a su Sala Común, caminaba pensando en sus "amores", primero Harry, aunque ahora eran amigos y todo, pero no le dejaba de causar gracia su enamoramiento de 3 casi 4 años; después estaba su "segundo amor" Michael, era más bien. no un enamoramiento sino. un método estúpido de tratar de olvidar a Harry, había funcionado. en parte; pero de todas formas ellos eran parte de su pasado, nada más.  
  
Seguía caminando absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando, al pasar por un aula "supuestamente" vacía, escuchó unas risitas tontas, y algunos suspiros, no se quiso imaginar qué estarían haciendo de seguro estudiantes "con hormonas alteradas". Cuando estaba por girar hacia otro pasillo, la puerta del aula se abrió y en ese momento la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el sentido común y la privacidad.  
  
Se escondió detrás de una estatua y observó como una chica de Ravenclaw seguramente, y otro chico que estaba de espaldas, salían del salón. La chica la había visto varias veces; era bastante bonita, mismo curso que ella, de ojos celestes y rubia (como un veela, pensó) y el chico imposible no reconocer al "grandísimo Malfoy", con su platinada cabellera, y su túnica resplandeciente.  
  
Parecía que la serpiente le estaba diciendo algo sumamente trágico a la muchacha, a juzgar por su forma de llorar, y la cosa más trágica del mundo. Luego él se quedó en silencio y la ravenclaw se limpió las lágrimas y le preguntó algo, a lo que él negó fríamente; se maldecía por no tener unos de los inventos de los gemelos, hubiera escuchado a la perfección. Después él se dio media vuelta y ella se le echó al cuello, volteó enfurecido y le gritó:  
  
-¿¿ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ?? ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!! NO ME TOQUES DE NUEVO.  
  
Se zafó de los brazos de la chica y se fue, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mal nacido, pensó Ginny. Mientras que la chica se había arrodillado a llorar. Salió de su escondite y se paró al lado de la rubia; la misma levantó la cabeza y miró a Ginny un tanto sorprendida y otro tanto asustada. La griffindor le tendió una mano y le dijo:  
  
-¿Te puedes levantar?- la muchacha se levantó, con ayuda de Ginny, murmurando un casi inaudible "gracias".  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- interrogó preocupada la pelirroja.  
  
-Yo. él. nosotros. mmm. gracias por ayudarme, pero ya van a dar el toque queda y. yo. tengo que. hacer.tarea. sí, tengo que hacer tarea para la profesora McGonagall.a-adiós.  
  
Ginny se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, preguntándose por la salud de la chica, quizás Malfoy le había dicho algo verdaderamente malo como dejarla en ese estado o quizá la había embrujado.  
  
Cuando estaba por continuar el camino a su Sala Común, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos grises mirándola muy fijamente, demasiado a su opinión, estaba apoyado contra la pared con su gesto arrogante y mirada fría sobre ella.  
  
-Veo que la pequeña gryffindor hizo su buena obra del día, felicidades.- dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Ginny lo miró entre enojada y confundida. Se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Le encuentras doble sentido a mis palabras, Weasley? Estás equivocada, quizá tu "amor" por Potter te afectó la cabeza- terminó con una sonrisa de lado. Justo cuando hubo terminado de decir eso sonó el toque de queda. "Diablos", pensaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Te equivocas, Malfoy. Tengo mi cabeza perfectamente en su lugar.- trató de seguir adelante pero él se interpuso en su camino.  
  
-¿Me harías el favor de mover tu GRAN egocentrismo y dejarme pasar?  
  
-No veo porqué debería, comadreja. ¿Quién me obliga?- preguntó alzando una ceja - ¿Tu novio Potter, o algunos de tus tantos hermanos?  
  
- Mira Malfoy me dejas pasar o-  
  
- ¿O qué, Weasley? ¿¿Me vas a demandar con San Potter?? No le tengo miedo  
  
- Ah. bueno. de verdad que a él no le iba a decir nada, pero si dices que no le tienes miedo bien por ti, ahora déjame pasar, Malfoy por las buenas o por las malas.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-Bien, bien. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Tú no puedes!!  
  
-15.  
  
-¡¡Maldita comadreja!!  
  
-20, por insultar a un prefecto.  
  
-¡Pero-!!  
  
-25.  
  
-¡¡¡Diablos!!!  
  
-3--. Se calló de repente porque el Slytherin le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos. Vaya si hubiera sabido que Malfoy usaba este perfume hubiera bajado los puntos antes, pero. ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?  
  
-Bien, señorita prefecta si te parece bien me voy a mi Sala Común, así no vagamos por los pasillos los dos siendo que está prohibido, ¿no lo crees?- Bien por lo menos no me va a quitar tantos puntos como dijo, aunque de verdad me estaba divirtiendo un poco después del escándalo que me armó esa ravenclaw. pero. ¿por qué diablos está pataleando? Oh, oh!  
  
-Mal.Maldi.to. pre.tendías matarme??-  
  
- De verdad en un primer momento, no. pero la idea está tentadora, ¿no lo crees?- ahora tenía una mirada y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, después de soltarla.- Sabes Weasley, estás un poquito azul. no pega con tu pelo, quizá el rojo sí pero. ¿¿el azul?? Definitivamente, no.  
  
-Vete al infierno, maldita serpiente.- estaba decidida a seguir adelante cuando sorpresivamente la tomaron del brazo.  
  
-Deberías de cuidar tu vocabulario.- dijo soltándola, puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y continúo: sabes Weasley, no estás nada mal, nada, nada mal- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-, quizá tú y yo podría---  
  
No pudo terminar la oración, al recibir una tremenda bofetada de parte de Ginny.  
  
-Cuando me vuelvas a considerar una de "tus conquista" o de ese tipo de chica que estás acostumbrado, tu juro Malfoy que te arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos.  
  
El rubio estaba en estado de shock, nunca, nunca antes ninguna chica le había pegado, menos una sucia gryffindor y pobretona, Weasley. Esto era inaudito. Todavía seguía con su cara girada y su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, se estaba empezando a poner rojo de la furia.  
  
Giró su cara y se encontró con la cara de la pelirroja con tal llama de furia en sus ojos que era casi o más que la de él mismo.La agarró de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra la pared, dejando sus rostros a unos escasos centímetros, su respiración empezaba a tornarse agitada.  
  
-Te crees tanta cosa Weasley, de verdad que no lo eres, y nunca lo serás. Cuando me vuelvas a poner una de tus mugrosas manos encima, te juro que haré que Potter te volteé a ver pero de lo desfigurada que vas a estar.  
  
Ginny estaba empezando a sentir miedo, Malfoy tenía encendido los ojos en odio y parecía un maniático. El valor Gryffindor estaba comenzando a abandonarla.  
  
- No creo que seas capáz de tanto, Malfoy.- Rogó porque su voz se escuchara segura, pero no lo logró tanto como quería.  
  
-Presiento que ya no te encuentras tan valiente como para pegarme de nuevo, o ¿si? No lo creo. aquí mismo te podrías hacer muchas cosas, sabes. te podrías arrancar los dedos uno a uno, o me podrías divertir un poco contigo. ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Púdrete, Malfoy, eres lo más asqueroso que hay en todo en el colegio junto a tus "amigos", jamás tendría algo contigo, ni que fueras el último hombre sobre el planeta...  
  
-¿Eso piensas? o ¿¿tienes miedo??- Preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
-No te temo y jamás tendría algo con un maldito siervo, asqueroso mortífago.  
  
A esto el Slytherin pareció como si le hubieran encendido algo dentro de él. soltó una de sus muñecas e intentó pegarle una bofetada, a lo que Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. esperando el golpe. pero. nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio que Malfoy sonreía victorioso, con su mano todavía alzada.  
  
-Sí, ya veo comadreja no me temes. seguro. pero - dijo bajando la mano y separándose de ella- tarde o temprano caerás en mis redes, nunca antes nadie me ha dicho que no y TU, pobretona no vas a ser la primera-  
  
Se giró sobre sus talones, y desapareció por los oscuros pasillos. Virginia, todavía impresionada se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. eso había sido. completamente algo fuera de su rutina.  
  
Continuara.... 


	17. Capitulo 17

Dedicado a mi "compañera de batayas", espero que pronto nos podramos ver en le msn, extraño nuestas largas charlas nocturnas... te quiero mucho!!! (Haber si de regalo de cumpleaños me mandas a mi querido lobito jaja).  
  
CAPITULO 17  
  
Ella veia sin interes la suculenta cena que tenia enfrente, su plato de oro estaba repleto de diferentes carnes y pastas y a su lado tenia colocado una copa de vino rojo. Levanto la fina copa de vidrio con su mano, observando su contenido, quedaba poco liquido asi que ordeno que le sirvieran más.  
  
-Creo que ya tomaste mucho por hoy, Elizabeth -dijo la voz fria de su "esposo", que estaba molesto por su actitud.  
  
-Quiero... más... -dijo un poco mareada por todas las copas de vino que anteriormente se había tomado.  
  
Una joven de la servidumbre se acerco con una botella de vino dispuesta a servirle más, pero se encontro con la mirada de Lord Ryddley . Se detuvo antes de servirle.  
  
-No le sirvas más. -ordeno, haciendo con su mano un gesto para que se retirara.  
  
-Sirveme, Margoth -se detuvo pro unos momentos, la expresión de Tom cambio abruptamente al escuchar ese nombre. (n/a: recuerden que asi se llamaba la dama de compañía de ella)  
  
-Disculpe señora, mi nombre es Amy -dijo la joven chica de unos 15 años. Que vestia pobres ropas a comparación del elegante vestido que traia puesto su ama.  
  
-Es verdad Amy -dijo amablemente -no se porque te sigo diciendo Margoth, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre -dijo pensativamente. La joven salio, antes de que el joven amo la fuera a regañar como siempre lo hacia cuando hablaba con ella.  
  
Bostezo sin interes, levantandose de la mesa. Dispuesta a retirarse.  
  
-No te he dicho que te puedes retirar -exclamo con arrogancia Tom.  
  
La observo por unos instantes con detenimiento, ya no era la misma mujer que había conocido años antes: parecia más alta, su cabello rojo ahora era más oscuro y unos mechones cobrizos los adornaban, su sonrisa ya no era dulce y jovial, sus pecas casi eran invisibles, su cuerpo ya no era la de joven delgada lentamente se habia transformado en una hermosa figura denotanse a traves de sus finas ropas. Era totalmente diferente, todo en ella había cambiado, desde su fisico hasta su forma de ser.  
  
-Tom, estoy aburrida -dijo con voz apagada. Se sento resignada, la mesa era larga y del otro extremo estaba Tom que la observaba con disgusto. Tan cerca y tan lejos, pensaba ella. A veces quería huir junto a su pequeño hijo, pero sabía que si lo hacia Tom era capaz de mover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla... le temia mucho.  
  
Ella ya no soportaba esa situación, desde hacia un mes que habían vuelto a Inglaterra se la pasaba encerrada y cuando Tom se hiba a sus viajes de "negocios" ordenaba a todos que no la dejaran salir. Asi, que ella se tenia que mantener encerrada en aquel oscuro y frio palacio.  
  
No le agradaba, no se sentia agusto en ese lugar. Temía pasar por un pasillo en particular en donde se encontraba una gran pintura del padre de él. Tenía entendido que por ese lado del palacio se encontraba la habitación de Voldemort, siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber que había tras esa puerta sellada hermeticamente. Ademas ,de que Tom nunca le queria decir como murio su padre... muchas veces escucho a sus sirvientes cuchichear que Voldemort había sido asesinado en ese pasillo.  
  
Con los años Tom se fue haciendo cada vez más frio con ella, ya no se comportaba amable con ella, y tambien era sumamente celoso. No dejaba que ningun joven sirviente se le acercara y el que se atreviera a mirarla por un momento, era despedido inmediatamente.  
  
Aunque, no se podía quejar ede todo, ya que é le daba cualquier cosa que quisiera: joyas, vestidos...todo. A veces se comportaba muy cariñoso, peor la mayoria del tiempo era distante.  
  
-Salgamos a pasear un rato -dijo despues de un largo silencio, en donde solo se escuchaban los pasos lejanos de los sirvientes. Tom acaba de de terminar su comida.  
  
-No puedo, tengo que salir en unos momentos con un mi amigo - respondio, mientras que elegantemente se levantaba de la mesa.  
  
-Llevame, me gustaria conocerlo -dijo esperanzada levantandose tambien de la mesa.  
  
-No... y no me lo pidas mas que no te voy a llevar -exclamo viendola amenazante.  
  
-A veces pienso que me estas escondiendo -comentó molesta, cuando paso a su lado. Camino hacia la habitación de su pequeño hijo.  
  
Eso sentia cuando Tom no la queria llevar con él, semanas antes ella se había enterado que una gran familia de pelirrojos vivia cerca de ellos. Se lo platico a Tom y el furioso le ordeno que nunca se atreviera ir a visitarlos porque esa familia tenia mala fama.  
  
Una vez cuando caminaba por las afueras del castillo, a lo lejos diviso a un hombre que cabalgaba en su caballo negro, su cabello pelirrojo le recordo al suyo, trato de hablarle pero él ya hiba muy lejos y no la escucho.  
  
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Edward, pero fue detenida bruscamente por Tom.  
  
-Lizzy -dijo tratando de suavizar su voz - entiendeme, son negocios y no te puedo llevar.  
  
-Tu me prometiste que me llevarias esta vez -dijo un poco más calmada. Tom acaricio con delicadeza su rostro.  
  
-Te prometo que te cumplire a la proxima vez.  
  
-No me gusta estar sola... -dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Pero no estas sola -dijo tratandole de dar animos - estas con nuestro hijo.  
  
-Si, pero necesito con alguien con quien pueda platicar -replico. La mirada de Tom se había vuelto un poco más fria de lo normal.  
  
-Ah... conmigo no es suficiente?  
  
-Ya vas a empezar con tus celos, Draco - se cubrio la boca asustada, otra vez se habia equivocado de nombre. Él solamente se habia quedado callado y su tez se enrojecio un poco, y respiro forzosamente.  
  
-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? -finalmente dijo Tom, tratandose de mantener tranquilo.  
  
-No lo se... a veces aparece ese nombre y lo trato de relacionar con algún conocido, pero no se... -contesto desviando la vista hacia un punto indefinido.  
  
-Me tengo que ir -dijo rapidamente, dejandola ahí sin darle ninguna otra muestra de despido.  
  
Se quedo pensando donde había escuchando ese nombre, se le hacia tan conocido y su corazón se agitaba cada vez que lo mencionada. Algunas veces soñaba con que estaba en otro lugar, era un jardin muy grande y hermoso. Miles de pequeñas luces alumbraban el lugar y se veia sentada en una elegante mesa y enfrente había un joven, su rostro era borroso y lo unico que veia era su cabello rubio. Pero era lo unico que recordaba por mas que ella se esforzara en recordar más.  
  
Entro en la habitación de su hijo que estaba jugando animadamente con su niñera. El pequeño al verla le sonrio con un dulce sonrisa y se acerco abrazarla.  
  
El niño era delgado y su carita se mostraba demacrada ya que desde que había nacido era un niño muy enfermizo. Hacia unos días que el niño se habia aliviado de una larga enfermedad que por poco pierde la vida. Lo que mas llamaba a atencion del pequeño era su rubio cabello y sus ojos que eran de un gris intenso a veces tornandose azules.  
  
-¿Papá se fue? -pregunto con su vocesita. Ella se fue a sentar a lado de la ventana, y sento a su pequeño en sus piernas. Los rayos de sol iluminaba su rostro dandole un poco de color.  
  
-Si, se fue hace unos momentos -dijo dedicandole una calurosa mirada. Comenzo acariciar el suave cabello del niño, abrazandolo con delicadeza. Cada vez más sentia como el niño recaia y temia que pronto lo perderia para siempre.  
  
-Papá dijo que hoy jugariamos -dijo decepcionado, recostandose sobre su madre.  
  
-Lo hara cuando vuelva... ya lo prometio -dijo suavemente, empezando a cantar una bella melodia sobre principes y dragones. El niño fue cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta quedar dormido.  
  
((((((((((****)))))))))  
  
-Si... y no me regañes -dijo con su voz ronca pero a la vez amable con la que siempre solia usar con su hija.  
  
-Jajaja, claro que no te regañare padre -dijo, acercandose a él para ayudarlo con los demas regalos.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Blaise? -pregunto buscando con la mirada a su nuero.  
  
Al principio no lo aceptadaba del todo, peor al ver que en verdad queria a su hija lo acepto gustoso. Además le divirto ver como Blaise se esmeraba en convencer a Meg que se casara con él. Hasta que dos años despues de la muerte de Virginia ella acepto.  
  
-Fue con el principe Malfoy -dijo con sarcasmo. Aunque su mirada solo mostraba decepción.  
  
-No esta bien, que sigas enojado con él -dijo su padre.  
  
-Se podria decir que él me corrio de ahí -dijo molesta. Su padre sonrio la darse cuenta que Meg queria mucho a su primo pero su orgullo salia primero que todo.  
  
-¿Le has contestado alguna de sus cartas? - pregunto.  
  
-No... y no lo hare -respondio con seguridad.  
  
-Este regalo se los envia él. -dijo nerviosamente, depositando la caja en una mesa.  
  
-Ah!!!... entonces hasy que tirarlo o quemarlo.  
  
((((((((((****)))))))))((((((((((****)))))))))((((((((((****)))))))))((((((((((****)))))))))  
  
La mañana empezaba a calentarse un poco, y al parecer seria un buen día. Hacia unas horas que Tom se habia ido de nuevo, pero ahora por una semana. Ya se estaba acostumbrado a que él hiciera eso. Cuando vivian en Francia, rara vez la dejaba sola, solian ir a bailes y cenas junto a la mejor gente de de ese país.  
  
Nop era tan aburrida su vida ahí, ya que conocia mucha gente y tenia algunas buenas amigas. Decidio ponerse un vestido sencillo, ya que queria ir a pasear junto a su pequeño hijo por los alrededores del lugar. Aunque Tom le habia dicho que no saliera, ella no le haria caso.  
  
-Vamos, Amy -llamo ella desde el piso de abajo, esperando impaciente en la entrada.  
  
-Si, señora -exclamo ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras con Edward en brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto preocupada Virginia.  
  
-Bien -respondio el niño dedicandole una suave sonrisa.  
  
Amy bajo al niño, y él se fue junto a su madre. Los dos salieron tomados de las manos. El sol estaba en su maximo explendor, a los lejos se podian ver algunos perros de caza jungando entre si.  
  
Todo el día se la pasaron divertiendose caminando o corriendo a travez del bello paisaje. Cansados despues de una fuerte competencia de haber quien llegaba mas rapido a la orilla del rio, se tiraron al verde pasto.  
  
-Jajaja que divertido es esto -decia Virginia entre risas.  
  
-Hasta que los alcanze -dijo agitadamente Amy, que traia una gran canasta con comida y habia estado siguiendolos a ellos.  
  
Saco una manta y la coloco en el pasto, sacando la comida y las bebidas. Virginia observaba fascinada a su hijo que habia tomado un hermoso tono rosado en su carita, haciendolo parecer mas sano. Comieron hasta saciarse, y descansaron casi toda la tarde, acostados en el piso.  
  
No se dieron cuenta pero se quedaron dormidos arrullados por la tranquila corriente del rio, y cuando despertaron ya la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo y el frio viento empezaba a surguir.  
  
-Señora, ya es tarde -exclamo asustada Amy, recogiendo todo con prisa.  
  
-Si, vamonos -dijo ella, levantando con cuidado a su hijo que aun dormia.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar, dandose cuenta que se habían extraviado. Amy no conocia el lugar, ya que ella habia llegado con ellos de Francia y era la que cuidaba el niño en sus ratos libres.  
  
-Dios, no se por donde vamos -exclamo un poco asustada.  
  
-No debe faltar mucho -dijo queriendo darle animos a su ama.  
  
-Edward -llamo suavemente Virginia, moviendo con lentitud al niño.... pero el no respondia.  
  
Ella observo como pequeñas gotitas de sudor llenaban su carita y su respiracion se estaba haciendo mas dificultosa.  
  
-Pequeño despierta -decia desesperada ella- no puede ser posible.  
  
Cerca de ahí escucharon un carruaje que se acercaba, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban cerca de algun camino, tal vez ahí podrian pedir ayuda.  
  
-Amy, tu vez a pedir ayuda- dijo con voz quebrada.  
  
-Si, señora -dijo antes de salir corriendo.  
  
Momentos despues escucho como el carruaje se detenia y como unas voces se acercaban presurosas al lugar.  
  
-Mi ama esta por aquí -dijo indicandoles el camino.  
  
Ella observo como una joven de cabellos oscuros acompañada por Amy y un hombre que al parecer era un guardia se acercaban.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto la voz ronca de aquella mujer.  
  
-Mi pequeño hijo esta mal - decia tratando de no llorar -necesita un doctor inmediatamente... mi esposo no se encuentra y no conozco ningun doctor.  
  
-Yo la ayudare -se ofrecio con amabilidad la joven -casualmente él es mi doctor personal -dijo señalando al hombre un poco entrado en años que lo unico que alcanzaba a distinguir era algunos mechones plateados en su cabello.  
  
Ya la oscuridad reynaba en el ambiente, haciendose dificil conocer a las personas que le estaban ayudando. Tenia abrazado protectoramente a su hijo, mientras caminaban rumbo al carruaje. Todo estaba en silencio, el unico sonido era el pisar algunas hojas secas y los sonidos que hacian los grillos.  
  
Estaban por subir al carruaje , cuando se detiene la joven de cabellos negros.  
  
-Perdon, me olvide mi nombre es Lady Margareth -dijo haciendo gala de su buena educacion.  
  
-Yo soy Elizabeth Riddley -respondio tratando de mostrar una agradecida sonrisa.  
  
-¿Riddley? -susurro para si misma Meg. Se cara fue de sorpresa, al fin conoceria a la esposa que tanto trataba Tom de esconder.  
  
Subieron al carruaje, y fueron llevados al castillo de los Ryddley, en todo el camino seguia el mismo silencio. Meg trataba de ver la cara de Elizabeth, pero ella la cubria con una su capucha negra.  
  
Una hora despues, salieron de la haibitación de Edward. Meg se habia quedado esperando en la sala. Al escuchar que se acercaban se levanto de su asiento, todavia con la taza de té humeante en su mano que momentos antes le habian traido.  
  
Primero entro el doctor, que tenia un semblante medio serio. Virginia se habia quedado dando algunas indicaciones a su servidumbre.  
  
-¿Cómo esta el niño? -pregunto con un tono de preocupacion.  
  
-Esta mejor... para mañana ya se pondra bien -respondio dandole una bonachona sonrisa.  
  
-Muchas gracias, doctor -dijo entrando, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Su cabello lo traia sujetado en un improvisado moño.  
  
Meg la vio entrar y dejo caer la taza rompiendose en mil pedazos al tocar el piso.  
  
-Virginia -exclamo sorprendida sin poder creer que la tenia enfrente. Ella la vio con extrañeza.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Voy a llorar...casi llego a mi review 200 !_____________! Que felicidad, no saben cuanto les agradezco que hagan feliz a esta "escritora" (bueno trato de serlo... pero a veces es un poco dificil). Ademas de que me dejaron muchos lindos reviews y muy largos tambien!! Saludos a Cathy Shenka ^_^ que es una de las mejores escritoras que he leido y que me dijo que les avisare a la gente que sigue su fic que pronto actualizara su fic "Caminando en la oscuridad (¬¬ aunque eso me lo escribio en el mail hace como 3 semanas). Espero verte pronto en mis reviews. Ah... y pronto subire un fic muy diferente a los que han leido... creo que hasta divertido esta, porque no tiene nada de drama jaja. Me he tardado mucho en subir los capitulos, porque ultimamente la inspiración se me va... además de que he andado un poco tristecilla por algunos asuntos personales, pero bueno nada importante. Y otra cosa, ya empece a escribir el proximo capitulo... y tambien pronto subire el nuevo capitulo de "Simple juego".  
  
El fic de mi amiga Meichen-chan esta al final, ya que ella todavia no se decide subirlo jeje... y yo lo estoy haciendo por ella, please!! Diganme que les parece, asi ella se anima y lo sube ^_^ .  
  
***Lean los fics de Angela (esta chica escribe fics dramaticos, asi que son buenisimos jaja) y Wapka ***  
  
Angela: Mil disculpas pro no haberte contestado el review anterior, pero es que no lo vi hasta despues... ups! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Besos... espero verte pronto en el msn.  
  
Lucy: La pequeña Lucy.... jeje. Mi "gran consejera personal", me gusta muchisimo hablar contigo... si hay alguien con mas sarcasmo, loca, mala esa eres tu jaja (¬¬ Lucy ni se te ocurra en pensar en Draco he!!). 2 reviews... jeje buena idea, ah!! Che... y si al fin voy a llegar a 200 reviews , creo que tendremos que hace una fiesta o algo asi jaja. Hey! Que no te corran tanto que casi ya no hemos platicado, pero en fin todo sea por tu salud. Me encanto hablar contigo por telefono... tenés bonita voz (ves como me estas pegando lo argentino ¬¬) y espero que lo volvamos a repetir, aunque si algun dia te llegara hablar creo que sera muy corto jaja... porque a mi si me pueden correr de la casa ¬¬. Un gran beso y otra vez te doy las gracias por demostrarme que eres una gran amiga.  
  
Wapka: Que bueno que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y si creo que le exagere con la "perdida de memoria" jaja fueron muchos años, en fin comprendeme creci viendo telenovelas mexicanas ^^' y si alguna vez has visto alguna veras porque escribo tan dramatico jajajaaja. Mis fics tiene fama???? ¿dónde??? Jaja, cual fue el fic que me dijste que promocionara??? Es que no lo encuentro.... y claro que te lo promociono, no me cuesta nada hacerlo. Felices fiestas pasadas jajaa. Ya le dije a mi amiga lo de tu "ira" jeje. Besos!  
  
Saray: Muchas gracias por tu review, y ya se todas nos cae mal esa francesita guak!. Si pasaron cuatro años... creo que me pase un poco jaja. Y si ya vere como salgo de este problema que yo mis ma me meti ^^'... espero que sigs leyendo el fic. Entendi lo que es una "tipo Polita" jaja gracias por tu explicación. Ya le estoy diciendo a Meichen-chan que suba su fic, jaja... espero que pronto lo haga. Saluditos!!!  
  
Airilee: Jeje este parece mas uno de nuestros acostumbrados email (aunque ultimamente ya no lo hacemos jeje) que review jaja ^^' . Ya extrañaba tus revies ¿cuántos me debes? Jaja ya perdi la cuenta. Si cada vez, lo hago mas dramatico ¬¬, espero no aburrirlas con tantas ideas locas y tontas que escribo... ufff es dificil no hacerlo!!!. Si creo que esto era lo que trmaba Tom... ni yo sabia jaja, bueno la idea principal era llevarse a Gin y no se me ocurria como y de repente se me ocurrio. Jaja definitivamente creo que Pansy dio esos "favores" para lograr ser lo que es. Jaja creo que las hago odiosos a los personajes... por que a veces soy asi yo, bueno solo un poco jeje, es que tu no me conoces en ese estado "odioso" (que no es recomentable jaja). Cho... de esa chica mejor ni hablo grrrr....¬¬. He puesto a Draco demasiado... estupido, si esa es la palabra y se que mas de una me querran matar por haber hecho eso jeje. Y Draco se busco esposa porque necesitaba a "alguien" a su lado y ademas el chico es hombre y tiene sus necesidades jaja. ¿Crees que esta interesante? Gracias! Bah!... la verdad (como siempre) no me gusta la historia de hecho ya me aburrio pero estoy tratandola de hacer lo mejor posible, ademas recuerda que como buena mexicana tengo las "famosas telenovelas" y ahí solo se ve puro drama asi que ya tengo escuela jaja . Bueno, sigueme mandado estos reviews largos que sabes que me divierten contestarlos. Gracias por enviarme "inspiracion" (aunque creo que llego un poco tarde porque ya tenia mucha jaja), si casi 200 reviews... aunque... bueno mejor no digo nada por que siempre me pongo de pesimista, asi que no me hagas caso. A draco... pero lo que hice con él despues te lo platico jeje porque aquí no se puede (son cosas XXX jaja) y no creo que piensen que tu eres la unica loca... yo tambien estoy. Por cierto, espero que ya andes un poco mejor de animos, lei tu fic... pero no te pude dejar un review muy largo... ya sabes prefiero mandarte e-mail...Besos!  
  
Anvi "Meg" Snape: Antes que nada, ya estoy mejor, ¿sabes lo que es la desesperación de hablar con alguien?... y no tener con quien hacerlo, ayer me sentia asi pero no le pongas importancia, ya se me pasara... siempre ocurre así. Son cosas que pasan y yo trato de verle el lado bueno...ufff... estos dias han sido un poco dificiles para mi...y la verdad en mi "mundo real" (o sea fuera del msn y todo este mundo) no me gusta expresarlos, jaja estoy loca, lo se... pero bueno no vale ni siquiera la pena hablar de lo que me pasa, es tedioso y aburrido, gracias por interesarte... creo que eres de las pocas que lo hacen !_________!. Ahora pasemos a algo más alegre; me fascinana los reviews largos. jeje ya que yo no soy buena para dejarlos. Si se "caso" con Ginny ¿qué hara ella cuando se de cuenta que nunca estuvo casada con él?? (ni yo lo se!!). Si, el niño definitivamente es de Draco. Que bueno que te gusto lo de Blaise y Meg... y la escena "fuerte" jaja aun te la debo. Creo que a Draco lo estoy haciendo demasiado tranquilo, en el proximo capitulo le pondre esa personalidad desposta y arrogante que tiene. Mmmm aun no se cuando Gin recuperara la memoria... jaja. El review de mi amiga... pues despues ella te lo contesta... como quiera tu la conoces y se lo puedes decir personalmente, aunque ella te lo agradece mucho, y creo que si sera un D&G... ¬¬ esta niña hasta a mi me tiene con la curiosidad (aunque ya ambas tenemos los capitulos adelantados jeje.... lo bueno de ser amiga de la escritora ^_^). Por cierto muchas gracias por tus palabras, me gusta mucho que me digan que estoy mejorando, eso es un gran halago para cualquier "escritora". Besos!!!! X  
  
Tabatas: Mi nueva escritora favorita, gracias por dejarme reviews... Jaja creo que tendremso que hacer otro club, ahora llamado. "Odiamos a Pansy, Fleur y Cho", ¿cuál te cae peor?... a mi la verdad Cho grrr.... Besos!  
  
Lucre. Holas!!, Gracias por tu review... y si pobre Harry lo hago sufrir mucho jeje. Cho creo que podria hacer algo para "desaparecerla", no me des ideas porque saber que si las hago jaja. Ah... y es divertido "verte", espero que pronto (cuando me arreglen mi camara) me puedas ver y al fin podramos hablar por el microfono, como sea nos seguimos viendo en el msn (creo que ya se me hizo costumbre hablar casi todas las noches contigo jaja). Y que bueno que te agrado el fic de mi amiga. Besos!  
  
Lipi: Por Merlin...wua!! que review mas largo jaja... ademas de que son 2!!, contestarlo ahora es lo dificil jaja, mentira muchas gracias ^_^. Ahora me doy cuenta que si cumples lo que me dijiste jaja, hey por cierto te trate de mandar un mail pero me decia que no existia tu direccion... espero que ya estes bien de salud. Si cambie totalemente la historia, creo que ya no se deberia llamar "Dejate querer" jaja. Pobre Gin la hago sufrir demasiado... pero pronto tendra su recompensa. Pues debo decirte que acabo de escribir un Tom/Ginny, pero aun faltan unos pequeños detallitos para poder subirlo, a mi me agrada mucho esa parejita, es de solo un capitulo peor pronto la veras. Tom es muy malo pero rete malo... y si mato a su papi (mas de una deseabamos eso jaja). Por ti y por el bien de la humanidad tuvieron otro bebe jaja, y si ya podemos dormi en paz, soñando con encontrarnos pronto algun chico con la sangre de este rubio jaja. Tratere que aparezca más el pequeño Ronnie y hasta que tu me dijiste me di cuenta que lo puse un poco mas maduro jaja. Yo al principio pense ponerme como la nueva prometida jaja.. mentira (¬¬ no se podia porque soy la escritora), peor dije quien podría ser sumamente insoportable pero a la vez muy bella y zaz! Se me ocurrio Fleur, a mi ese personaje no me cae tan mal, pero fue perfecta para el papel jaja. Te aseguro que nadie mas morira... por ahora (muaj, muaj...). La verdad todavía nohe pensado el final para Tom, Fleur y Pansy, aunque ya se como va a terminar todo... ese pequeño detalle aun no lo pienso ¬¬. Te escribi una escena...ejem.... peor no creo que sea tan dulce como queria, Draco se comporto mal con su hija...ufff!. PODER PELIRROJO... jaja eso decimos todas (y mas yo porque ando con el cabello rojo jeje), es fantastica toda la familia ^_^ . Tal vez te pida prestado ese cortaplumas (shist... pero es un secretico que tal que tu y yo, ne la noche vamos a asesinar a ese par de mujeres.. jeje). Estoy pensando en acabar el fic, porque no quiero cansarlas con mis fic dramatico jeje. Odias demasiado a Fleur, eso era lo que yo queria lograr en ustedes... y creo que lo logre!!. Gracias por tu gran review ( espero que me lleguen más ^_^), mi email es: arwenchan2003@hotmail.com y ahí podemos platicar cuando quieras. Besitos!  
  
Lira Garbo: Hola guapa!! Que triste que no te haya gustado el cambio, ufff... es dificil ponerlos, pero al final fue necesario hacerlo. Ah... jaja creo que pansy tambien es rubia... no recuerdo jaja. Si otro niño, ais que imaginatelo si se parece a draquito. Soy mala...peor no tanto jaja. Tom en verdad es lindo... a mi me sigue gustadno y entre mas malo mejor jeje. Que mal que se te acabaron as vacaciones...yo quiero de nuevo unas jajaa... muchos besos!!!  
  
Suarts: ¿Yo malvada?... bah! No tanto...hay muchas peores que yo jaja. ¿Odias a Draco?...ese chico de ojos grises, cabello rubio, sonrisa sexy, cuerpo atletico ( y arwen babeando el teclado ¬¬), es imposibe odiarlo jaja. Me gusto la idea que me diste sobre Pansy y Fleur ¿no seria ejor que las dos se murieran ahogadas en el rio???? jaja, hey por cierto estoy leyendo tus fics... peor ...ejem... se me olvida dejarte review, peor prometo dejarte un gran review a la proxima que actualices. Besos!  
  
Lil Sonis. Claro que no matare la historia jeje.... ¿te consuela que te diga que mis fics casi siempre tiene finales felices?. Saluditos.  
  
Melanie: Muchas gracias por "seguirme" hasta aquí, ^_^ chica no se te cansaron lso ojos de tantos capitulos que leiste???. No actualizo mucho en HA porque la verdad ahí casi no me dejan reviews, asi que no me motiva actualizar ahí, pero creo que actualizare pronto en HA para no defraudar a las pocas personas que me leen. !___________! Gracias por decir que mejore en mi escritura me agrada que me digan eso y tambien que se quejen de mi fic jeje... todas las opiniones son bien tomadas por mi, sip!!! Jejeje escribo muy dramatico, pero me encanta hacerlo y si quieres leer ma drama lee mis otros fics jaja. No a muchas les agrado el cambio que di en la historia...pero la encontre un poco necesaria, pero no desesperes todo saldra bien . Hey no soy doctora asi que no se cuanto tiempo dura una "perdida de memoria" jeje. Huy me hiciste demasiadas preguntas... creo que poco a poco te las ire contestando. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews... muchas gracias!!!!  
  
Paulinchen: Gracias por el review... espero que te guste el cpaitulo nuevo.  
  
Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.): ufff... por Merlin que nick tan largo. Antes que nada... Konnichiwa!!! Hey no me hables de usted, que me haces sentir vieja U_U bueno lo estoy pero no tanto jaja. ¿Quién es Shinomiri? (disculpa mi ignorancia pero hace algun tiempo que deje el anime a un lado).Publica tu fic de Hp m agradaria leerlo o si puedes (y quieres) puedes enviarmelo a mi correo. Otra mas al club "Todas odiamos a Pansy" pobre chica jaja. Espero seguirte viendo en mis reviews... saluditos!  
  
Patfoot: Soy mala (muaj muaj...) y eso me lo enseño cierta amiguita que tengo por ahí (verdad Mione... ¬¬). Los tuve que separar, por que si no se acaba la historia ^_^ ,asi que espero que me sigas leyendo je. .. pero pronto los juntare. Te recomiendo que leas mis otros fics (siempre tengo fics tristes, con finales felices). Me gusto mucho platicar conmigo y en serio me hiciste sentirme muy feliz con lo del comic que estas haciendo, ah... y las escenas... ejem... ya sabes no son ni el minimo de fuerte que son otras jaja.... Besos!  
  
Ahora si lo que esperaban:  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Gryffindors de 6º año salían del salón de Pociones (y gracias a Dios de su última hora), acababan de tener un examen en donde la mayoría se consideraba desaprobado a excepción de los Slytherins, gracias a la "igualdad" de su profesor. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba tranquila, sabía que en el examen estaba aprobada y se atrevía a decir que con una excelente nota. en cambio, sus compañeros no podían decir lo mismo, casi todos llevaban cara de frustración y algunos estaban tan enojados que iban insultando a su profesor.  
  
Ginny todavía seguía pensando en su "encuentro" con Malfoy, ¿de verdad se pensaba que ella, Virginia Weasley, iba a caer en sus redes? Estaba muy errado. aunque debía admitir que estaba pecaminosamente hermoso, aún perteneciendo a aquella casa y comportándose como un maldito niño consentido, arrogante, hipócrita, hiriente y estúpido. era y siempre iba a ser un maldito Slytherin nada más. Jugaba con las mujeres, nadie se podía enamorar de él. Siendo como era. Porque. de verdad, ¿qué chica con cordura podía seriamente enamorarse de él? .  
  
Con estos pensamientos llegó al gran Salón, donde ya estaba, como siempre, el trío Gryffindor: Harry, Ron y Hermione. Con paso lento se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Hola- saludó la castaña, con una cara radiante de felicidad.  
  
-Hola. ¿pasa algo? Estás muy.feliz.  
  
_ ¡¡Oh!! No, bueno, sí pero no en realidad- contestó retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo y entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Segura? Mira Herm, si no eres clara no te puedo entender.  
  
-Bueno. - comenzó- es que. yo.mejor aquí no, vamos a los terrenos- se levantó y sin esperar contestación jaló a Ginny de la túnica. Ella le siguió el paso sin preguntar nada hasta que llegaron a la orilla del lago. Se sentaron y la pelirroja inquirió.  
  
-Bueno. ¿qué es?.  
  
Hermione ruborizándose contestó:  
  
- Tu hermano me invitó a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade y bueno... él también me dijo. que quiere hablar conmigo. ¿no es grandioso?- preguntó con los ojos entusiasmados.  
  
- sí Herm, grandioso.- respondió con una sonrisa sincera.- Lo quieres mucho, ¿no?  
  
-Sí Gin, mucho, yo, a decir verdad, sabes que nunca le haría daño ni nada parecido, pero todavía tengo dudas.- dijo con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-¿Dudas, Herm? ¿Acerca de lo que sientes por él?- cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¡¡NO!! Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Yo sé que lo amo, pero. tengo dudas acerca de si salir formalmente con él o no, sé que él es una gran persona, lo sé- aclaró antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo- pero es que tengo miedo a que. no sé. nuestra relación.sabes que Ron tiene muchas admiradoras, y no soportaría que (sabiendo lo mujeriego que es) tenga una relación o una sesión de besos con una de ellas a mis espaldas. o que. simplemente. no sé. tengo miedo a que. él no me quiera como yo lo amo a él y que probemos si puede funcionar y él se dé cuenta de que no me quiere, que sólo podemos ser amigos y.y. eso.-terminó con la mirada baja.  
  
-¡¡Ay!! Herm, no seas tonta, mi hermano te adora, lo sé porque en vacaciones lo único que dice de noche cuando duerme es tu nombre, y él nunca te haría algo que pudiera afectarte; aparte tú sabes que él te quiere más que como una chica: como su mejor amiga, y él nunca la haría daño a sus amigos, somos Griffindors, ¿recuerdas?- finalizó con un guiño de ojo.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. es que. me siento confundida, ya ni sé qué quiero.  
  
-Respóndeme algo, ¿tú lo quieres o no?  
  
-Por supuesto, Ginny.-respondió segura.  
  
-Bueno eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, si lo quieres juégate por él, después el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora ve preparándote para tu cita del sábado.  
  
-Gracias, Gin. Sabia que podía contar contigo- dijo abrazándola.  
  
-Siempre, Herm, siempre. pero esta te va a costar cara, ¿eh?- bromeó .  
  
-Jajaja, está bien, cuando quieras, pero.-dijo levantándose del pasto- creo que ya es hora de que entremos, ¿no? Se está haciendo un poco tarde y está empezando a hacer frío, ¿vienes?  
  
-No, mejor no, creo que me quedaré un rato, ya sabes me agrada estar sola. un rato.  
  
-Oh. bien entonces, nos vemos después, pero ten cuidado.  
  
-Sí Herm, ¿sabes? Se te está pegando esa costumbre de mis hermanos, de "ten cuidado", "cuídate", "pórtate bien", se me hace que ya te estás familiarizando.- comentó con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.  
  
-¿Cómo crees? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se te sigan ocurriendo semejantes cosas, me voy.- determinó con un gesto infantil, dándose media vuelta para ir de regreso al castillo.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny se había quedado sentada en el césped observando al calamar gigante, y disfrutando de ese suave viento tan fresco que corría.Luego de unos minutos de levantó dispuesta a encaminarse a su torre. Cuando llegó divisó a su hermano jugando ajedrez mágico con Harry, parecía más distraído que nunca. Con unas simples movidas Harry le ganó, y empezó a aplaudir y gritar su triunfo pero Ron a penas se había percato de su derrota.  
  
-¿Me.ganaste? Sí, lo hiciste, pero no habrá una próxima vez- se levantó y se fue directo a los dormitorios.  
  
Harry quedó extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo. Aunque se le olvidó cuando vio la hora que era. Despacio se acercó a Ginny que estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de transformaciones y se sentó al lado de ella. Ella más concentrada en sus pensamientos que el libro, ni se percató de su presencia.  
  
-Ehh.¿Ginny?- preguntó dubitativo.  
  
-¿Qué? Ah. sí. hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bien, yo bien, pero necesito pedirte un favor, un enorme favor.- pidió suplicante.  
  
-Seguro, ¿qué?  
  
-Yo hoy. voy a salir, y verás.necesito de veras salir-aseguró  
  
-Bueno pero. ¿no es un poco tarde para salir?- preguntó un poco confundida.  
  
-Es que justamente ese es el favor que necesito que me hagas. Hoy yo. tengounacitaconunachicadeotracasa. y bueno como tú eras prefecta yo quería saber... ya sabes. si.-  
  
-Harry, espera un momento. a ver si entendí. tú quieres que yo te haga un favor para que tú puedas salir con una chica, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo yo te puedo ayudar a qué salgas con una chica?- indagó con cara interrogante.  
  
-Es que como tú eres prefecta. yo te quería pedir si, me podías dar permiso de andar por los pasillos.  
  
-¡Ay! Harry. sabes que no te puedo negar nada pero.no puedo. imagínate que alguien te vea y si es de otra casa sería peor. no, Harry perdóname pero. no creo poder-  
  
-¿¿Y si yo te doy algo con lo que puedas ver quién anda y quién no por los pasillos??- preguntó con cara suplicante.  
  
-¿¿Algo?? ¿Cómo qué?-inquirió dudosa.  
  
-Espérame, ya regreso.  
  
Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, él ya había salido corriendo escaleras arriba. Después de unos minutos estaba de regreso, escondiendo algo debajo de su túnica.  
  
-Aquí, tengo algo con lo que me podrás ayudar-explicó- con esto podrás ver quién anda cerca y quién no, pero es un secreto- aclaró apuntándola con el dedo índice.  
  
-Harry. no me señales, seguido de eso, sino me muestras qué es lo que tienes no te puedo entender de lo que me hablas.- dijo en un tono un poco cansado.  
  
-Sí, discúlpame. mira- dijo sacando y tratando de ocultar un pergamino viejo y amarillento- este es el Mapa del Merodeador, tienes que decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y- ante sus ojos se empezaba a ver todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos, el nombre de personas (alumnos y profesores)- con esto tienes que fijarte si alguien anda cerca, yo voy a ir con la capa invisible- al ver su cara de interrogación, continuó explicando- sí, tengo una capa que era de mi padre, y no voy a seguir entrando en detalles sino no voy a acabar. Ehh. ah, sí. bueno hoy a ti te toca el sector de la Torre de Astronomía, ¿no?  
  
-Mmm. creo que sí- murmuró por lo bajo.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Bueno cuando quieras que el pergamino se quede en blanco de nuevo tienes que decir "Travesía realizada" y con eso se quedará como un pergamino normal, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Sí, o sea ¿¿que si yo tengo esto voy a poder ver donde esté cualquier persona, sea quién sea??- inquirió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! -exclamó Harry con emoción- ¿¿ves?? Con esto me podrás ayudar, podrás, ¿no? - interrogó.  
  
-¡¡Claro Harry!!- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡¡Gracias, Ginny!! Sabía que podrías contar contigo- expresó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, está bien; pero-Dijo con un dedo en alto- esta me la voy a cobrar ¿eh, Potter?-  
  
-Claro, claro. En unos minutos tienes que ir, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, creo que sí- se levantó del sillón y se estiró- ya vuelvo. Voy a prepararme. a las 10 comienza mi recorrido. Quédate cerca del retrato debajo de la capa para que podamos salir juntos.  
  
-¡¡Genial, Ginny!! Bueno en 20 minutos nos encontramos, ¿no?- preguntó viendo que ella ya estaba cerca de las escaleras.  
  
-Sí, sí.-respondió con un gesto de la mano.  
  
20 minutos después bajó y mandó a dormir a los pocos alumnos que estaban en la Sala, que eran unos cuántos chicos de primero y una pareja de 4º. Se acercó al retrato, preguntando al aire si Harry se encontraba allí. Al recibir un manotazo en el hombro derecho pudo comprobar que sí. Iban caminando por los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts cuando de repente se paró. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:  
  
-¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Dónde demonios estás?- exclamó molesta al no tener contestación.  
  
-Aquí, aquí.- dijo abriendo un poco la capa y tocándole suavemente el hombro para que volteara- lo siento. estaba viendo otra cosa. -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa.  
  
-Malfoy- dijo- parece que anda con otras de sus conquistas, esta vez es una Slytherin, pero no la conozco y parece que Parkinson se enteró, ¿ves?- dijo señalando un punto con el nombre de "Pansy Parkinson" que según el mapa estaba en las mazmorras- está cerca de ellos- terminó con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
-Qué raro ver al Gran Malfoy con una chica- dijo con sarcasmo, y fastidiada sin razón aparente.  
  
-Mmm. sí, bueno Ginny- dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema- me tengo que ir, ya sabes. mi cita.- dijo sonando muy "don Juan".  
  
-Jajaja, está bien, Harry, nos vemos. Pero si me das el mapa creo que sería mejor.- aseguró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Sí, creo que sí- admitió con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.  
  
-Bueno entonces, ¿Cómo a que hora vas a terminar.?- preguntó dudosa.  
  
-Como dentro de una hora, no creo que dure más, es nueva.- dijo pensativo.  
  
-¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡No seas TAN claro conmigo!!- exclamó entre ruborizada y molesta.  
  
-Lo siento, Ginny. No era mi intención- dijo un poco avergonzado y con un tono culpable.  
  
-Bueno, sí. Vete ya, creo que ya es hora.- indicó viendo su reloj.  
  
-Sí, gracias por esta Ginny.- dijo antes de desaparecer debajo de la capa.  
  
La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, enrolló el pergamino y se lo metió en unos de los bolsillos de la túnica.Comenzó a caminar sumida en sus pensamientos, no era la primera ni la segunda, ni siquiera la tercera vez, que se sorprendía a si misma pensado en su "grato" encuentro con Malfoy. Estaba segura de que era porque nadie antes la había acorralado contra la pared de esa forma.  
  
Si lo analizaba ahora lo encontraba divertido, porque en el momento se había asustado un poco, bueno. bastante si era sincera; pero su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas pensando sólo en él y en sus ojos. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	18. Capitulo 18

Dedicado a Laura, gracias por darme tantas ideas este capitulo no se hubiera hehco en solo dos dias si tu no me hubieras "presionado" jaja. Tambien le quiero agradecer a mi super mejor amiga Tonks (antes naga-chan jaja), gracias por tu apoyo sabía que tu ibas actuar asi... en serio ota vez me demostraste que eres una grandiosa persona, y que cada día te quiero mucho  
  


* * *

  
CAPITULO 18  
  
Meg estaba sorprendida al ver enfrente a Virgina, su amiga y muchas veces su confidente, se acerco a ella para verla bien. Si era ella, estaba segura. Aunqeu en su cara ya no quedara aquellos razgos de felicidad o aquella bondadosa sonrisa qu tanto la caracterizaba.  
  
-No puedo creerlo –dijo con lagriams en los ojos, al momento que la abrazaba.- Estas viva. –exclama una y otra vez.  
  
Virginia, no entendia que sucedia, ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. Desde que había llegado ahí, no era la primera vez que la confundian con ese nombre, una vez un hombre que pasaba por donde ella estaba la llamo asi, y ella le dijo que no era ella y que acaba de llegar. Él hombre le platico sobre una joven princesa que había muerto años antes y que su parecido era extraordinario. Le dijo que muchos se habían lamentado su muerte y más su esposo.  
  
-Disculpa, pero no se lo de lo que me hablas –dijo confundida, separandose viendola con un gesto asustado, pensando que algo le sucedia.  
  
-Cuando Draco te vea... –decia sin pensar en las palabras.  
  
-¿Draco?... ¿quién es Draco? –decia mas confundida. La veia expectante esperando una respuesta.  
  
Se detuvo un momento Meg, para pensar muy bien lo que hiba a decir. Percantandose de que estaba en la casa de los Riddley y si por algun motivo Tom la viera seria capaz de llevarse de vuelta a Virgnia... o peor matarla. En ese momento se había dado cuenta que realmente Tom era lo que decian, y subitamente le dio medo.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Tom? –pregunto con cautela.  
  
-Mi esposo salio de viaje. –respondio aun viendola con un poco de miedo. Pero no sabia porque, pero tenía un presentimiento de que a ella no le debería rtener miedo... hasta en cierta forma sintio un cariño especial por ella.  
  
-Mami –llamo una vocesita desde la puerta.  
  
-Edward, deberias estar en la cama –dijo en tono maternal.  
  
-Ven conmigo –dijo el niño. Ella se inclino y lo cargo en sus brazos.  
  
-Meg, conoci a mi hijo Edward –dijo mostrandole al pequeño.  
  
-¡Dios mio! –exclamo Meg, sorprendida aun más al ver al pequeño. Era la misma cara de Draco (n/a. Asi que imaginense...hermoso jaja), sus inconfundibles ojos grises. -¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?  
  
-Cuato años – contesto el pequeño y mostrandole 5 deditos.  
  
-Asi no Edward –corrigio su madre, bajando uno de susdeditos enseñandole que eso eran 4.  
  
-Es bellisimo – dijo, acariciando la carita del niño.  
  
-Si, mi pequeño... dicen que se parece a su abuela – comentó. Mostradole una pintura de la madre de Tom. Ciertamente era rubia, pero sus ojos eran azules como los de su hijo.  
  
-Si, la recuerdo –dijo de pronto, callandose al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.  
  
-¿Conoces a mi esposo? –pregunto de inmediato. Y una sombra de miedo se vio reflejado en sus ojos.  
  
-Claro que lo conozco... pero solo de vista –dijo – y muy pocas veces hablamos. –mintio, recordando que muchas veces tuvieron largas platicas y hasta cierto punto se caian bien. Además de que su padre había tenido tratos con Lord Voldemort y ellos estaban interesados casarlos. Claro esaba que ni Tom ni ella les agrado la idea.  
  
-No le digas que me vistes... si se entera se enojara –dijo con un leve tono de miedo en su voz.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto indignada.  
  
-Si... es que él no deja que salga, es demasiado celoso y si entera que estuve con alguien se molestara conmigo –se detuvo un momento al notar la mirada de desconcierto de Meg - cuando los dos estabamos en Paris (n/a: amo Paris y a los franceses jaja) nuestra relación se encontraba muy bien... pero al llegar aquí cambio su personalidad... y se volvio distante y frio... y no me deja salir...  
  
Meg, solo la escuchaba en silencio, impotente al no poder decirle nada a ella, su amiga. Se preguntaba, que si en verdad Tom amaba a Virginia ¿por qué la trataba asi?. No era justo ni para ella... ni para Draco, que sabia bien que todavia no la olvidaba.  
  
-Mi lady, creo que ya es tarde y deberiamos irnos, en su estado no es muy recomendable que ande muy tarde afuera de su casa. –comentó el doctor de sonrisa bonachona.  
  
-Si, Doctor Manette –respondio Meg, no sabiendo que hacer. Si decirle a ella toda la verdad o primero avisarle a Draco.... despues de unos segundos de pensar en eso, se decidio por la segunda opción.  
  
-¿Estas embarazada? –pregunto con clama, meciendo a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, el niño de nuevo estaba dormido.  
  
-Si, tengo dos meses –respondio con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Virginia, los acompaño hasta la puerta, Meg se despidio con un fuerte abrazo de ella, prometiendole que pronto se verían y le pidio de favor que no le dijiera nada a Tom, ella solo asintio.  
  
Durante todo el camino hacia su casa, Meg pensaba una y otra vez, que todo lo que había pasado años antes, el ataque, la perdida de Virginia, etc... todo había sido planeado por Tom (n/a: y todas al unisono: ¡Al fin alguien se da cuenta!... jaja), siempre lo había presentido, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que en verdad asi era.  
  
-Condesa Parkinson –murmuro bajamente.  
  
Se acaba de dar cuenta, que ella tambien debio haber estado de acuerdo en los planes de Tom. Sintio mas odio hacia ella que antes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a separar a Draco y Virnigia?... tendria que pensar muy bien lo que haria, no se podá arriesgar que Tom se enterará de sus planes, ya que comprendio que sería capaz de matarla a ella o a Blaise.  
  
******)))))))))))))))))  
  
Lord Ryddley, caminaba de un lado a otro, intranquilo. La habitación se le hacia cada vez más pequeño conforme pasaba el tiempo. Miro con repugnancia la sucia habitación en donde se encontraba. La simple cama cubierta por unas grises sabanas, al igual que las cortinas que en otro tiempo debieron ser de color blanco y estaban desilachadas de la orillas. Una mesita destartalada y unas cuantas velas que era lo unico que alumbraban el lugar.  
  
Se abrio la puerta, dejando ver a una joven mujer que lo veia divertida. Ryddley fruncio el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Para que me hiciste venir a este espantoso lugar? –pregunto furioso.  
  
-Querido... pense que no vendrías –dijo la mujer, acercandose de inmediato a él. Besandolo con desesperación.  
  
-Dejate de tonterias... Fleur – dijo alejandose de ella y limpiando con asco su boca.  
  
-Tom ¿por qué me haces eso?.... no recuerdas todos nuestros días juntos – dijo con cinismo.  
  
-Y para eso me trajiste aquí... como pense, esto será una perdida de tiempo – protesto bastante molesto, caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-No te vayas Tom – exclamo en tono amenazador. Él se detuvo enfrente de la puerta dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento.  
  
-Fleur, en este mismo instante me vas a decir que quieres –dijo exasperado, voltiando hacia ella.  
  
-Solo quiero estar de nuevo contigo... recordar los viejos tiempos –musitó, acercandose de nuevo a él.Comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.  
  
-La verdad, Fleur ya no me interesas... en ningun aspecto–comentó con malicia, alejo las manos de ella con brusquedad. Sonrio sarcasticamente al ver como ella se sonrojaba... pero de coraje.  
  
-Pero... pero si nos ibamos a casar!!!! –grito furiosa.  
  
Él sonrio burlonamente, mientras veia como Fleur comenzaba a llorar.  
  
-Por Dios, dejate de hacer esas escenitas, que a mi no me convences... te conozco demasiado bien –expreso tajante.  
  
-Yo te amaba.... pero tenia que aparecer esa mujerzuela – dijo alterada, antes de sentir como Tom habia tomado su cuello presionandolo con fuerza.  
  
-No vuelvas a decir eso de ella – dijo lentamente –mi padre murio por cometer esa tonteria. Además ella no fue la causante de nuestro rompimiento... fuiste tú.  
  
-Le dire a Draco que ella esta viva – dijo con dificultad, mientras su cara se tornaba a un tono palido.  
  
-No te conviene decir nada – solto un poco su cuello –mi "amigo" te despreciaria.... como yo lo hago –termino con una sonora carcajada, quitando finalmente su cuello.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Caminaba entre la multitud de invitados, un amigo de él lo habia invitado a esa fiesta. Decidio salir un momento a tomar algo de aire, ya que toda la noche se la había pasado bailando con cuanta joven bella dama se le acercaba, ademas le agradaba ver Paris de noche.  
  
Pensaba que debia ir a visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos, y al fin conocer a su esposa. Muchos decian que era muy bella y él lo queria comprobar. Pero en esos momentos para él, no había nadie mas hermosa que su prometida.... bueno aún nadie sabía que estaba comprometido porque dentro de unos días, cuando llegara su padre darían la noticia.  
  
Por primera vez se sentía enamorado de aquella mujer, que se lo gue ganando lentamente, ya que al principio no le agradaba . Hacia unos días, romanticamente le había pedido que si queria ser su esposa, ella inmediatamente contesto que sí.  
  
Ya había caminado un buen tramo, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaba el alboroto de la fiesta, se había quedado admirando la bella noche estrellada.Unas risitas le llamaron la atención, curioso fue a ver quienes eran los que estaban haciendo ese escandalo.  
  
Cuando llego, su cara cambio totalmente al ver a una pareja besandose y riendose divertidos, entre los arbustos.  
  
-Fleur –exclamo con incredulidad.  
  
Ella se separo enseguida, asustada. El joven que la acompañaba veia con miedo a Tom.  
  
-Tom... dejame explicarte -empezo a decir Fleur.  
  
-Callate... eres igual que todas –grito enfurecido. Caminando con rapidez hacia la fiesta.  
  
-Tom –gritaba ella entre lagrimas, siguiendolo.  
  
Él la ignoro, adentrandose en al fiesta y perdiendose de la vista de Fleur que lo buscab. Estaba realmente furioso, por primera vez alguien habia hecho que se portara como un tonto enamorado y ella lo había engañado.  
  
Se prometio nunca mas enamorarse, pero entonces conocio a Virginia , que con solo verla una vez lo cautivado. Ademas de que ella era muy amable, inteligente, bella.... pero tenia un pequeño detalle: estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Fleur lo busco muchas veces implorandolo que la perdonara, que con el que la había encontrado había sido una simple aventura, que no significaba nada y que ella lo amaba solo a él. Pero decidio no darle ninguna oportunidad.  
  
Final del Flash Back  
  
-Draco –dijo con sarcarmo – lo tengo comiendo de mi mano... él hace cualquier cosa que yo le diga.  
  
Se seco las lagrimas con su fino pañuelo de seda.  
  
-Felicidades... ya tienes a Draco, a mi dejame en paz.  
  
-Dejala a ella.... y nos vemos juntos –dijo suplicante.  
  
-Tu crees que despues de todo lo que tuve que hacer para estar con ella, ¿la voy a dejar?... a ella es la unica mujer que en verdad e amado y haria cualquier cosa por ella.  
  
Esas palabras hirieron totalmente a Fleur que aun seguia sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él. Claro que Draco le gustaba (n/a: ¿a quien no? ¬¬ ), pero no lo queria. Mas que nada estaba con él, porque para cualquier mujer era un sueño ser reyna de aquel poderoso reyno... y vengarse de Tom, pero al parecer a él no le había molestado en lo mas minimo.  
  
-Fleur, hazme el favor de no molestarme más... a la proxima no me encontraras en tan buen humor –musitó saliendo del lugar.  
  
-Esto no se quedara asi... –murmuro al ver como se cerraba la puerta.  
  
Ahora ella estaba molesta, queria decirle todo a Draco para irse con Tom. Pero sabía bien , que él ya no la volveria aceptar. Además no le convenia porque muy pronto sería la reyna y tampoco estaba tan mal estar junto a Draco, que al parecer la adoraba y le daba cualquier capricho que ella le pedia. De sus labios salio una sonrisa maliciosa... ahora tenía que pensar como deshacerse de la molestosa hija de Draco, ella no estaba en sus planes y le estorbaba.  
  
******)))))))))))))))))  
  
Había pasado algunos días hasta que Meg, se decidio ir al castillo de los Malfoy, sabía bien que tambien ahí encontraria a su esposo. Tenia demasiado orgullo... pero quería como un hermano a Draco y no le podía hacer eso, se tenía que enterar cuanto antes de la existencia de Virginia y más que nada de que tenía un hijo.  
  
Estaba esperando a Draco en la entrada, viendo constantemente hacia todos lados, no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con Fleur.  
  
Una vocecita llamandola le llamo la atención.  
  
-Meg!!! -grito la niña asomandose por el barandal de las escaleras, desde el segundo piso.  
  
Meg subio las escaleras, para encontrarse con ella.  
  
-Ailian - exclamo sonriente, al ver como la niña se lanzaba a sus brazos.  
  
-¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme? –pregunto con tristeza.  
  
-No había podido venir... porque estoy esperando un bebey no es bueno viajar cuando una esta asi –dijo con dulcura, inclinandose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, comenzando hacerle una trencitas en el cabello, ya que la niña le encantaba que la peinara.  
  
-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – grito una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Gusto en saludarte Fleur –respondio ella con sarcasmo, ignorandola y siguio con el cabello de Ailian.  
  
-No te quedo claro que Draco , no quiere que estes aquí –exclamo con frialdad.  
  
-Draco nunca dijo eso... –respondio, levantandose.  
  
–Tu niña, vete a tu recamara –ordeno.  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres, para decirle a ella que hacer? –pregunto molesta.  
  
-No te metas Margareth, esto yas no es de tu incumbencia – contesto fulminandola con la vista.  
  
-Claro que me meto, porque ella es como una hija para mi.... –exclamo alzando la voz.  
  
-Es mejor que te vaya, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí –dijo amenazadoramente. Tomando a la niña fuertemente del brazo, caminando hacia la recamara de ella.  
  
-Dejala –grito Meg, quitandole a la niña, que esos momentos empezaba a llorar y la abrazaba viendo con miedo a Fleur.  
  
-Te dije que no te metieras –grito enfurecida. –Ahora niña, vete a tu recamara... enseguida obtendras tu castigo por no obedecerme.  
  
-Eres una estupida - le dijo y voltio hacia la niña – Ailian ve con Margoth y dile que te prepare tu ropa... te llevare con tus abuelos.  
  
-Si, Meg –dijo, antes de perderse en el largo pasillo que daba hacia su habitación.  
  
-Ahora mismo ire con Draco y le dire como tratas a su hija –respondio con mas calma Meg, empezando a bajar las escaleras.  
  
-Tu... no le diras nada –musitó maliciosamente, empujandola....  
  
Lo ultimo que escucho Meg, fue la vocecita de la niña gritaba su nombre. Todo se volvio negro a su alrededor.  
  
-Meg –gritaba la niña, que había bajado corriendo a su lado. Su carita estaba llena de lagrimas.  
  
Fleur sonrio triunfante, observando divertida el cuerpo de Meg tirado en el piso y la niña llorando con desesperacion. La niña salio corriendo buscando a su padre.  
  
Ailian corria lo mas rapido que sus piernitas daban, a lo lejos escucho la voz de su padre y sin pedir permiso entro a la habitación en que estaba. Al verla entrar todos se callaron al instante.  
  
-Te he dicho que no entres sin pedir permiso –dijo regañandola -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con frialdad.  
  
-Papi.... –empezo a decir, pero se le dificultaba porque habia corrido mucho y las lagrimas le impedian hablar.  
  
-Dime ya , Ailian... no ves que estoy ocupado –exclamo molesto.  
  
-Meg... meg... –era lo unico que decia.  
  
-¿Meg esta aquí? – pregunto Blaise, levantandose de la silla.  
  
-Blaise –exclamo la niña y lo tomo de la mano, saliendo de l lugar casi corriendo, Blaise no entendia la actitud de la niña y Draco los seguia de cerca.  
  
Blaise se puso palido al ver a Meg en ese estado, a lado de ella estaba Fleur "llorando" y tratando de levantarla.  
  
-Ella fue –acuso con insistencia Ailian.  
  
-¿Pero que paso? –pregunto preocupado Draco, ayudando a su amigo a levantar con cuidado a Meg, que estaba incosiente. Blaise decia cosas incoherentes.  
  
-Draco... todo fue un accidente –decia sollozando.  
  
-Ella fue... yo la vi – volvio a decir la niña entre lagimas jalando con insistencia la ropa de su padre.  
  
-Yo apenas le iba ayudar a bajr las escaleras cuando... ella se mareo y se cayo... –repuso.  
  
-Fleur, despues hablamos –musitó, acompañando a su amigo a una de las habitaciones más cercanas.  
  
******)))))))))))))))))  
  
Pasaron 5 días, de esos hechos. Al otro día del accidente Meg quiso regresar a su casa, no le gustaba estar cerca de ella... pero le pidio a Draco que la acompañara, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, porque no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos ni nada. Él le prometio irla a ver en unos días, porque en ese instante estaba arreglando unos negocios con unas personas del extranjero. Para fortuna de ella, no le había afectado en su embarazo, pero fue obligada a tomar dos semanas de reposo.  
  
Virginia, estaba nerviosa esperando hacia mucho que no salia a visitar a alguien y luego sin el permiso de su esposo. Tom todavía seguia de viaje y llegaria en unos días más. Ella al ser avisada que Meg, había tenido un pequeño percance decidio ir a visitarla en agradecimiento de sus atenciones a Edward. Él niño en ese momento jugaba en los jardines con su Amy.  
  
-Puede pasar –dijo solenme un hombre alto y delgado.  
  
-Gracias  
  
Siguio al hombre y fue llevada a la habitación de Meg, donde la encontro recostada en su cama y recibiendola con una sonrisa.  
  
-Elizabeth, que bueno que decidiste visitarme –exclamo contenta Meg. –Sientate –dijo señalando una silla que estaba a lado de la cama.  
  
Estuvieron platicando varias horas, tratando de investigar que le había sucedido en esos años, Meg casi no hablo solamente la escucho. Virginia vio que ya empezaba a atardecer.  
  
-Meg, me tengo que retirar –comentó levantandose de la silla. Donde momentos antes había estado platicando y tomandose un té.  
  
-Quedate a cenar –dijo tratdno de convencerla de que estuviera un tiempo más ahí... en cualquier momento llegaría él.  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo apenada –ademas de que mi esposo no tarda en llegar –añadio con una mueca.  
  
-¿Lo quieres? –pregunto interesada.  
  
-Siento que esta pregunta alguien ya me la había hecho ya –dijo pensativamente- Sabes, hay muchas cosas que siento que ya pase... pero que me cuesta recordar...  
  
Unos instantes se quedaron en silencio....  
  
-Es mejor que me vaya ahora, quiero dejart descansar –expreso con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mi esposo no tarda en llagar, y creo que mi padre tampoco –dijo – me gustaria que los conocieras.  
  
-Vengo mañana, no quiero que el niño se vaya enfriar.  
  
-Bien, pero prometeme que vendras –dijo.  
  
-Claro lo hare y....  
  
No pudo continuar porque unas voces se acercaban a la habitación. Se abrio la uerta dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules que la veian impresionado. Apenas iba a decir algo, pero Meg lo callo con la mirada.  
  
-Elizabeth, te presento a mi esposo.  
  
-Mucho gusto... Elizabeth –dijo saludandola con una reverencia. No sabia que sucedia pero veia insistente a su esposa buscando una explicación.  
  
-Blaise ¿dónde esta Draco? –pregunto con nerviosismo.  
  
-Él... se encuentra abajo, en cualquier momento sube–dijo Blaise, aún sin poder quitarle la mirada a Virginia, que ya se empezaba a poner incomoda.  
  
- Meg me tengo que ir –dijo saliendo del lugar.  
  
******)))))))))))))))))  
  
Bajaban divertidos del carruaje, Draco veia el lugar con entusiasmo. Tenía muchos años de no venir y le traian muchos recuerdos de la infancia. Su hija se bajo presurosa a buscar a Meg. Ya era un poco tarde, ya que el sol se emepzaba a esconder dejando ver a una luna llena.  
  
-Me voy adelantar –dijo Blaise entrando.  
  
-Si, ahora voy –respondio Draco.  
  
Comenzo a caminar un poco en el jardin, había flores de muchas colores y el lugar estaba lleno de ese aroma delicioso.  
  
-¡Hay! –exclamo, al sentir que algo chocaba en sus piernas.  
  
Se encontro con un pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba sonrojado por tanto correr. El niño levanto su carita dejando ver sus ojos grises.  
  
-Disculpe señor, el niño empezo a correr –se callo unos instantes al reconocer con quien se había topado –Mi majestad –siguio, con una reverencia.  
  
-No hay problema, ¿quiénes el de este niño? –pregunto.  
  
-Lord Ryddley...  
  
-¿Se encuentra aquí? – pregunto rapidamente, su cara se transformo en un gesto de curiosidad.  
  
-No, solamente la señora Elizabeth –dijo- el señor se encuentra en negocios.  
  
-Quiero a mamá.  
  
-Ahora mismo te llevo, Edward no debiste correr tanto sabes que no te hace bien para tu salud...  
  
-Mami –grito al niño, corriendo para encontrarse con su mamá.  
  
-Ya es hora de irnos... tu padre no tarda en llegar –dijo calurosamente, arrodillandose a la altura del niño, acomodando la ropa del niño.  
  
-Papi llega hoy –exclamo feliz el niño.  
  
Draco se había quedado callado observando a la mujer que tenia enfrente, pero la poca iluminación no ayudaba mucho. Lo unico que alcanzaba a ver era su rojo cabello. Esa voz la conocia pero no recordaba de donde, se parecia a la de su esposa... pero esa voz era diferente.  
  
-Papi -llamo la vocesita de su hija.  
  
La niña se le quedo viendo, como si la conociera. Se acerco (ante la molestia de Edward que era muy celoso) y tomando un falda la hizo inclinarse y toco la cara de ella con sus pequeñas manitas.  
  
-Mami –dijo la niña abrazandola.  
  
Continuara....  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS.......  
  
Bien, lo se.... Me tarde demasiado en subirlo, y de hehco lo tenia escrito desde hace mas de una semana, pero se atraveso la semana de examenes y en lo menos que pensaba era en fics... en fin aquí esta el nuevo cpaitulo, espero no tardarme tanto en el proximo capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!!  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron revies, prometo contestarlo en el proximo capitulo, si ahora me ponia a contestarlos me hubiera tardado otro dia en subirlo por eso decidi (por primera vez....) contestarlos despues. Otra cosa, en este capitulo no podre poner el siguiente capitulo de mi amiga Meichen-chan, pero sin falta en el proximo aparecera.... AH!!!!!!!!!! LLLEGUE A MI REVIEWS 200...Y LA GANADORA FUE: MI AMIGA LUCY!!!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!! En regalo les voy a subir un fic nuevo llamado : "Detrás de camaras de Dejate querer" que es mi primer fic "comico", bueno eso trato espero que les agrade.  
  
Detrás de camaras :"Dejate querer":  
  
Producción: México-Inglaterra  
  
Dirección: Arwen-chan  
  
Actores principales: Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anvy Snape como Meg, Blaise Zabini, Tom Ryddle.  
  
Actores Secundarios: Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.... entre muchos otros.  
  
Vestuarista: Clover  
  
Maquillista: Padfoot  
  
Staff: Angela  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
Es casting  
  
La joven directora estaba escribiendo el guion que seria utilizado para su proxima serie, llamada "Dejate querer" aún no sabía quien sería su actor principal, y ahora enfrente tenia muchas fotografias de chicos guapos interesados en formar parte del elenco. Se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos y suspiros de mujeres, de pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico alto, delgado y de pelo rubio, sonriendo seductoramente y despidiendose de las chicas que gritaban que regresara.  
  
Ella levanto la mirada, un poco fastidiada por la intromisión, pero al ver al hermoso, sexy,guapo,fascinante,sedutor... etc... (n/a: ya me callo porque no recuerdo mas adjectivos de cómo describirlo jeje) dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Draco Malfoy ¿qué se le ofrece? –pregunto sin interes la directora, observando con detenimiento al chico guapo que tenia enfrente.  
  
-Quiero el papel principal de tu proxima serie –dijo arrastrando las palabras en tono amenazante.  
  
-Disculpa Malfoy, pero ya tengo pensado quien sera el actor principal. –respondio un poco fastidiada por la actitud del chico.  
  
-¿QUIÉN ES? –grito enojado, acercandose a la joven directora que solo sonreia embobada a ver la foto en boxers del chico que haria del actor principal.  
  
-Tom ... –suspiro largamente- Tom Ryddle –dijo felizmente, si ahora se habia decidido el seria mejor para hacerle del joven principe enamorado de la princesa. Estaba observando las fotos en boxers del chico Ryddle y pensando cual boxers se le veian mejor : ¿Los boxers color negro CK? ó ¿Los Tommy Hilfiger? (n/a: hey no me demanden por utilizar los nombres jeje... los utilize sin fines de lucro..ya saben marcas registradas).  
  
-Pero....-dijo balbuciante, ante la idea que él le hubiera ganado el papel - pero el no puede ser, yo soy mejor que él – dijo desesperado, él queria ese papel y lo iba obtener, sin importar los consecuencias.  
  
-Mira Malfoy no te elijo a ti porque ya has salido en muchas de mis historias y no quiero aburrir a la gente – dijo con simpleza , guardando las fotos en su bolsa y riendo al imaginarse las caras de sus amigas al ver esas valiosas fotos.  
  
-¿Qué? Solo por eso... pero fijate bien: yo soy guapo, sexy y tengo una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera –dijo con su egocentrismo de siempre .  
  
-Si, lo se... tu –dijo pensativamente soltando un largo suspiro al ver su sonrisa de conquistador- llenas el papel con perfección pero Tom te ha ganado.. anoche tuve una cita... ejem... una junta... si una junta de trabajo con él y me ha convencido, aunque todavia no le confirmo nada. –dijo soñadoramente recordando la cena bajo las luz de las velas y se sonrojo al recordar lo que ocurrio despues.  
  
-¡¡¡Srita. Arwen!!! –grito molesto Draco.  
  
-He!... asi -dijo aun sonriendo con un leve sonrojo – no te voy a poder dar el papel, pero para mi proxima historia ven al casting y tal vez te escoja... aunque quiero como actor principal en mi proxima historia a Ron Weasley ó a Harry Potter.  
  
-Bien... –respondio "serenamente"- bueno yo te podria demostrar que soy el mejor para el papel –dijo seductoramente acercandose más a la directora que se empezo a poner nerviosa.  
  
-Draco.. es mejor que salgas... Oh! Draco... hmmmm...  
  
**** Disculpen mis queridas lectoras pero está parte me han obligado a censurarla por su alto contenido... ejem... ustedes entienden   
  


* * *

  
-Me has convencido... te espero el lunes a las 8 de la mañana en el estudio 2 –decia con una gran sonrisa la directora, aun abrochandose la blusa con una mano y con la otra tratando de peinar su cabello.  
  
-Ya ves... te dije que era el mejor para el papel–dijo altivamente, terminando de abrocharse el ultimo boton de su camisa saliendo de la oficina.  
  
-Si el mejor... – contesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ¿y ahora como le hago con Tom? –dijo nerviosa, ella le habia prometido el papel – bueno lo contratare para el papel de villano que le va a la perfección... teniendo un padre como el que tiene –dijo con miedo, pensando lo que le haria Voldemort si no le daba el papel a su hijo.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Era una mañana nublada, como siempre las había en Londres. En una habitación se encontraba la directora y varias acompañantes haciendo el casting a los actores para los demas personajes. Era las 8 de la mañana y todas bostezaban, cansadas despues de la gran fiesta que acababan de tener en la casa de una de las amigas de la directora.  
  
-Si Tom, tu tendras que ser el villano de la historia – decia Arwen que hablaba por celular con él – si... lo se tu querias el papel pero a ti te tengo una historia especial... si tu pareja la podras escoger... si.. ok... bueno nos vemos... si besos –termino de hablar y lanzo un gran suspiro.  
  
-Srita. Arwen ya estamos listos para empezar el casting. –la llamo una joven.  
  
-Gracias, ya voy -respondio Arwen, sentandose en la comoda silla de director. Observando divertida como entraba varios chicos guapos.  
  
Al frente paso Anvi, inmediatamente todas se callaron. Ella observo divertida a los chicos y empezo a explicar el papel.  
  
-Este papel es para el mejor amigo del joven principe –dijo una joven asistente- el primero se llama ...-dijo , fijandose en una libreta - haber si Cedrig Diggory, pase – entro un joven de unos 18 años , de complexion atletica, de ojos grises y cabello negro.  
  
-Chicas... tranquilas -decia emocionada la directora, que ya se habia levantado de la silla para observarlo mejor. - Empieza....  
  
-Hola me llamo Cedrig –empezo a decir con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos y delineados dientes - soy ingles.....bla,bla, bla -estaba hablando pero como todas estaban observando lo guapo que era, no lo escucharon hasta que dijo algo que todas lo vieron con desagrado – y fui el novio de Cho Chang en el ultimo baile de navidad y...  
  
-Gracias Señor Diggory, nosotros lo contactaremos –dijo cortante la directora tratando de poner la mejor de su sorinsas , él se despidio caballerosamente haciendo que todas suspiraran – Anvi quitalo de la lista... no me interesa tener a alguien con poco cerebro para haberse fijado en la Chang... lastima era guapo. –murmuro a su asistente, que solo asintio y tacho el nombre de Cedrig.  
  
-Pero si ese Potter, tambien fue novio de la tal Chang.... y tiene papel en tu historia –dijo bajamente Anvi esperanzada a que sacara a Harry de la historia.  
  
-Cierto, pero a él no lo puedo sacar... ordenes superiores –dijo cansadamenete dandole un gran sorbo a su caliente café humeante, recordando como cierta pelirroja la habían amenazado si sacaba a Harry de la historia, ella no saldria –pero en fin, podras convivir con tu medio- hermano –dijo en tono sarcastico, notando como su amiga se ponia de todos los colores.  
  
-Ahora pasaremos a Blaise Zabini –exclamo la asistente.  
  
Entro un chico alto, delgado, de ojos color azules y de cabello negro. Entro con mucha seguridad y con una sonrisa seductora. Se escucharon gritos de las chicas del staff (n/a: ejem... digo la mayoria era chicas ).  
  
-ANVI!!!!...sueltalo!!!! –grito la directora cuando vio a Anvi se lanzaba a Blaise y lo agarraba a besos, él como todo hombre caballeroso los acepto gustoso.  
  
-Si, Arwen... –dijo sonrojada , ante la mirada asesina de las demas chicas.  
  
-Controlate –dijo Arwen –despúes te dejare hacer lo que quieras con él... solamente espera que noesten losdemás –susurro al oido de ella.  
  
Asi fueron pasando muchos jovenes y guapos actores, al final Blaise Zabini fue escogido para ese papel.  
  
-Ahora pasaremos al casting de la "amiga" del principe.  
  
-Fleur Delacour..pase –dijo la asistente.  
  
Entro una joven de cabello largo y rubio y muy bella.  
  
-Buenos dias –dijo educadamente con su tono frances - me llamo Fleur Delacour y...  
  
-No me gusta... pasemos a la otra –dijo aburrida Awen.  
  
-Pero ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar –insistio Fleur molesta, su cara hermosa había cambiado a una furiosa.  
  
La directora dibujo una mirada maliciosa, a ver la cara de ella y se acordo que quedaria a la perfeccion para un papel, un poco importante en la historia.  
  
-Espera –dijo Arwen –tienes el papel de la "prometida" de Draco.... pero saldras ya muy avanzada la historia.  
  
-Si!!! –exclamo Fleur, saliendo de lugar para encontrarse a un joven pelirrojo de cabello largo que saludo desde afuera a la directora.  
  
-Bill –gritaron varias chicas, pero Fleur las vio con cara de pocos amigos cerrando la puerta de inmediato.  
  
-Aquí tenemos a la srita. Pansy Parkinson –dijo con desagrado Anvi.  
  
Entro una chica de cabellos rubios y con caminar altivo.  
  
-Soy Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin... y conozco a la perfección a Draco Malfoy –dijo arrogante, esbozando una sonrisa al decir lo ultimo.  
  
-Srita. Parkinso, haga el favor de hablar sobre su carrera como actriz, no nos interesa saber su vida personal....  
  
Otro dia mas que la joven directora tuvo que escuchar la vida y señal de todas las actrices que querian participar en su novela, entre ellas: Padma y Patil Parvarti, Lavander, Hanna Abbot, entre muchas mas.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Asi llego el primer dia de la grabación todos estaban nerviosos, la directora estaba desesperada por que no llegaba su actriz principal y ya estaban por empezar a filmar, hasta que escucho a dos personas discutiendo.  
  
-Te dije Ron que no tomaras el carro de papá... se pondra furioso –decia la voz suave de la pelirroja.  
  
-Ginny era necesario o si no hubieras llegado más tarde y no podrias ver a " tu" Harry –decia burlonamente, haciendo que se sonrojara.  
  
-Al fin llega Srita. Weasley -decia aliviada Arwen –ahora vete tu camerino para que te maquillen.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo –respondio con una sonrisa caminando hacia su camerino..  
  
-¿Arwen cuando me daras un papel principal? –decia un poco molesto Ron ya que siempre salia de actor secundario.  
  
-Este... mira Ron ahí viene Hermione –dijo ella, escapandose de Ron ( que buscaba desesperado a Hermione) ya que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y no sabia que contestarle.  
  
Escena 1 (capitulo #1):  
  
-ACCION –grito la asistente llamada Meichen-chan.  
  
La llegada de la joven princesa al altar para casarse con el joven Malfoy que sonreia feliz porque al fin se casaba con la mujer de su vida... pero cuando hiba entrando Ginny zaz  
  


* * *

  
-Maldicion!! –grito Ginny desde el piso, varios extras la ayudaron a levantarse.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – dijo Ron acercandose a ella, mientras Draco se reia burlonamente.  
  
-Este vestido esta muy incomodo... y demasiado largo –dijo exasperada Ginny, tratando de acomadar el tocado de su cabello.  
  
-Bueno ya todo está bien... vuelve a entrar Ginny y por favor cuida tu vocabulario – ordeno la directora, volviendose a sentar en la silla que tenia detras de la camara.  
  
-Si, Arwen –dijo molesta, fulminando con la mirada a Draco que aun se burlaba de ella.  
  
CONTINUARA..... bueno jeje solo es una pequeña parte, espero que se hayan reido prol o menos un poco... recuerden es mi primer fic comico.... 


	19. Capitulo 19

Dedicado a "mi compañera de batayas" , gracias!!! Me encanto hablar contigo por telefono (tu mamá te va a matar), es uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que me han dado. Te conoci mucho mas en esas dos horas que hablamos... a la proxima me toca a mi (pobre de mi madre ^_^), eres una chica muy linda y una gran persona, se que no querias que te dedicara este capitulo... pero en serio, necesitaba hacerlo por que no se como agradecerte por ser tan linda conmigo. Te quiero muchhoooooo!!!! (Tal vez dentro de poco nos veamos en tu lindo pais...)  
  
Tambien quiero agradecer la gran ayuda de mis amigas que me ayudaron dandome muy buenas ideas para continuar el fin: Airilee (jejeje... yo siempre molestandote) , Laura (al fin lo subi...espero que te guste), André, Lucre y Luciana.... y en especial a Angie (LaraAngelica...lean sus fics!!) que me ayudo amablemente a escribir y modificar algunas partes del capitulo... gracias!!  
  
Capitulo 19  
  
La mirada azul de la niña la veia con singular alegria, su cabello rubio lo tenia recogido por unas trencitas que le daban aspecto angelical.  
  
-Mami –la llamo cariñosamente, abrazandola.  
  
Virginia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el abrazo de la niña, impactada por la actitud de ella, sin saber porque una lagrima resbalaba por su palido rostro. Edward mientras tanto tiraba de la manga del vestido para que se separa de la pequeña.  
  
-¿Dónde está tu mami? –pregunto con suavidad, separandose de la niña.  
  
-Yo no tengo mami –respondio tristemente la niña, llenandosele los ojos de lagrimas. Ella la vio con aprensión y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa más alegre, se limpio su rostro con un pañuelo.  
  
-Ailian ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? –dijo una voz ronca que se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Se parece a mami –contesto la niña con inocencia –igualita a las pinturas –decia una y otra vez la niña, sin querer soltarle la mano que momentos antes habia sujetado.  
  
-No se preocupe, no me molesto que me dijiera asi – respondio con amabilidad, levantandose y quedando frente de él.  
  
Observo sus elegantes ropas negras con bordados en oro y el emblema familiar al que pertenecia a los reyes de aquellos lugares. Su cabello pulcramente peinado, asi como sus ropas no tenian ningun defecto ni arruga ni siquiera porque habia viajado casi un día en ese carruaje incomodo.  
  
-Principe, le pido disculpas por mi forma tan mala educada de actuar frente a usted –dijo apenada inmediatamente dandose cuenta de la imprudencia de hablarle con tanta confianza, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
La niña seguia sujetando su mano, sacandole divertida la lengua a Edward que rencorosamente la observaba con sus frios ojos grises. Virginia solo sonreia ante el espectaculo, pero sin poder evitar ver la niña con detenimiento, notando el gran parecido con su hijo.  
  
-Pequeña, ve a saludar a tu tia Meg –ordeno Draco dibujando una media sonrisa. Lo repitio varias veces, ya que la niña no deseaba irse. Gruño al ver la cara de molestia de su padre, y con un puchero en su rostro se despidio de Virginia que le sonreia maternalmente. La niña entro corriendo al castillo, sacandole la lenguna nuevamente a Edward antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Meg podía ver el hermoso atardecer que surcaba en el cielo, y escuchar lejanos graznidos de aves que seguramente se iban a descansar a sus nidos. A lado de su cama, aún se encontraban sobre una mesa de madera las dos tazas vacias que antes habían estado llenas de té y el plato con algunos pastelillos de diferentes sabores que las dos disfrutaron hasta saciarse.  
  
Recostada en la suave cama, veia a su marido que tenia un gesto de no entender que sucedia. Ella sonrio con nerviosismo e hizo un gesto invitandolo a sentarse a su lado.  
  
-¿Era ella? –pregunto incredulo, esperando la respuesta de su esposa que solo asintio moviendo la cabeza.  
  
Se sento a un lado de ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Meg, no sabía donde empezar, suspiro largamente y se decidio hablar.  
  
-Es Virginia... la encontre hace unos días en el camino junto a su hijo -comenzo a decir diciendole todo lo que sabía él la escuchaba calladamente y solo hablaba cuando era necesario –y por eso la estuve entreteniendo todo está tarde, esperanzada a que Draco llegara y la viera. –termino de decir.  
  
-¿Esperas que Draco se encuentre con ella? –pregunto aun sorprendido – crees que tal vez él la haga recordar.  
  
-Si, pero no se como reaccionara Draco... ya sabes suele ser demasiado impulsivo en su manera de actuar. –reflexiono con cara de preocupación Meg.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados tratando de encontrar alguna solución a ese problema. Por un lado tenía a Virginia, a la futura reyna que todos pensaban muerta, pero ahora aparecía despues de 4 años diciendo que era esposa del hombre que se decía ser uno de los mejores amigos de Draco y con un pequeño que Meg aseguraba era hijo de su amigo.  
  
Ahora estaba Draco, su amigo que durante esos cuatro años había vivido una agonía por la perdida de Virginia, y aunque estaba de nuevo comprometido sabían que él no había dejado de amar a ella. No le creeria facilmente y seguramente le haría una de sus tipícas escenas de celos y reclamos. Además que seguramente iria a buscar a Tom para matarlo con sus propias manos y no escucharia absolutamente ninguna palabra . Sus rostros se ensombrecieron al imaginarse eso.  
  
La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una niña rubia, que tenia un gesto de tristeza mezclado con enojo en su mirada.  
  
-Ailian ¿Cómo estas? –exclamo Meg, la niña se subio a la cama abrazando a Meg y dandole un gran beso en la mejilla. La niña no contesto.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto Blaise.  
  
La niña se recosto en el pecho de Meg, abrazandola y haciendo un puchero.  
  
-Se quedo con una señora platicando... se parecia mucho a mami –respondio en tono de tristeza.  
  
Los dos se miraron con nerviosismo, sin saber que hacer.  
  
-Creo que debo ir –dijo apagadamene Blaise. Caminando hacia la puerta con aire preocupado.  
  
-Yo voy –exclamo Meg, parandose de la cama y cubriendose on una capa ligera –Te vas a quedar aquí, no bajes y en unos momentos te traeran unos pastelillos –dijo dulcemente a la niña.  
  
-Bueno... –respondio con una voz resentida, se acosto en la almohada de Meg y cerro los ojos molesta.  
  
Los dos salieron de la habitación, cerrandola con llave para que la niña no bajara y se fuera encontrar con una desagradable escena.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdio, queria tener a esa niña a su lado, la sentia como parte suya sin saber el motivo de ese sentimiento. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le comenzo a surgir fuertemente , empezo a escuchar voces incesantes que se mezclaban con imágenes distorcionadas, cerro los ojos unos momentos tratando de que se le fuera el dolor.  
  
Esas imágenes las soñaba constantemente, ella en un bosque siendo perseguida por un joven, que al alcanzarla la abraza y la besaba tiernamente... y en otro momento se encontraba en brazos de otro de complexión diferente y sus besos diferentes.  
  
"No me importa Gin... todo el mundo sabe que te quiero- decia una voz lejana y lo poco que recordaba era un joven de cabellos negros-Amor me tienes que ayudar no puedo estar con él ....Sabes que no puedo hacer nada...Vamos a escaparnos ".  
  
-Harry –susurro sin pensarlo.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era Tom con quién soñaba, que no era él quien la perseguía y la hacía reír, quién la abrazaba y le sonreía dulcemente. No sabía quién era aquél misterioso hombre, sólo recordaba aquel nombre y un cabello revuelto y moreno de tacto áspero. Sin embargo ¿Quién era el otro? El que la agarraba con fuerza y la besaba como si la vida fuese en ello...  
  
Se tambaleo un poco, cada vez se hacia mas intenso el dolor. Sintio desvenecerse pero fuer sujetada por unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaron, aun con los ojos cerrados podia percibir ese aroma insdiscriptible que muchas veces soñaba y presentia que conocia a la perfeccion.  
  
-¿Se siente bien? –pregunto la voz con preocupacion.  
  
Draco por lo tanto no dejaba de ver el pelo pelirrojo de la mujer que abrazaba, no recordaba haber hecho algo asi por alguien más. Pero le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos, le recordaba mucho a ella. Aspiro el delicado aroma de su cabello.  
  
-Me retiro, mi majestad –dijo con educación separandose de el, con una sonrisa y con un leve tono carmin en sus mejillas, comenzo a caminar.  
  
El niño se lo habia llevado hacia unos instantes la joven Amy. Draco se quedo impactado con ella, deseaba verla con claridad, conocerla, hablar con ella...  
  
-¿Cuál es su nombre? –pegunto Draco por primera vez viendola con detenimiento. Él también presentía que la conocía.Ella detuvo su marcha y voltio hacia él, un rayo de luz la ilumino dandole una vision mas clara de la mujer que tenia enfrente.  
  
Él abrio la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentia en ese momento. Era ella... pensaba asombrado por el parecido. Su rostro era el mismo, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus labios...  
  
-Virginia –susurro confundido, acercandose mas a ella para verla mejor.  
  
-¿Virginia? –sonrio con amabilidad - Mi nombre es Elizabeth.... desde que llegue aquí todos me dicen por ese nombre –dijo pensativamente sin darle importancia.  
  
Él continuaba viendola, sus ojos grises solo mostraban impresión y confusion.  
  
-Eres tu... –dijo tratandola de abrazar, dejandose llevar por la emoción que lo embargaba.  
  
-¿De que habla? – pregunto confusa, evitando ese efusivo gesto.  
  
Sin pensarlo se acerco con seguridad a ella tomandola de los brazos y atrayendola la beso en los labios, queria sentir otra vez esos delicados y exquisitos labios que siempre le habia gustado. Ella abrio los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios, impresionada por la actitud de este hombre que nunca en su vida había visto, se queria separar pero en parte sentia la necesidad de seguirlo besando. Ella se separo con dificultad de él, mostrando aturdimiento.  
  
-No entiendo.... ¿por qué? –murmuro sin poder evitar tocarse los labios con sus frias manos.  
  
-Mami, vamonos –dijo adormilado el pequeño Edward desde los brazos de Amy.  
  
-Ya no tardo –dijo rapidamente, tratando de calmarse.  
  
Ahora ella era la confundida, no entendia porque la había besado y ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Su sonrojo era mas notorio, lo observo por unos instantes y encontro a un hombre joven, con su cabello rubio que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y unos ojos grises realmente hermosos que la veia con ansiedad.  
  
Draco, respiraba intraquilamente, el sentimiento de felicidad que le causo al verla, en un instante habia cambiado al de resentimiento y furia al escuchar al niño hablarle y darse cuenta que ella estaba viva y que vivia felizmente con otro que no era él. ¿Porque estaba ella tranquilamente sin darle ninguna explicacion? y ademas con hijo que no era de él. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza nervioso, estaba envuelto por el sudor que brillaba en la oscuridad sobre su palida piel.  
  
-No entiendo que sucede, pero me tengo que ir - dijo suavemente- mi esposo me espera.  
  
Lo unico que quería era salir de ese lugar. El dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo indiscriptible y esas voces lejanas volvian para torturarla de nuevo (n/a. Creo que me escuche muy dramatica ¬¬*), aunque deseaba escucharlas con claridad y de una vez por todas saber que sucedia.  
  
-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – pregunto con voz vacia, tomandola del brazo nuevamente. Ahora estaba confirmado: estaba con otro hombre. En ese instante deseo hacerla sufrir tanto como él lo había hecho ante su ausencia. - ¿Por qué dijistes que me amabas y me ilusionaste?  
  
-Por Dios, ¡No se de lo que habla! -exclamo asustada por la actitud de él.  
  
-No te hagas tonta... me dejaste -dijo furioso.  
  
Era imposible, ella estaba muerta no podía ser su esposa... pero esto no era un sueño o ilusion ella en verdad estaba enfrente de él, con su sencillo vestido azul cielo y con esa cabellera pelirroja imposible de olvidar. Si, estaba cambiada lo tenía que admitir, pero sabía que era ella. Casi todas las noches la recordaba sobre su pecho dormida apaciblemente mientras que acariciaba su cabello.  
  
-¡Alguien me puede ayudar! –grito desesperada, buscando ayuda.  
  
-Me engañaste... dejaste a tu hija –exclamaba con dificultad, su piel palida se fue tornando a una rosada.  
  
-Tom vendra en cualquier momento –murmuro con nerviosismo, buscando algun sirviente que le brindara ayuda.  
  
-¿Tom?... ¿Tom Ryddle? –pregunto, ella asintio con la cabeza tratando de soltarse - ¡Ese maldito me va a escuchar! –exclamo, callandose unos instantes y observando al niño –y ahora tienes un hijo ¡Que no es mio! –grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
No podía creerlo, ese niño que veia ahí no era parte de él, de su amor que le tenia... era de su "amigo" , muchas veces lo previnieron sobre que Tom estaba enamorado de su esposa, pero nunca lo creyo capaz de quitarsela y menos que ella lo aceptara huyendo con él y dejando a su hija. Algo debio pasar, y tenia que encontrar la respuesta cuanto antes.  
  
-Usted no tiene el derecho de hablarme de esa forma–exclamo ofendida.  
  
-Eres buena actriz Virginia...- dijo con sarcasmo, soltandola con brusquedad y limpiandose las manos con asco - si te deseabas ir con Riddly no hubieras hecho tanto escandalo... –murmuro con reclamo, evitando verla directamente.  
  
-No me agrada las tonterías que me dice... con permiso –dijo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Se cubrio un poco con la capa de viaje ya que el viento empezaba a enfriarse.  
  
-Yo te amaba...  
  
Ella se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera al escuchar esa frase, alguien ya se la habia dicho tiempo atrás y aun la podía escuchar dentro de su mente.  
  
Draco la observaba calladamente, deseando encontrar alguna respuesta, noto que llegaba la joven que cuidaba el niño y le susurraba algo en el oido.  
  
-¿Llego él? –dijo bajamente con temor en su voz.  
  
-Está por llegar , pero en en menos de una hora llegara... –murmuro de nuevo Amy.  
  
-Vamonos... me matara si no me encuentra en la casa –dijo con un deje de desesperación.  
  
Se escucho que se abria la puerta, saliendo Meg y Blaise.  
  
-Draco ¿Qué sucedio? – pregunto asustada Meg, que se quedo parada en la entrada.  
  
-Es Virginia... Y TU LO SABIAS!! –grito, señalando a la pelirroja.  
  
-Calmate Draco, ahora hablamos –dijo tratando de calmarlo.  
  
-Meg, este hombre me a estado molestando –dijo. Luego se volvió ansiosa hasta la salida y con un deje de temor exclamó –Me tengo que ir, él no tarda en llegar....  
  
-Quedate, para aclarar las cosas –suplico Meg.  
  
-No puedo... si no estoy en casa, no me quiero ni imaginar como se pondría...  
  
-Quiero ir con papá –exclamo el niño, palido de nuevo.  
  
-Edward... ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? –pregunto preocupada, tocando su rostro. Él solo asintio y ella suspiro con cansansio.  
  
-Otra vez no –murmuro bajamente.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar –dijo Blaise, con esperanza de que aclaran las cosas, por el bien de Draco y el de ella.  
  
-Mañana regreso... ademas el niño se esta sintiendo mal. Gracias por todo –dijo subiendose a su carruaje.  
  
Le dirigio una ultima mirada a Draco y cansadamente subio a su carruaje siendo tirados por unos grandes y finos caballos negros.  
  
Draco estaba viendo como se alejaba el carruaje, sintiendose impotente por no conocer la verdad y querer estar a su lado. Aunque sentia un gran rencor hacia a ella, la amaba y eso era dificil de evitarlo.  
  
-¿Porque me hizo esto? –pregunto, despues de que el carruaje se perdio en la oscuridad.  
  
- Le hicieron algo –dijo con suavidad –ella no recuerda nada...  
  
-No te creo Meg, solamente se fue.. y tiene un hijo con él. –respondio, como aclarando la situación que él creia que sucedia.  
  
-Ese niño te puedo asegurar que no es de Ryddle. –dijo siguiendolo rumbo a su habitación.  
  
-¿Qué dices? –pregunto con cierto interes.  
  
-No te lo habia querido decir, pero ella me dijo antes de que sucedieran esos lamentables hechos... estaba embarazada.  
  
-No, eso no puede ser –dijo incredulo –¡Ja! Lo dices porque quieres ayudarla... y crees sus mentiras.  
  
-Claro que si, ella no te quiso decir nada porque te lo iba a decir unosdias despues...  
  
-No se que pensar... no sé –susurro desesperado, uan sin poder quitar de su mente su sonrisa y aquel beso que le había hecho darse cuenta que realmente era ella.  
  
-Ella esta sufriendo y mucho...  
  
Dejo de escucharla pro unos momentos perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se había ido?, porque cuando estaba comenzando a rehacer su vida aparecia como si nada y llegaba a transtornarlo como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba junto con ella. No sería tan facil convencerlo, no creia la historia que Meg le había dicho, ¿cómo alguien podía perder la memoria durante tanto tiempo?  
  
-Patrañas –murmuro dolido-Patrañas –murmuro dolido.  
  
-Es tu esposa, Draco- suplicó Meg.  
  
-Creía que mi esposa llevaba años muerta- exclamó azotando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Meg suspiró. Sería muy difícil hacerle ver la verdad.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Respiraba con tranquildad saboreando una copa de vino rojo, recargado en el marco de la ventana observababa las primeras estrellas de la noche. Le agradaba mucho estar en la casa de su amigo Ron, sintiendose en "casa" toda la familia Weasley lo trataba como un miembro mas de la familia, ademas de que William (n/a: Airilee al fin le encontre nombre al niño... aunque tampoco me agrada tanto ¬¬ ) jugaba felizmente con los que podria considerar sus primos y la pequeña Helen dormia placidamente en su cuna, sin tener que escuchar los constantes gritos de su madre.  
  
No negaba que había heredado la belleza de Cho con algunos razgos orientales, pero tambien habia heredado los ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo de su madre, una rara mezcla decian muchos, pero la niña era bella como ninguna otra. Sonrio, al imaginarse que esa niña podria haber sido de Virginia. La extrañaba tanto, ahora solo se conformaba con recordarla y esperar que estuviera en un lugar mejor.  
  
-¿Cuándo llega Cho? –pregunto su amigo, que le ofrecia servirle más vino a su copa.  
  
-El viernes –respondio, aceptando mas vino.  
  
-Podras descansar una semana sin ella... ademas hay que prepararnos para el festival –dijo alegremente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el vino le habia comenzado a hacer efecto.  
  
-El festival me trae muchos recuerdos –dijo melancolicamente.  
  
-Harry nosotros tambien la extrañamos, mamá todavía llora por ella... pero es mejor que la olvides y empieces a vivir sin su recuerdo, nosotros tuvimos que aprender eso. –comentó Ron sin poder evitar hablar entrecortadamente.  
  
-Es lo mejor –dijo en un suspiro.  
  
Pensó en Cho por un momento y se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que era. Si en algún momento había sentido por ella algo más que atracción, ella se había asegurado de enterrarlo muy al fondo, porque ahora no lo encontraba. Era celosa como ninguna otra persona y odiaba a los Weasley, decía que le aburrían. Por esta razón Harry solía huir del hostil ambiente de su casa y refugiarse en los brazos de aquella estupenda familia. Y así también la recordaba a ella. Solía sentarse todas las noches enfrente de la chimenea de uno de los salones, dónde un retrato de ella presidía la sala.  
  
Y era tan fiel a ella, se lo había hecho dos meses antes de su matrimonio. Vestía de blanco, con un fino vestido hecho de seda y satén. El pelo suelto caía como una auténtica cascada de fuego por los hombros desnudos y en su mano un dije, su dije. El dije que ella le había devuelto la última vez que se vieron y hablaron. El dije que él ahora sostenía en sus manos con fuerza. Ella lloraba, él se lamentaba porque sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero es que ella, ella no podía amar a Draco como a él. Ella era de él. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria, que descendió por sus mejillas y se perdió en su boca. Sintió una mano en su hombro. A su lado, Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Yo también rezo por ella- declaró el pelirrojo.  
  
/*//*/*/*/*/****  
  
Llego directamente a darse un delicioso baño de espumas, estaba reposando con los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar los dulces labios de aquel hombre, que aunque habia sido en cierta manera forzado le habia encantado, y ahora sentia una emoción que hace mucho no sentia ante algun beso. Los besos de Tom aunque era apasionados, al final siempre resultaban frios y aburridos, se toco sus labios por segunda vez tratando de encontrar algun vestigio de él.  
  
Se coloco un sensillo vestido color amarillo claro (n/a. Tipo como el que usa Eowyn del Señor de los anillos jeje) y solto su humedo cabello. Unas deicadas joyas termino d eadornar su atuendo. A Tom no le agradaba verla desarreglada, y él siempre le daba obstentosas joyas que raramente ella usaba.  
  
Bajo, al escuchar que él había llegado. Tom la esperaba en uno de los descansos de la escalera, ella lo recibio con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-Beth –dijo, abrazandola y dandole un gran beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió que andas tan cariñoso? –preguto extrañada, evitando otro efusivo beso.  
  
-Nada... solamente que te extrañe mucho. –respondio, volviendola a besar con mas intensidad.  
  
-Edward te ha estado esperando –dijo separandose de él - le prometiste que jugarias con él.  
  
-Ah!... eso, cierto –dijo con n deje de fastidio, qe cambio ante la mirada de su esposa - Le traje muchos regalos.  
  
-Papi –grito el niño , bajando con rapidez las escaleras y abrazandolo.  
  
-Ed ¿has cuidado bien a tu mamá? –pregunto con una fingida voz de alegria, levantando al niño en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Si!–exclamo con felicidad.  
  
-Te traje algunos juguetes, vamos a verlos -dijo, antes de depositarle un rapido beso en los labios a ella. Cuando se habian perdido de su vista, ella limpio con asco sus labios.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Pasaron unos días, ella aunque deseo ir a visitar a Meg, su esposo raramente no se habia querido separar de ella.  
  
Asi llego el día donde se celebraria uno de los festivales más importantes de todo alrededor, donde muchos mercaderes de varias partes de Europa traian a vender sus finas mercancias a buen precio. Había puestos de comida y bufones divirtiendo a la gente que asistia.  
  
Ella caminaba entre varios puestos de telas finas, traidas directamente de la India, quería conseguir una tela para un vestido. Tom sujetaba su mano y caminaba arrogante entre la gente. Se detuvo admirar una fina tela de color violeta oscuro. Era preciosa y sedosa. Pensó que si encontraba una dorado podría hacerse un vestido a la moda para el cumpleaños de su esposo. Tom la soltó de la mano y le pidió que lo esperara allí, él iba a hablar con un amigo. Ella asintió y se quedó con Amy. Edward se empeñó en acompañar a su padre y éste, con una mueca de disgusto, se alejó de su mano. Virginia sonrió al ver a su hijo. Iba tan feliz. Lástima que Tom no sintiese el mismo amor que ella por el niño. Lo quería, pero a veces le parecía que no era su hijo.  
  
Una joven de cabellos largos y negros caminaba entre la gente con molestia y con aires de grandesa. Su esposo la seguía resignado, pero platicando animadamente con sus amigos. Se detuvo varias veces, a saludar a la gente que se acercaba.  
  
-No quiero estar ahí –decia irritada la mujer de cabello negros, que observaba con desagrado a las personas. –No quiero estar rodeados de esta gentuza –exclamo con asco.  
  
-Cho, si no quieres estar aquí vete –respondio fastidiado Harry. Le molestaba que se comportara tan arrogante y no mostrara un poco de amabilidad a esa gente que siempre le daba su apoyo ante cualquier problema.  
  
-¡Me voy! –exclamo molesta, empujando a la gente que se atravesara sin importarle las exclamaciones de molestia.  
  
-Darcy, acompañala –ordenó con amabilidad a uno de los caballeros que los custodiaban.  
  
-Si, señor –respondio, siguiendo a Cho que se perdia entre la multitud.  
  
-Esa mujer nunca cambiara –decia un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos.  
  
-No le digas nada a Harry –la reprendio su esposa - Me agrada esa tela –dijo señalando un puesto.  
  
Cerca de ahí, Virginia observaba unas telas.  
  
-Señora, esa tela le combina perfecto con su piel –decia Amy  
  
-Me agrada... creo que la llevare –respondio, dandose la vuelta tropezando con una joven de cabellos negros.  
  
-Disculpe señorita- dijo con amabilidad.  
  
-No hay problema –respondio con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los ojos verdes de él –Harry... –susurro sin pensarlo.  
  
-Si –respondio él, viendola extrañamente.  
  
-Pagas y vamonos – ordenó Virginia, sin entender porque quería huir en ese instante.  
  
-Señora... me podria decir su nombre –pregunto Harry, ahora él no podía dejarla de ver.  
  
-Elizabeth Ryddle –respondio ella. Sin saber porque estaba comportando con ese joven con frialdad.  
  
-¿Usted es la esposa de Tom Ryddle? –pregunto con interes Harry.  
  
Ginny cerró los ojos. Estaba en un sueño o eso le parecía. El muchacho que le hablaba era el mismo que la abrazaba y la tiraba y luego...Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que pasaba luego. Y el otro. El otro era el que le preguntaba cómo estaba, el que le pedía que si tuviera algún problema se lo comunicara. Comenzó a sudar y volvió a sentirse débil.  
  
-Si.... –respondio finalmente.  
  
-Señora, ya es tarde -dijo interrumpiendolos Amy  
  
-Cierto, gusto en saludarlo –exclamo, despidiendose de Harry que estaba callado y no dejaba de admirarla.  
  
-Harry ¿sucede algo? –pregunto una joven con un niño cargado que acababa de llegar a su lado.  
  
-Hermione.... Esa mujer se parece mucho a Virginia –dijo sin aliento.  
  
-Ahhh... se parece tanto a mi hermana –dijo, al verla a lo lejor – Pero olvidate Harry... ella esta muerta.  
  
Se adelanto, perdiendose entre la gente deseando encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde descansar un poco. Fue a sentarse entre unos arboles frondosos que daban buena sombra. Acalorada se recargo en uno de los arboles tratando de refrescarse con el tibio aire.  
  
Cerró los ojos. Todo era tan extraño, todo tan confuso. Y lo que más le angustiaba era que no podía confiar en nadie. Tom se enfadaba cada vez que le nombraba una de sus visiones y todas sus amigas se quedaron en Francia.  
  
-Quiero volver, quiero volver- susurró en voz baja.  
  
Escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella, levanto la vista para encontrar con el joven rubio que hacia unas noches había visto en el castillo de Meg.  
  
-Majestad -dijo levantandose y haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Dejate de formalidades... –ordenó friamente - como prefieres que te llame ¿Virginia o Elizabeth? –pregunto con sarcasmo.  
  
-¿Por qué me hace esto? –pregunto con incomodidad - ...me lastima –susurro lo ultimo.  
  
-Eres tú la que me dañas, Virginia –respondio con frialdad.  
  
-No le entiendo. Debo marcharme...  
  
-No te vayas....-era una orden más que una petición.  
  
-Me gustaria recordar todo, presiento que a usted lo conocia.... –dijo pensativamente, tratando de no verlo a los ojos.  
  
-Segura que no recuerdas ni siquiera mis besos –dijo acercandose peligrosamente.  
  
Levantó su rostro sujetándolo de la barbilla, hizo el intento de alejarse al sentir el contacto de sus suaves labios que estaban a escasos centimetros de tocarse, sintiendo la tibia respiración... La beso con fuerza los labios, rodeando su delgada cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola mas hacie él. Sentio un leve tembor que recorrio el delicado cuerpo de ella.  
  
-¡Basta! –grito separandose, unas lagrimas rodaron por su cara.  
  
Se veia recostada en uan cama, sintiendo unos suaves labios en su cuello, ella lo disfrutaba. "Te amo" escucho en su mente. Lentamente la imagen se fue aclarando, apareciendo el rostro de Draco. Otras imágenes se mezclaban algunas eran de peleas, otras de risas y una de miedo. De miedo y dolor. Y entonces, como si el sol hubiese brillado en su memoria, apareció la imagen que la ayudó a ubicarse en el mundo. Ella misma, con un vestido sencillo y una capa verde recién hecha, besaba con desesperación a un rubio. Le suplicaba que la dejase estar allí con él, pero éste se negaba. "¿Me prometes que vendrás por mí?" "Sí, lo prometo" un beso rápido y seco "Cuídate, hazlo por mí y por nuestra hija" Nuestra hija... . Cayo lentamente de rodillas, sollozando. Se cubrio el rostro con las manos, tratando de que todo fuera un mal sueño. Pero al quitarlas él estaba observandola.  
  
- Prometiste que volverias por mi –dijo con voz vacia, levantando su rostro aun con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
El la vio desconcertado y de sus labios formaron una sonrisa... Meg lo habia convencido un poco, ahora amaba mas inrtensamente a Virginia y no estaba muerta como penso durante todos esos años.. ahora lo unico que necesitaba era tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca mas.  
  
-No entiendo... todo esto es tan confuso –dijo nuevamente, tratando de luchar contra eso sentimiento de desesperación al no recordar completamente todo.  
  
-Imaginate a mi...creyendo todos estos años que habas muerto y ahora te encuentro aquí junto a Ryddle...  
  
Otra sección de recuerdos inundo su mente:  
  
"Él ya no me interesa... –dijo, besandolo suavemente en los labios–solo me interesas tu.  
  
-¿Segura?.... porque Tom... –respondio celoso.  
  
-Jaja Tom, él solo es un gran amigo... –susurro cerca de su oido, para separse rapidamente de él cuando apenas la hiba a volver a besar."  
  
-Tom... ¿Yo... nunca me he casado con él? – pregunto con miedo, el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi sin poder respirar.  
  
-Estas casada conmigo y tenemos una hija –confirmo Draco  
  
-Por eso, no queria que nadie me viera –dijo pensativamente, atando cabos.  
  
Evitaba que cualquier persona la viera para que no la hicieran recordar, para que no descubriera su verdadera identidad, para que no la alejaran de sus garras. Un nuevo recuerdo pasó por su mente, el de una mujer que la tomaba con fuerza impidiendola escapar. No veía su cara, sólo distinguía unos bucles rubios y unas manos fuertes y frías que la agarraban. Una figura alta y delgada que la veia con ansias... recordo caer y que todo se había vuelto oscuridad.  
  
Se levanto, y con temor lo abrazo, tratando de recordar si ese aroma y esos brazos eran con los que siempre habia deseado estar . Con desesperacion busco sus labios, besandose con intensidad, no les importaba que alguien los viera solo querian estar juntos.  
  
-Elizabeth - gritaba la voz de Tom a lo lejos.  
  
Se separo asustada.  
  
-Ahora me las va a pagar –exclamo con furia, tratando de ir a buscarlo ara matarlo él mismo.  
  
-No, Draco... tiene a Edward, si sabe que ya recorde todo es capaz de llevarselo –suplicaba, abrazandolo con mas fuerza –me tnego que ir antes de que nos vea juntos.  
  
-No dejare que te vuelvas a ir con él –le dijo con enojo.  
  
-Esperame con Meg, yo llegare en la noche... lo prometo –dijo, dandole un ultimo beso en los labios.  
  
Se separó de él y salió del bosque despacio, intentando poner la mejor sonrisa. Draco la miró semioculto entre los árboles. Sintió una corriente de celos cuando Tom saludó a la mujer con un beso apasionado, que ella trato de evitar sin poder hacerlo.  
  
-¿Has terminado de comprar, Beth?- oyó que le preguntaba.  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Bien, vámonos a casa. Ed quiere jugar con sus juguetes nuevos. –dijo con voz autoritaria.  
  
Virginia volvió a asentir y se aferró al brazo de su supuesto marido, pero antes de alejarse cruzó una mirada con Draco. Una mirada cargada de amor y de ternura.  
  
¡¡CONTINUARA!!!  
  
¡Al fin pude terminar este capitulo! Estoy muy feliz ya que lo tengo escrito como desde hace un mes... pero no me gustaba com ome quedaba y le cambiaba partes... Nuevamente me volvi a tardar en actualizar.... pido mil disculpas, pero aunque trate de subir el capitulo lo más antes posible no puedo, la escuela me esta gastando todo mi tiempo y mi inspiración no se encuentra en su mejor momento ¬¬ , pero tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible, gracias por su comprensión. Como veran este capitulo esta largo y al fin tiene la esperada reconciliacion... jeje ¿esperaban que no la escribiera?...  
  
******"ORGULLOSA MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN 3A"******  
  
***Quiero agradecer a mis grandes amigas que me enviaron tarjetas de felicitaciones: Anvi Snape, Loyda (Tabatas), Kap Weasley (te acordaste!!), Mi compañera de batayas, Mione, Bere, Lucre, Shadow ¿=?¡?¡¡, Airilee (me las dio una semana antes) ,Lipi Weasley en serio chicas (y chico jeje) me encantaron... y jeje como olvidar las felicitaciones "masivas" que me dieron en el msn (por su culpa no llegue a mi primera clase jaja): Anvi, Ninnia, Merodeadora Chic, Mep, Mi compañera de batayas, Laura, Vicky, Clover, Mione, Lucre,Lucy, Patfood...wua... si se me olvida alguien mil disculpas!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS , LAS ADORO A TODAS!!***  
  
Anonimo: Gracias por el review ^_^... a la proxima dejame tu nombre ¿si?...saluditos!  
  
Susy Snape Malfoy: Gracias por el review...que buen oque te guste...saludos.  
  
Compañera de Batayas: Me fascino el mini-fic que me escribistes ¿en quien pensabas picarona?... y ma con la pareja que mas quiero y deseo que esten juntos en el libro H&G, los mejores personajes. Te quiero muuuuccchhooo.... un gran beso hasta Colombia.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Huy...pense que ya no te gustaba mi fic...jeje, me ntira me imagine que estabas ocupada, y gracias por las felicitaciones atrasadas (me gusto mucho tu postal). Jaja ¿Viva Ailian?..creo que fue la unica lista en reconocer a su madre, bueno en fin, estoy feliz de que odies a Fleur eso quiere decir que no escribo tan mal jaja, y si la muy desgraciada engaño al guapo de Tommy ¿tu lo harias?. Blaise uno de los mejores premios.. y ¿Draco? Jaja el mejor!!Muchas gracias por felictarme por la cantidad de reviews que tengo... aunque hay muchas otras chicas que con solo pocos capitulos tienenn los mismos que yo, peor bueno, estoy feliz con los poquitos que me llegan. Que bien que te gustara "Detrás de camaras..." jeje ya viste que ya le escribi un fic solo para él, bueno aunque aparece Harry, y eso lo opaca un poco. ¿Yo haciendo cochinadas con estos chicos?...mmm ¡¡SI!! Ya que no puedo tenerlos en persona pro lo menos en fics jajaja. Si quieres te comparto..solo un poco. Saluditos!  
  
Poly-14 : Hola hace much oque no me dejeaba review, que bien que te acuerdes de mi ^_^ jeje... gracias por el review. Saluditos.  
  
Tabatas: Amiga, gracias por dejarme siempre un lindo review... hey si tu te tardas mas subir capitulos que yo ¬¬. Jaja espero que te apures con tu fic ,que me trae loca de curiosidad!!! Besos!!  
  
Malu: Gracias por el review..espero no haberme demorado tanto... saluditos!  
  
Saray: Me gane el premio ^_^ ajúa!!! Huy... si vieras que felicidad me da que digas eso... !_________! La verdad me emociona mucho jeje. ¿cuándo me das mi premio? Jajaja. Tu fic favorito... que mejor que eso!!! Beso!  
  
Elora Loe: Wua... me agrada leer que me digan que "gracias" a mis fics les guste la parejita de d&g (leiste Tonks!!!! ¬¬ a ella si le gusta ), yo tambien tengo escrito fics de g&H ya que adoro esta pareja, eh de amitir que es mi favorita pero jeje... no peudo evitar dejar de escribir sobre g&d. Me hubiera gustado poner a Cho debes de Meg.. pero no se me ocurrio hasta que lei tu review !__________! Jeje con que te gusta que se complique... a mi tambien jaja- ¿Mas capitulos? ...¿segura? Besos!  
  
T.he O.nly N.ymphadora(who)K.nows S.irius: Hey...mmm... cuidadito con las malas palabras jajaja, que bueno que te gusto como escribo, ufff, sabes que me costo mucho decirtelo ^_^ y si no me hubieras dejado review... pobrecita de ti, imaginate en la escuela , yo detrás de ti diciendote: ¡DEJEME REVIEW! ¡DEJEME REVIEW!...y con mi dulce y delicada voz jajaja. Mmmm... no me recuerdes (por lo menos aquí) la escuela guak!!! Besos!  
  
Vamos 18: jaja me gusto tu nick... gracias!!  
  
Kap de Weasley: Gracias por el review, la verdad extraño tus fics y tus reviews , espero que vuelvas pronto ya que es necesario leer tus fics... besos!!!  
  
Wapka: Si...seria extraño que siendo mexicana no las hubiera visto jaja, que bien que seas de México ajúa!!! De que parte eres??? Creo que Tom ,si tendra un final tragico (auqneu me duela escribirlo jaja). He leido a Deniko y me encanta (he leido todos sus fics), no puedo creer que sus fics en esta pagina no tuvieran tanta aceptacion como en HA, de hecho (siempre lo digo) ella fue una de las que me "inspiraron" a escribir y la verdad no creo algun dia escribir como ella. Saluditos!!!  
  
Lira Garbo: Hola linda!! Yo ando bien jeje ¿y tu?, huy estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos largos pero se me hace un poco dificil hacerlo jaja. Un besos!!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Gracias por los reviews que siempre me dejas..gracias!!! Besos..tkm!!  
  
Lucre: Gracias por el review ^_^ ya esoty tratando de configurar mi microfono, pero sucede algo raro, en la tarde pude hablar con una amiga de aquí y despues trate de hablar con una de Chile y no pude!! No se a que se deba ¬¬. Besos!  
  
Melanie: Si, jeje Ginn ya empieza a recobrar la memoria, y ya quiero escribir sobre como van a reaccionar lso Weasley...pobre Tom no se la va acabar jaja. Gracias por comprenderme de que no suba rapido los capitulos, pero la verdad la escuela me esta agobiando mucho... besos!  
  
Azazel_Black: Gracias por tu review, sabes me agrada que me digan que les gusta que no pongo magia pero como quiera siguen siendo los personajes, eso me alegra mucho n______n . Saluditos!!  
  
Patfood. Me gusto eso de ¡Arwen-of-Lupin!, hacemos linda pareja (hey, jeje me divierten las frases que sacas jaja), no le digas nada a Tom sobre mi amor secreto con Lupin !___________!, prometo ser buena!!! Aunque ¬¬ yo le podria decir a cierto chico de cabellos rubio (o sea Gary) que tu querido perrito Snuffles.. no es un perro de verdad muajmuaj (risa maquiavelica). Besos!!  
  
ERI: Que bien que te guste el fic, yo tambien adoro esa parejita jeje ^_^ , mucho gusto Eri...bueno ya sabes quien soy yo jaja. Cuidate... saluditos!!  
  
Luciana: Huy... n_____n llegue a mas de 200 reviews, crei que nunca lo lograria, wua!!!! Hey arriba eso animos y no te enojes mucho jeje (tu sabes porque te lo digo).El niño esta debil porque...porque...NO SÉ!!!, niña no me hagas preguntas que ni yo misma se contestar jaja. Mmm.. yo soy la mejor ^_^!!!! Jajaja. Besos!!!  
  
Angy: Que linda... gracias por decir que eres mi fan #1 jeje, se siente bien que te digan eso ^_^. Saluditos!!  
  
**** Estos son reviews del capitulo 18***  
  
T.he O.nly N.ymphadora K.idnapped S.irius : Otro de tus largos nick...y no te la acabas ¬¬ ¿por qué no simplemente te pones Tonks o algo asi?, ¿te gusta hacerme sufrir o que? Jajaja...NO SOY MICHI MOCHA!!!!... I just... I just Michi–Chan (jeje me crei Harry Potter jajaja). Claro que mis dedicatorias son lindas, porque no puedo evitar ser linda!!! (todo mundo debe de pensar que soy una sangrona jaja... hey chicas a ella la conozco de mi escuela) Ya voy a subir el Sev/Lily si,se lo debo a mi amiga Meg... Yo tengo guardaditos los "escritos top secret" (dentro de la caja de arena de los michitos jajaja). Creo que Siri & Remmy pasaron a mejor vida, no se donde guarde el dibujo... pero algun dia lo encontrare (no se cuando , pero lo hare!!!) NO-ADORO-A-LA-PAREJA- Dean/Ginny....grrr... te fascina hacerme enojar mujer!!!! (recuerda la venganza es dulce!!!). Besos!!!! (sigo esperando mi dibujo de mi Lupin ¬¬).  
  
Lucre (Herm): Si, ya ves me he tardado mucho tiempo...tu sabes las razones jaja. Te digo que ahora te llamare "herm" porque en serio, si que has estudiado (bueno eso dices tu...) si me agrada hermione...pero la que me cae mal es la chiquilla tonta de la Emma. SI, al fin me anime a subir el fic "cómico" jeje depsues subire lo demas. Besos!!!  
  
Compañera de Batayas: Gracias por tu largo review, jajaja me imagino que te costo mucho escirbirlo... en serio gracias!!!Que bueno que te gusta como escribo, eso me pone super contenta y mas que tu me lo digas ^_^ . Meg, me fascina ese personaje, quien era perfecta para encontrar a Gin..pue ella. Te cumpli lo del beso ¿recuerdas que el adelanto que te habia enviado no venia beso? Bueno espero que te guste. Tratare de no hacerla sufrir tanto..jeje pero me es imposible evitarlo!!! Si, me encanto describir al pequeño jeje, igualito al padre –Arwen suspira- . Jjaaj entonces Cho y Fleur estan len la lista del "club de odios matutinos" jajaja, yo me uno al club!!! Jajaja ya le dije a Marla sobre las clases "via lechuza" me dijo que si...pero que a Sirius no te lo presta (Por merlin... no me puedo poner en ningun bando... por uqe a las dos las quiero mucho jaja). Mi hermana (como ya te habia dicho) esta muy bien, apenas tiene una pequeña pancita y el bebe cada dia crece mas hermoso (bueno eso se veia en el eco jaja).Ah... gracias...eres una gran amiga!!! Besos!!!!  
  
Lucy: La pequeña Lucy... espero que disfrutes mucho de tu fiesta y bailes mucho, que lastima que yo no viva en Argentina ¬¬ ,asi que baila, come y diviertete por mi . Hey ¿cómo no te agrada la directora? Si es la mejor...la mejor de todas las directoras, ella no tiene la culpa que tenga influencia con los actores y ellos devuelvan su "gratitud" en diferentes formas (que claro esta, que la directora le fascina esos "agradecimientos") jaja... besos!!!! (¿Quién es la mejor? YO!!!!)  
  
Anvi Snape:Amiga... jajaja review de contrabando, niña no deberias desvelarte tanto por mi culpa jaja, deberiamos reclamar para que te pongan de nuevo internet en tu salon. Si cambie el final de ese capitulo, ya sabes sopy muy indecisa jaja ¿no te habia dicho que serias mi ayudante personal?..ah... se me olvidaba dijo Blaise que te veia despues de grabar jaja. Besos... tkm.  
  
Vicky_bena_91: Si se quien eres, gracias por dejarme review.Otra que me quiere matar, si en verdad pudieran ya estaria super-muerta.Todavia falta un poco para mis vacaciones, tratare de disfrutarlas (auqne uno creo porque regreso enseguida a examenes finales!_____!). Divierte durante las vacaciones que te quedan jajaja. Saluditos!!  
  
Lira Garbo: Gracias por el review, y disculpame que no te haya pasado los fics que tengo (y no he subido) l oque sucede es uqe los tengo todos revueltos y los tengo que buscar jeje. Besos!!  
  
Patfoot: Mi "fan" consentida, hey ya tengo varias pancartas, deberiamos irnos a las calles a gritar "ODIO A FLEUR" jaja seria divertido. ¿Qué paso? ...como que quieres enterrar a Fleur en la tumba de mi Ryddle, mejor la tiramos en un pozo o algo asi. Hey no te mueras, o si no me quedare con Gary, Tom, Lupin y Sirius para mi solita ( y si, ya saque a Gary debajo de la cama..guapo el niño!! Gracias!)Besos!!!  
  
Lunalunera: Wua... leiste mi fic toda la noche...gracias!! Aunque he de admitir que mis capitulos son pequeños en comparacion de otros fics. Sorry si me demoro mucho, pero cmo dije antes la escuela me esta quitando mucho tiempo (jeje...eso no lo deberia decia asi). Gracias por ponerme entre tus autores favoritos!!! Besos!  
  
Lil Sonis: Que bien que te gusto el fic "comico" eres de las pocas que les gusto U_U , jeje ya veras lo que le tengo preparado a Fleur. Saluditos!  
  
Eri mond licht: Ya me habias un review, gracias por seguirlo haciendo, que bueno que te guste eso me alegra mucho. Saluditos!  
  
Tabatas: Jeje si soy n poco malvada... y lo djee ahí..ejem... porque no sabia como continuarlo jaja. Mira, yo digo que no falta mucho para el final, pero a veces se me ocurre otra cosa y lo estoy alargando cada vez mas, y eso la verdad no me gusta porque no quiero aburrirlas jeje. Besos!!!  
  
Saray: Jeje me estoy tardando demasiado en subirlos, es que en serio, la escuela me esta quitando demasiado tiempo me esta volviendo loca!!! Espero que te hata gustado este capitulo. Beso!  
  
Tsubasa: Gracias por el review... y no confies de que Tom se quede con Ginny jeje. Saluditos! 


	20. Capitulo 20

Esté capitulo va dedicado especialmente a una de mis mejores amigas, por ser la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, admiro tu fortaleza y valentía al enfrentar este triste problema. Yo no tendría ese valor, soy demasiado cobarde... Todo saldrá bien, rezare todas las noches por tu hermana para que salga de esta enfermedad, porque alguien como ella, una chica llena de alegría y vitalidad no puede decaer por ese simple obstáculo. Que Dios te bendiga y bendiga a tu familia y los ayude a pasar por este tramo amargo... solo cree un poco más en Él.  
  
CAPITULO 20  
  
Meg observaba con aprensión a su amigo, estaba contenta por el encuentro de sus amigos. Draco le había platicado sobre la conversación de Virginia y él que tuvieron esa misma mañana en el festival, donde furtivamente se había mezclado entre la gente, no siendo reconocido y fue tomado como un simple visitante más.  
  
Ella temía que podría hacerle Tom, cuando se diera cuenta que estaba enterada de la verdad y lo abandonaría. No lo quería ni pensar, sabía la maldad que tenía Tom aunque en cierto modo había demostrado que Virginia era su debilidad. Draco nunca le creyó que Ryddle quería a su esposa, se lo tomo como un pretendiente más y nunca imagino todo el plan que formulaba para tenerla junto a él.  
  
-¡Ya no soporto más! –exclamo Draco, cerrando su mano en su espada– Ahora mismo iré con ella.  
  
-Draco, ella te dijo que volvería -dijo su amigo Blaise tratando de calmarlo. –Es peligroso que la vayas a buscar, Tom sería capaz de matarla, si sabe que ustedes dos se han reencontrado.  
  
-¡Es que ustedes no saben lo que es sentir este miedo de perderla otra vez!  
  
-Blaise tiene razón, cálmate. No tardara en llegar. – dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas y no ponerlo mas preocupado de lo que estaba.  
  
-Espérate un poco más, y si no vemos señales de ella, vamos a buscarla –expresó en modo de apoyo.  
  
-Solo un poco más...  
  
Draco veía con desesperación la entrada del castillo, con la esperanza de ver el cabello pelirrojo de ella. Había estado muchos años en su espera, siempre tenia ese presentimiento de que ella aun vivía y que volvería a su lado.  
  
Nunca se imagino que ella estuviera tan cerca y ahora con ese que se decía ser su amigo. Pero, ahora no importaba solo importaba que iban a estar juntos y nunca más la dejaría irse. Además ahora tenía un hijo... su hijo, tan parecido a él que no se podía negar. Había sido muy tonto al dudar que fuera suyo.  
  
Sonrió al notar como un carruaje se acercaba, ella había llegado.  
  
-¡Es Virginia! –exclamo con jubilo Draco.  
  
Salio inmediatamente para ir a su encuentro, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta que entraba un carruaje que mostraba el escudo de su reino y no era ella la que venia.  
  
-Fleur –murmuro con desilusión.  
  
La joven rubia bajo con elegancia del carruaje ayudada por uno de sus guardias, vislumbrando a su futuro esposo y sonrió con arrogancia.   
  
-¡Draco, cuanto te he extrañado! –exclamo besándolo.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto cortante.  
  
-Es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme después de todos estos días sin verme –respondió ofendida – vine porque deseaba verte.  
  
-¿Por qué no enviaste algún mensajero diciéndome que vendrías? –pregunto exasperado.  
  
-Deseaba darte la sorpresa de mi venida –dijo con un fingido sollozo.  
  
-Bien, entremos que nos vamos a congelar –exclamo fríamente.  
  
-Si quieres me regreso... entiendo que aquí no soy bienvenida. –comentó viendo de soslayo a Meg.  
  
-Déjate de tonterías Fleur.  
  
Fleur tomo del brazo a Draco dedicándole una sonrisa despectiva a Meg. La joven de cabellos negros solo movió la cabeza y sonrió levemente.  
  
-No sabes lo que te espera Fleur –murmuro triunfante.  
  
-----------------  
  
El pasillo rodeado de pinturas y finas esculturas, se ensombrecía lentamente por la ausencia de la luz solar, aunque unas antorchas pobremente iluminaban. Virginia se estremeció levemente, nunca le había agradado ese lugar que la mayoría del tiempo era frió y sombrío.  
  
En una de las ventanas, se encontraba observando el paisaje alcanzando ver a lo lejos el castillo de su amiga Meg, estaba desesperada de encontrar la manera de huir. Lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel junto con su hijo. No sabía como reaccionaria Tom, pero era hora de enfrentarlo.  
  
Ella pensaba que tal vez se iría con algún amigo y volvería en la madrugada, eso hacia casi todos los días pero casualmente él había decido quedarse con ellos, y en ese momento jugaba con Edward en su habitación.  
  
-Beth, querida te he estado buscando por todo el castillo –dijo Tom abrazándola de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. -El niño se acaba de quedar dormido... ¿Te sucede algo?  
  
Ella no respondió, viendo inmutable el paisaje y sintiendo asco al simple roce de sus labios.  
  
-¿Estas enojada? –pregunto, recargando su cara sobre el hombro de ella, Virginia siguió sin responder. Ryddle frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Tom... –respondió armándose de valor. – ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir la verdad? –pregunto bajamente, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué verdad?... Beth respóndeme –exclamo comenzando a desesperarse, por la forma extraña de su comportamiento. La giro para tenerla de frente.  
  
-¡Beth!... ¡Beth!... nunca me agrado ese nombre... –comenzó a decir casi en susurros- LO ODIO... COMO TE ODIO A TI –grito empujándolo con fuerza y corriendo hacia su habitación.  
  
Tom estaba desconcertado, sin entender porque de su actitud. Ahora más que nunca quería respuestas y Virginia las tendría que dar.  
  
Estando en su habitación cerró la puerta con candado tratando de evitar que él entrara. Buscando su capa para salir de ahí, junto con su hijo que se encontraba dormido en la habitación contigua. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, pero si no huía en ese momento tal vez ya no tendría otra oportunidad. -¡BETH ABREME LA PUERTA! –ordeno Tom, tratando de forzar la cerradura.  
  
-NO ME LLAMES BETH... MI NOMBRE ES VIRGINIA –respondió en voz alta, cubriéndose la boca al darse cuenta de que se había autollamado así. Ella rápidamente escondió entre sus ropas una daga que encontró en un cajón de su tocador.  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta Tom se quedo callado. Unos pasos se acercaron y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tom con una mirada fría que ella nunca le había conocido. Atrás de él se encontraban tres de sus guardaespaldas, que observaban con diversión la escena.  
  
-Mi señor, que desea que hagamos –dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
-Déjenme solo, si los llegara a necesitar los llamare.  
  
-Si, señor –respondió el mismo hombre. Retirándose al instante.  
  
Ryddle camino con serenidad alrededor de ella.   
  
-Hmmm... mi querida Virginia –dijo con cinismo.  
  
-Me voy Tom, ya no soporto estar a tu lado...  
  
-No, te quedaras conmigo –dijo tranquilamente cerrando tras de él la puerta.  
  
-No podrás detenerme... él vendrá por mi y tu no podrás hacer nada...  
  
-¿Quién es "él"? –pregunto con una aparente tranquilidad.  
  
-Draco, MI ESPOSO...  
  
Tom sonrió abiertamente, su mirada tenia un cierto brillo de maldad.  
  
-¿Draco? Jajajaja si llegara a venir encontraría la muerte... además de que estaremos lejos y nunca te podrá a volver a ver, de eso me encargare yo –exclamo con sorna – TU SEGUIRAS CONMIGO... y seguiremos siendo la feliz pareja hemos sido estos años.  
  
-¿Feliz? Estas equivocado yo nunca he sido feliz contigo... nunca te he amado, mientras me besabas y me hacías tuya siempre pensaba que era él... solamente de él como siempre lo he sido... aunque no lo recordaba había algo dentro de mi que lo extrañaba y ansiaba estar de nuevo a su lado... PLAFF... Acababa de recibir una bofetada, que la había lanzado al piso. Él parecía arrempetido, pero su rostro mostraba mucha furia contenida.  
  
-Creo que tu plan nunca fue perfecto. –dijo dolorosamente tocando su labio inferior que se había abierto y brotaba sangre. Se levanto con dificultad y camino rumbo a la puerta dispuesta a salir. –No podrás detenerme...  
  
-No dejare que te marches, además tenemos un hijo...  
  
-No comprendes que no te amo. ¡Te odio! Me da asco tu simple presencia –exclamo en voz alta.  
  
-¡Estupida! –dijo sin poder contener su enojo. –Yo siempre te cuide y nunca te falto nada te di todo lo que me pedías y no solo joyas si no también mi amor y compresión. Pero no quieres entender que Draco nunca te quiso de verdad, si no recuerdas... él solo te tenia como un simple objeto con el cual podría presumir con sus amigos, un trofeo el cual había ganado a la fuerza ya que no deseabas casarte con él.  
  
-¡DRACO ME AMA! –grito.  
  
-Jaja te duele, porque sabes que es verdad –dijo con maldad- Draco estaba enterado sobre la relación que tenias con ese hombre, y eso hizo que Draco se interesara más en ti, porque odia a Potter.  
  
-Eso es parte del pasado, el ahora es lo que importa. No me interesa saber sobre eso, porque él me ama y yo a él.  
  
-Virginia... recuerdas aquella noche en la cuál intentaste suicidarte porque no soportabas estar con él.  
  
Esa parte de su pasado se había borrado de su mente y ahora llegaban imágenes en la intentaba suicidarte en el jardín del palacio, pero Tom lo había evitado.  
  
-No es necesario que sigamos con esto Tom, es hora que me vaya –dijo tomando su capa dispuesta a irse en ese instante.  
  
-¡NUNCA¡–grito, sujetándola fuertemente del cuello y aprisionándola contra la pared- Si no eres mía, no eres de nadie. –advirtió con una mirada llena de odio.   
  
-Tom... suéltame –suplicaba, forcejeando con fuerza, con dificultad saco de sus ropas una afilada daga que había escondido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la encajo haciéndole una pequeña herida en su brazo.  
  
-Yo te quiero Virginia, y siempre lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez en esa cena –decía loco de celos al solo imaginárselo nuevamente con Draco. Forcegiaba tratando de quitarle la daga. -¿Por qué no me puedes amar?  
  
- No puedo fingir algo que no siento –exclamaba sin aliento, él la soltó unos momentos, ya estaba a punto de herirlo de nuevo solo faltaban unos centímetros de enterrarle la daga en su pecho, pero lo siguiente paso muy rápido que no noto cuando cambiaron los papeles y un fuerte dolor la traspaso.  
  
-¡Virginia! – grito Ryddle sacando la daga con rastros de sangre, se separo de ella sin poder creer que la había lastimado a la única mujer que había amado, tembloroso veía sus manos manchado de sangre.  
  
-Tom ¿Qué me has hecho? –pregunto desconcertada, su vestido amarillo se comenzó a manchar de un tono rojizo. Fue resbalándose lentamente en la pared a punto del desmayo dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared.  
  
- Nunca fue mi intención de herirte, tu fuiste la culpable por querer huir de mí –dijo con voz entrecortada, arrollidandose a su lado - Ahora mismo le hablare a nuestro doctor y te pondrás bien. ¡Sand... –no termino de llamar a uno de sus guardias, cuando cayó pesadamente al piso desmayado.  
  
-Señora ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la voz preocupada de Amy, que la agitaba levemente para despertarla.  
  
Amy... ¡Gracias al cielo que eres tú! decía entre sollozos, mientras que era ayudada a levantarse- Ve por Edward –ordenó, cubriéndose la herida con su mano.  
  
-Ya no esta aquí... el señor ordeno a Smithers llevárselo. Lo escuche cuando venia hacia aquí y tiene como 15 minutos que salio con el niño –dijo con deje de desesperación.  
  
-¡Mi niño!.. Tengo que alcanzarlo.  
  
Escucharon leves quejidos provenientes del piso.  
  
-Váyase ahora, es peligroso que este usted aquí -exclamo asustada Amy. –Trataré de detenerlo...  
  
Tom comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, se incorporo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
-No te puedo dejar aquí –dijo Virginia.  
  
-Señora no se preocupe... ¡VAYASE! – exclamo, ayudándola a salir del castillo.  
  
-Virginia... vuelve –murmuraba Tom –no podrás escapar...  
  
Ella salio corriendo lo más rápido que podia aunque con el dolor que le causaba la herida era más difícil, decidió buscar a Meg recordando que ahí se encontraría Draco. -Señor ¿Esta bien? –exclamo uno de sus fieles guardias.  
  
-Que pregunta más estupida... IDIOTA, ¡BUSCALA! –grito, siendo ayudado por un guardia. –No creo que vaya muy lejos... está herida, dejara rastros de sangre en el camino así se les hará mas fácil su búsqueda.  
  
-Pero Señor...  
  
¡AHORA MISMO!... no me importa donde tengan que buscar, la quiero aquí... viva o muerta –dijo con furia.  
  
-Lord Ryddle ¿Qué hacemos con está mujer? la atrapamos tratando de escapar, esta sirvienta quiso evitar que buscáramos a la señora –dijo un hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente impidiendo que se fuera.  
  
-Llévensela a los calabozos y denle una lección –exclamo con maldad. –Para que aprenda a quien le debe su lealtad.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, sacando todas sus fuerzas para llegar con Draco. Caminaba tambaleándose, al fin estaba enfrente de la gran puerta de madera donde encontraría su salvación. La vista se le nublo por momentos y recobrando sus fuerzas al recordar a su pequeño hijo, subiendo lentamente las escaleras tratando de evitar caerse, y no volver a poder recuperarse y morir, si no era por la perdida de sangre, sería por congelación.  
  
-Falta poco... ¡Maldición! –exclamo con dolor. Levanto una de sus manos llena de sangre, agarrándose con fuerza su costado izquierdo donde una fea herida se vislumbraba. Llego con dificultad a la puerta, había caminado mucho tratando de escapar de él. Temblaba frenéticamente a causa del frió, pequeñas motas de nieve caía sobre sus brazos y mojaba su ropa que se mezclaban con sangre. Toco la puerta, trato de ponerse un poco presentable y con un pañuelo limpio la sangre de su labio roto.   
  
-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto un sirviente de aspecto malhumorado que la vio con desdén. –Señorita, estas no son horas para venir a molestar, si quiere trabajo venga mañana.   
  
-Necesito hablar con Meg –explico sin voz. –Ella me esperaba.   
  
-¿Quién la busca? –pregunto en forma cortante. Sin importarle aspecto lastimoso.   
  
-Eliz... digo Virginia –respondió insegura, era raro utilizar ese nombre de nuevo después de tantos años de haberlo olvidado.   
  
-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto una voz.  
  
-Mi lady está mujer dice que desea hablar con usted...  
  
-¡Virginia! Draco estaba por ir a buscarte –dijo Meg, que le dio una fría mirada a su sirviente - ¡Dios mio! –exclamo asustada, al notar como sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.   
  
-Meg... –susurro antes de caer desmayada sobre su amiga.   
  
Era de día, el titilante canto de un pájaro despertándola después de un sueño intranquilo. Se asusto cuando no reconocía aquella habitación, se toco la frente y tenia un paño húmedo sobre ella.  
  
-Virginia, al fin despiertas...  
  
-Draco amor – exclamo ella, abrazándolo –no puedo creerlo... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y... –sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de él, se separo casi de inmediato adolorida.  
  
Ella se sentó, y observo con melancolía el lugar.   
  
-¿Ryddle te hizo esto? –pregunto con voz dura.   
  
-Si... –dijo quedamente, acomodándose en los calidos brazos de Draco.   
  
-¿Qué sucedió?   
  
-Lo enfrente... discutimos... se puso furioso cuando yo le reclame... me gritaba que si no era de él no era de nadie...   
  
-Maldito... -Yo le contestaba que no nunca lo había amado... que siempre había estado enamorada de ti –su vista cambio a una dulce – actuaba como un loco y trate de salir con mi hijo... pero el me detuvo y ordeno que se lo llevaran lejos... NO LO PUDE EVITAR –grito, unas grandes lagrimas recorrían su rostro.  
  
-Ryddle es hombre muerto –murmuro, observando su labio roto.  
  
-Amor, me dijo tu prima que estarías aquí... –dijo entrando a la habitación sin avisar, callándose al instante verlo abrazado con otra mujer. - ¡POR ESO NO QUERIAS QUE VINIERA! –grito Fleur furiosa.  
  
Virginia estaba sin entender porque había irrumpido esa mujer en su habitación.   
  
-¿Sucede algo Draco? –pregunto, aun abrazada a él.   
  
-Te puedes calmar Fleur... –dijo, levantándose y acercándose amanenazante a Fleur que estaba roja del coraje.   
  
-Me engañabas con esta mujerzuela, ya encontré la razón de tus visitar frecuentes.   
  
-¡No te atrevas a volver a decirle así!, está "mujerzuela" como la llamas es mi esposa.   
  
-Ahhh... –exclamo, entendiendo la situación. Sonrió a sus adentros, al fin Tom estaba solo, ya no la podría ignorar. Por otra parte estaba furiosa, ya no podría ser la futura reina de aquel rico país, deseaba serlo y esa mujer no sé interpondría en sus planes. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella regresara con Tom... o mejor aun tal vez podría deshacer de ella para siempre, ella misma haría el trabajo sucio, no quería que salieran mal sus planes como a la Condesa Parkinson. Así tendría el amor de Tom y un futuro sobresaliente junto a Draco. –Entonces dejaras que sea la burla de todos... no cumplirás tu promesa de matrimonio. -¿Te ibas a casar? –pregunto un poco molesta, pero en parte lo entendía, había pasado 4 años desde que se habían separado y necesitaba tener a una esposa que representara su reino.   
  
- Debes de comprender...   
  
-No digas más –dijo callándolo, no quería escuchar más, además ella había estado junto a otro hombre y en ese momento no le había reprochado nada.   
  
Observo con detenimiento a Fleur se le hacia conocido su rostro, sus largos cabellos rubios y esa sonrisa. Medito unos momentos, ahora recordaba en donde la había visto.   
  
-Yo te vi. en una fiesta en Paris –dijo- cuando estaba con Tom... fuiste la mujer con la que se iba a casar pero lo engañaste con otro.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una fiesta en grande se celebraba en la casa de los Delacour las personas mas importantes se encontraban en esa fiesta disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares y la música. Tom la sujetaba con recelo, y fulminaba con la mirada cualquiera que la viera.  
  
-Tom, querido vamos a bailar –pidió ella con esperanza de disfrutar esa bella melodía que todos bailaban con diversión. Muchos cubrían sus rostros con mascaras de múltiples colores.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me gusta bailar -espetò con molestia –Vamos a sentarnos -ordenó llevándosela a unas sillas con acabados en oro, lejos de aquel bullicio.  
  
Una joven rubia los observaba desde lejos.  
  
-Tom, tengo que ir al tocador.  
  
-Smithers, acompáñala –ordeno.  
  
-No necesito de nadie que me cuide para ir al tocador. –exclamo molesta.  
  
-Haz lo que te ordene –dijo, ignorándola.  
  
Virginia, se fue ofendida por la falta de confianza que le tenía. Al poco tiempo una la joven rubia se acerco con a Tom.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Lord Ryddle. –susurro en su oído. Paso con delicadeza una de sus suaves manos por su rostro.  
  
-Fleur Delacour... te advertí que no quería volver a ver.  
  
-¿Esa era tu esposa? –pregunto celosa.  
  
-Si, mi fiel y bella esposa... una mujer digna para cualquier hombre.  
  
-Se lo que hiciste, crees que algunos no sabemos que es la esposa de tu amigo...  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunto sin preocupación, sonrió con maldad.  
  
-Las noticias vuelan, querido no deberías confiar tanto en tus sirvientes.  
  
-No importa, no dirás nada. Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si llegaras hablar – dijo amenazante, tomando su mano y lastimándola.  
  
-Tom, aun te amo...  
  
-¡Lárgate! –exclamo con desprecio, soltando con brusquedad su mano. Virginia se acercaba siendo custodiada, aun no quitaba el gesto de desagrado.  
  
Fleur se fue lanzándole a Virginia una mirada de odio.  
  
-¿Quién era esa mujer?  
  
-Ella... –dijo con sarcasmo- no es nadie, alguien quien no vale la pena hablar.  
  
Virginia, después se enterarían por la boca de uno de sus sirvientes que Fleur Delacour era la prometida de Tom y las razones del rompimiento del compromiso.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –pregunto fríamente Draco.   
  
-Eso es mentira- respondió Fleur, en ese momento pensaba que si tuviera a oportunidad de matarla lo haría sin pensarlo.   
  
-Dime la verdad Fleur –dijo en tono amenazante.   
  
Ella desvió su mirada, sacando un pañuelo y secando algunas lagrimas imaginarias.  
  
-No lo creí necesario... –comenzó a decir – eso es parte de mi pasado, pensé que si te enteraras no desearias casarte conmigo.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón Fleur, nunca imagine que me podrías engañar así, he sido un tonto por creer todas tus mentiras.  
  
-Draco, lo hice porque estoy enamorada. No quería engañarte. –le dijo implorante, acercándose a él tratando de abrazarlo.  
  
-No te acerques... yo nunca te he amado, pero eras la más se acercaba a mis gustos y el pueblo te consideraba digna para ser mi esposa – dijo callándose por unos segundos – es hora de que te vayas.   
  
-Te quiero... estamos comprometidos.   
  
-Aquí termina nuestra conversación, haz el favor de irte que mi esposa necesita descansar.   
  
Salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta. Estaba furiosa, eso no se quedaría así, se vengaría de los dos... una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios  
  
–Creo que es hora de que te visite Tom...   
  
Caminaba con la frente en alto, ante los murmuros de lo sirvientes que habían escuchado desde afuera los gritos.  
  
-Era hora te conociera como realmente eres –exclamo con sorna Meg, recargada de la pared, acariciando su estomago.   
  
-Tu y todos los que se encuentran en esta casa me las pagaran –grito histérica, sus cabellos rubios siempre magistralmente peinados ahora se encontraban fuera de lugar, y su aparente serenidad era ahora de una incontrorable rabia.   
  
-No te temo Fleur –respondió fríamente Meg.- Ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero si te atreves hacerles algo a mis amigos o mi familia ten por seguro que no vivirás para contarlo.  
  
-Jaja, eres tonta Margareth yo tampoco te temo... recuerda de lo que soy capaz de hacer –dijo bajamente solo para que Meg la escuchara.  
  
-Sólo me calle, porque cuando le iba a contar a Draco apareció Virginia... pero eso no se quedara así.  
  
-Pronto sabrán de mí –dijo finalmente, desapareciendo en la noche.   
  
Se acostó junto a ella que dormía tranquilamente, la abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarla, observo con coraje sus heridas y moretones que tenía en su rostro y brazos. Inhalo sus cabellos con olor a jazmines y acaricio su delicado rostro, acercando sus labios, deseaba probar de nuevo esos labios que lo volvían loco y que cada noche soñaba con ellos.   
  
Los probo lentamente, saboreándolos con cada toque de sus labios con los de ella, de pronto sus besos fueron respondidos con la misma intensidad que él se los daba.   
  
-Me duele -exclamo con dolor, separándose forzosamente de él.   
  
-No quería lastimarte –dijo acariciando suavemente sus labios.   
  
-Lo sé... deseaba tanto estar junto a ti –dijo, abrazándolo y olvidándose por unos momentos todas sus preocupaciones. Suspiro largamente y volvió a hablar –Necesitamos buscar a nuestro hijo.  
  
Toda la dicha que sentía en ese momento Draco fue borrada al recordar que su hijo lo tenia Tom, y tal vez no podría conocerlo.   
  
-Lo encontrare, ahora mismo algunos de mis hombres lo buscan.  
  
-Tengo miedo, Tom lo podría matar... él mato a su padre –susurro con un deje de miedo. Recordó como la noche que llego al castillo de los Ryddle había escuchado gritos de riña y al ultimo un grito de dolor y una carcajada que reconocería en cualquier lugar y esa era la de Tom.  
  
-¿Lo amaste en algún momento? –pregunto Draco, esa pregunto lo atormentaba a cada instante, si ella estuvo todo ese tiempo con él, tal vez lo pudo haber querido un poco, solo imaginarse esas largas noches cuando Virginia estaba en los brazos de Tom, hacia que su odio hacia a él se incrementara.   
  
-Nunca... –dijo, besándolo de nuevo.  
  
Recostada sobre su pecho mientras que él acariciaba sus cabellos comenzó a recitar unas frases:  
  
"Te soñé cuando era niña, y aun en esos días jugaba, con mis muñecas. Te soñé en mis tiempos libres, y mis fantasías de cómo eras inspiraban mi locura. Te soñé entre mis manos, y los velos que te cubrían, me dejaban ver tus ojos...  
  
Te soñé de día y al amanecer, y los rayos del sol iluminaban tu silueta; y te soñé de noche, y las estrellas te rodeaban y acariciaban tu cabello...  
  
Te soñé mientras dormía, y en mis sueños peleabas con dragones, para llegar a mi habitación. Y te soñé mientras dormías, y en tus sueños tú y yo caminábamos por la playa, jugueteado con el agua, cuando el sol se fundía en nuevas aventuras y nos dejaba en la oscuridad...  
  
Te soñé mientras escribía estos versos, y esta pagina guarda tu olor; y mis labios, anhela pronunciar tu nombre; y mi espíritu, inspirarse con tú voz." –termino sin dejar de ver ningún instante los ojos grises de Draco.  
  
-Es hermoso –exclamo, besándola.  
  
- Lo escribí cuando era niña y te observaba a escondidas... –dijo con un leve sonrojo, volviéndolo a besar. (N/a: OK... ya se que hay mucho beso, pero mas de una me lo pidió, y recuerden que es el feliz encuentro de esta parejita)  
  
Gracias a Andre Black (¡Hermanita!) por escribir estas lindas frases... espero no decepcionarte por no poner a Harry debes de Draco   
  
-------  
  
Después de una nevada y fría noche, parecía que el cielo al fin se despejaría y sería un buen día soleado. Aun bostezando se acerco a la cocina, quería preparar algo delicioso para el desayuno.   
  
-Señora Weasley –la llamo el joven sirviente- Acaba de llegar una carta de parte del joven Malfoy.   
  
-¿Draco? –pregunto extrañada, abriendo la carta con rapidez. Se tuvo con sostener de una silla al terminar de leerla, comenzó a sollozar fuertemente haciendo que su esposo que acaba de levantarse se acercara a ella que aun sostenía la carta con sus manos temblorosas.   
  
-Molly ¿qué pasa? –pregunto con preocupación, ayudándola a sentarse. -Es carta de Draco... mi niña...   
  
-¿Qué niña? ¿Ailian? ¿Le sucede algo? – dijo formulando varias preguntas a la vez con preocupación.   
  
-Mi niña... Ginny... ella esta viva –dijo sollozando con más intensidad.   
  
-Mamá ¿Qué dices? –pregunto, uno de sus hijos que acaba de entrar a la cocina, con algunos animales muertos que acaba de cazar, junto a él estaba su mejor amigo.   
  
-Mujer creo que debe de ser una broma, falta poco para que se celebre 5 años de la muerte de nuestra hija.   
  
-Arthur no lo entiendes, esta carta la mando Draco –dijo dándosela para que la leyera.   
  
Él también se quedo conmocionado al terminar de leerla, sin poder hablar unos instantes.   
  
-Debemos prepararnos para irnos. – Dijo feliz como hacia mucho que no había estado – Ron ve a despertar a tus hermanos y darles la buena noticia.  
  
-Mi hermana... –exclamo Ron incrédulo echándose a correr en busca de sus hermanos.   
  
Harry no había hablado, había tratado de asimilar la noticia, entonces recordó a la joven pelirroja que vio en la feria...   
  
-Era ella, Ron –dijo.   
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto su amigo, cuando iba a despertar a sus demás hermanos para avisarles de la feliz noticia.   
  
-La mujer que vimos en la feria, que iba junto a Ryddle...   
  
-Déjate de tonterías Harry, ahora no puedo pensar en eso –dijo emocionado Ron.   
  
Todos se levantaron inmediatamente, preparándose para él viaje. La única que no le hacia feliz la noticia era a la esposa de Harry, que lo amenazo con irse si los acompañaba.   
  
-Querida, has lo que te plazca –fue lo único que dijo Harry.   
  
Llegaron al mediodía con Draco, que los recibió con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.   
  
-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto con desesperación Molly.   
  
-Abuelita, ¡Mami está aquí!. –exclamo feliz Ailian siendo cargada por su abuela.   
  
Al escucharla, quedaron todas sus dudas resueltas.   
  
-Ahora ella duerme... esperen tengo que decirles algo –dijo con seriedad Draco, que no dejaba de ver con cara de pocos amigos a Harry. Tenia mucho tiempo de no verlo y aun sentía rencor hacia a él.   
  
-Draco, lo único que queremos es verla –exclamo con impaciencia Fred- Después habrá tiempo de que nos digas lo que quieras. -Es necesario que se enteran ahora... primero no le hagan preguntas ahora y... –comenzó a platicarles todo lo que había sucedido.   
  
-ESE RYDDLE SE ATREVIO A HERIRLA – bramaron sus hermanos con los puños cerrados.   
  
-Cálmense, ahora mismo mis hombres lo comenzaron a buscar-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos- además debemos tener cuidado. Cuando él se la llevo, Virginia estaba embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo. No lo sabía tampoco, pero al encontrarla me entere.   
  
-¿Hijo? –pregunto incrédulo el Sr. Weasley.   
  
-Si, su nieto... el canalla de Ryddle le hizo creer que era de él.   
  
-Un nieto –exclamo sin poder contener las lagrimas la Sra. Weasley, sosteniéndose de Hermione.   
  
-Acabando de verla, vamos a ir a buscarlo para acabarlo con nuestras propias manos –exclamaron furiosos los hermanos Weasley.   
  
-Ahora llevamos con ella –ordenó Ron.   
  
Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo, siguiendo a Draco que llevaba de la mano a su hija que con insistencia lo apuraba para que caminara más rápido, entrando a una elegante habitación donde a lado de una ventana abierta se encontraba la cama donde dormía Virginia y algunos rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro.  
  
Draco la beso con suavidad en los labios, haciéndola despertar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos castaños encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su esposo.   
  
-Draco –dijo con una sonrisa.   
  
-Te vienen a visitar –dijo bajamente, acomodándole un mechón pelirrojo.  
  
-Oh... no puedo creerlo -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos su madre. Temió por momentos que todo fuera un sueño y fuera a despertar, su pequeña niña estaba enfrente de ella tal como la recordaba.   
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
¡DEJEN REVIEW!  
  
Soy mala por no actualizar, pero ahora si tuve un gran problema... a mi computadora le entro un virus y perdí toda la información (trabajos de la escuela, fotografías, música... mis capítulos y fics nuevos... TODO) así que tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de mis amigas y pude recuperar un poco de lo que había escrito, pero aun así tuve que hacer arreglos y volver a comenzar a rescribir este capitulo, me desanime mucho y ya no deseaba volver a escribir, pero hace unos días entre a mis reviews y leí sus lindos reviews y me anime de nuevo hacerlo, no se me hace justo no terminar una historia, yo prometí nunca dejar las historias inconclusas y lo cumpliré.  
  
También tuve unos fuertes problemas personales que me hicieron sentir fatal y deprimida, y la inspiración se me fue. Me cuestione si era bueno confiar en las personas ó creer que la amistad siempre duraría... Gracias a mis amigas por el animo que me dieron en esos días difíciles en especial a una personita que me ayudo y me dio unos consejos que me sirvieron mucho y estuvo pendiente y nos dimos cuenta que la gran distancia que nos separa no es importante cuando quieres apoyar a una amiga... gracias amiga por estar ahí cuando realmente te necesite (tu sabes quien eres). También por otra parte me siento feliz porque me di cuenta quienes eran mis verdaderas amigas... y otras me desilusionaron por que nunca creí que no me apoyarían y me ignorarían cuando las necesitaría... personas a las que realmente consideraba de mis mejores amigas.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me enviaron, la verdad si agregaba los agradecimientos iba hacer mas agradecimientos que fic... pero gracias a: Silviashia, Poly14,LizZyd, Vanesa, Wapka, Lira Garbo, Thuringwethl, Natty Malfoy (gracias por 15 reviews que me dejastes), Katy, Tabatas, Malu, Erga, Luciana, Tsubasa, Anvi Snape, Mirelle, Melanie, Immature Teen, Lucre, Karla (Mione)(Pensé que nunca te vería en uno de mis fics jeje), Eri Mond Licht, Andre Black, Saray, Ninnia, Lady Vega y SIPI Weasley... chicas gracias pro dejarme siempre reviews que me animan a mejorar cada vez más. 


	21. Preambulo a una pelea

Dedicado a: Lucy, Lucre, Tabatas, Andre-Black, Laura (¿Creías que me olvidaría de ti?), Airilee, Angie y Anvi-Snape (¡Meg!)... gracias amigas por darme ideas y ánimos para continuarlo. Ustedes han estado conmigo desde el principio... las quiero mucho.  
  
Capitulo 21  
  
Preámbulo a una pelea  
  
Una joven limpiaba con cuidado la herida en su cabeza. Su sirvienta lo lastimo al tratar de salvar a su "esposa", ella era castigada por tal atrevimiento.  
  
Dos guardias, entraron a la habitación que ahora era alumbrada por la claridad del día.  
  
-¿Qué noticias me tienen? –pregunto con voz suave aunque este tono de voz hizo estremecer a uno de los guardias.  
  
-Señor... no encontramos rastro de ella –respondió con voz temblorosa- buscamos por el bosque, el acantilado, por los caminos. No entramos nada, ni siquiera algún rastros de sangre, señor.  
  
-¡Ya basta! – gritó, levantándose con brusquedad tirando la vasija con el agua y yerbas que servían para desinfectar la herida - ¡Quiero que vuelvan a buscar ... y si no tienen aunque sea una pequeña señal de ella, es mejor que no regresen. Aquí solo encontraran la muerte y si estoy benevolente tal vez azotes! ¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!  
  
-Si, señor –exclamaron, temblando de miedo.  
  
-Señor, disculpe la interrupción –dijo la doncella, que algunas noches le había servido de compañía, cuando su esposa estaba impertinente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ásperamente, recostándose en la cama. No había dormido en toda la noche, esperando noticias de ella.  
  
Ahora, mas que nunca se daba cuenta que la necesitaba y la amaba. Por eso no dejaría que nadie se intrometiera con su felicidad. Si una vez, había logrado que Virginia estuviera con él, otra vez lo haría.  
  
-La señorita Delacour se encuentra aquí y desea hablar con usted –aviso con voz queda.  
  
-¡Dile que se largue y no regrese! – Ordenó tajante, comenzando a dormirse – No quiero que nadie me molesta, solamente si son para noticias de mi esposa me deben de avisar de inmediato.  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
-------  
  
-¡Necesito hablar con él! – exclamaba furiosa desde las escaleras, forcejeando con la doncella que le impedía el paso.  
  
-Ordeno estrictamente que no molestarlo – dijo con nerviosismo- si llegara a suceder, me mandaría a dar azotes.  
  
Fleur la vio con desdén.  
  
-¿Piensas que me interesa, que le puede pasar a una sucia sirvienta? – pregunto con asco, empujándola bruscamente y logrando llegar a la habitación de Tom.  
  
La habitación estaba cambiada, no era tan sombría como la había conocido hacía años. Se notaba que Virginia le había dado algunos toques femeninos en la decoración. Observo como Ryddle dormía abrazado a la almohada, parecía tener sueños inquietos. Murmuraba constantemente: "Virginia".  
  
Se sentó a su lado, trazando con su mano el rostro pálido y de aspecto duro. Sus cabellos negros y suaves caían sobre su cara. Delineo sus labios, esos labios que muchas noches atrás habían sido de ella... solo de ella y pensaba compartirlos de nuevo.  
  
Mojo sus labios, tentada a besarlo. Se acerco a besarlos, pero antes de poder hacerlo se encontró con su fría mirada.  
  
-Ordene que no te dejaran pasar –dijo con aspereza, despejándose el cabello del rostro.  
  
Sin importarle su gesto de indiferencia y molestia, se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Necesitamos hablar, tengo noticias de tu querida Virginia. -dijo apremiante. Paso nuevamente su mano por su rostro.  
  
-¡Habla! Y no quiero escuchar mentiras ó tonterías.  
  
-Relájate querido, te tengo una gran noticia... pero antes quiero saber si estas dispuesto a ayudarme a destruir a toda esa desagradable familia y en especial en esa mujer... esa Margareth Snape. –exclamó con odio, miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente. Muchas de ellas eran como sería la mejor manera de vengarse y hacerla sufrir. Continuo –Nos han traído muchos dolores de cabeza, por eso hay que exterminarlos. No diré nada más, hasta que me prometas que me ayudaras.  
  
-No prometo nada, todo depende de la información que me ofrezcas –dijo con voz lenta, acariciando su terso cuello inmediatamente ella se volvió más dócil, con lentitud comenzó a besarlo.  
  
-Ella... esta... –dijo pausadamente entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los suaves labios de él.  
  
- Eres muy fácil de convencer –susurro Ryddle con malicia.  
  
-Virginia se encuentra en el castillo de los Snape, llego anoche después de mi llegada. Al parecer, se encontraba grave a causa de la herida que le hiciste. – Comentó con placer - Cuando la volví a ver estaba mejor, ya que los encontré a Virginia besando a Draco.. si me hubiera tardado un poco más en entrar, tal vez no solamente se estarían besando -dijo, disfrutando como se contorsionaba el rostro de Tom con rabia.  
  
Ryddle, por un largo tiempo se quedó callado. Odiaba más que nunca a Draco. Pero, aunque Draco no quisiera siempre tendría su recuerdo, el recuerdo de que muchas noches Virginia había sido de él.  
  
Observo el rostro perfecto de Fleur... si tan solo ella jamás lo hubiera engañado, tal vez en ese momento no estaría pasando por toda esa situación y nunca habría conocido a Virginia.  
  
-Entonces, me imagino que ya no serás la futura reina de Inglaterra, jaja otro de tus sueños... que solamente se quedará en "sueños" –comentó con crueldad – ¿Te das cuenta que nadie quiere formalizar una relación con alguien como tu?  
  
-Ja, más de uno desearía ser mi esposo. –respondió con arrogancia.  
  
-Aahhh... ¿En serio? Claro, mis sirvientes desearían tener a una mujer hermosa y elegante como tu –respondió con desagrado, encontrando sus llamativos ojos azules – aunque, pensando mejor ellos quieren una mujer de verdad y no una que solo sirva en la cama.  
  
Fleur levanto su mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero él la sujeto y su mirada todavía se volvió terrible.  
  
-Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a intentar pegarme... -amenazó.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices eso? Si, lo único que hago es buscar nuestra felicidad –dijo con voz quebrada. Le dolía que él, la persona que amaba y el único que le había brindado su amor sin pedirle nada a cambio. Solo por un desliz de su juventud... ¿Por qué no comprendía tenía solo 17 años cuando hizo esa tontería? Si solamente le hubiera dado una sola oportunidad...  
  
-Basta, Fleur. Deja de llorar y me explicarás lo que quieres hacer. –dijo Ryddle, simulando una voz serena.  
  
Fleur, sonrió al notar el interés de Ryddle. Después habría tiempo de pensar, como hacerlo volver a su lado.  
  
-Mi plan es el siguiente... –comenzó a explicarle con emoción, él sonrió abiertamente cuando termino.  
  
-Me agrado... ahora mismo le escribiré una carta a la Condesa Parkinson, nos ayudará. –dijo con ansiedad.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer aquí? –pregunto celosa.  
  
-Ella y yo, tenemos buenos tratos –comentó insinuante, se rió fuertemente al notar como Fleur apretaba los labios. –Además, ella es la única que se puede acercar a Virginia, no creo que la recuerde.  
  
-Tal vez, sería de gran ayuda...  
  
-Perfecto, ¡Nada puede salir mal! –exclamo Ryddle.  
  
-Si, nada... -susurro, sus ojos se iluminaron solo al imaginarse a Virginia suplicando por su vida y la del pequeño. Había omitido algunas partes del plan... esas partes solo la sabrían Parkinson y ella.  
  
Harry   
  
Aún no podía creer que ella se encontrara con vida y tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su mismo pelo largo y rojo, ojos azules llenos de bondad y alegría, su singular sonrisa y sus características pecas que eran opacadas por algunos moretones que cubrían su rostro.  
  
Se sentía alegre, como hacia mucho que no lo estaba... pero había un problema: Ella estaba con otro que no era él y al parecer se amaban . Se daba cuenta, con las miradas llenas de amor que se dedicaban, se sorprendió por la actitud de Draco hacía Virginia, no parecía el mismo Draco frío y sin sentimientos. Envidiaba a Draco.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, al parecer ella no lo lograba recordar del todo. Lo prefirió, era mejor encontrarse con su mirada confundida que con la de rencor.  
  
Lo único rescatable de estar casado con Cho, era sus dos pequeños hijos, que tanto amaba. ¿Quería a Cho?, muchas veces se lo pregunto nunca encontrando la respuesta.  
  
Observo por unos momentos a la pequeña rubia que no dejaba de abrazar a su mamá, era tan parecida a ella... pero desgraciadamente rasgos de Malfoy.  
  
-Hijo, ven a saludar –dijo la Sra. Weasley con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
El caminó despacio, si hubiera sido un poco valiente para haber impedido aquella boda ó habrían huido lejos. Los dos estarían felices y Virginia no estaría sufriendo ninguna angustia. Tenia que olvidarla y tratar de verla como parte de la familia, que lo aceptaba como un miembro más, la familia que lo acogió de niño brindándole todo el cariño que necesito cuando sus padres murieron.  
  
------------  
  
Draco  
  
No dejaba de observar cada moviendo que Harry daba, temía que tratara de llevársela, esa sería una gran oportunidad. Ya que Virginia estaba muy susceptible. Esa inseguridad le fastidiaba, ¿Como pensaba eso? Si Virginia le había demostrado que lo había olvidado y era parte de su pasado. Que él era el "ahora" y lo amaba. Eso le basto, para dejar de pensar en tanta tontería.  
  
Beso su cabello, como lo hacia cuando ella dormía y solía decir que lo odiaba por haberlo separado de Harry. Su esposa lucia feliz rodeada de su familia. Y no le arruinaría su felicidad demostrando sus estúpidos celos.  
  
---------  
  
-Hola, Ginny- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.  
  
Ella sólo lo miró entornando los ojos, como tratando de recordarlo.  
  
-Mmm... Lo siento, pero no... no te recuerdo. - dijo bajando la mirada apenada y pensativa a la vez.  
  
Harry se quedó parado frente a ella, se sentía desilusionado. Esperaba que ella lo recordara, pero al parecer no lo hacía. Con la derrota sobre sus hombros retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. Mientras veía que Draco apretaba contra sí el cuerpo delicado de su esposa, como reconfortándola.  
  
Éste por su parte, sentía una alegría, que sabía no debía sentir, acrecentarse en su pecho. Si Ginny no recordaba a Harry, significaba que ya no tenía importancia en su vida.  
  
-----------  
  
-Mamá... estoy tan feliz de verlos- dijo con su voz cargada de regocijo.  
  
-Ay, mi Ginny. Estás hermosa. Y... pensar que todos creíamos que tú...- su voz se había quebrado. Por sus mejillas, ya con marcas por los años, corrían lágrimas emocionadas.  
  
-Molly, tranquila, ella está aquí de nuevo... con nosotros- dijo Arthur tomándola por los hombros. Y mirando a Ginny tiernamente.  
  
-Mamá... no llores- dijo Ginny sonriendo y sin poder evitar que lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.  
  
Ron se mantenía un poco alejado de todos. Miraba a Ginny como temiendo que fuera un sueño. Como temiendo que si se acercaba a ella desaparecería. Los mellizos no cabían en sí de felicidad. Al igual que sus otros hermanos.  
  
-Creo que será mejor irnos- dijo con tristeza Arthur- Ginny debe descansar. Nosotros vendremos mañana- agregó mirando la cara de protesta de sus hijos.  
  
-Pero... papá. Malfoy no tiene problemas en que nos quedemos- dijo Fred.  
  
-¿Verdad que no?- preguntó George.  
  
-No, ningún problema- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.  
  
-¿Ves? Quedémonos, por favor- dijo George.  
  
-Vamos, papá- dijo suplicante Fred.  
  
-No- dijo terminante- Ginny debe descansar. Vendremos mañana temprano. Molly, cariño, no llores. Ginny está con nosotros y ya no se irá jamás- dijo su esposo abrazándola.  
  
-Mi cielo, cuídate, vendremos a verte- decía mientras la llenaba de besos.  
  
-Ginny no sabes la alegría que nos da verte- dijo Hermione tomando una de sus manos, sonriendo emocionada.  
  
-Si gustan quedarse, yo no tendría problemas, ordenaré a mis sirvientes que les preparen sus habitaciones- dijo cordialmente Draco.  
  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los gemelos.  
  
-No, Draco- dijo Molly negando con su cabeza- No queremos molestarte. Además- dijo sin dejar que Draco interrumpiera- Ustedes tendrán mucho qué hablar. Prometemos volver- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Adiós, mamá- dijo Ginny abrazándola fuertemente.  
  
-Adiós, cielo. Adiós, Ailian, cuida a tu madre-dijo con dulzura, besando su cabecita rubia.  
  
-Adiós, abuelita, adiós abuelito- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro.  
  
- Los acompaño- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y salía por la gran puerta de la habitación, no sin antes darle un leve beso a Ginny en su mejilla.  
  
-Ve a despedir a tus tíos- le dijo Ginny cariñosamente a su hija. Ésta asintió sonriente y salió corriendo.  
  
Ginny volteó su mirada y se encontró con Ron, quien no se había movido del rincón en donde estaba.  
  
-¿Ron?- preguntó temerosa.  
  
Él sólo se encaminó hasta ella y se sentó a orillas de la cama.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Debería ser yo el que pregunte eso, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa titubeante.  
  
Ginny sólo sonrió. Y él no se contuvo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
Sintió que una parte que le faltaba desde hacía mucho, se unía de nuevo a él. No podía creer que su hermana pequeña estuviera de nuevo ahí, en sus brazos como muchas veces. Veces que la había consolado, veces que ella lloraba sin razón aparente, veces que siempre ella terminaba regalándole una sonrisa, veces que siempre volvían a su mente cada vez que se acostaba, pensando por qué se había ido sin despedirse de él. Mas eso ahora no importaba, estaba de regreso y aprovecharía para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
-Ginny...- dijo todavía abrazándola.  
  
-Ron... te extrañaba tanto- dijo sonriéndole y enjuagándose los ojos- a ti, a Draco, a mamá, a papá, a mi hija, a nuestros hermanos...  
  
-Y nosotros a ti- le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura su cara.  
  
No dejaba de sonreír. Estaba muy feliz. Pero esa felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando recordó que Riddle tenía a su hijo. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada.  
  
-Es hora que vayas- le dijo suavemente.  
  
-Sí... te prometo que estaremos aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba y depositaba un beso en su frente.- Y no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de Riddle- dijo antes de salir, evitando hacer tantas preguntas que tenía en mente y lo carcomían por salir de sus labios; pero todos habían hecho la promesa de no preguntar nada.  
  
--------------  
  
-¿Gin?- preguntó preocupado viendo que la cama estaba vacía. -¿Ginny?- volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Aquí estoy- respondió saliendo del cuarto de baño.  
  
La miró ensimismado, estaba hermosa, tal y como la recordaba. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco y encima un fino abrigo a juego.  
  
-¿Y Ailian?- inquirió ella.  
  
-Aquí estoy, mami- dijo la niña entrando por la puerta.  
  
Ginny sonrió y se agachó para recibirla con un abrazo. Abrazo que la niña no despreció.  
  
-Yo sabía que tú estabas viva, mama; siempre lo supe- decía la pequeña mientras tomaba con sus delicadas manitos la cara de su madre, y mostraba su sonrisa angelical.  
  
-Papá te cuidó muy bien. Estás hermosa- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos, pero al quererse levantar sintió una punzada de dolor. Lo cual fue notado por Draco (quien había estado mirando la escena en absoluto silencio) y se acercó a ella.  
  
-No debes hacer fuerzas- le dijo a la vez que tomaba a su hija en sus fuertes brazos.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo tocándose la herida.  
  
-Ve Ailian, a descansar- dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo.  
  
-Pero... papi, no estoy cansada. Yo...yo quiero estar con mami- decía con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.  
  
-No...  
  
-Déjala, Draco. Serán sólo unos minutos- dijo su esposa tomando de la mano a la menuda rubia.  
  
Draco no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí observando a su mujer y a su hija recostarse en la gran cama.  
  
------------  
  
Ginny tarareaba suavemente una canción para su pequeña, que ahora dormía plácida a su lado. Aferrádose fuertemente de sus prendas. La miró dormida, muchas veces había soñado con una niña. Ahora comprendía que esa niña era su hija.  
  
-Nunca tuve facilidad para hacerla dormir- escuchó que decía.  
  
Levantó su vista y vio que Draco estaba sentado en una silla mecedora.  
  
-Porque nunca fuiste muy paciente- dijo levantándose de la cama y arropando cariñosamente a Ailian.  
  
-Es cierto- coincidió él de forma pensante.  
  
-Draco... ¿qué haremos? Él tiene a nuestro hijo- dijo caminando hacia él.  
  
-Tengo gente en todos lados buscándolo, tus hermanos, tus padres y Potter- dijo con desprecio- también tienen gente buscándolo... lo encontraran- dijo abrazándola.  
  
-Pero... tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz- dijo con temor mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Yo lo encontraré- dijo - cueste lo que cueste- agregó con tal determinación que Ginny se estremeció.  
  
-Draco... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte- dijo mirándolo con preocupación y temor en sus ojos.  
  
-No te preocupes- le dijo dulcemente intensificando el abrazo y hundiendo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma.  
  
--------------  
  
- ¿Quieres que busque a Virginia con los Snape? –pregunto Pansy con incredulidad. – Jaja, teniendo a Margareth ahí, será imposible. ¡Esa mujer, me detesta! ¿Crees que estará muy tranquila después de todo lo que le hice? ¡Ja! Estás loco, Ryddle.  
  
-No es una petición Parkinson, es una ¡ORDEN! ¡Y debes cumplirla, si no quieres morir! –grito Tom, ya al punto de la desesperación.  
  
-¿Qué tiene esa mujer que los tiene así? –pregunto con tranquilidad Pansy. –Es una mujer insignificante, no se porque Draco se fijo en ella... la odio tanto. –murmuró con envidia.  
  
-Algo, que nunca tendrás. –respondió cortante.  
  
-No iré, busca a alguien más. Por favor, Ryddle tienes muchos conocidos que gustosos seguirían tus ordenes a cambio de una cuantiosa recompensa. –aconsejó Pansy.  
  
-Condesa ¿Tiene miedo que Virginia la recuerde? –pregunto Fleur con desdén. –O mejor aún ¿Le teme a esa estupida de Margareth?  
  
-Usted, no me conoce ni lo más mínimo, así que le agradecería que se callara su gran boca. –respondió indignada - ¿Cómo puede pensar que le tengo miedo a esa mujer? Bien, Ryddle... tú ganas. Iré y tratare de acercarme a ella. Pero no prometo nada.  
  
-Muy bien, te conviene desaparecerla de nuevo. Ya que Draco, no se casaría con Fleur y tendrás el camino libre con él.  
  
-Idiota –murmuró Fleur.  
  
Ryddle, iba a decirle algo a Fleur, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver al pequeño rubio.  
  
-¡Papi! –exclamo la vocecita de Edward, desde la puerta. Entro corriendo, echándose a los brazos de su padre.  
  
-Edward ¿No ves que papá esta ocupado? -dijo a regañientas.  
  
-Si, pero... –respondió bajamente. Hizo cara de desagrado cuando noto a las dos mujeres - ¿Mami, donde está? –pregunto el niño extrañado que su mamá no estuviera, siempre era la primera en recibirlo.  
  
-Tu madre, no estará en algunos días. Ahora, quiero que te vayas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo de la orden ¿Entendiste? Dentro de una hora viajaremos. –dijo duramente.  
  
Él niño se retiro, cabizbajo.  
  
-Esta igual a Draco... como dos gotas de agua –comentó con malicia Pansy.  
  
Ryddle la fulminó con la mirada.  
  
------------  
  
Pasaron dos días, los cuales fueron tortuosos y largos para Virginia y Draco. No tenían ninguna noticia de su hijo, y cada vez se desesperaban más. Toda la familia Weasley estaba buscando por todas partes. Lograron entrar a la fuerza al castillo de Ryddle. Para ese entonces, ya había sido abandonado por la mayoría de los habitantes. Encontraron a Amy en una de los calabozos situado escondidamente en la parte más alejada del castillo. Por suerte, no fue castigada tan severamente como se imaginaban, porque con la huida no tuvieron tiempo. Aunque, tenía unas heridas causadas por unos cuantos latigazos que fueron dados en su espalda.  
  
-Señora Virginia – exclamo con felicidad Amy. –Pensé que no lo había logrado... gracias al Señor que está bien.  
  
-Amy, no creí volver a verte. Salgamos al jardín, necesito tomar algo de aire puro.  
  
Se sentaron en el pasto, observando como Ailian jugaba entre los arbustos...  
  
-¡Mamá! –grito de pronto la niña, corriendo a su encuentro, y abrazándola con temor.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto asustada, se encontraban un poco alejada del castillo. Los guardias estaban concentrados, en el cambio de guardias que se hacia cada 12 horas.  
  
-Cómo has cambiado, Virginia – comentó Pansy, recargada en el tronco de un árbol.  
  
Virginia se levanto, cubriendo a su hija, sin entender porque trataba de protegerla.  
  
- Jajaja ¿Me recuerdas? -pregunto desafiante.  
  
Flash back  
  
-Virginia... creo que hasta aquí vas a llegar. -comentó con cierta emoción en su voz. - He esperado tanto este momento...  
  
- Ya basta de tonterías Parkinson -dijo un poco alterada.  
  
-Tonterías -repitió - no son tonterías...  
  
-Vamos, no tardan en llegar - comenzó a caminar, pero sintió como Pansy tomaba con brusquedad su brazo.  
  
-Estupida... al fin Draco será solo para mí - exclamo, riendo fuertemente.  
  
-Pansy jaja... no me hagas reír de lo tonta que puedes ser -repuso tajante ante lo que acababa de decir ella. – ¡Suéltame! -grito.  
  
-No... - murmuro tratando de ver a través del velo de niebla de pronto le surgió una sonrisa perversa en los labios y se acerco a ella -Pronto llegaran -murmuró.  
  
Fin de flash back  
  
-¡Tú! –exclamo con furia.  
  
-¿Yo? Creo que ahora si sabes quien soy...  
  
- ¡Eres la causante de todo! Me separaste de Draco y de mi hija.  
  
-Gracias por darme parte del merito... pero el que verdaderamente influyo en todo fue Ryddle. ¡Ni te atrevas a moverte! –amenazo Parkinson, a Amy que disimuladamente iba a pedir ayuda.  
  
-Di de una vez, que es lo que quieres.  
  
-Shhh... tranquila Virginia, te traigo un mensaje de Ryddle: "Si quieres a tu hijo, debes irte de nuevo con él..."  
  
-¿Mi hijo? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto interrumpiéndola.  
  
-Escucha primero, y después harás las preguntas.  
  
Virginia, la vio con odio.  
  
-Está noche, tienes que ir al bosque y adentrarte en el. No te preocupes, lo conoce a la perfección y te encontrara. –respondió, antes de que le preguntará.  
  
-No volveré con él. Dile, que me entregue a mi hijo.  
  
Sin hacerle caso, continuo.  
  
- Y nada con llevar alguna guardia que te acompañe, te quiere completamente sola. Si te atreves comentarle a Draco, nunca más volverás a ver a tu hijo. Entonces ¿Irás?  
  
-Si... estaré ahí. –contestó bajamente.  
  
-Que inteligente, ahora mismo le avisare. –dijo, cabalgando su caballo que estaba a unos pasos de ella, huyendo del lugar.  
  
Virginia, respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-¡Señora, es peligroso! No puede ir sola, le debería decir a su Alteza... ó a alguien de su familia. ¡Yo la acompaño! -suplicó.  
  
-Te ordeno, no decir nada. –dijo tajante. –Entremos.  
  
-Si, mi señora.  
  
----------------  
  
-Está noche, nos quedaremos con ustedes –dijo Fred a Draco.  
  
-Hijo...  
  
-Arthur, haznos el honor que por lo menos una noche se queden con nosotros. A Virginia, le hace bien su compañía.  
  
Llego Ron, acompañado de Harry.  
  
-Hoy nos quedaremos –avisó Arthur a su hijo.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿Harry, te quedarás? –preguntó Ron.  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea. –respondió con sinceridad.  
  
-Te puedes quedar... estas invitado, Potter –atajó Draco.  
  
-Además, tu hijo se decepcionaría que le quitaras a su compañera de juegos. –dijo Hermione, saludando a Ron con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Toda la tarde han estado jugando Ailian y William. –comentó Molly. –Se llevan muy bien.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, disimuladamente.  
  
-Acepto. Solo por William, además en la madrugada tengo que partir.  
  
-------  
  
Virginia, se encontraba muy inquieta. Por momentos, estuvo tentada a decirle a Draco, sobre su encuentro con la Condesa. Tembló ligeramente al sentir el frío viento que entraba por la ventana. No tardaría en anochecer, las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo. Era hora que se enfrentará a Tom, nuevamente.  
  
-¿Pero que haces aquí? Tu familia te espera, para cenar –dijo Meg, asomándose por la puerta.  
  
-Estaba por cambiarme de vestido, quiero lucir bien para Draco. –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
  
-¡Oh! Jaja. Querida, así luces bien. Ahora bajemos, que este niño no me dejara de patear si no me alimento. –señalo su estomago.  
  
Después de una deliciosa cena, preparada especialmente por Molly. Comenzaron a conversar. Lord Snape estaba negociando con Arthur, sobre unas tierras que vendería. Los gemelos, Ron y Harry hablaban acerca sobre como elaborar la mejor espada y algunos secretos de combate. Las mujeres platicaban bajamente, algunas veces soltaban fuertes carcajada, ante la cara de curiosidad de los hombres.  
  
Un poco separados se encontraban Blaise y Draco.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo ese hombre que capturaron? –pregunto serio. Giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Virginia. La notaba intranquila, algo tenia, pero ella se había rehusado a hablar.  
  
-Ryddle, está por escapar fuera del país. No sabe el paradero de él. Lo único que logramos sacarle, es que el niño ahora se encuentra con él y se encuentra bien.  
  
-No se que más harás... ¡Pero haz que hable! No me interesan los métodos que utilices. –insinuó con un deje de maldad, que tenía años que no usaba.  
  
-Los usaremos. Ten paciencia Draco. –aconsejó Blaise.  
  
-¿Paciencia? He tenido paciencia durante 4 largos años. –replicó con molestia.  
  
-Estoy cansada, me retiro a dormir. –avisó Virginia, despidiéndose de todos.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-¡No!... no gracias. –dijo con rapidez. –Te quiero – susurro, que tan solo él la escucho. Lo beso y se fue.  
  
Harry, no le quito la vista en todo el momento. Conocía a Virginia y algo tenía.  
  
-------------  
  
Llevaba unos minutos, caminando entre los árboles. Tembló, no de frió, si no de miedo. Se irguió completamente, no le demostraría miedo.  
  
-Te estábamos esperando –dijo una voz de mujer. -Felicidades Parkinson, pensé que no lograrías que viniera sola –dijo Fleur.  
  
-Eso fue simple. –respondió Pansy, saliendo entre las sombras.  
  
-Ya entiendo... ustedes fueron la que me citaron. ¿No pudieron escoger un lugar más... aceptable que este? -dijo con ironía.  
  
-No soporto a esta mujer ¡Empecemos antes de que llegue! –exclamo con ansiedad.  
  
-Calma, calma... todo a su tiempo.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Tom? –pregunto Virginia.  
  
-¿Tom? Llegará más tarde a buscarte...  
  
- Nosotras cambiamos la hora del encuentro. –comentó Parkinson, comenzando a pasearse alrededor de Virginia. –Por lo visto, cumpliste tu palabra de venir sola. ¡Tonta! No te das cuenta que aquí solo encontraras la muerte –exclamo con burla Parkinson.  
  
-¿Crees que les temo? No me hagas reír "Condesa". –dijo con aburrimiento.  
  
-Lo tendrás, te lo aseguro. –respondió Fleur.  
  
Tomaron a Virginia con brusquedad, azotándola contra un árbol. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, la habían lastimado la herida.  
  
-¡Hazlo! –exclamo con más ansiedad Pansy, sus ojos brillaban llenos de maldad.  
  
Fleur, saco una daga mostrándosela.  
  
- Tom, la guardo en tu recuerdo. Tiene una pequeña herida en su brazo... menos mal que no lograste tu cometido.  
  
Con lentitud, se la fue acercando al cuello.  
  
-¡Están locas! Si, Tom se entera las matará.  
  
-¿Locas? Tal vez. Destruiste muchos de nuestros sueños, al fijarte en nuestros hombres. Y por Tom, no nos te preocupamos... cuando llegué no estarás aquí.  
  
-Draco, era mío... -susurro Pansy.  
  
-¡Me obligaron a casarme con él! -replicó Virginia.  
  
-¿Obligarte? ¡No seas hipócrita, siempre te le ofreciste como la cualquiera que eres!  
  
-Eso es mentira, yo me iba a casar con... ¿Harry? –se callo, ahora sabía el porque el comportamiento de Draco al ver a Harry.  
  
-No debiste intrometerte entre Draco y yo. ¡Hubieras huido con Potter! Los dos estarían lejos...  
  
-Era mi obligación casarme con él. Pero, eso ya no importa... Draco y yo nos amamos y nadie nos separará.  
  
-¡Maldita! Él volverá conmigo. Estábamos enamorados ¿Por qué crees que nunca contestaba tus cartas? Desde la primera vez que lo vi, sabía que tenía que ser mío.  
  
Virginia, sonrió. Le daba lastima esa mujer.  
  
-¿Crees que esto es para reírse?  
  
-Parkinson, tranquila... ella ya no será un estorbo.  
  
Virginia acentuó más su sonrisa.  
  
- No tarda en llegar. Déjate de tonterías Fleur, si no lo haces tu... lo haré yo. No sabes, con que gusto lo haría.  
  
-Por Dios, Parkinson... compórtate solo por un momento. Vigila que no llegue Tom.  
  
-¡NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME!  
  
-¡Estupida! Ya le decía a Tom que no servias para nada. Urgg... ¡VAS HACER LO QUE TE ORDENE Y PUNTO!  
  
-Tom, conoce muchas cosas para las que sirvo... -comenzó a decir insinuante – y a él le agradan esas "cosas".  
  
-¡CALLATE! –Gritó, empujándola con fuerza, haciéndola caer al piso- Él no sería capaz de estar con una mujer como tú.  
  
-Eso es lo que quieres creer... -dijo Pansy con rencor. –Calla... se escuchan pasos.  
  
Se levanto con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. No mentía, se escuchaba las pisadas de caballos. Fleur palideció de pronto.  
  
-¡Ayuda! –grito Ginny.  
  
-¡Es ahora o nunca! –exclamo Pansy con miedo, apresurándola. No quería ni imaginarse que les haría Ryddle.  
  
-Es ahora... -respondió con maldad Fleur. Empezando a enterrar la punta de la daga en el cuello de Virginia...  
  
Continuara...  
  
¿Dejaran reviews?   
  
¡AHHHHH! Más de una me quiere matar o mínimo enviarme virus a mi mail ¡No lo hagan! ¡ESPEREN! Todo tiene una explicación... -Arwen tiembla al sentir las miradas de decepción y furia de sus lectoras – La verdad, le quiero dar un buen final a está historia. Me ha dado tanto esta historia, que no merece un final cualquiera. Era necesario que por lo menos saliera un poco la familia Weasley, los sentimientos de Harry y Draco en cuanto a Ginny. Como estaría Tom... que planes tendría con esas dos locas mujeres... muchas cosas más. Al continuarlo, me di cuenta que si lo hacia de un solo capitulo apresuraría las situaciones y no lograría ser un buen final.  
  
Además mínimo seria de 30 paginas, y a mas de una le cansaría leer y no terminarían leyéndolo completamente (por lo menos yo y otras amigas, hacemos eso con los fics largos). Mi intención era acabarlo ya, en serio... aunque sea mi fic favorito, sinceramente me canse de escribirlo y deseo terminarlo cuanto antes. Llevo más de 7 meses escribiéndolo. Axial, que les pido mil disculpas y por favor sigan leyendo este fic. Ahora si, el próximo capitulo será el final... y les prometo que lo verán en menos de 3 semanas. (Recuerden que me estoy tardando hasta dos meses en actualizar) ¡Les dejo mi palabra! –Arwen, suspira.... Toma aire y grita de desesperación: ¿Cómo lo voy a continuar? Por Merlín... - Entonces, si les gusto mi disculpa y el capitulo...déjenme un review y sugieran ideas para el final.  
  
Pasando a otra cosa... pase de los 300 reviews, no se como agradecerles por hacerme tan felíz. El proximo capitulo será más largo que esté y si hay espacio les pondré algún fic nuevo o algo... no sé. Nuevamente, la que me dejo el review numero 300 fue mi gran amiga Lucy . ¡GRACIAS A TODAS (OS)!  
  
Gracias Meichen-chan por ayudarme a escribir unos fragmentos del fic   
  
Ahora si los review :  
  
Lya Exx / Kotoru Monou: Me fascinan los reviews largos... muchas gracias por dejarme review. ¿Cómo conocio a Fleur, Draco?... en una fiesta, asi de simple. Sigueme leyendo y nos vemos en el msn. Saludos.  
  
Fernanda Rozner: Que lindo estña tu nombre. ¿Tenias que hacer todo eso, y aun leiste los 20 capitulos? Jeje gracias . A mi tambien me da flojera leer fics avanzados, son raro cuando los leo. Jaja aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Isadora beatriz: Claro, que no me olvido de ti. Y se que te gustan mis fics... gracias por leerlos . ¿Vacaciones yo?...mmm.. no, me topcan hasta agosto !! , por eso es que me tardo en actualizar. Saluditos.  
  
Vane: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Huy, espero no decepcionarte al no terminar en este capitulo la historia... pero tenia tantas cosas para el final, que si lo hacia seria un final larguisimo y tal vez tedioso uu. Saluditos.  
  
-- KRlï: Jeje ¿Morira Tom algun día? Eso todos me lo han pedido, y tal vez... Hiciste que me ruborizara ¿mi fic es uno de los mejores? Jaja creo que no has leido muchos, pero muchas gracias por decirlo. Tambien te agradezco tus palabras, ahora me encuentro bien. Besos.  
  
Magia: Gracias por el review. A mi tambien me encanta el personaje de Meg, de hecho es el unico que he desarrollado dandole una personalidad casi humano (bueno me base en una amiga ). Te gusto la idea de ¿Cuál nombre? ¿Del fic?... bueno si es del fic, sabras que me dio la idea mi amiga y gran escritora Airilee. Besos.  
  
Lira Garbo: ¡Tenias mucho de no dejarme review! Me alegra que me dejaras uno, ya los extrañaba. Besos.  
  
Khira15: ¡Wua! Me asombra cuando me dicen que han leido mis 20 capitulos seguiditos... gracias . Yo tambien quiero un Draco así ¿Tendran alguna dirección dodne podramos pedir un chico así? Besos.  
  
Luciana: amiga... graciasp or dejarme siempre review, ¿Qué paso con el bebe?... pues ya encontraste la respuesta. Hey, tampoco Tom es tan malo, bueno si lo es, pero aun le queda algo de sentimientos. ¿Yo loca? Jeje... tu tambien me lo enseñaste, antes de conocerte era una buena y angelical chica... jajaja. Dos reviews... wua... ¡ERES LA NUMERO 300! No se ecpomo le haces, para atinarle, la otra vez fuiste la 200...muchisimas gracias. ¿ Admiras mi forma escribir y manera de ser? La verdad no hay nada en que me puedas admirar... jaja y menos en mi forma de ser (muchos dicen que soy muy mala persona). Besitos... jajaja... lo entenderas.  
  
Andre Black:!! Hermanita, no sabes cuanto extraño nuestras charlas nocturnar, donde hablabamos de nuestros respectivos "esposos" (Lupin y Sirius) jaja. La verdad no creo que hayamos dejado enfriar nuestra amistad, se las razones por las cuales te impiden comunicarte conmigo, asi que no te preocupes, siempre contaras conmigo. Me agrado mucho lo que me escribiste, tendras una respuesta mas detallada en un mail, o si no nunca acabaria... Pero, creo que Casas me odiara jeje tal vez se sentira dezplasada por alguien que ni siquera conoces en persona (muy pronto nos conoceremos). Yo tambien te considero como una de mis mejores amigas y confidentes. ¿Pensar en la muerte?... mmm... hay un fragmento de Hamlet que me gusta : "Morir es dormi... o tal vez soñar"... un besote y te quiero mucho.  
  
Lucre: Otro review... niña ustedes dos me mal acostumbran jaja... pero te lo agradezco mucho, por que se que te encanta este fic y lo has leido infinidad de veces ¿no te ha aburrido? Auqneu me escuche muy creida, creo que si he mejorado y eos fue gracias a ustedes que siempre me han aconsejado y dado criticas construtivas (bueno... la verdad, nunca te has quejado de nada). Un gran beso.  
  
Anvi Snape: ¡AMIGA! Y otambien te he extrañado..de hecho la Orden completa no se ha podido volver a juntar. Muchas gracias por el largo review que me dejaste . Y ya se que por culpa de tu comp. Casi no nos hemos podido a ver como antes... ademas por culpa de cierto chico tampoco jajaja. TKM y un besote...  
  
Pame-lita: Muchas gracias por el review y por el comentario... Saluditos.  
  
Lokilla: Que bueno que te gusto... otra que lo lee entero... se van a enfermar de los ojos por estar leyendo mis tonterias jeje. Me alegra que pienses que esta bien... aun no me acostumbro recibir tantos halagos... muchas gracias.  
  
AdriWeasley: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y el animo que me distes, espero que hayas recibido mi mail. Todo por el momento esta bien, la vida debe de continuar... y como te dije en el mail, claro que me acuerdo de ti, yo recuerdo a la mayoria de las personas que me dejan reviews. Un gran beso y gracias pro preocuparte.  
  
Cami: ¿Eres la misma que escribe en harry argentino? ¿Amiga de Anvi Snape?, si eres uan vez platicamos en el msn... Que bueno que hayas leido mi fic, yo leo uno tuyo... creo que aun no lo terminas, es un g&h, ahora no recuerdo el nombre pero la historia si, y es muy buena. Un beso.  
  
Wapta: Otra de mis fieles lectoras... no andaba perdida, bueno si un poco jaja . Y claro que no dejare de actualizar, como dije antes: yo voy acabar todas mis historias, si ustedes me siguen leyendo. Por cierto, ya lei tu fic, me gusto mucho ¿Para cuando el nuevo capitulo? Y las sugerencias te las pongo ewn un review en tu historia. Saluditos!  
  
Natty Malfoy. La chica quemedejo muchos reviews e hizo que se incrementran considerablemente jeje. Gracias por el review y los animos. Un beso!  
  
Lily E.of Potter: Gracias por leer tantas veces mi fic, eso me emociona mucho. Jaja la verdad ya quisiera yo que fuera de 28 capitulos... pero si lo hago ais muchas de ustedes se cansaran y es mejor salir ahora que mi fic tiene "éxito" (bueno... no tanto jeje) y que después me mate escribiendo y nadie lo lea, ahí si me pondría muy triste. Huy niña. Se ve que eres nueva lectora jaja, porque aun no te acostumbras a mi ortografia... lo se, es pesima y es algo que hasta yo misma me quejo. Que observadora eres, cierto, primero puse a Ginny con ojos azules y ahora cafés, ¡¡ups!! Tengo tanto tiempo escribiendo este fic que se me olvidan muchas cosas, ademas como ya no puedo checar la historia en mi compu. FGracias por tus comentario. Bueno, sigueme leyendo.... Saluditos!  
  
Lucy: Jeje, todas queremos un maridito asi, aunque ... acercate te dire un secretito : estoy casada con Draco y bueno... no lo comparto mas que con Ginny, ya que no me queda de otra jajaja... huy si dejame seguir soñando. Un beso!  
  
Melanie: Me encanto tu review... siento debilidad por los reviews largos.Ustedes me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, con sus palabras de animo, nunca pense importarles tan siquiera un poco. Y tienes toda la razon esas experiencias nos sirve para madurar y no volver hacer las mismas equivocaciones. Jaja adivinaste... no fue le ultimo capitulo, pero es que esta historia me inspira tanto, pero en fin ahorráis el proximo capitulo será el final. Un beso.  
  
Lucre: Amiga... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, tu mas que nadie sabes como batalle para volver a escribir y como ya no queria seguirlo escribiendo... eres una de las personas que siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Gin..se llama "Virginia" y eos lo dijo Rowling en su ultima entrevista: Virginia Molly Weasley, y creo que a Rowling es la que mas sabe jaja . Niña no digas la idea que tengo en los fics, que solo ustedes saben. Y si, conozco a varias "Fleur" ... insoportables. Un beso.  
  
Ariana Potter: Si, ahora tratare de actualizar mas rapido. Y podre mas por que casi no tengo tareas y nada que hacer..y mucha inspiración jaja. Espeor que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
Fabisa. Gracias por tu review...  
  
Abin: Wua.. después de mucho tiempo me vuelves a dejar review, ya los extrañaba. ¿Cómo te fue en tus examenes?... gracias por el review y tu apoyo. Besos...  
  
eRgA: Estoy muy bien.. por cierto vi que actualizaste tu fic, que me gusta mucho... te deje un review. Gracias por el review...  
  
Saray: Hasta me da pensa, tanta excusas que saco por no actualizar tan rapido como quisiera, apero vistes, ahora lo subi mas rapido y espero que te haya gustado. La inspiración esta en un 85% asi que aun me tendran un ratito por aquí jaja.  
  
Azazel Black. Hery comenze a leer un fic tuyo y esta muy bueno...creo que te deje review, e. Y bueno, ya estan superados mis problema,aunque no completamente, pero en fin, ya no me preocupo por eso. Gracias por el review.  
  
LadyVega. Gracias por el review... y por el apoyo, y creo que ahora no las hice esperar demasiado.  
  
Eri mond licht: Jaja que bien que no gritastes, si no me imagino que te hubieran mandado a gritar a otra parte. Gracias pro tus palabras de aliento.. creo que ustedes me animaron mas que las que pense queeran mis amigas... y pensare positivo. Un beso.  
  
Tabatas: Siempre cumpliendo tu promesa de dejarme review.. aun te debo varios a ti jeje. Si ¡gracias a merlin! La historia se esta desarrollando, creo que la deje estancar un poco y pues ya tendran pronto el final de esta historia. No hice sufrir mucho a Harry, tambien lo adro, pero entre Draco y él... pues ya sabes la respuesta jaja. Gracias.. yo tambien estare ahí cuando me necesites... un gran beso.  
  
Ninnia: Que bueno que te decidiste leer mi fic.. y si recuerdo que no lo querias leer y yo casi "te obligue" a leerlo, y a mi tambien me da pereza leer los fics que estan muy avanzados, imagínate y mas con 20 capitulos jaja. Espero seguirte viendo en mis reviews... y feliz cumple atrasado. 


	22. Un nuevo amanecer

Dedicado a todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras, no me atrevo a escribir ni un solo nombre porque se que todas se lo merecen por haber seguido mi historia desde el principio y otras tanto llegaron cuando la historia estaba muy avanzada. Pero aun así, me apoyaron.... Muchas gracias. No saben que feliz me hicieron con sus reviews... bueno: "Todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar". Espero que les guste...

**Capitulo 22**

_Un nuevo amanecer_

Los primeros relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el castillo, haciendo retumbar en los vidrio de las ventanas. Definitivamente esa noche llovería. Era mucho esperar otro día soleado y sin lluvia.

Entro en silencio a la habitación, se encontraba a oscuras y era imposible distinguir forma alguna. Se desvistió y se colocó su ropa de dormir. Acostándose en la cama, pensando que el tibio cuerpo de su esposa se encontraría a su lado.

-Virginia –llamó suavemente, buscándola a tientas en la cama.

Nada... sólo silencio fue la respuesta.

-¿Virginia? –volvió a llamarla, extrañado que no respondiera.

Prendió una vela, que tenía en su mesita de noche. Alumbró el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna señal de ella. Su camisón blanco estaba encima de una silla.

-¡Virginia! –gritó, pensando que tal vez estaría en el baño.

Silencio.

-No, no esto no puede estar sucediendo –murmuró con incredulidad.

Se vistió de nuevo, saliendo de su habitación. En las escaleras casi se tropezó con Ron, que venía sonrojado por haber tomado tanto vino.

-¿Has visto a Virginia? –preguntó secamente Draco.

-¿Ginny? No, ella se fue a dormir y... ¿Pasa algo? –respondió en tono molesto por la actitud de Draco.

-No esta en la habitación –respondió Draco, despeinando su rubio pelo síntomas de nerviosismo.

-Tal vez... salió a caminar a los jardines. Sabes que el encanta las noches de luna llena. –comentó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny? –pregunto Molly, desde el primer piso. Arrullando en brazos a la pequeña Ailian que dormía placidamente.

-Mamá, no te preocupes – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla Ron, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación – ¡La buscare en los jardines!

-¡Sube a la niña a su habitación! –ordenó Molly a la joven Amy, que no dejaba de morderse las uñas.

Draco salió a buscarla a los jardines, acompañado de Ron. No necesitaron buscar mucho, para darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba ahí.

Después de unos minutos, entraron de nuevo al recinto donde los esperaba ansiosa de noticias la Sra. Weasley.

-Mi niña... ¿No la encontraron? –pregunto sin voz.

-¡No... no de nuevo! –exclamaba bajamente Draco.

-No digas nada mamá, preocuparas a los demás –dijo Ron.

-¿PREOCUPAR A LOS DEMAS? –grito histérica- ¿Como no se van a preocupar? Ronald, ve a buscar a tu hermana –dijo con lágrimas. No quería perder otra vez a su única hija.

Las pocas personas que quedaban festejando, se acercaron para saber el motivo de los gritos de la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Otra vez regañando al pequeño Ronnie? –comentó George, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, en su mano tenía una botella de vino italiano, traído por Lord Snape. Reía fuertemente a causa del vino. - Mamá, ya tiene la edad suficiente para tomar todo lo que quiera. Así que mejor duerme y deja que disfrute esté delicioso vino.

-¡George, ve a despertar a tu padre! –exclamo Molly, estaba al punto del desmayo.

-¿¿Mamá pero qué...?

-Anda, ve en este momento –intervino Ron, que lucia pálido y sudoroso.

George fue a buscar a su padre, sin cuestionarlos de nuevo. Ron ayudo a su mamá a sentarse. Uno de los sirvientes, había traído té para calmarla.

-¿Van a comenzar de nuevo la fiesta sin mí? –preguntó Blaise, entrando aún vestido con sus ropas del día.

-No encontramos a Virginia –comento Ron, le dio un largo trago a la botella de vino que encontró medio vacía en unos de los estantes.

-Dile a Meg que baje, ella debe de saber algo. Virginia le cuenta todo a ella. –dijo Draco.

-Ann, no sabe nada. (N/A: recuerden que solo Blaise, la llama "Ann" a Meg... pequeño detalle que se me pasó) – contestó Blaise. -Ella la acompaño a su recamara y se quedó con Virgnia hasta que se durmió.

-Papá no tarda en bajar –avisó George, que venía acompañado por Fred.

-Tampoco encuentro a Harry –comento Fred, sin darse cuenta la magnitud que sus palabras tendrían sobre Draco.

-¿Cómo que no está? Eso no puedo ser casualidad. –espetó con amargura. -Él sabe algo. ¡Vayan a buscarlo! –gritó Draco a uno de sus guardias.

Amy, se acercó con cautela a Draco. Se mordía las uñas por los nervios y miedo que le causaba ese hombre. Ella había escuchado historias sobre él, y la mayoría no le favorecían, se preguntaba como su ama podía estar enamorada de él.

El ambiente cada vez se hacia más pesado e intolerante.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto secamente, viéndola con desdén.

-La señora Virginia, me ordenó no hablar... pero es necesario. –comenzó Amy, evitando la mirada fría de Draco.

A Draco le trajo el recuerdo de años pasados, cuando una de sus sirvientas le dijo que su esposa estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué sabes? ¡HABLA! –gritó Draco, al punto de perder la cordura.

-La señora, fue a ver... a Lord Ryddle –confesó finalmente Amy.

-Eso debe de ser broma, ella no sería capaz de ir con él –dijo incrédulo Draco.

-¡Muchacha tonta, ahora no estamos para bromas de ese tipo! ¡Retírate!– gritó Molly.

-¡Es verdad! –replicó con insistencia, sabía que estaba mal comportarse así enfrente de ellos, pero no había otra solución. -La vino a buscar una mujer... de un nombre extraño... Pa... Parkinson, eso es la señora la llamo así.

-Pansy no se encontraba por estos rumbos –dijo Blaise, tratándola de excusar. – Draco, ella nos buscaría.

-¿Qué más sabes? –pregunto Draco ignorando a su amigo.

-Señor, debe creerme. La mujer, le dijo que la esperarían en el bosque. Comentó algo sobre que si la recordaba por ser ella la causante de todo... que ella había sido la persona que la había entregado a Lord Ryddle.

Draco se quedó estático por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar las últimas palabras de Amy. Movió la cabeza tratando de no creer las palabras. Sabía que Pansy lo quería, pero llegar a hacer ese extremo, era demasiado. Era una de sus mejores amigas y confidentes, era imposible...

-------------------

Sentía la fría punta de la daga en su cuello. Las risas de locura de esas mujeres le daban miedo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para caer en su trampa? Pensó (N/A: eso se preguntan todas ´ ). Cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

Se escuchó el relinchar del caballo, y el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas. Los pasos se acercaron con rapidez.

-¡Viene Tom! –exclamó con miedo Fleur - ¡No puedo hacerlo, nos matará! –dijo desesperada.

-¡Termina! –apuró Pansy.

Se alejo de Virginia, dejando caer la daga de su mano. Comenzo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Pensaba que eras más valiente... eres una cobarde que alardea de poder hacer todo –espetó con burla Pansy.

-Ya no hay oportunidad, está aquí... fuimos unas tontas, nuestro plan no estuvo bien –decía entre sollozos –Él no me quiere, ella estará con Tom... y yo...

Pansy la observaba sorprendida, Fleur estaba entrando a un lapso de locura.

Los pasos cesaron.

La sombra de un hombre alto y delgado apareció entre los árboles.

-¡Oh! Tom, no era mi intención, me obligo Parkinson –gritó Fleur.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó una voz diferente a lo que ellas esperaban.

Las tres se sorprendieron.

-Pero si es el joven Harry -rió entre dientes Pansy. -¿Vienes a buscar a la cualquiera de Virginia? Tienes suerte, aún vive.

Virginia estaba recargada en el árbol, con la respiración agitada.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Virginia. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Te ordenamos que no dijeras nada, ahora tu hijo morirá! – sentenció Fleur, volviendo en sí. Limpio con elegancia su rostro.

-¡No dije nada! –replicó Virginia.

Fleur sonrió, le daba placer verla a su merced. Observó a Harry de arriba abajo.

-Todos por estos rumbos, comentaban que eras un hombre apuesto... mmm... no mentían. –ronroneó Fleur, parándose enfrente de Harry y acariciando su rostro. El cierto parecido a Tom le resultaba atrayente.

-Querida, no caeré con tus palabras.

Fleur enarcó su ceja, sonrió con desdén.

-Te propongo un trato –empezó Fleur.

-No quiero escucharte, solamente vine por Ginny –interrumpió Harry, sin ningún interés de escucharla.

-¿Aún quieres a "Ginny"? -preguntó Fleur con falsedad y dirigió una mirada de complicidad con Pansy.

Pansy agrandó su sonrisa, entendiendo todo lo que planeaba Fleur.

Harry no respondió.

-Tu silencio dice mucho. No deseas volver a estar con ella... besarla... tenerla entre tus brazos... pasar largas noches con su compañía...

-Lo deseo más que nunca –murmuró Harry, sin quitar la vista de Virginia.

La pelirroja los vio con miedo. ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿Por qué Harry la veía así? Ahora, más que nunca se sintió desprotegida...

-Imagina, sentir sus labios... así como los míos...-comentó insinuante acercando sus labios a los de él.

Por momentos, Harry se imaginó a la pelirroja diciendo esas palabras. Recordó, cómo la última noche que estuvieron juntos. Su espalda desnuda y como él no había dejado de besar cada una de sus pecas durante toda la noche. Había sentido su calor y su olor en el aire.

Pero al instante, le vinieron las imágenes de Virginia besando a Draco con tanto amor, dándose cuenta que no sería capaz de separarla de él. No le agradaba, es más, lo odiaba y envidiaba porque había conseguido finalmente el amor de ella.

-Llévatela contigo, así podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Todo podría ser como antes...

-Eso estaría perfecto –dijo Harry, Pansy dio un gritito de emoción– Pero ella está con Draco y tienen dos hijos... y lo más importante: No está enamorada de mí.

-¡Eso no importa! -lo alentó Pansy - No creo que Virginia te olvidará, la vi llorando y sufriendo por ti.

-¡Están locas! –exclamó Harry, caminando rumbo al sitio donde estaba ella.

-¿Te lastimaron? –pregunto con voz suave Harry.

- No, gracias Harry –respondió, abrazándolo. –Tengo miedo... no se donde está mi niño...

-Ya, todo pasará... no te preocupes encontraremos a tu hijo, lo prometo –dijo tratando de animarla.

-¡Harry! Él...- exclamó asustada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi mujer? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Justo en el momento en que se separó de Virginia, la punta de una espada entró y salió de su pecho, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos. Se tocó la herida, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Lo único que se escuchó fue la risa de Tom Ryddle quebrando el silencio de la noche.

-Ginny... -fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al piso.

-¡Harry!–gritó desesperada – ¡Harry, háblame! No puedes morir, no... ¿Qué van hacer tus hijos sin ti?– sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos, y con una mano trataba de parar la hemorragia que salía de la herida.

Las manos de Tom, la separaron de él. Ahora era Tom el que la abrazaba. Ella no opuso resistencia, no podía creer que Harry estuviera muerto.

-¡Virginia cuanto te extrañe! –exclamó con un deje de emoción buscando sus labios.

Ella desvió su rostro, rechazando sus labios. Pero eso no le importo, la besó a la fuerza saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Era lo mejor, ya no quería volver a recordar el sabor de la boca de Tom. Todo parecía otra de sus pesadillas. Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ryddle, la dejó de besar al notar que lloraba.

-¿Ese hombre vale tanto para que llores? Te hizo sufrir mucho al cambiarte por otra. Lloraste en mi hombro cuando llego con su esposa aquella vez cuando nos conocimos –dijo disgustado.

-¿Por qué Tom? –preguntó con voz apagada. -¿Por qué me haces todo esto? No podré soportar... -dijo vencida, estaba cansada de pasar por eso, en ese momento estaba deseando morir.

-¿Porqué? Ja, Virginia, tú sabes la respuesta: Te quiero solo para mí. No volverán a separarnos –advirtió Ryddle. –Edward nos espera. Pero antes... debo de terminar algunos asuntos. –dijo, mirando a las dos mujeres.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –pregunto con preocupación Virginia.

-Espera, no seas ansiosa -dijo Tom, robando de nuevo un beso.- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto, limpiando un poco de sangre de su cuello. -¿Sangre? –levantó su cuello, observándolo mejor.

-Ellas fueron –acusó Virginia. –Me citaron más temprano... pero todo fue una trampa, si Harry no hubiera llegado... ahora estaría muerta.

-¡Es mentira, Tom! Esa mujer está diciendo mentiras. Quiere poner en contra de nosotras ¡Me odia, por eso lo hace!

-Fleur... ¿Cómo te atreviste a tratar de lastimarla? No imaginé que llegarás a ese punto –dijo con serenidad, acercándose a ella. Esa serenidad, que a más de uno hacía temblar.

-¡Cree en mí! Es una mentirosa, ¿Cómo le puedes creer a esa cualquiera? -gritó insistente.

-¡Te quedas ahí Parkinson! –gritó Ryddle, al notar que quería huir.

Ella no le hizo caso y corrió perdiéndose de su vista. Virginia caminó sigilosamente, tratando de encontrar algún momento de distracción para poder escapar.

-No importa, no podrá alejarse mucho–masculló Ryddle.

-Tom, sabes que te amo y que soy capaz de hacer cualquiera cosa por ti... pero nunca le quitaría la vida a alguien –decía suplicante, arrodillándose ante él.

-Has llegado a lo más bajo Fleur, no tienes ni una pizca de dignidad. –dijo con desprecio. -¡Está es la ultima tontería que haces! –exclamó con furia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Tom, espera... te amo –gritaba Fleur, mientras sentía cerrar las manos de él en su cuello - ¡NO! Argh...

Con desesperación trataba de soltarse de Ryddle, pero le fue imposible.

Tom carcajeaba, le gustaba sentir el poder de quitarle la vida a Fleur, cuantas veces había deseado hacerlo. La cara de Fleur cada vez palidecía, agarraba con fuerza las manos de Tom y gruesas lágrimas llenaron el rostro de la rubia. Después de unos segundos sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, y abría la boca como tratando de tomar un poco de aire, parecía un pez recién sacado del agua...después nada... estaba sin vida. Su hermoso rostro fue opacado por la llegada de la muerte.

-Descansa en paz Fleur –susurró Ryddle con maldad.

No soportando más, Virginia se echó a correr sin sentido. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ella. Necesitaba buscar ayuda, dejó caer su capa porque le estorbaba. No se podía distinguir nada, la oscuridad reinaba la noche. Escuchaba como Tom la llamaba a lo lejos, y algunos pasos que al parecer era de los guardias de Ryddle. Algunas ramas rasgaron sus ropas que estaban manchadas con la sangre de Harry.

El piso cada vez se hacía mas resbaladizo, y las raíces de los árboles tampoco ayudaban. La lluvia arremetió contra ella, tenía que buscar un lugar donde esconderse, tal vez hasta el amanecer tendría que quedarse para ir con Draco.

Los gritos de Ryddle, se fueron acercando. Sacó sus últimas fuerzas y echó a correr más rápido, tropezando con algo que se atravesó en su camino. Antes de caer, fue sostenida. No quería abrir los ojos, seguramente era Tom o algún guardia.

-¡No me lastimes! -suplicó.

-¡Virginia! –exclamó una voz conocida.

-¿Draco? –preguntó. Observando por primera vez al que tenía enfrente de ella -¡Eres Tú! ¡Amor, sabía que vendrías! –exclamó abrazándolo con desesperación.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –la cuestionó con dureza- Fue una tontería, me hubieras dicho y yo habría buscado la manera de solucionarlo... -nuevas lágrimas surgieron de ella –Virginia, temí perderte de nuevo –dijo suavizando su voz.

-Lo hice sin pensarlo, estaba segura que podría traer a nuestro hijo de regreso... -comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente – Tom... asesinó a Harry.

-¿Él sabía de todo esto? –preguntó con aspereza. –Le pudiste avisar a Potter... pero a mí no. –masculló con celos. Esos celos que eran inevitables, siempre que escuchaba el nombre: Harry.

-No tengo idea de cómo se entero, solo llego ayudarme... estaba la Condesa Parkinson y...

-¿Pansy? Ella era mi amiga ¿Solamente ella?... -murmuró con incredulidad.

-También estaba Fleur, pero Tom... él... -se quedó callada, Draco entendió lo que quiso decir.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí –dijo Draco, acariciando su rostro.

-¡Bravo! La parejita feliz ya está junta –dijo Ryddle, recargado en un árbol, observando con odio a Draco. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Ryddle, creo que ya es hora de que pagues todo lo que nos has hecho –dijo Draco, alejando a Virginia. Desenvainó su espada.

Con una gran sonrisa, Ryddle desenvainó la suya.

De entre las sombras salieron Blaise, y los hermanos Weasley. Al parecer habían peleado, eran visibles algunas heridas. Ron se agarraba su brazo izquierdo, que estaba herido.

-¡Ginny! –gritaron sus hermanos al unísono. – ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? –preguntaron de inmediato, al notar su ropa ensangrentada.

- Está sangre no es mía... es de Harry –dijo quedamente.

-¿Harry? ¡Dios! ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Dónde está? Contesta. –dijo consternado Ron, su mejor amigo... no podía estar muerto. Tenían tantas cosas por hacer juntos, tenían que ver crecer a sus hijos, su fiel compañero no podía morir.

-Él está muerto...

-Muerto... no, ¡ja! Harry ha estado en peores luchas y nadie puede ganarle. ¡Nadie!

-¡Ron te digo la verdad! Fue Tom...

–No quiero que nadie se intrometa en la pelea... ¡es solamente mía! –ordenó Draco.

Se giraron hacía donde estaba Tom y Draco. Comenzaban la lucha donde los dos sabían que sólo uno sería el que viviera. Ron acompañado de sus hermanos gemelos fueron a buscar a Harry, dejando solamente a Blaise con Virginia. Ryddle fue el primero en atacar con furia.

-Esto es un juego de niños... no eres oponente para mi. – comentó con tranquilidad.

-¡Ryddle no saldrás de aquí vivo! – Draco lo atacó con vehemencia, los dos luchaban lo mejor posible.

-Deja de decir estupideces. ¡El único que vivirá seré yo y me llevaré conmigo a Virginia! –replicó.

-¡No la volverás a tocar! Ella es mi esposa y se quedará conmigo.

-Ella nunca se quejó cuando la bese hace unos momentos – dijo, su vista se cruzo con la mirada de Virginia, y con lentitud mojo sus labios – Virginia ha disfrutado cada beso y caricia que le di ¿Verdad querida?

Draco empuñó con más fuerza su espada. Virginia movió su cabeza negando lo que había dicho, esperanzada a que su esposo no le creyera. Quería ir a sus brazos y sentirse protegida. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo eso? Suspiró aturdida, tratando de sacarse esas tontas ideas.

-¿Te duele? –gritaba Ryddle sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Esto es apenas el comienzo... sufrirás lentamente. –dijo con maldad, su mirada le recordó a la pintura de su padre que estaba en las escaleras vigilando y acechándolos.

Draco tenía heridas en su rostro y una en el pecho que rasgaron su ropa.

-Draco... -susurró asustada.

Los dos respiraban con agitación, y gotas de sudor bajaban por sus caras. Blaise se mantenía callado, pero preparado para cualquier luchar en cualquier momento. Virginia abrió los ojos recordando algo.

-Blaise ¿Quién cuida a Meg? –preguntó seriamente.

-Está con Hermione y tu madre. Creo que no tardara en llegar Severus. Además de que algunos guardias cuidan las puertas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo con extrañeza, en los ojos de Virginia se reflejaban cierta preocupación.

-¿Encontraron a la condesa Parkinson?

-No, la estamos buscando... -dijo con aire triste. Aún sin creer la maldad escondida que tenía. Había sido su amiga y confidente. –La encontraremos y tendrá que ser castigada.

Virginia dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Debes ir con Meg! Está en peligro... si la condesa no está aquí, quiere decir que fue a buscar a Meg.

-¿Por qué la buscaría? -preguntó ingenuo.

-Por Dios, ¿No sabes que Parkinson odia a tu esposa? Ya no hagas más preguntas ¡Ve con Meg! -exclamó con exasperación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaise fue en su búsqueda. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos tres.

------------------------

Había pasado alrededor de quince minutos. Blaise había cabalgado velozmente desde el bosque hasta su modesto castillo. No era mucho la distancia de un lugar a otro.

Al llegar a la puerta, temió lo peor. Estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Parecía que un torbellino había entrado, todo estaba tirado y roto. Se topo con algunos cuerpos sin vida en el camino.

-¡Ann! –gritó llamándola. -¡Ann! –la volvió a llamar por segunda vez.

Al pie de las escaleras, se encontraba una mujer al parecer muerta. Asustado y rezando que no fuera su esposa se acercó a ella, y la giró para ver su cara. Era Pansy, que yacía muerta con los ojos abiertos, los que Blaise se los cerro con lentitud.

-¡Blaise! -gritaron a sus espaldas. –Llegaste...

Blaise se levantó, corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó con desesperación. Detrás de ella venía Hermione con su pequeño en brazos, al igual que la Sra. Molly que tomaba la mano de Ailian.

-Estamos bien. Pansy llego en compañía de algunos hombres que lucharon con nuestros guardias. Ella fue directamente a buscarme... pero mi padre me salvo –dijo con un deje de orgullo.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó, besando en la frente a su esposa y tocando su estomago.

-Fue ayudar a Draco.

-¿Encontraron a mi niña? –intervino Molly. Sus arrugas se marcaban más a causa de la preocupación.

-Si, ahora está con Draco... están bien –mintió Blaise.

----------

-Ryddle, ya me estoy cansando de esto –dijo Draco con aburrimiento, manejaba muy bien la espada y parecía que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo. En cambio Ryddle, se veía cada vez más fatigado.

-No me rendiré fácilmente –dijo con frialdad Ryddle.

-Ryddle te doy la oportunidad de vivir, sólo debes de irte de mi reino y nunca más volver.

-No eres digno hijo de tu padre... él seguiría la lucha hasta morir. Tu padre si era un verdadero rey, tu eres solo un pobre tipo que ostenta el titulo que tu padre llevo con orgullo.

-¡Mi padre era un ser ruin! Y me alegro no ser como él.

-Ahora quieres ser un rey bueno y benevolente que ayuda a los demás. Sé como piensas y deseas matarme. Sólo lo haces porque Virginia se encuentra aquí. Lucius quiso ser bueno también, sólo por Narcisa... pero ella le pago muy mal –comentó con malicia.

-¿Qué sabes de mi madre? Ella nunca lo engañó ni hizo nada que mi padre ni yo nos avergonzáramos. En cambio tu dulce madre, si que disfrutaba la vida a lado de cualquier hombre que le apareciera en el camino. Elizabeth era una cualquiera que se le insinuó a mi padre ¡Yo la vi!

-¡No menciones el nombre de mi madre con tu sucia boca! Y ella nunca hizo eso...

-Ryddle, síguete engañando y viviendo en ese mundo de ensueño que tu mismo de formaste. –antes de que se diera cuenta, Ryddle lo atacó de nuevo, aprovechando esos momentos de distracción.

Ahora él cayó al suelo, su espada quedo a un metro lejos de él.

-¡Ni te imaginas cuanto disfrutaré esto! –exclamó con triunfo. Levanto la espada, dispuesto a matarlo.

-¡No! Tendrás que matarnos a ambos –gritó Virginia, interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Virginia, no me obligues hacerlo –amenazó Ryddle.

-Si Draco muere... yo tengo que morir junto a él.

Ryddle la vio con rabia, se daba cuenta que ella nunca sería para él. La amaba, y le habían dolido sus palabras.

-Obtendrás lo que pides –dijo con una voz llena de odio y maldad. –Te irás junto con él...

Levantó de nuevo su espada, no se detendría ahora que había tomado la decisión de asesinar a los dos. Virginia lo veía con desafió y sin demostrarle miedo.

-Tú morirás primero –sentenció Draco, enterrando su espada directo en el corazón de Ryddle.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Ryddle, y forcejeó quitando la espada de su pecho, viendo como la sangre brotaba del orificio. Se tambaleó, aún sorprendido. –Nunca podrás olvidarme... –susurró, mirándola y deseando probar por última vez sus labios. Sin más fuerzas cayó al piso, quedando así sin vida. (N/A: !! Me siento muy triste por haber matado a Tommy).

-Draco, ya acabo todo...- dijo abrazándolo.

-Tranquila, ya estamos juntos –dijo, acariciando su cabello y tratando de evitar que Virginia viera de nuevo el cuerpo de Ryddle. –Ven, busquemos a los demás.

Salieron del bosque, prometiendo Virginia nunca más volver a entrar en uno ya que le traían malos recuerdos. Dio un grito de felicidad al ver a su hermano George llegar con su pequeño hijo que dormía en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeño...

-¿Dónde lo encontraron? –preguntó Draco, por primera vez acariciando su pálido rostro, era su misma imagen.

-Cerca de aquí, era custodiado por unos cuantos hombres que al vernos llegar huyeron del lugar.

-Hermano, creo que tenemos muy mala fama –bromeó Fred.

-¿Dónde está Ryddle? –pregunto casi sofocado el padrino de Draco, se bajo hábilmente del caballo.

-Llegaste un poco tarde –comentó Draco.

-Si, llegue tarde. –dijo Lord Snape, en sus ojos denotaban signos de tristeza. –Mi tardanza se debió a la visita de Pansy...

No había sido una noche muy feliz, y la seguirían recordando por años. Pero semanas después todo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora, la gente de los alrededores le daba temor entrar al "Bosque maldito" como lo habían comenzado a llamar, decían que en la noche se escuchaban gritos y que a veces aparecía el mismo Lord Ryddle reclamando venganza. Pero con el tiempo la gente se había ido olvidando y nunca más se había vuelto a mencionar a la familia Ryddle.

----------

_14 años después..._

Las flores blancas y amarillas (las favoritas de la novia) decoraban el majestuoso salón. Digno para una celebración de tal magnitud. Algunos pequeños corrían entre los pasillos y se podían escuchar sus risas. Por los ventanales entraban los últimos rayos de luz, iluminando y dando un aspecto casi angelical al lugar.

Los invitados vestían elegantemente y muchos vitoreaban emocionados la unión de estos amados soberanos.

-Los declaro marido y mujer –finalizó el Padre, uniendo las manos de los recién casados. -¿Qué esperas? Puedes besar a la novia.

Tímidamente, el joven de cabellos negros se acerco a la rubia que sonreía de felicidad.

-¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS! –gritaban los invitados.

-No puedo creer, que mi hija se haya casado –sollozaba Virginia, sostenida del brazo de su esposo.

-¡Bah! Hubiera escogido un mejor partido... –dijo Draco a regañadientes. –Teniendo a miles de pretendientes, se quedó con ese... ese hombre.

-William, se merecía el amor de Ailian. ¡Son la pareja perfecta! –suspiró Virginia desde su trono.

-Mi alteza –dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, besando su mano –Me alegra mucho, esta feliz unión. Sabía, que un día seriamos parte de la familia.

-Harry, para nosotros es un honor tenerte en la famila –respondió con sinceridad Virginia, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. (N/A: ¿Creían que lo mataría?... no soy tan mala ).

Harry, aún la seguía viendo con amor. Ese amor que durante el transcurso de los años no se había apagado. Pero en cierta forma, ahora era feliz... se había casado nuevamente con una bella y buena mujer hacía ya unos 5 años. Cho, había muerto a causa de una repentina enfermedad, hacía 10 años (N/a: escucho gritos de alegría por ahí...). Se había ido a vivir a Paris, donde sus hijos habían crecido hasta que cierto día Ailian y William se habían encontrado en una reunión y enseguida se enamoraron. A los 6 meses William, le pidió la mano a Draco. Que a pesar de su desacuerdo aceptó el enlace.

-¡Edward deja de coquetear con las cortesanas! –regañó su madre, su hijo se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo a cuanta muchacha pasaba.

- Virginia, tiene que aprender a ser un hombre –exclamó con petulancia Draco. Le daba orgullo que todas las doncellas de los alrededores cayeran rendidas a los pies de su hijo.

-Voy a saludar a los invitados –dijo Edward, con una mirada de complicidad con su padre.

En menos de 5 minutos, se encontraba rodeado por las jóvenes que ansiaban un poco de su atención. Pero Edward, solo estaba interesado en una.

-¡Ah! –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa –Bien, ¿Ya viste a la joven de cabellos rojos con la que coquetea? –señaló a una bella chica que Edward ahora acompañaba.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso? –pregunto sin interés Draco, probando el vino francés que había obsequiado la familia Potter.

-Es Helen, la hija menor de Harry – comentó con malicia Ginny, dibujando una sonrisa. (N/A: Recuerden que la hija de Harry salió con el pelo rojo de Lily, eso viene en capítulos pasados.)

Draco se atraganto con la bebida al solo imaginárselos juntos.

-¡NO! Otro Potter en la familia no lo aceptaría.

-¿Nuevamente rezongando, primo? Nunca se te quitará lo celoso. –comentó Meg.

- ¿Te enteraste que Christian pidió la mano de mi hija Ophelia? (N/A: lo escribí así, porque esta escrito en ingles...y lo saque de uno de los personajes de Hamlet)

-¡Oh! Meg, que emocionante... nuestros hijos se comienzan a casar. Y ahora también serás parte de la familia. Christian es uno de los mejores partidos del país, además de guapo como su padre George. –comentó Virginia, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Los invitados se divertían comiendo o bailando. Virginia le sonrió a Draco, y simuladamente se lo llevo a la terraza. El clima era helado ya que acababa de nevar, pero no le duró mucho el frió porque su esposo la cubrió con un cálido abrazo.

-Draco, estos últimos años han sido los mejores de mi vida –dijo, entrelazando sus manos. – Como olvidar aquellos tiempos en que decía que te odiaba...

-Y decías que nunca me querrías –comento con sorna, besando su cabello. –Pero ahora, tenemos unos grandiosos hijos... una la perdimos en manos de ese...

-¡Draco! –regañó su esposa, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Nuestro hijo Edward, no tardará en casarse –continuó Draco. –Y solo nos quedarán las pequeñas gemelas... mmm... ellas tendrán un buen partido... –dijo bajamente Draco.

-Shh... -dijo Virginia cerca de sus labios, envolviéndose en un largo beso.

Y fueron felices para siempre.

_Fin_

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

Que triste estoy...!! Como siempre digo, es más difícil terminarlos, que comenzarlos. Esté fic, ha sido el más especial de todos los 15 que he escrito. Conocí a grandiosas personas y que varias de ellas ahora son mis amigas. Algunas, como Catty Shenka me ayudaron a mejorar en mi estilo de escribir... No se como agradecerles haber seguido conmigo durante un año.

¡Un año! Muchas dirán jeje... y bueno primero les diré que una de las razones que hasta hoy actualize fue por eso... y otras por razones familiares. Este capitulo lo iba a actualizar hace un mes, pero tuve examenes finales (que me fue genial ) y cuando al fin pensé que podría actualizar y descansar de esas dos semanas de desvelo, nace mi precioso sobrino... que ni él ni mi hermana salieron bien, pase muchas noches en vela esperando noticias buenas de los dos, y lo que menos pensaba era en actualizar. Pero bueno, ahora ellos están perfectamente bien .

Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan su veredicto final. ¡Chicas (¿¿¿os???) las adoro!, no saben cuanto les agradezco todo esos reviews de apoyo. ¡GRACIAS... TOTALES!

**Les tengo un pequeño regalo al final de los reviews... espero que les guste**

DracoGin: Jeje, aquí tienes tu actualización . Gracias por el review.

Mercy Malfoy: Pues esperaba el review 400... pero nunca llego. Jaja, mentira... no habia actualizado por las razones que escribi, y espero que te haya gustado el final. Creo que ahora si podrás continuar leyendo otros fics... por cierto, si me quieres contactar, mi mail esta en los primeros capitulos .

Melanie: Gracias por comprender que el pasado capitulo no fuera el final . ¡Hey, pero no me mates! Jaja... y algunas de tus sospechas eran ciertas . Me encanto tu review... muchisisimas gracias.

Lucre. Tic...tac... y aquí esta . ¿Qué haría sin ustedes? Jeje, mis grandes amigas que me ayudaron Un beso.

Adri Weasley: ¿Cómo estás?, espero que muy bien . Ojala que te guste el capitulo... y muchas gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. Un beso y un gran abrazo.

Abin: Gracias por el review . Besos.

The Vastness: No soy tan mal... bueno, si un poco jeje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios... me alegra no haber cambiado tanto la personalidad de Draco .

Lady Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Y bueno, mis animos, ahora están super bien . Saluditos.

Luciana: Amiguita ¿Te gusto "ese" fragmento?.. a mi tambien, jajaja. ¡Hey, no me mandes virus a mi compu.! Ya sabes lo molesta a que esta mi computadora y con un virus... me volveria loca, jajaja. ¡Besitos!

-- krLÏ : ¿Muerte a Tom?.. pues ya les concedi ese deseo, porque ustedes lo pidieron jajaja. Gracias por el review... un beso.

Lya Exx/ Kotori Monou : Muchas gracias por el review... y acertaste en la persona que llego en caballo . Y la respuesta de Parkinson: ejem... bueno, anduvo viajando y conociendo a nuevos chicos y nunca perdio contacto con sus amigos. Un beso.

Lausanamalfoy. Gracias por el review... besos .

Saray: Jaja ¿Cuántas velas me prendiste? Pobre Ginny... jajaja...

AnviSnape: ¡Amiga! Ni te imaginas cuanto te extraño, tenemos mucho de no juntarnos la Orden completa... pero bueno, tu tienes otras ocupaciones (o sea, el galan ). Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices... te quiero mucho... besos.

Lokilla: !! En serio... gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic... me van hacer llorar con tantas cosas lindas que me dicen .

Fernanda Rozner: Que precioso esta tu nombre (nuevamente lo digo... no me gusta el mio jeje). Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Angy: Gracias por seguirlo leyendo... saluditos .

Cami: Disculpa que te confundiera. ¿Soy una Parkinson?... es lo mas lindo que me han dicho jaja... me halagas . Besos.

Natty Malfoy: Si, jeje me aumentaste considerablemente mis reviews... y ocmo verás, tuvieron un buen final... besos.

Anwy-Potter: ¿Me lees desde el principio? ... wua... eres de las pocas que lo han hecho, gracias por seguir mis historias. Besos.

Tabatas: Jeje, casualmente ahortia esoty hablnado contigo en el msn . Jaja, claro que se cual es tu pareja favorita... pero si la mencionamos aquí, nos mataran jaja. Besos.

Andy-Wm: Amiga, jeje... pues aquí tienes la actualizan, aunque tu lo leiste antes que lo subiera, gracias por tus comentarios... besos!

Eri Mond Licht: Hey, claro que te doy "permiso" de guardar mi fic.. para mi es un honor que lo guardes y lo sigas leyendo después. Y se que hay muchas chicas que se copian las ideas de los demas... pero no importa, si lo hicieran, ustedes sabrían que yo lo escribi primero jeje. Y bueno... ¿Quién no ha copiado ideas de otros fics? Gracias por ser mi "fan"...huy, no me gusta usar la palabra "fan" por que lo encuentro muy egocentrista y pensaran que soy asi... saluditos.

Erga: ¿Qué paso con la actualizacion de tu fic? Gracias por el review... besos.

Lady Vega: Otra que se apunta a querer asesinarme ... jaja. Espero que haya sido un buen final... y bueno si soy un poco cruel, lo admito... Besos...

**_Reencuentros_** (Gracias Andy ).

Era una tarde otoñal de octubre en donde unos niños corrían divertidos en el jardín. Lo único que les interesaba en ese tiempo, era jugar bajo calido sol, que pocas veces se veían en esa época.

-Ya me canse –dijo la pequeña pelirroja, arrojándose en el pasto sin importarle ensuciar su vestido nuevo.

-¡No es digno de una señorita como usted comportarse de esa manera! Levántate. Tu padre no debe de tardar en llegar. –regaño su institutriz. –Además ya nos debemos de ir.

-Por favor Rosie, déjame jugar un rato mas con los chicos...ya no los volveré a ver –inquirió con tristeza. Cerca de ellas jugaban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ya es hora –sentenció la mujer.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto el chico de cabello negro, acercándose a ella.

-Pensé que te irías hasta mañana –reprocho el otro chico de pelo rubio.

-Cambiaron la salida... chicos los extrañare –dijo la niña de 10 años con lagrimas en los ojos. –Harry y Draco tienen que seguir de amigos... por nada se separen.

-Claro, siempre seremos los mejores amigos –dijo Draco, con una sonrisa. Vio su reloj e hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Mi padre no tarda en llegar, también me iré.

-Nos escribiremos todos los días –trató de alegrarla Harry. –Italia no está tan lejos, tal vez alguna vez te visitaremos.

Ella se abalanzo sobre ellos, abrazándolos. Por primera vez, ella se atrevió a besarlos en la mejilla, sonrojada se separo.

-Siempre los recordare. –dijo antes de irse.

Los dos anonadados por el gesto de su amiga, solo pudieron despedirla con la mano.

_8 años después..._

-Ahí esta Potter –dijo con desprecio Draco a sus amigos –Y va de la mano de Chang... me gusta esa chica y va ser para mí.

-Draco, olvida eso –dijo Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo de la escuela –Mejor dinos como te fue en la cita con Parkinson ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Amigo, ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? ¡Claro que lo conseguí! No necesite decirle mucho, a la hora ya estábamos los dos en plena acción –comentó con arrogancia.

-Mira, ya hay nuevos vecinos –dijo Blaise, señalando el camión de mudanzas. –Esperemos que sea unas lindas chicas. No como esos ancianos que vivieron ahí.

Draco se quedo observando por unos momentos, recordando a la niña que vivió ahí hacia años. Lo poco que recordaba era que era una numerosa familia.

Detrás del camión de mudanzas, venía un automóvil negro.

-Creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho, para saber quienes habitaran la casa.

El auto negro, se estaciono enfrente de la casa. Bajando primero una señora ayudada por el chofer. Detrás de ella bajaron tres pelirrojos, que se le hicieron conocidos. Por ultimo bajo, una bella joven de cabellos largos y rojos. Su ropa era negra y su aspecto era triste.

-Es Ginny –susurro Draco.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó con interés Blaise.

-La conocí hace mucho tiempo –dijo sin darle importancia.

-Ah... con que ella era la niña que me dijiste que era tu amiga y fue en la época en que Harry y tu eran super amigos.

-Por favor Blaise, yo nunca fui amigo de Potter... mi padre me obligó. –espetó con dureza.

-Pues al parecer "tu amigo" Harry ya la vio y si la recuerda muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó.

Harry acababa de llegar a la puerta de la casa, había corrido un buen tramo para alcanzarla.

Le abrió la puerta la joven pelirroja.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto fríamente.

-Ginny... ¿No me recuerdas? –preguntó decepcionado Harry.

-¿Harry? –el asintio con la cabeza. Ella lo abrazó. –Tantos años, y sigues igual, casi no has cambiado nada –dijo observandolo con detenimiento, dandose cuenta de lo apuesto que era.

Él tampoco pudo dejas de darse cuenta, de lo bella que se había puesto su amiga.

-Harry, te estoy esperando –dijeron a sus espaldas.

-Te voy a presentar a mi novia –dijo Harry –Ella es Cho Chang.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ginny Weasley. –respondió, ofreciendole su mano que Cho tomó forzosamente.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi gran amigo Harry Potter –exclamó Ron desde las escaleras.

-Me comentó Ron, que se encontraron en Dinamarca.

-Si, eso fue hace unos meses. ¿Por qué volvieron? –pregunto Harry.

-¿No has leído los diarios?

-No, desde que Rita Sketeer continuó escribiendo lo deje de leer.

Harry odiaba a la periodista Rita Skeeter porque había publicado varios reportajes que perjudicaban a sus padres.

-Papá murió hace dos semanas –dijo Ginny- por eso regresamos-. Antes de que muriera mis padre estaba haciendo los cambios para venirnos para acá... pero lo mató un ataque al corazón...

-Lo siento tanto... -Harry tuvo la intención de abrazarla, se veía tan frágil. Pero su novia era muy celosa.

------------

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, hacía una hora que había salido a correr. Trotaba en un parque cercano, como lo venía haciendo todos los días desde su llegada. Aún estaba oscuro, pero había varia gente corriendo. Iba a cruzar una calle, cuando un auto gris se atravesó en su camino.

-¡Fijaté idiota! –grito Ginny, desde el asfalto, se torció el tobillo.

Él auto se paro y se bajo un chico alto y rubio. Al instante Ginny se sonrojo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Tu eres la que no te fijas al cruzarte –exclamó el chico.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –dijo sorprendida.

Él levanto la ceja, y sonrió.

-¡Ja! Si eres tú. -dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Entonces lo que decían de ti era cierto –comentó – si has cambiado...

-¿Por qué lo dices? Solo porque no me junto con el estupido de Potter he cambiado... si, y la verdad no me interesa lo que pienses.

-Ya veo... ¡ouch! –exlamó al tratarse de levantar.

-Te ayudo. –dijo con una rara caballerosidad. Ya que él, no le ofrecía ayuda a nadie.

-No, gracias –respondió orgullosa.

**¿Continuara? Si les gusta, dejen su opinión ¿si? ´.**


End file.
